Serial Hottie
by Shinigami Scarlet
Summary: El verano de los dulces dieciséis de Victoria es un verano de primeros. Primer coche. Primer beso. ¿Primer novio? ¿Primera novia? ¿Primer acosador de asesino en serie? Adaptación del libro "Serial Hottie" de Kelly Oram. Muerte de personajes. ¡Jori bitches! Subi el capítulo que explica como Jade termino de vecina de Tori
1. Conmoción

Hola celebrando que el asunto de mi Internet está arreglado, me decidí a subir la historia que empece a adaptar así que aquí esta, sinceramente espero que les guste, ya que el libro a mi me gusto tanto, que lo leí en menos de seis horas.

La historia es una adaptación del libro con el mismo nombre **"Serial Hottie" de la escritora Kelly Oram**, por lo tanto la historia tampoco me pertenece

**Victorious y sus personajes tampoco me pertenecen.**

* * *

**El verano de los dulces dieciséis de Victoria es un verano de primeros. Primer coche. Primer beso. ¿Primer novio? ¿Primera novia? ¿Primer acosador de asesino en serie?**

**Victoria Marie Anne Vega es poco femenina y está obsesionada con el hockey, nunca ha sido el objeto de interés de un chico o una chica antes. Así que cuando la chica más guapa que ha visto se muda al cruzar la calle y empieza a tratarla como si fuera el centro de su universo, por supuesto que que estará un poco sorprendida. Obviamente, la chica nueva es una asesina, y por supuesto que sólo le gusta porque quiere rebanarla en pequeños trozos. ¿Verdad?**

**Entre más conoce a Jade, más se convence de que es una asesina psicópata. El problema es que ella es la más dulce asesina psicópata que ha conocido. Sin mencionar lo hermosa que es. No importa cuanto lo intente, no puede evitar enamorarse de ella. ¿Encontrará Victoria el verdadero amor o su verano de primeros resultará ser un verano de últimos?**

Este iba a ser el verano más largo de mi vida. Estar privada de mis tres mejores amigos, Jesse, Josh y Jack -mejor conocidos como los Jotas- era peor de lo que había imaginado que sería. Sólo ha sido una semana y ya me estoy volviendo loca por el aburrimiento del verano. Si no fuera por la chica nueva al otro lado de la calle ya estaría en un cuarto con paredes acolchonadas.

La chica nueva y su mamá se mudaron un día después de que los Jotas se fueron a un campamento de hockey por el verano. Ni siquiera voy a comenzar con lo injusto que es que no pude ir con ellos, sólo por el hecho de que soy una estúpida chica -un hecho de que según mi hermana mayor es discutible- porque sólo me hará golpear algo.

De todos modos, los Jotas se fueron para convertirse en prospecto de la Liga Nacional de Hockey, y sólo cuando estuve segura de que iba a morir literalmente sin ellos, un camión de mudanzas se detuvo en frente de la casa al otro lado de la calle. Naturalmente tenia curiosidad, así que me senté en mi habitación con una taza de helado y Weezer sonando ruidosamente a través de mi ventana, y miré como transportaban sus cosas dentro de la casa.

Después de unos minutos, metí una cucharada en mi boca y olvidé sacarla hasta que sentí que se me congeló el cerebro. Esto no era porque soy una idiota y no sé cómo comer helado. Fue porque un BMW, entre todas las cosas, se detuvo junto a la acera de la casa. Claro que he visto buenos autos antes, y ni siquiera era sobre el hecho de que vivo en el tipo de vecindario donde la gente sólo maneja mini-vans, ¿pero un BMW? Eso es alemán o algo así. Si te vas a mudar a Detroit -bueno Cantón, que solo es un suburbio en Detroit, pero aun así- lo menos que puedes hacer es tener la decencia de manejar un carro americano.

Esperé para ver que clase de personas tendrían el coraje de viajar en un auto extranjero, y la mujer que salió detrás del volante no encajaba en el estereotipo que tenía en mente. Era de estatura baja, con una cabellera color rojo, lo cual sin ser grosera con mucho de las mamás de las calles, era algo que no acostumbrábamos a ver por aqui. Tenia el cabello completamente de color rojo y brillante, como un cupcake de terciopelo. Su ropa era probablemente de diseñador, no es que yo supiera de eso y algo le colgaba de la oreja, lo que decidí que era uno de esos accesorios de teléfonos móviles que usan la gente en las películas. De hecho ella lucía como alguien que ves en las películas.

Luego, _ella_ salió del auto y sentí que había muerto e ido a The OC* Tenía el cabello negro color cuervo, más largo que el mio, con dos mechas de colores una azul y la otra rosado, parecía que lo traía así a propósito. Tenia una perforación en la ceja que la hacia lucir misteriosa y era un poco más alta que yo. Definitivamente alta casi como los jugadores de baloncesto, no que me pareciera del tipo que practica deportes organizados. Y que sea alta es bueno, porque mido cerca de un metro con sesenta y dos centímetros.

No es que esté planeando salir con ella o algo así, es solo por decir.

Se veía flaca, pero podías ver sus generosos pechos. Eso le daba la apariencia de una modelo de Abercrombie &amp; Fitch, convirtiéndose oficialmente en la chica más sexy que he visto jamás. Tan sexy que podía sentir cómo me sonrojaba a pesar de que me encontraba al otro lado de la calle y no tenia idea de que la miraba.

Y eso fue lo que hice por el resto de la semana. Mirarla.

Me había obsesionado sobre el hecho de espiarla durante la última semana, ya que era mi única forma de entretenimiento. Bueno, era el entrenamiento más excitante de todas formas. Tenía mi X-box para hacerme compañía, pero ni siquiera _Grand Theft Auto_ podía compararse con la Señorita Abrecrombie ejercitándose en su garaje.

Los ejercicios comenzaron la mañana siguiente después de haberse mudado. Cada mañana cerca de las nueve en punto ejercita. La mitad de los días hizo un extenso entrenamiento de cardio, con una cuerda de saltar entre otras cosas, y luego le dio una paliza al saco de boxeo. Eso es muy divertido de ver, pero admitiré que me gustaba más los días en los que levantaba pesas. Ella tenía una de esas máquinas de pesas que te permiten trabajar diferentes partes de tu cuerpo, así que después de que ejercitara sus muslos y glúteos, se trasladaba a mi parte favorita, la parte superior de su cuerpo.

Yo como que tenía una vista perfecta, también. La ventana de mi habitación está directamente enfrente de la ventana de su habitación, la cual estaba sobre su garaje. Así que despues de su entrenamiento, usualmente puedo echarle un vistazo quitándose su camiseta sin mangas, quedando en un sostén deportivo mientras se dirige hacia el baño a ducharse. Los mejores diez segundos de mi día. Sólo hoy en realidad fue como un minuto entero, porque se detuvo a mirar por la ventana mientras tomaba un trago de su botella de agua.

Estaba completamente fascinada por lo sexy que es, y no pensé en esconderme de su vista hasta que nuestros ojos se encontraron. Me asusté y rápidamente me agaché fuera de su vista con la esperanza de que estuviéramos lo suficientemente lejos una de la otra, de que tal vez no me vio. Tal vez sólo pensé que me había visto.

Esperé un minuto y luego di un vistazo de nuevo para ver si se había ido, pero seguía de pie ahí. No sólo eso, parecía que me esperaba -como si supiera que yo miraria de nuevo. ¿A este punto qué podía hacer, esconderme de nuevo? No lo creo. Ya me había pillado.

En un intento por salvar mi dignidad, y con la esperanza de hacerle creer que acabo de notarla y no que en realidad la miraba, levanté mi mano y la saludé. No me saludó, pero detrás de la intensa mirada que me daba, las esquinas de su boca se curvaron en una media sonrisa. No pude evitar pensar, _¿Se está riendo de mí?_

"¿A quién estás saludando?" Una voz estridente habló detrás de mí.

_Katrina_. La temida hermana mayor. Sólo su nombre me hace estremecer. Es sólo un año mayor que yo, pero es suficiente para hacerle pensar que es mejor que yo en todas las formas posibles. La odio porque es muy bonita y usa muchas faldas y esas cosas, y me odia porque básicamente soy lo opuesto -flaca, cabello castaño claro, un poquito más alta que ella ambas somos morenas pero mi piel es un poco más clara que la de ella.

Trina irrumpió en mi cuarto tan inesperadamente que salté muy alto al sonido de su voz. "¿Qué?" grité mientras me daba la vuelta para mirarla.

"¿Por qué te sonrojas?" exige al momento que ve mi rostro.

"No me sonrojo. Sólo... Hace calor aquí. ¿Qué quieres?"

Me mira con sospecha por un momento y luego pone las piezas juntas. "¡Oh, Dios mío!" gritó "Veías a la chica nueva entrenar, ¿verdad?" Me empujo fuera de su camino para echarle un vistazo a la ventana al otro lado de la calle, la cual ahora se hallaba vacía, y añadió "¿Ya me perdí cuando se quitaba la camiseta?"

Es bueno saber que lo de acechar viene de familia. Iba a negarlo y hacerme la tonta, pero aún me sentía tan aturdida de que ella me había pillado que solté un "sip" antes de poder detenerme.

Trina suspiró con pesar, pero luego se alejó de mi ventana y volvió sus ojos malignos hacia mí. "Bueno, bueno, bueno, ¿está Tori Vega finalmente enamorada? Ya era hora."

"¿Qué? Yo no..."

"No hay nada de que avergonzarse, Tori." Trina rodó sus ojos al tiempo que me interrumpía. "Es totalmente hermoso y tienes casi dieciséis años. Comenzaba a preocuparme de que nunca te dieras cuenta de que es el amor."

Ya había tenido suficientes bochornos por un día con todo lo de haber sido pillada espiando y eso. No necesitaba que Trina lo empeorara con algún tipo de discurso de bienvenida a la feminidad.

"¿Qué estás haciendo en mi cuarto?" le grité.

"Dios, sólo buscaba mis pinzas negras."

"Luzco como alguien que usaría pinzas para el cabello."

"Deberías. De hecho, tienes muy bonito cabello si lo cepillaras de vez en cuando."

No pude evitar tomar mi cola de caballo a la defensiva. "Yo lo cepillo."

Cuando Trina vio mi ceño fruncido, me estudió por un momento y luego suspiró. "No puedo creer que vaya a decir esto pero, por qué no vamos de compras hoy y te compramos una falda y un traje de baño y puedes venir conmigo al lago mañana."

"¿Disculpa?" Nunca en mis quince años y once meses de existencia había escuchado una frase como esa salir de la boca de Trina.

"Escucha. Sé que extrañas a esos perdedores amigos tuyos, pero tal vez que se hayan ido sea algo bueno." Me sorprendí porque realmente se escuchaba sincera. Bueno sincera para ella. "Si me prometes no ser tan... tú." Ahí va la sinceridad. "Te dejaré salir con mis amigos y conmigo. Con los Jotas fuera del camino, podríamos tener una oportunidad decente de convertirte en una chica de verano."

No podía creer lo que escuchaba. ¿Se había vuelto loca Trina? ¿No era yo la unica que se volvía loca con las vacaciones de verano? Bueno el infierno tendría que congelarse antes de que yo aceptara un cambio de imagen, y considerando que estaba como a cien grados afuera, empuje a Trina hacia el pasillo y cerré la puerta de mi habitación gritando "¡No tengo tus estúpidas pinzas!"

"¡Fenómeno!" gritó Trina a través de la puerta. Supongo que se molesto porque no la dejaría jugar conmigo como si fuera su Barbie.

Bueno, ¡como sea! Sólo porque todos mis amigos son chicos, y me gusta jugar hockey, y que nunca antes me han besado, no significa que no sea una chica. Y para que conste, no estaba enamorada de la chica nueva. Sólo pensaba que es realmente sexy. Pero incluso si lo estuviera, no sería la primera vez. Me he enamorado antes. Ninguno de los Jotas por supuesto, pero el año pasado me gustaba mucho mi compañera de biología Zoey Brooks. No funciono muy bien después de que disecábamos ranas y mencioné que me decepcioné que no hubiera sangre. Pero aun así.

Sintiéndome lista para golpear algo, que básicamente es como me siento cada vez que tengo que interactuar cada vez que tengo que interactuar con Trina, le subo el volumen a _My Chemical Romance_ y salgo por la ventana hacia el techo del garaje donde me gusta ir cuando necesito espacio. Supuse que ahí era donde pasaría el resto del día porque mi vida era así de emocionante.

De hecho, no me quedé en el techo de mi casa por mucho tiempo, porque la Sra. Justice se detuvo frente a mi casa. "Tori, cariño" me dijo a través de la ventanilla abierta, "¿Estás libre para cuidar a Cameron esta noche?"

"Claro Sra. Justice. ¿A qué hora me necesita?"

"¿A las seis en punto está bien?"

"Debería estar bien."

"¡Gracias Tori!" Comenzó a manejar, pero luego se detuvo de nuevo. "Oh ¿y Tori?"

"¿Sí, Sra J?"

"Si ves a Bruno, ¿te importaría quedarte con él hasta que pueda recogerlo?"

"¿Se escapó?" No pude evitar la sorpresa en mi voz. No es como si Bruno fuera un pequeño Chihuahua que podría escapar a través de un agujero que cavó por debajo de la cerca. Es un bóxer de treinta y dos kilos.

Nunca lastimaría una mosca pero igual no es el tipo de perro que te gustaría que anduviera por el vecindario por si mismo.

"_Liz_ olvidó cerrar la puerta después de que sacó la basura a la acera esta mañana."

Me reí porque justo así era la otra Sra. Justice. La mujer que olvidaría sus zapatos por las mañanas si la Sra. Justice no estuviera allí. "¿Quiere que la ayude a buscarlo?"

Los ojos de la señora Justice se iluminaron ante la oferta. "Oh, ¿lo harías?"

"Claro. Déjeme ponerme mis patines y daré un par de vueltas a través de la zona verde por usted."

"Oh, Tori." La Sra. Justice suspira en alivio. "¿Que haría sin ti?"

Mejor dicho, ¿que haría yo sin los Justice? Estoy ahorrando para comprar un auto tan pronto como obtenga mi licencia de conducir, y los Justice añaden a mi ahorro para el auto más de lo que cualquier otra familia en el vecindario. Pagan muy bien y sólo tienen un hijo, un bebé que estará en la cama a las siete y media. Además siempre tienen la despensa abastecida, y tienen todos los canales de películas. Es casi un crimen tomar su dinero.

"Nos vemos en un rato Sra. Justice" dije con una enorme sonrisa amistosa.

No es que buscar a Buno sea muy emocionante, pero me sentía más que feliz de deslizarme en mis patines y salir a patinar un rato. He estado demasiado tiempo en la casa durante esta semana y podría hacer un poco de ejercicio. Así que la Sra. Justice continuó manejando por la calle llamando a su perro, y yo fui en otra dirección hacia la zona verde como había prometido.

Vivo en una subdivisión llamada Brookhurst. No me refiero a uno de esos nuevos 'proyectos urbanísticos' donde tienes que poner una planta en una maceta o una bandera junto al buzón de correo sólo para que puedas decir cuál casa es la tuya. Estoy hablando de un vecindario real. El tipo de lugar donde puede haber una casa aquí y allá con necesidad de una mano de pintura, pero los arboles son los suficientemente maduros para producir una sombra. A la gente de bienes raíces le gusta utilizar el termino "naturaleza".

Es el tipo de lugar en el que todos conocen a todos y por alguna razón, una vez que te mudas te quedas hasta que mueres. Que es exactamente lo que hace excitante que la chica nueva se mudara, y también no podía dejar de pensar en ella mientras rodaba alrededor del vecindario.

Fui por todos los caminos de todo el vecindario pero no vi ningún rastro de Bruno. Ya que Michigan es tan caluroso y lo suficientemente húmedo como para ser confundido con un bosque tropical en verano, sólo di una vuelta y luego lo di por terminado. Llegué a mi casa y me quité el casco para limpiar el sudor que había acumulado debajo de él.

Apenas tiraba el casco en el césped cuando escuché el sonido de fuertes patas viniendo hacia mí. Bruno no sólo me ama porque lo alimento con comida chatarra algunas veces cuando estoy de niñera, si no que se veía particularmente emocionado por su libertad actual. Vino corriendo hacia a mi a toda velocidad.

"¡Bruno, no! ¡Sentado! ¡Perro malo!" le grité cuando me di cuenta de que no se iba a detener. Pero era demasiado tarde, Bruno saltó y me tiró justo fuera de mis patines.

Todo pasó tan rápido. Me estrellé contra la acera muy fuerte, y por un segundo, todo quedó totalmente negro. Cuando reacciono hay un zumbido en mis oídos, y siento como que voy a vomitar en cualquier momento.

Luego, justo como sospeche que pasaría, una lengua gigante atacó mi rostro.

Bruno sólo tuvo la oportunidad de darme una buena lamida antes de que aullara y cayera muerto a mi lado. Fue entonces cuando levanté la mirada para ver a la chica nueva mirándome fijamente con los ojos más intensos que jamás había visto. Y, miren esto. Ella tenía en la mano un arma de electrochoque. "Hola, Vega" dijo con una voz sedosa y baja. "Es un placer conocerte."

Bueno por supuesto que grité. La psicópata acaba de matar al perro de los Justice. Grité tan fuerte que los Jotas probablemente me escucharon hasta el final del campamento. Luego intente con todas mis fuerzas empujar a la chica nueva lejos de mí, pero era demasiado fuerte. Debí haberme asustado demasiado de que una chica tan sexy estuviera tocándome, pero, ¡estaba demasiada ocupada asustándome de que una chica tan sexy me estuviera tocando! Sujetándome contra el suelo, en realidad.

"Tranquila, Vega" me ordenó la chica nueva y luego hizo la cosa más extrañas de todas. Se quitó su camiseta, quedando en una pequeña camisa de tirantes.

No era que yo no apreciara lo que había debajo de su camiseta, pero grite de nuevo. Bueno, ¿que se suponía que hiciera? ¿La chica sale de la nada, mata a un perro, me sujeta contra el suelo, y se quita su camiseta? Oh sí sabe mi apellido. ¿Cómo sabe mi apellido?

No fue hasta que arrugo su camiseta y la puso contra la parte trasera de mi cabeza que me di cuenta de que tal vez no me atacaba. Una vez que entendí esto, finalmente, me di cuenta de cuánto dolor sentía.

Había un martilleo en mi cabeza que nunca antes había sentido, y parecía coincidir con el ritmo de los latidos de mi corazón. El pum, pum, pum resonaba en mis oídos y hacía que mi cerebro quisiera explotar, pero pronto fue sobrepasado por un sonido demasiado familiar, y que hacía que me doliera cabeza incluso cuando no sólo me la había golpeado en la acera.

"¡Tori!¿Por qué diablos gritas? ¡Estoy al teléfono!" decía Trina hasta que llegó a la acera y vio lo que ocurría. El grito que siguió fue por la sangre coagulada.

"No te preocupes, estará bien, pero va a necesitar unas puntadas."

Me sorprendí porque la voz se escuchaba muy cerca de mi. Es como si hubiera olvidado que la chica nueva seguía ahí, y cuando levanté la mirada me sorprendí al ver bien sus ojos. Había pasado toda la semana preguntándome de que color serían. Era difícil de decir desde mi ventana. _Profundos, brillantes como el océano. Hermosos, justo como el resto ella._

Me miro de pronto con la misma sonrisa divertida que me había dado desde la ventana de su habitación, lo que pensé que era extraño. Pero tal vez lo miraba bizca ya que levanto un dedo frente a mí y lentamente lo movió de un lado a otro. El movimiento me provocó nauseas.

"Podría tener una conmoción también" dijo, aun sonriéndome. ¿Es una conmoción algo gracioso? Deberíamos llevarla al hospital. ¿Están tus padres en casa?

"Los dos están en el trabajo" dijo Trina con voz frenética.

Ella vino corriendo a mi lado como si estuviera completamente asustada, pero noté la forma en la que puso su mano sobre el antebrazo de la chica nueva pretendiendo que se preocupaba por mi bienestar. Sonreí al ver sus dedos aferrados a su piel. _Muy evidente Trina_

Trina de pronto me miraba por alguna razón, y la chica nueva se río. Era muy irritante porque la situación era cualquier cosa menos graciosa. Le habría dicho dónde podía meterse esa risa suya, pero comencé a ver estos grandes y oscuros puntos flotando alrededor de mí, y como que me olvidé que me había enojado.

Además ella no cayó en las técnicas de _CosmoGIRL_! De Trina para atraer su atención. Miró hacia la mano en su brazo e inmediatamente la quitó. Con eso se gano un par de puntos a favor conmigo hasta que tomó su mano y la colocó sobre la camisa que ella presionaba contra mi cabeza. "Sostén esto." le indicó y luego se levantó para dejar a mi hermana cuidando de mí.

Le iba a explicar que tan tonto era el dejar a una chica muriendo en manos de mi hermana, cuando la vi recogiendo algo enorme con sus brazos, y recordé lo que había pasado._¡Bruno! ¡Mató a Bruno! ¡Es una asesina de perros!_

Quería gritarle, pero ya había desaparecido dentro de su casa. Volvió un minuto después con una llaves en sus manos en vez del perro, y una nueva camiseta para mi decepción. "¿Sabes dónde hay un hospital?" le pregunto a Trina, dándole las llaves de su BMW

"Uh, sólo unos dos o tres kilómetros de aquí" dijo Trina, viendo fijamente las llaves en su mano.

"Bien. La llevaré. Tú maneja."

Lo siguiente que supe era que fui levantada cuidadosamente del suelo. Mi cabeza respondió con una venganza, y gemí cuando todo empezó a oscurecerse a mi alrededor.

Desafortunadamente, no pude desmayarme porque Trina gritó de nuevo. "¡Hay demasiada sangre!"

Pude sentir a la chica nueva encogerse de hombros por debajo de mí, y luego dijo "He visto cosas mucho peores."

"¿Has visto cosas peores?" pregunto Trina, vocalizando mis pensamientos.

La chica nueva no se explicó, sin embargo "Ha perdido mucha sangre. Confía en mí."

Trina frunció el ceño pero la chica nueva sólo pasó a su lado, sin molestarse en lo más mínimo por mi peso -el cual es más de lo que pensarías considerando lo delgada que me veo- y le pidió que le abra la puerta del auto.

Trina hizo lo que pidió, pero mientras la chica nueva subía al asiento trasero conmigo, ella preguntó "¿La sangre no mancha? Vas a tenerla sobre todo el auto." Deja que Trina se preocupe por el auto y no por su moribunda hermana menor.

Apenas podía entender algo en este punto. Mi cabeza me dolía tanto que el dolor era casi paralizante, y me sentía más cansada cada segundo, pero aún podía escuchar las palabras que ella murmuraba entre dientes mientras me atraía hacia su pecho, sosteniendo de nuevo su camiseta con fuerza contra mi cabeza. La expresión en su rostro se volvió inquietamente más oscura y murmuró "No sería la primera vez."

"¿Q-qué q-quieres decir con que no sería la primera vez?" tartamudeé, un poco distraída por la amenaza de pérdida del conocimiento.

Su ceño desapareció tan rápido que ya no estaba segura si estuvo ahí. "Shh" dijo con un guiño. Luego miro a Trina y gritó "Sólo date prisa, ¿de acuerdo?"

El movimiento del auto sólo hizo que mi estómago se revolviera. Se hacia muy difícil luchar contra la pérdida de consciencia que ha tratado de superarme. El mundo a mí alrededor parecía desplazarse fuera de foco y luego mis párpados se cerraron.

"Oh, no, no." La voz de la chica era extremadamente tierna, pero la palmada que me dio en la mejilla, hizo que mis ojos se abrieran de nuevo fue más como una cachetada. "Nada de dormir."

_No lo puedo evitar, pensé. Estoy tan cansada, y eres tan cómoda._ Tal vez si era una posible conmoción, pero esto era lo más cercano que he estado de una persona que no estaba violentamente siguiendo un disco* tras de mí, y tenía toda la intención de aprovecharme. Me relaje en sus brazos y disfrute de la sensación de sus pechos contra los cuales era retenida. _Para alguien con unos músculos tan fuertes, la chica nueva era sorprendentemente suave._

El pecho de la chica nueva comenzó a temblar debajo de mí, levanté la mirada para verla sacudiendo la cabeza y riéndose. Oficialmente había tenido suficiente de esta chica entreteniéndose conmigo muriendo. Mi enojo logró darme una pequeña explosión de energía. La suficiente para estabilizar mi mirada momentáneamente y gruñir "¿Algo gracioso?"

Creí que sonaba lo suficientemente amenazante, pero la chica nueva no se molesto en borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Sólo me miró y se encogió de hombros. "Tú lo eres."

Traté de mirar de nuevo, pero no pude enfocar mis ojos lo suficiente para hacerlo. No creo que haya perdido la consciencia, pero tal vez sí, porque la chica nueva tocó mi rostro de nuevo. Sólo que esta vez no me cacheteo para mantenerme despierta, comenzó a acariciar con sus dedos mi mejilla.

La cálida sensación de hormigueo que sus dedos dejaron en mi piel era algo que nunca había sentido. Ciertamente nada parecido a cuando los Jotas tiran de mi cola de caballo, o me dan un codazo, o incluso cuando me dan una mano después de haberme tirado al suelo. Esto era diferente. Era mágico. Maravilloso, maravillosa magia que hacía que todo el dolor de mi cabeza desapareciera.

Estaba segura de que era una alucinación inducida por la conmoción, pero aun así, comencé a pensar que valía la pena. Eso es, hasta que la chica nueva apartó el cabello de mi rostro y dijo " Tan brillante y radiante cabello castaño. Hermoso, justo como el resto de ti."

Mi estómago dio un vuelco y no tenía nada que ver con la herida en mi cabeza. Reconocí sus palabras. ¿No pensé exactamente lo mismo sobre ella hace unos minutos? ¿Realmente he estado hablando en voz alta todo este tiempo? De pronto, todo su entretenimiento tenía sentido. La humillación era demasiada para mí de manejar con todo lo que está pasando en este momento, todos esos puntos negros en mi visión finalmente se agrupan formando un enorme manto de color negro.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Si les gusto _**dejen Review**_.

Palabras que tienen *

The OC: fue una serie de televisión estadounidense producida por la cadena FOX y narra la historia de un grupo de jóvenes y sus familias en el adinerado condado de Orange.

El disco es el elemento fundamental de diversos deporte, siendo el más conocido el del hockey sobre hielo.

Déjenme saber su opinión. Nos leemos pronto, hasta luego.

Cualquier cosa, duda, queja, comentario, observaciones, déjenmela saber en un Review.


	2. Jade West

Hola gente, con ustedes el segundo capítulo de esta emocionante adaptación

Victorious no me pertenece, la historia tampoco es una adaptación del libro Serial Hottie de la escritora Kelly Oram

* * *

Sólo pasé una noche en el hospital, pero aun así llegué a casa con un dolor de cabeza ardiente. Entre el dolor y los analgésicos, estuve bastante fuera de mí durante más de dos días. No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo había estado entrando y saliendo de mi conciencia, pero cuando me desperté la última vez supe que estaba realmente despierta y que iba a seguir así.

Mi habitación era amplia y bien iluminada dado que mi ventana se encontraba abierta, pero la luz hizo que mi cabeza doliera como un hijo de ya-sabes-qué. Tiré mi brazo sobre los ojos y alcancé al lado de mi cama, donde siempre tenía una de esas cosas para alcanzar. Normalmente la uso cuando dejo mi dispositivo de juego en la mesa de noche, o se me cae uno de mis caramelos, pero hoy lo usé para agarrar mi persiana.

Conmoción cerebral o no, tenía una excelente coordinación de ojo-mano, y con sólo un poco de agarre, me sumergí en la oscuridad total. "¡Oye!" protestó Trina inmediatamente.

La voz de Trina no es lo que quieres oír cuando te estás recuperando de una conmoción cerebral "¡Fuera de mi habitación!" gemí, ya que realmente no tenía la energía para gritar.

"De ninguna manera. Tienes una vista mucho mejor que la mía."

"¿Vista de qué?"

"La chica nueva esta jugando dardos en su garaje."

"¿Dardos? ¿Quién juega dardos?"

Trina levantó las persianas de nuevo. Hubiera protestado por la acción, si no hubiera escuchado lo que dijo. "¿A quién le importa? Lo hace sin camiseta y en una camisita muy generosa de pecho."

Me levanté de la cama, encontré un par de gafas de sol oscuras, y empujé a un lado a Trina para echar un vistazo. Justo cuando miré, la chica nueva movió su muñeca y envió un dardo justo al centro del blanco. Sonrió para sí misma mientras cruzaba el garaje y admiraba su objetivo, entonces tomó su camiseta. Me preocupaba que fuera a ponérsela de nuevo, pero en lugar de eso, la utilizó para limpiar el sudor de su rostro y comenzó un alto consumo de la botella de agua.

"Esto es incluso mejor que Grey's Anatomy" suspiró Trina,dejándose caer sobre mi cama cuando ella desapareció en su casa.

"Se ha ido. Puedes irte ahora." le dije, empujándola fuera de mi camino para poder recostarme

Puse las mantas por encima de mi cabeza, pero Trina les dio un tirón hacia atrás. "Levántate y vístete" me dijo. "Vamos a ir allá."

"¿Qué?"

"Vamos mientras sepamos que está en casa."

"¿Por qué tengo que ir?"

"Tienes una excusa para ir allí. Yo no."

"¿Qué excusa?"

"Duh. Quieres saber, al menos, el nombre de la chica que te salvó la vida."

"¿No te dijo su nombre? ¿Acaso no pasaron horas coqueteando en la sala de espera mientras me encontraba inconsciente?"

Me reí cuando Trina frunció el ceño. Al parecer, la respuesta a mi pregunta era negativa. "¡Cállate! Ella nunca tuvo la oportunidad. Tan pronto como llegamos al hospital, dejó que te llevaran adentro y luego dijo que se tenía que ir."

"¿Sólo nos dejó en el hospital?"

Pensé que eso era extraño, pero Trina no concordó. "No es como si pudiera haber hecho otra cosa. Ellos no la hubieran dejado volver con nosotras, porque no era de la familia."

"Aun así. ¿Dejó a dos chicas solas en la sala de emergencia y ni siquiera se quedó para ver si estaba bien?"

"Vas camino a ser egocéntrica, Tori."

"Eso no es lo que quiero decir. Hay algo muy extraño acerca de esta tipa."

Trina finalmente perdió la paciencia conmigo y empezó a dar golpecitos con el pie, junto a mi cama. "Mueve tu perezoso trasero ahora mismo o me veré obligada a sentarme aquí contigo todo el día."

Ugh. Ella lo haría. No tuve más remedio que arrastrarme de la cama.

Cuando me levanté, Trina entrecerró sus ojos hacia mí. "Nada sucio, no jeans con agujeros, y absolutamente ninguna sudadera de hockey. Cuando estés vestida, voy a peinar tu cabello de modo que podamos cubrir esas puntadas desagradables. Gracias a Dios que el corte es bajo, de otro modo tendría que afeitarte la mitad de su cabeza."

"¿Quieres darme un descanso? Mi cabeza está golpeando otra vez ." me quejé. "Y no se trata de la conmoción cerebral."

"Sólo date prisa." espetó Trina y cerró la puerta al salir.

Bajé la persiana de nuevo para poder cambiarme, y no es que lo estuviera buscando ni nada, pero noté que la chica nueva había reaparecido en su garaje. Examinó el dardo que seguía atascado en el objetivo, y luego sacó algo de su bolsillo trasero. Lo lanzó tan rápido que ni siquiera vi el cuchillo hasta que se clavó en el centro del blanco, en el punto exacto en el que el dardo había estado momentos antes.

No había sonrisa en su rostro mientras admiraba su objetivo esta vez. Sacó el cuchillo del objetivo y luego tan rápido como la primera vez, saco algo más de su bolsillo. La acción fue tan rápida que me tomo un minuto para averiguar que era y dónde aterrizó. Pero entonces vi un maniquí en la esquina del garaje, balanceándose en el lugar y ahora con unas tijeras clavadas en su garganta.

Con un suspiro, velozmente me agaché fuera de la vista desde la ventana. Salté hacia atrás tan rápido que me golpeé la parte trasera de mi cabeza contra la puerta del armario, justo en la maldita herida, y grité como si no hubiera mañana .

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" preguntó Trina, irrumpiendo en mi habitación, una vez más. Me echó un vistazo y su ceño se frunció un poco más. "¡Ni siquiera estás vestida todavía!"

"Trina." susurré, tirando de ella fuera de la vista de la ventana. "Ella está loca."

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"¡La chica nueva!"

Trina se soltó de mis manos y miró por la ventana. "No hay nadie allá afuera."

Ella tenía razón. Miré de nuevo y ella ya había vuelto a entrar, al parecer, llevándose también el cuchillo y las tijeras. "Tenía unas tijeras. Las tiró en ese maniquí. Degolló a esa maldita cosa. Alcanzó el punto muerto, como si pudiera hacerlo con los ojos vendados."

Trina puso los ojos en blanco y luego sacó el frasco de pastillas con receta de mi mesita de noche. "¿Cuántos de estos tomaste?"

"No estoy drogada con analgésicos, idiota."

"Suenas como si lo estuvieras."

Trina soltó un gemido frustrado y me empezó a tirar fuera mi habitación. "¡No voy a ir allí!" protesté.

"¡Muy bien!" gritó Trina. "¡Se una perdedora! Iré por mi cuenta."

"¡No puedes ir ahí! ¿Y si apuñala tu garganta después?"

Trina se cruzó de brazos y me dio el más malvado desprecio. "Entonces puedes culparte por mi muerte, porque me has hecho ir allí sola."

Se precipitó fuera de mi habitación y pude oírla trotar sobre todos y cada uno de los escalones. Luego azotó la puerta del frente. "Trina." la llamé desde mi ventana con un silbido.

La mirada que me dio, me fue suficiente para saber que no iba a escucharme. Cuando empezó a dirigirse por el camino, mis ojos se centraron de nuevo a la casa del otro lado de la calle, y entonces, naturalmente, se abrieron paso hasta su ventana. Las persianas estaban bajas, pero algunas grietas se encontraban abiertas, y podía jurar que vi una sombra de pie detrás de ellas.

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? No podía dejarla ir hacia allí sola. La tipa era una psicópata. Primero mató al perro de los Justice, ¿y ahora era experta en lanzamiento de tijeras y cuchillos? "¡Trina, espera! ¡Muy bien! Iré. Sólo... espera."

"Diez segundos" me gritó.

Me puse la primera camisa que encontré, y que no tenía el número de nadie en ella, ignoré los agujeros no solicitados en mis jeans, y luego, con cuidado, tiré de mi pelo en una cola de caballo. No me importaba si mis puntos de sutura quedaban a la vista. Trina rodó los ojos cuando me vio, pero no dijo nada, excepto "Te tomó bastante tiempo."

"Te odio." me quejé, para luego dirigirme al otro lado de la calle con mi hermana, en contra de mi buen juicio, buscando cumplir con la nueva vecina.

Habíamos llegado a su buzón de correo cuando un coche hizo sonar la bocina detrás de nosotras. Extendí una mano para agarrar mi cabeza palpitante mientras que Trina se dio la vuelta para saludar a la compañía inesperada. No tengo ni idea de cuál de sus tropecientos admiradores masculinos estaba en el coche, pero uno de ellos bajó la cabeza por la ventana y dijo "Treen, nena, todos vamos al parque para disfrutar del fútbol frisbee. Teddy y Alex están trayendo una barbacoa."

Trina miró con nostalgia atrás, hacia la casa de la chica nueva. Suspiró y luego se metió en el coche sin ni siquiera una segunda mirada hacia mí. Pude escuchar su grito de alegría mientras el coche se alejaba a toda velocidad. Suspiré también, pero el mío era un suspiro de alivio.

Toda aquella terrible experiencia me dejó particularmente agotada, y mi cabeza se sentía palpitante. Sobre todo porque me había golpeado de nuevo. Me dirigí a casa negándome a mirar por encima del hombro hacia la casa detrás de mí, y me metí directamente en la comodidad de mi cuarto oscuro. Me tragué una de las pastillas en mi tocador, encendí mi ventilador, me desplomé en la cama y esperé a que los analgésicos me dejaran inconsciente.

No sé cuánto tiempo dormí, pero cuando me desperté, fui asaltada por la luz del sol otra vez. "Vamos Trina, dame un descanso." gemí, tirando mi brazo sobre los ojos.

Tomé la cosa para alcanzar de nuevo, y con tanta facilidad como lo había hecho antes, bajé la persiana. Estaba a punto de gritarle a Trina a que saliera de mi habitación, cuando una extraña voz rompió el silencio. "Ahora eso fue casi tan impresionante como tu puntuación más alta en el Skateboard Pro 20003.* He estado tratando de vencerte por tres horas y ni siquiera pude acercarme."

Bajé la mirada para ver una figura en sombras, tendida en mi puff jugando con mi X-box y, bueno, ¿qué otra cosa iba a hacer? Grité tan fuerte como pude. Sólo que cuando lo hice casi logro que mi cabeza estalle, así que no fue tan impresionante y se convirtió en un gemido con bastante rapidez.

"¿Sabes, Vega?" dijo con otra sonrisa la desconocida, cuya voz de repente parecía muy familiar. "Vas a crearme un complejo si continúas gritando así cada vez que nos encontramos."

Me sentí como si tuviera que temer por mi vida, pero incluso en el cuarto oscuro podía verla sonreír hacia mí desde debajo de esas pestañas por las que Trina hubiera matado. Ese rostro debería ser ilegal.

A medida que continuaba tendida, hipnotizada por su belleza, su sonrisa se volvió un poco ladeada. "¿Te sientes bien?" preguntó "Parecías mucho más..." Buscó una palabra y la soltó "... locuaz, antes."

Poco a poco, el recuerdo de sí mismo golpeando mi cabeza, se reconstruyó. A pesar de que era casi imposible apartar la mirada de la chica magnífica que había venido a mi rescate, tiré mi brazo hacia atrás sobre mis ojos. "Estaba conmocionada" jadeé. "Mi cerebro se encontraba revuelto. Lo que he dicho no cuenta."

"Lamento escuchar eso" dijo entre risas. "Me gustaba la idea de ser hermosa."

Estaba tan contenta de que mi brazo seguía cubriendo mi rostro, porque podía asegurar que ella habría tenido el placer de verme sonrojar. Nunca le había dicho a una chica que pensaba que era bien parecida antes, pero como ella no fingía que no lo había dicho, yo no veía la manera de negarlo. "Estoy segura de que ya lo sabes." murmuré.

Casi tuve un ataque al corazón cuando mi brazo se levantó de mi cara. No la había oído levantarse, ni siquiera había notado cuando se sentó en la cama, pero mi nueva vecina me sonreía desde una distancia alarmantemente cercana. "Sigue siendo bueno saber que piensas así." dijo con una voz que ninguna persona había utilizado alguna vez para dirigirse a mí, como el terciopelo y las hormonas mezcladas. Temblores se lanzaron a través de mí, y no creo que ella no se diera cuenta de mi reacción.

Se sostuvo sobre mí por un minuto, mirándome tan intensamente a los ojos que causó que mi corazón hiciera cosas extrañas en mi pecho. Cuando tragué saliva, su sonrisa se ensanchó. "Jade West." dijo con un brillo en sus ojos azules .

"Jade" suspiré de forma automática, y luego un segundo más tarde fui capaz de recuperar mi cabeza. Un poco. Soné sin aliento, pero me las arreglé para expresar mi preocupación principal. "¿Qué demonios estás haciendo en mi habitación?"

Se sorprendió bastante por mi pregunta, tanto como para devolverme mi espacio personal, pero suficientemente divertida como para no irse lejos. "Deberías ser agradable conmigo." dijo, sin dejar de sonreír. "Te salvé la vida."

Era más fácil concentrarse cuando ella ya no estaba justo allí. Empezaba a tener mi confianza. "¿Y eso te da derecho a entrar en mi habitación y tratar de batir mi récord Skateboard Pro 2000? Lo cual, para que sepas, nunca va a suceder."

Ahora que podía respirar de nuevo, empecé a sentarme. Sin duda, podría haberlo conseguido por mi cuenta, pero en el momento en que me moví, Jade se levantó de un salto. "Ten cuidado." Ahuecó la almohada para mí y suavemente me ayudó a inclinarme un poco. Cuando me encontraba situada preguntó. "¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas que te traiga algo?"

Sacudí la cabeza con incredulidad. Ninguna persona jamás había hecho algo así por mí antes. Quiero decir, los J habrían venido a hacerme compañía y todo, si pudieran, pero aún así hubieran hecho piedra-papel o tijera para ver quién tenía que ir abajo a conseguir los refrescos.

"¿Qué te pasa?" preguntó Jade, riéndose de la expresión en mi rostro.

Negué con la cabeza y dije lo primero que se me ocurrió. "Has matado a Bruno." Extraño, lo sé. Pero de ninguna manera iba a admitir lo que realmente iba mal, que me volvía loca que me trataran como a una niña.

Jade reprimió una sonrisa y se dejó caer de vuelta en mi puff. "Él trató de matarte primero" argumentó a la ligera. No podía creer su respuesta. Era tan cruel. ¿Cómo podía ser tan indiferente a tomar la vida de un perro grande y tonto, pero realmente dulce, y totalmente inocente?

"¡Se emocionó al verme!" le grité, olvidando que hacerlo sólo me causaba dolor. Tuve que bajar mi voz de nuevo, pero fue probablemente algo bueno, porque de repente estaba un poco sofocada. "Fue mi culpa. Siempre me quito el casco antes que los patines. Bruno no trataba de hacerme daño. ¡No le haría daño a nadie!"

"¿Cómo iba yo a saber eso?" replicó Jade. "Estoy en mi cuarto, oigo gritar "¡No!" Y miro por la ventana justo a tiempo para ver que un gran pitbull te golpea contra el suelo. Sangrabas por todas partes, y él atacó tu cara."

"¡Lamía mi cara! Y no es un pitbull."

"Lo que sea." Jade rodó los ojos hacia mí. "El perro está bien, de todos modos. Me sorprendió. Estuvo rompiendo cosas en mi patio trasero antes de que regresara del hospital."

"¿Bruno no ha muerto?" Eso me hizo sentir mucho mejor.

"Por supuesto que no. ¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy?"

"No sé qué tipo de persona eres. No te conozco. Lo que me recuerda. ¿Qué haces en mi habitación?"

Pensó en no responder a mi pregunta de nuevo, pero luego se encogió de hombros. "Tu hermana te dejó. No creo que debas estar sola en tu condición."

"¿Mi condición? Tengo dolor de cabeza. No soy una inválida. No necesito una niñera."

"Vega." Su voz hizo sonar lo que dije como algo absurdo. "No me dejaste otra opción. He estado muriendo por que vengas a presentarte desde el día en que me mudé. No fue amable de tu parte probarme como esta mañana. Subiste todas mis esperanzas y luego te diste la vuelta y regresaste a tu casa."

"¿Qué?" jadeé.

"No sé cómo funciona aquí, pero en California, es habitual que la gente vaya a darle la bienvenida a sus nuevos vecinos."

"Mi mamá te llevó galletas el primer día que llegaste aquí." le dije confundida.

"Sí, tu madre. No me importa ella."

"Trina se acercó allí para invitarte a su fiesta en la playa el otro día."

"¿Fiesta en la playa?" preguntó, distraída. Ahora lucía confundida.

"Michigan está rodeada de agua por tres lados" le dije. "Puede que no tengamos olas, pero tenemos un montón de playas."

"No es mi punto." Aunque concordaba. No era una gran fan del agua. A menos que estuviera congelada, por supuesto. "Me enteré que te encontrabas en casa cuando ella se acercó, y no respondiste a la puerta."

Sus ojos brillaban con sorpresa y le tomó un minuto antes de que pudiera responder. Me di cuenta de que sólo había admitido que la espiaba, pero, por suerte, parecía estar más preocupada porque lo hubiera atrapada.

"Tal vez me estaba lavando el cabello." dijo finalmente, luchando contra una sonrisa.

"¿Ignoraste a Trina?"

No pudo contenerla más. "Tal vez."

"¿Estás mal de la vista o algo así?"

Me alegré de ver que mi comentario suavemente la molestaba. "No todo el mundo se frie los ojos con el sol de California." me informó.

"Ignoraste a Trina." repetí. "Nadie ignora a Trina."

"Ella no era la hermana que esperaba que viniera a verme."

_¡Qué! _

"¿Yo?" Me reí para ocultar mis nervios repentinos. "Por favor."

"Tu hermana es ardiente" admitió Jade, no con verdadero entusiasmo. "Pero ella lo sabe."

"Oh, ¿así que quieres decir que es como tú?"

Había sido algo malo para decir. Jade se puso muy tranquila de repente. Entonces, después de un minuto, dijo "¿Quieres que me vaya?"

Algo sobre la chica me inquietó, pero la idea de ella dejándome, sorprendentemente, hizo que mi estómago crujiera. "No lo sé" le dije con sinceridad. Tenía la esperanza de sonar casual. No quería que ella supiera que me entusiasmaba y asustaba.

Me sonrió de nuevo, pero estaba menos segura de alguna manera, creo que tenía miedo de que en realidad pudiera echarla. Me relajé un poco, pero no sabía qué decir, así que esperé a que hablara.

Se levantó del puff y en su lugar se sentó en mi tocador, tomando entre sus manos la única foto enmarcada que guardaba en la habitación. Era una foto de Jesse, Jack, Josh y yo, todos en nuestro equipo de hockey. La nariz de Jack sangraba, a Jesse le falta un diente, y Josh, cuyo ojo se veía morado e hinchado, me llevaba en sus brazos. Pero todos sonreíamos como si hubiera sido el mejor día de nuestras vidas.

Me encantaba ese cuadro. Jade parecía disfrutarlo también. Lo estudió durante unos minutos con una sonrisa en su cara, y con el tiempo se volvió hacia mí. Señaló al chico que me sostenía y me dijo "Este es Josh, ¿cierto?"

"Um, sí." Me sorprendió. "¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Sólo una suposición. De todos estos tipos, parece ser el que tiene las nueve mejores puntuaciones detrás de la tuya en Skateboard Pro 2000."

No pude evitar sonreír ante eso. "Ha estado obsesionado con batir mi puntaje durante casi un año. Nunca lo hizo, sin embargo. Si alguna vez lo hace, voy a tener que superarlo diez veces más y limpiar su nombre completamente fuera de la lista."

Jade miró a la imagen un poco más y luego levantó los ojos mientras preguntaba "¿Es tu novio?"

"¡No!" jadeé, demasiado horrorizada por la idea de sonrojarme ante la pregunta. Señalé la foto y dije "Era el único lo suficientemente fuerte como para llevarme a casa ese día. Un niño en el equipo contrario me había dado un golpe bajo. En realidad, me desgarró un ligamento del tobillo." Volví a sonreír al recordar la lucha que causó. "Como puedes ver, los chicos no son demasiado amables con eso. Bajé, y ni siquiera sabía que me encontraba herida antes de que comenzaran los puñetazos. Fue uno de los mejores momentos de la historia del hockey callejero."

Jade sonrió ante la historia y señaló hacia la imagen de nuevo. "¿Qué pasa con estos tipos?"

"Jesse y Jack." le aclaré cuando los señaló. "¿Qué pasa con ellos?"

"¿Alguno es tu novio?"

Oírla decir la palabra novio fue igual de sorprendente la segunda vez, y esta vez me hizo sonrojar. No porque estuviera interesada en Jack o Jesse. Salir con cualquiera de los de J hubiera sido como salir, no necesariamente con mi hermano, pero sin duda un hermanastro o primo. Me sonrojé porque me daba vergüenza que aquella desconocida estuviera preguntando sobre mi vida amorosa, algo que, por supuesto, no tenía.

"Ninguno de ellos es mi novio."

Traté de sonar molesta en lugar de asustada como estaba, pero era obvio que no funcionó porque Jade puso la imagen hacia abajo y regresó a mi cama. Su sonrisa se volvió ligeramente divertida y arrogante mientras arqueaba la ceja. "¿Eso significa que no tienes novio?"

La miré con los ojos entrecerrados, pero aún así descubrió la verdad. Me miró un momento y luego preguntó "¿Alguna vez has tenido novio?"

Me sonrojé de nuevo. Incluso más que antes. Mi silencio respondía a su pregunta. Creo que esa era la reacción que Jade esperaba, ya que se inclinó muy cerca. Instintivamente traté de alejarme de ella, pero al ver que yo me hallaba en la cama, y ella bloqueaba mi escape, lo único que podía hacer era hundirme en la almohada.

"Me pregunto..." dijo cuando yo ya no podía hundirme más. Apoyaba mi espalda otra vez, ignorando la incomodidad que la presión causaba a mis puntos de sutura. Se inclinó completamente sobre mí, atrapándome entre sus manos y flotando con los brazos extendidos directamente encima de mí. Sus ojos seguían burlones, y sin embargo, me quemaban de forma casi salvaje, mientras me miraba.

Cuando volvió a hablar, fue con un susurro. Un aterciopelado y suave susurro, peligroso. "¿Alguna vez has sido besada, Vega?"

Tomé una respiración profunda y luego la sostuve mientras la sangre se retiraba de mi rostro. Quedé congelada, completamente aterrorizada por esta hermosa chica y lo que parecía que estaba a punto de hacer.

Cuando Jade se inclinó y llevó una de sus manos a mi cara, me estremecí tan violentamente que la sobresalté. En lugar de besarme, que es lo que estaba bastante segura de que quería hacer, se sentó de nuevo y susurró "Está bien. Relájate." Apartó el cabello de mis ojos, y luego corrió el dorso de sus dedos a lo largo de mi mejilla. "Cuando estés lista." Sonaba como si fuera una promesa.

"Creo que me gustaría que te vayas ahora." dije en voz baja cuando por fin pude recuperar el aliento.

Jade sacó su mano de mí, sus ojos estudiando la míos, pero la sonrisa se quedó en su rostro. "No seas una extraña." dijo, y luego desapareció por la ventana.

Escuché durante su retirada, pero no hizo ningún sonido. Cuando estuve segura de que se había ido, corrí hacia la ventana y la cerré con llave. Luego, paseé por la casa e hice lo mismo con todas las ventanas y las puertas también.

* * *

Me alegro ver que se preocuparan por bruno, son unos buenos seres humanos que les encantan los animales, yo tengo varias mascotas tres perros ( dos perras y un perro), un gato, y cuatro pericos y cuido a la tortuga de mi hermano, sin duda adoro los animales, pero los gatos son mi perdición.

ahora aquí la duda de si Bruno estaba muerto se aclaro lo cual es bueno, ya que no quería que odiaran la historia por eso.

Respuesta a los Reviews:

Mart: Me alegro que te agrade la historia, claro que está historia se continuara, no la pienso dejar tirada, no me gusta cuando las personas hacen eso, es como que no se deberían de meter si no van a comprometerse.

Uchiha mikasA: Yo adore el primer capítulo cuando leí el libro, fue genial que Tori creía que pensaba las cosas, cuando en realidad las estaba diciendo. Aquí la continuación.

arandiagrande: No te preocupes por Bruno solo recibió una descarga pero no murió, así que tranquilo, el está bien. Si los demás personajes de Victorious se van a incorporar, pero no tendrán tanta participación a excepción de Beck, Tori, Jade y Trina, ya no te puedo decir más, y sobre lo del apellido "Justice" te lo juro que no lo pude resistir mi cerebro decía déjalo a como viene en el libro, pero mis dedos tomaron vida propia y salio lo del apellido Justice, junto con lo de Zoey, fue algo que no podía dejar pasar. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.

mica: dejo al perro inconsciente lo que Tori no sabía, pero aquí ya se lo aclaro lo que paso con Bruno.

.10 aka georgette: Espero que este capítulo igual te haya gustado, ya que se aclara que el perro no está muerto, solo lo aturdió un poquito.

Lizzie gza: Se aclaró lo del perro, no estaba muerto, solo inconsciente, eres buena deduciendo con lo de Cat, creí que alguien más se iba a dar cuenta, pero eso se aclara en el proxímo capítulo, igual cuídate, un saludo.

PinguiJmnz: Gracias por el Review, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.

Gente hasta aquí, nos leemos pronto, cuídense, espero seguirlos leyendo y tengan una excelente vida... Si hasta la próxima.

**_Dejen Review..._**


	3. Nota del Autor

Por motivos personales la historia que estoy traduciendo y la que estoy adaptando no se actualizaran por un tiempo. Mi vida en estos momentos es una mierda y no tengo tiempo para actualizar, si algo cambia les haré saber.

_**Aclaración:** _Temporalmente no voy a actualizar, pero eso no quiere decir que voy a abandonar las historias, en cuanto las cosas mejoren (Espero que sea muy pronto.) volveré con las actualizaciones.

Gracias por su comprensión.


	4. Cena

Victorious NO me pertenece. La historia tampoco, es una adaptación del libro Serial Hottie de la escritora Kelly Oram.

Nos leemos abajo.

* * *

Durante el siguiente par de días evité la casa de enfrente. Todavía echaba algún vistazo ocasional por la ventana durante los entrenamientos, pero mis días de espionaje obsesivo se habían acabado. Entonces la noche del sábado, Shelby Marx fue asesinada y las cosas lentamente empezaron a cambiar.

Mi padre y yo veíamos las noticias de las once, esperando el resumen de los deportes cuando dieron la trágica historia sobre la chica. No sabía que Shelby Marx era de Novi, y tristemente, no me sorprendí al oír la historia sobre una chica que había sido encontrada golpeada y apuñalada treinta y siete veces (vivía en el área metropolitana de Detroit). Pero cuando su foto apareció en la pantalla, me sorprendí al ver a una chica de quince años, alta, flaca, pelo castaño y con ojos color chocolate.

Había algo inquietante en la imagen, y no sólo porque yo tenía quince años y era alta, flaca, pelo castaño y con ojos color chocolate. Era algo más que eso. Shelby Marx podía haber sido mi hermana gemela. Sabía que no era la única pensando eso, porque mi padre apagó el televisor inmediatamente, besó la cima de mi cabeza y me dijo lo mucho que me quería. Después se marchó de la habitación.

Esa misma noche soñé con Jade por primera vez. Me encontraba de pie en su garaje y la pared de detrás de mí estaba completamente pintada como una diana. Sentía miedo. Necesitaba escapar, pero mis piernas no se movían.

Jade estaba allí, y cuando me miró con esos ojos azules, me perdí en ellos. "Vega." me llamó, susurrando mi nombre casi con reverencia.

Entonces empezó a lanzarme tijeras. No podía moverme. La única cosa que podía hacer fue apretar mis ojos con fuerza y esperar al dolor, pero el dolor no llegó. Abrí los ojos de nuevo y las tijeras habían aterrizado en mi ropa, sujetando mis brazos y piernas a la diana que tenía detrás. Estaba atrapada.

Ella caminó hacía mi, admirando su objetivo. Mi respiración se hizo menos profunda con cada paso que daba en mi dirección. "Vega." susurró de nuevo mientras llevaba la punta de unas tijeras al lado de mi cara. "Relájate."

Bajó la punta por mi mejilla y después por el costado de mi cuello tan suavemente que podrían haber sido sus dedos acariciándome. Después dejó caer la tijeras al suelo. Me estremecí al oír el ruido, y fue entonces cuando me besó. Me besó, y me besó, y me besó hasta que pensé que mi cuerpo se derretía desde la pared hasta convertirse en un pequeño charco en el suelo.

Alguien empezó a aporrear la puerta del garaje, gritando mi nombre. Sabía que debería pedir ayuda, pero no conseguía hacerlo. No cuando sus besos me hacían sentir tan bien. Los golpes se hicieron más y más fuertes hasta que al final, mi madre entró en mi habitación y me sacudió. Me desperté con un grito ahogado y mi madre se preocupó de inmediato.

"Sólo era un sueño, mamá" le dije, tratando de no ruborizarme porque todavía podía sentir en mí los labios de Jade. "Una pesadilla, creo."

Sonrió comprensivamente y después retiró mi pelo hacia atrás para mirar mis puntos. "¿Cómo está tu cabeza esta mañana?"

Lo pensé durante un segundo. "Bastante mejor. El dolor de cabeza se ha ido."

"Me siento mal teniendo que dejarte cada día." dijo mi madre con un suspiro. "Debería haber pedido algunos días libres en el trabajo, pero con el crucero tan próximo realmente no tengo tiempo."

"No te preocupes." le dije rápidamente, no queriendo que se sintiese culpable.

Ella y papá se van a un crucero al final del verano por su vigésimo aniversario. Nunca han tenido unas vacaciones reales antes, y no creo que los haya visto tan entusiasmados en su vida. Han sido los padres más fáciles desde que reservaron el viaje. Ni siquiera me castigaron cuando me suspendieron en la escuela el último mes por las lamentaciones de Haley Ferguson después de que me llamase lesbiana, soy bisexual, que es muy diferente. No había necesidad de matar sus estados de ánimo por un accidente sin importancia.

"De todas formas duermo la mayor parte del tiempo." le aseguré. "Y realmente hoy me siento mucho mejor. Creo que incluso podría ir a hacer skate después. Me muero de ganas de salir de casa un rato."

Mamá frunció el ceño pero luego suspiró. "Sólo sé cuidadosa, y recuerda..."

"Ponerme los patines siempre después del casco." terminé por ella, asintiendo ante mi comprensión.

La preocupación de mamá se fundió en una sonrisa. "Ahora tengo que ir al supermercado, ¿quieres algo?"

"¿Rocky Road* y Mint Chip*?"

Mamá rió. "Supongo que realmente te estás sintiendo mejor." Se levantó de mi cama y se paró en la puerta. "Tómatelo con calma hoy, Gretzky."

XXXXX

"¡Lo he tomado con calma!" le grité antes de que mi madre pudiese decir nada cuando entré en casa más tarde esa noche cubierta de sangre. Me incliné en el fregadero de la cocina y empecé a lavar la sangre de mis manos y cara. "Fue sólo un pequeño juego de mancha en el parque, ¡y no he devuelto el golpe!"

"¿Qué sucedió?" me preguntó papá desde algún lugar de la sala.

"Me di con un codo en la nariz. No te preocupes, estoy segura de que no está rota. ¿Puede alguien acercarme una maldita toalla?"

De repente conseguí lo que había pedido. Más de lo que había pedido. Fui empujada contra un cuerpo y mi cabeza suavemente inclinada hacia atrás hasta que fue apoyada en el hombro de alguien. Después el paño que había pedido fue presionado suavemente en mi palpitante nariz. Grité instintivamente y traté de escapar de mi inesperado captor, pero el brazo alrededor de mi cintura era un tornillo.

"Hay maneras más fáciles de conseguir mi atención que hacerte sangrar continuamente, Vega." susurró el objeto de mi pesadilla. Sus labios rozaron mi oreja, la respiración tan cálida como lo había sido en mi sueño.

Por un instante, pensé que me había quedado K.O. durante el juego y que tenía otra pesadilla. Luché para liberarme del abrazo para encontrar a Jade mirándome con divertida perversión.

"¿Cuál es el problema contigo?" jadeé.

Jade levantó la toalla ensangrentada con una perfecta máscara de inocencia. "Sólo intentaba ayudar."

Tomé la toalla de sus manos con rabia, y di un paso seguro lejos de ella mientras intentaba detener la hemorragia nasal por mí misma. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Trina entró en la cocina y sacó algo de la nevera. "Tori, ¿esta es tu forma de tratar a una invitada? Esta es Jade." me informó. "¿No estás emocionada por conocer finalmente a tu princesa en su brillante armadura."

"Es bueno conocerte al fin." asintió Jade. La conocedora sonrisa que me dedicó envió dos tipos diferentes de escalofríos a través de mí.

"Sí." dije sarcásticamente. "Al fin."

Me alegré cuando Trina rompió el incómodo silencio, y más cuando entrelazó su brazo alrededor del de Jade. "La cena está lista" dijo, empujándola hacia el salón. "Puedes sentarte a mi lado." Fue un alivio tener esa sonrisa asesina dirigida a alguien más aparte de mí esta vez.

Me retiré a la seguridad de mi habitación y tomé una respiración profunda cuando la puerta se cerró con seguridad detrás de mí. Mientras cambiaba mi camiseta llena de sangre, pensé en la persona del piso de abajo que esperaba cenar con mi familia. Así que le gustaba lanzar tijeras a maniquíes y no tenía sentido del espacio personal, lo cual no era una verdadera razón para tenerle miedo. Quiero decir que Daniel no tenía problema en invadir mi espacio personal mientras golpeaba mi cara esta tarde, y no le tuve miedo. De hecho, la siguiente vez que estuviera con Daniel en el juego, sería él quien realmente lo sintiera. Pero aun así, había algo muy inquietante acerca de Jade y me molestaba realmente. Bajé decidida a no dejar que esa chica me intimidara. Después de todo, ninguna chica lo había hecho antes.

"¡Aquí estás!" exclamó mi padre con orgullo cuando entré en el comedor. "Esta es nuestra hija menor, Tori."

Mi padre gesticuló hacia mí y después pasó su mano por la mujer que había visto conduciendo el BMW. Era aún más sorprendente de cerca, y parecía extrañamente fuera de lugar en nuestra vieja y sucia mesa. "Tori, esta es nuestra nueva vecina Caterina Valentine y, por supuesto, ya conoces a su sobrina, Jade West."

Intenté prepararme a mí misma cuando miré en la dirección que mi padre señalaba, pero no me sirvió de nada. Me encontré con los ojos de Jade y al instante toda mi resolución salió volando por la ventana. Mi corazón se aceleró, mi adrenalina se disparó y juzgando por la forma en la que Jade me miraba (como un depredador acechando a su presa), empezaba a pensar que ella podía oler mi miedo.

"Hola" murmuré, sentándome en el asiento que me habían guardado, el cual por desgracia se encontraba directamente frente al de Jade. Pegué los ojos a mi plato.

"Tori, ¿dónde están tus modales?" me regañó mamá, algo que hacía muy a menudo.

Levanté la vista entonces, pero al menos ahora me sentía molesta en lugar de intimidada. Jade me sonrió y traté de mantener el tono de mi voz cuando dije. "Gracias por ayudarme."

"¿Ayudarte?" repitió Trina con incredulidad. "Tori, ella te rescató." Luego se giró hacia Jade, brillando de admiración. "Salvaste su vida."

Jade me lanzó otra sonrisa. "Fue un placer." Rápidamente Trina trató de recuperar su atención. "No sé cómo pudiste mantener la calma," dijo. "Había mucha sangre. Debes ser realmente valiente."

"O quizá simplemente le gusta la sangre." me quejé en voz baja.

"En realidad." habló la tía de Jade, asustándome. Por un momento me pregunté si me habría escuchado, pero sonreía, "Jade es buena es las situaciones de emergencia. Está certificada tanto en reanimación cardiopulmonar como en primeros auxilios, y ha sido entrenada en defensa personal.

_¿Ser una experta lanzadora de tijeras se considera autodefensa? _Quise preguntar.

"¿En serio?" arrulló Trina, apoyando la mano en su brazo. "¡Eso es genial!"

"Sí, tengo grandes esperanzas de que ella sea un buen médico algún día" continuó presumiendo la señorita Valentine.

"¡Un médico!" exclamó Trina. "Sí, después de verte en acción estoy segura de que serás una gran doctora."

"Quizá debería" dijo Jade a la ligera. "Me parece que podría utilizar una parte del personal en esta casa simplemente para Tori."

Todo el mundo rió por eso, excepto yo, por supuesto. Para mi horror todo lo que pude hacer fue ruborizarme. Fue mi madre quien finalmente me echó una mano y reclamó la atención fuera de mí. "¿Entonces estás estudiando para eso?" le preguntó a Jade. "Supongo que empezarás la universidad en otoño."

"No, a penas tengo diecisiete. Seré senior en otoño. Lo cual es algo bueno porque no tengo ninguna idea sobre qué hacer. Necesito tiempo para pensar en ello."

Mi madre sonrió con simpatía. "¿Cambiar de instituto en tu último curso? Debe ser duro."

La señorita Valentine suspiró. "Me sentí mal por tener que mudarnos, pero ella está siendo muy madura."

Pillé a mi padre mirando a Trina con una sonrisa en su cara, y no pude evitar mi sonrisa tampoco. Trina iba a ser senior también, y si mi padre nos hubiese cambiado de instituto ese año, ella habría empezado la tercera guerra mundial. Papá me guiñó un ojo y luego dirigió su atención de vuelta a la conversación.

"No va a ser tan malo." dijo Jade y me miró de nuevo. "El vecindario ya ha resultado ser mucho más emocionante de lo que esperaba." Todo el mundo rió de nuevo, y hubo más miradas en mi dirección. "Más ahora que al menos tengo un par de amigas para hacerme compañía durante el verano."

"Oh, ¡más de un par!" Trina prácticamente rebosaba de emoción. "Puedo presentarte a un montón de gente este verano. De hecho, hay una gran fiesta en la playa este viernes. Sé que no es exactamente el tipo de playa a la que estás acostumbrada en California, pero será divertido. Mi amiga Rachel tiene una casa en el lago con un bote y motos acuáticas. La mitad de la clase senior irá."

"No estoy segura sobre esa fiesta, Trina" interrumpió mi madre con voz cautelosa.

"Oh, no te preocupes, mamá. Los padres de Rachel estarán allí." Es una barbacoa, no un reventon."

"No es eso cariño, confío en los padres de Rachel. Pero ¿después de lo que les ha sucedido a esas chicas? Simplemente no sé si es una buena idea estar fuera hasta tan tarde los fines de semana ahora mismo. "

"¿Qué chicas?" preguntamos al unísono Trina, Jade y yo.

"¿Te refieres a las dos víctimas apuñaladas?" preguntó la tía de Jade y mi madre asintió.

"¿Recuerdas la chica que vimos en las noticias la semana pasada? " me preguntó papá de repente. "La que... "

La voz de papá se fue apagando y me estremecí. "Shelby Marx" dije.

"No fue la única. Hubo otra chica el fin de semana anterior. Apuñalada en Farmington Hills. Encaja en el mismo perfil."

Me estremecí de nuevo. Podría decir por la mirada que tenía mi padre en la cara que con 'el mismo perfil' se refería a una copia en carbón de mí misma. Pasó un momento entre nosotros, el cual Trina interrumpió con un impulsivo "¿Estás diciendo que un asesino en serie anda suelto ahora mismo?"

Mi rostro palideció y mi padre rápidamente nos aseguro que no era así. "No pareces muy convencido." le dije, porque él no lo estaba.

"Los asesinatos pueden estar conectados." dijo Jade de la nada. "Pero no se pueden considerar asesinatos en serie a menos que haya tres o más."

La señorita Valentine debió de ver la mirada que le echaba a su sobrina, porque dijo "No, ella tiene razón. Estuve viendo un informe especial sobre ello la otra noche. De hecho la policía está bastante segura de que las dos muertes son coincidencia."

"¿Están seguras?" preguntó mi madre.

La señorita Valentine se encogió de hombros. "Parecen bastante seguros."

Mamá miró de nuevo a Trina. "¿Cuándo es la fiesta?"

"El viernes."

"¿Y los padres de Rachel estarán allí?"

Trina asintió. "Y algunos de sus amigos también."

Mamá miró a papá y luego otra vez a Trina. Finalmente suspiró.

"No puedes ir por tu cuenta, y espero que estés en casa para tu toque de queda habitual."

"Ahí lo tienes." dijo Trina dirigiéndose a Jade. "Tienes que venir conmigo porque no puedo ir sola."

Jade frunció el ceño confusa. "¿No irá Tori también?"

Trina resopló, lo que hizo que Jade estuviese aún más confusa hasta que vio la mirada de disgusto en mi cara.

"Prefiero enfrentarme con el asesino en serie."

"¡Tori!" Mi madre. Otra vez con la reprimenda.

Por un momento, todo el mundo recordó que había comida en la mesa. Me alegré por el silencio, pero podía sentir los ojos de Jade en mí. La desafié con un vistazo, y después deseé no haberlo hecho porque me miraba con la misma intensa y divertida mirada con su ceja perforada arqueada, que ya le había visto varias veces, y me recordó a mi sueño.

Cuando el teléfono sonó devolviendo la vida a la cocina fue como un pequeño milagro de la vida. Trina saltó, pero antes de que pudiese dar dos pasos, mi madre gritó "¡Siéntate, Trina!"

"Pero mamá..."

"Pero nada. Estamos en medio de una agradable cena con compañía."

"¡Pero me has quitado mi teléfono! ¡Ni siquiera tengo mensajería de voz ahora!"

"Tenemos contestador automático."

"Pero..."

Mamá finalmente silenció las protestas de Trina con una mirada, y yo reí.

Trina es adicta a su teléfono móvil, pero el mes pasado tuvo una factura de unos doscientos dólares de más, y mis padres se lo confiscaron. Tendrá que estar con los pies en la tierra durante todo el verano. Yo no tengo uno, simplemente porque nunca lo he necesitado. Sólo tengo que hablar con los J y están a punto de regresar. La mayoría del tiempo ni siquiera se molestan en llamar a la puerta antes de entrar. Aún así, cuando mis padres me ofrecieron dejarme usar el móvil de Trina durante el verano después de que se lo confiscaran, lo tomé sólo para fastidiarla. Está enterrado en algún lugar del caos que es mi armario.

Trina me pilló riéndome de ella y me lanzó una mirada asesina. Comencé a sacarle la lengua en venganza, pero entonces el contestador cogió la llamada en la cocina. Cuando escuché tres voces muy desagradables gritar "¡Vegaaaaaaaa!" me olvidé de molestar a mi hermana y salí disparada de mi silla.

"¡Tori!" me llamó mi madre en un tono de advertencia.

"¡Mamá! ¡Están en el campamento! ¡No puedo devolverles la llamada!"

Mi padre, bendita su cabeza, razonó con mi madre y atendí, con la esperanza de pillar a mis mejores amigos antes de que colgasen. "¿Qué pasa perdedores?" dije sin aliento.

Por un momento todo lo que pude oír fue caos, y luego alguien dando un puñetazo a alguien más. Aparentemente Jesse ganó la pelea por el control sobre el teléfono porque dijo "¡Nunca lo adivinarás!"

La emoción en su voz me hizo olvidar a los demás en la otra habitación.

"¿Qué?"

"¡Llegamos al partido de escaramuza con 'Las alas'!"

"¿Los Alas Rojas de Detroit? ¿En serio están jugando con ellos?"

"Franzen, Zetterberg, Howard..." dijo Jesse, y Josh gritó en el fondo. "¡Todos ellos!"

"¡DE NINGUNA JODIDA MANERA! ¡APESTAN CHICOS!"

"¡Tori!" gritó mamá desde el comedor. "¡Ese lenguaje!"

Eché un vistazo en su dirección e inmediatamente vi a Jade mirándome. Algo en la expresión de su rostro me molestó. "Discúlpenme" llamé a mamá. "Lo cogeré en la oficina."

"Seguimos teniendo compañía." me respondió, ligeramente molesta.

"¡Cinco minutos!"

Tomé el teléfono inalámbrico más allá del baño de la planta baja, y me dejé caer en la silla del escritorio de mi padre mientras los J se turnaban para enganchar el teléfono del uno al otro y contarme todo sobre el increíble verano que tenían sin mí.

Fue Josh quien eventualmente dijo "¿Así que estuviste en el hospital por una lesión en la cabeza? ¿Qué pasa con eso? ¿No puedes sostenerte a ti misma en la cancha sin nosotros?"

"Por favor." resoplé, "tuve que recurrir a jugar en el parque hoy, y batí a esos chicos a pesar de que Daniel reventaba mi cara."

"¿Daniel te aplastó la cara?" dijo Jack en el fondo (debían de tenerme en el altavoz). "¡Bien! Siempre quise tener una razón para encararlo."

"Lo siento, Jack. Él estará muerto mucho antes de que lo cojas."

"¡Rompere uno de sus dientes por mí!"

"Será un placer." le prometí.

"Ahora en serio, Vega" dijo Josh otra vez. "¿Por qué estuviste en el hospital?"

"Fue muy estúpido. Mi primera conmoción cerebral y ni siquiera fue en un partido. Bruno salió de su patio. Saltó sobre mí sin que llevase puesto mi casco, mientras todavía tenia los patines. Casi me desangro hasta la muerte por el camino. Hay una enorme mancha allí ahora."

"Fantástico."

"Sí, también voy a tener una cicatriz bastante desagradable."

"Entonces, ¿quién fue la herramienta?" quiso saber Jesse.

"¿Qué herramienta?"

"Llamamos la semana pasada y una chica respondió. Dijo que no podías hablar porque acababas de regresar del hospital y dormías."

"¿Ella contestó al teléfono?" casi grité. Por alguna razón, la idea de Jade hablando con los J era horrible.

"¿Quién es?"

"Sólo una chica. Ella y su tía se han mudado a la casa de la muerta señora Cromsfield cruzando la calle."

"¿Juega a algo?"

Reí. "No a ningún juego que sería beneficioso para ti, a menos que estés pensando que sea de tu mismo equipo, si entiendes lo que digo."

"¿Es gay?" jadeó Jack. Oí un montón de risitas al fondo.

"Es lo suficientemente guapa para no pasar por gay." dije. "Es como una versión de Trina. Vestida como una modelo de JCrew, cabello a la moda, probablemente tiene legiones de chicas zombies a su entera disposición. Treen ha estado babeando por ella desde que apareció."

"Suena como una mala película de terror." dijo Jack al mismo tiempo que Trina aparecía en la puerta de la oficina.

Una mala película de terror era la descripción exacta para ella.

Carrie específicamente me vino a la mente (al final, cuando se vuelve psicópata y acaba con todos en la fiesta de graduación). "¡Tori!" dijo entre dientes Trina. "¡Jade está en el baño! ¡Probablemente puede oír cada palabra que estás diciendo!"

"Bueno, no es como si no fuese evidente." espeté, irritada porque ella hubiese estado escuchando mi conversación. Con mi mejor voz de cabeza hueca dije "Oh, Jade, ¡eres tan valiente! ¡Me gustaría jugar todo el tiempo a la doctora contigo!" Rodé los ojos, volviendo a mi voz normal. "Creo que en realidad un poco de tu saliva cayó en el plato de ella."

Los chicos reían a carcajadas a través del teléfono. A Trina le salía una terrorífica sombra roja, más enfurecida de lo que la había visto nunca, y Jade eligió ese preciso momento para pasearse por la oficina. Pensé que las rodillas de Trina iban a fallarle, pero de alguna manera se las arregló para largarse de la habitación.

Jade la miró marcharse durante un instante, pero rápidamente volvió su atención hacia mí. "Te echamos de menos en la cena." dijo con una sonrisa. "Tu madre me mandó para arrastrarte de vuelta." Cuando no le respondí, añadió "Estoy dispuesta a utilizar la fuerza si es necesario."

Con los J al teléfono, me sentía como si estuvieran de pie aquí conmigo. Tomé un poco de valor de ellos, finalmente capaz de responder a Jade apropiadamente en lugar de fundirme en un gran charco de gallina. Rodé mis ojos hacia ella, y suspiré en el teléfono. "Tengo que irme. Mi madre está exagerando porque estamos cenando. Ustedes, apestan, espero que al menos me consigan algunos autógrafos."

Dije adiós, y cuando terminé la llamada, Jade todavía seguía ahí parada. Se encontraba apoyada contra la puerta, mirándome, con los brazos cruzados sobre sus pechos.

"¿Qué?" espeté.

"Eres muy interesante cuando estás en tu zona de control." dijo, pensativa.

"¿Se supone que eso es un cumplido?"

"Más que ser lo suficientemente guapa para no pasar como gay, estoy segura."

Mi estómago me dio un vuelco. Había escuchado lo que dije. Me armé de valor, negándome a dejar que me intimidase de nuevo. "Si no te gusta lo que has escuchado, no espíes la próxima vez."

Intenté pasarla para salir de la oficina, y su mano salió disparada, bloqueando mi salida. "Una parte me gustó," dijo. "Me gustó la parte donde dijiste que querías jugar a la doctora conmigo."

No estoy segura de cómo tu estómago puede derrumbarse sobre sí mismo y tu corazón puede dar un tirón en tu pecho al mismo tiempo, pero el resultado final cuando me sucedió, hizo que mi pie cayese hacia al de Jade lo más fuerte de lo que fui capaz. Se tambaleó hacia atrás sorprendida, y escapé rápidamente.

Cuando volví a sentarme, Trina me miraba airadamente desde el otro lado de la mesa. ¿Alguien sabía que nunca encontraría su presencia tranquilizadora?

"¿Dónde está Jade?" preguntó la srita. Valentine de pronto. Levanté la vista, dándome cuenta de que no me había seguido. Bien, pensé. Me encogí de hombros y llené mi boca con enchiladas.

"Marie, no seas tan grosera." dijo mi madre.

"¿Qué? No se dónde se ha ido. Me dijo que volviese aquí, y eso he hecho."

"¿Marie?" preguntó Valentine. "¿Cómo un nombre patriótico?"

"¡Exactamente!" dijo mi madre, olvidándose de mi actitud. Siempre se emociona cuando alguien muestra interés por mi nombre. Probablemente porque no suele suceder. "Es exactamente por lo que la llamamos así, porque es nuestra pequeña patriota. Nacida el cuatro de julio. Está a punto de cumplir sus dulces dieciséis en unas pocas semanas."

"¡Oh! ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Cumplir años el cuatro de julio tiene que ser divertido."

"Oh, sí, es una verdadera explosión." Intenté no ser demasiado sarcástica, pero creo que no funcionó muy bien. "Es en mitad del verano, y en vacaciones, así que ninguno de tus amigos está por aquí. Además de que consigues fantásticos nombres patrióticos como Marie."

Mi madre, que estaba sentada a mi lado, me pellizcó por debajo de la mesa muy sutilmente. "Lo siento." me quejé. Entonces realmente traté de ser sincera. No sé qué es lo que iba mal conmigo. Normalmente no era tan gruñona. "Prefiero Tori." le dije a la tía de Jade. Entonces regresó Jade, sonriendo amablemente a todos. "¿Qué me he perdido?"

La señorita Valentine estuvo más que feliz de explicárselo. "Marie... perdona, Tori, nació en el día de la Independencia. Está a punto de cumplir..."

"Los dulces dieciséis." terminó Jade por ella. Me miró entonces como si nada hubiese pasado entre nosotras. Como si yo no me hubiese estado riendo de ella con mis amigos y le hubiese pisoteado el pie cuando me impidió el paso. "¿Vas a hacer algo especial? ¿Alguna fiesta? ¿Una gran cita con tu novio?"

Sabía que quería hacerme pasar un mal rato, pues ella ya sabía que yo no tenía novio, pero Trina rió tan fuerte que se atragantó con la comida y tuvo un ataque de tos. Me di cuenta, que Jade no parecía tener ninguna prisa por ir en su rescate.

"Voy a comprarme un coche." dije, contestando indirectamente a las preguntas de Jade, porque de hecho tenía exactamente cero planes para mi cumpleaños. "He estado ahorrando. Mi padre va a venir conmigo este sábado para elegir uno."

"Oh, Tori, cariño." Mi padre aclaró su garganta y me miró con pesar. "¿No te lo dije? No puedo ir este fin de semana. Último minuto en la feria de comercio Des Moins."

"¡Pero papá! ¡Lo prometiste!"

"Lo sé niña, pero tengo que ir. Iremos tan pronto como pueda. No te morirás si esperas a una semana después de cumplir los dieciséis, ¿no?" Mi corazón se hundió. Mi padre era una de las pocas personas en esta ciudad que no trabajaba para Ford, Chevy, o GM. Es el director de ventas del medio oeste de una compañía que fabrica equipos médicos como máquinas de resonancia magnética. Siempre tiene que pasar un día o dos de aquí para allí. Especialmente los fines de semana.

No pude evitar deslizarme en mi silla y malhumorarme. Era oficial. Ese era el peor verano de mi vida. Dulces dieciséis, para algunos.

"Si usted quiere," dijo Jade después de un minuto, "puedo llevar a Tori en su lugar el sábado."

Levanté la vista sorprendida, pero Jade le hablaba a mi padre. Desgraciadamente pareció que a mi padre le gustaba su sugerencia. " ¿Sabes mucho sobre coches?" le preguntó a Jade.

"Lo suficiente. Pero soy realmente buena con los vendedores."

"Eso es cierto." dijo su tía, riendo. "Esta chica puede regatear incluso el mejor y bajar hasta los peniques del dólar."

Gemí interiormente. Habiendo sido un vendedor la mayor parte de su vida, mi padre miraba ahora a Jade con una mezcla de orgullo y desafío. "¿Entonces?" preguntó, echándose hacia atrás en su silla, cruzando los brazos. Miró a mi madre interrogativamente y ella asintió con entusiasmo .

"No veo ningún problema." dijo mamá. "Tori ha estado muy emocionada con esto. Probablemente prefiera ir con alguien cercano a su edad de todas formas." Después me miró. "¿Qué opinas, Tori ¿Puede Jade sustituir a tu padre en ese momento?"

"Hazlo por mi, cariño." añadió papá. Parecía que realmente se sentía mal.

Suspiré. Si decía que no justo entonces, dañaría los sentimientos de papá y mamá probablemente se enfadaría. Conociéndola, conseguiría mi coche cuando Trina consiguiese su teléfono móvil de nuevo.

"Bien, supongo." Y después, sólo porque sabía que mi madre lo esperaba, murmuré "Gracias." A Jade. No levanté la vista pero de todas formas vi la sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

Hola se que dije que no tenía cabeza para nada de actualizaciones, y aún sigo así, pero debo de distraerme con cualquier cosa. Yo ni siquiera sabía que la vida podía dar un giro tan drástico, de un momento a otro puedes estar bromeando con tus hermanos durante toda la noche y no esperarías que en la madrugada te fueran a levantar porque uno de ellos intento suicidarse, si eso es algo que nadie de mi familia esperaba y que afecta a todos.

Bueno aquí esta otro capítulo de esta historia, no se preocupen, ya mañana subiré el capítulo de la que estoy traduciendo.

Respuesta a los Reviews:

_**Lupita:**_ Me alegro que te haya gustado mucho el capítulo, aquí esta la continuación espero que te guste.

_**arandiagrande:**_ Yo igual amo los animales, quería ser veterinaria, pero al final me gano más las ganas de estudiar psicología, pero igual en un futuro igual podría estudiar una segunda carrera. Sobre el capítulo, trina es trina ella igual fue como si encajara perfectamente en la adaptación, hey Jade tuvo que entrar por la ventana porque Tori no estaba en condiciones de abrir. Aquí la actualización, gracias por la paciencia.

_**lizzie gza:**_ Jade es directa y cuando quiere algo lo consigue, de una u otra manera, hey me gustan los Juegos del Hambre ¿Ya leíste los libros? Y lo de Greys Anatomy así venia en el libro, pero igual es una de mis series favoritas de doctores, junto con House (Adoro su sarcasmo) oh y gracias por lo de two shoot fue divertido escribirlo, tu igual cuídate nos leemos pronto.

_**GreenApple86:**_ La muerte de Bruno no fue una muerte, fue un aturdimiento y que bien que eso ya haya quedado claro, ciertamente casi todos haríamos lo mismo que Tori pero Jade puede alterar a cualquiera sobre todo cuando arquea su ceja perforada, adoro cuando hace eso. Gracias por la paciencia, nos leemos luego.

_**Mart:**_ tengo curiosidad de saber si ya leíste el libro original, ciertamente cuando leí el libro iba pensando que los personajes de Victorious quedarían bien en una adaptación. Gracias a ti por leer y dejar Review. Jade no es una psicópata, bueno lo aparenta pero nada más. Aquí el siguiente capítulo, espero que te guste.

_** .10 aka georgette:**_ y yo que creía que era la única que se deprimía por la muerte de sus mascotas, cuando se me murió mi gato hace un año, mi mamá me dejo faltar a la escuela, solo porque yo no tenía ánimos de nada e incluso me consoló cada vez que lloraba. No sería de miedo, sería algo como genial bueno desde mi punto de vista. Aquí la continuación.

_**Susan:**_ me alegro que te hayas atrevido a leer la adaptación, si claro que Jade encaja con el personaje de la historia original. Aquí la continuación.

Bueno chicos, chicas, personas en general. Mañana habrá actualización del fic que estoy traduciendo "Detrás de las Líneas Enemigas."

Nos leemos luego.

_**Dejen Review**_


	5. ¿Porque me evitas?

Quiero dedicarle este capítulo a GreenApple86, lizzie gza &amp; .10 aka georgette. Gracias a ustedes especialmente por el apoyo moral durante esta fea situación de la cual estoy saliendo adelante.

Igual gracias a los demás por el apoyo mostrado, ustedes son increíbles.

Victorious NO me pertenece. La historia tampoco es una adaptación del libro Serial Hottie de la escritora Kelly Oram

* * *

El lunes por la tarde,Trina se pasó una buena media hora sentada en el porche de Jade, coqueteando con ella sobre sodas. Admitiré que las observé, pero no porque estuviese espiando a Jade. Simplemente encontré divertido ver a Trina fallar miserablemente sus intentos de enganchar a la chica ardiente y, no obstante, espeluznante del otro lado de la calle.

Jade parecía disfrutar de su compañía lo suficiente, pero no actuaba con ella de la misma forma en la que lo hacía conmigo. Hablaba, sonreía, reía, pero no la tocaba o retenía. De hecho, desde donde yo lo veía casi parecía una persona normal. Casi.

Justo cuando consideraba la posibilidad de que tal vez había reaccionado exageradamente a ella, Trina fue raptada por un grupo de sus amigas. Me di cuenta de que invitó a Jade a unírseles, pero ella alzó la vista hacia la ventana de mi habitación y luego la rechazó. Saludó mientras el coche en el que Trina había saltado se iba, y al segundo de estar fuera de vista se dirigió hacia mi casa.

Mi corazón se aceleró mientras corría escaleras abajo. Me dije otra vez que exageraba y que ella era normal, pero por alguna razón seguía dudando en abrir la puerta cuando sonó el timbre. Me quedé allí debatiéndome, mi mano a punto de girar el pomo, cuando su sedosa voz me llamó.

"Ve-ga" canturreó. "¡Sal, sal, dondequiera que estés! El gato está finalmente fuera. Tiempo del ratón para salir a jugar."

En lugar de abrir la puerta, tan lenta y silenciosamente como pude, la bloqueé. Luego me arrastré de vuelta a mi habitación con la esperanza de echarle un vistazo a su rostro cuando volviese a casa. Me asomé entre las sombras y esperé a que cruzase la calle, pero en su lugar, una sombra oscura apareció frente a mi ventana. Salté hacia atrás y me aplasté contra la pared justo cuando Jade tocó.

"Vega" llamó, sin el canturreo alegre esta vez. "Vamos, sé que estás ahí. También sé que tienes debilidad por el helado. Sal conmigo e iremos a Dairy Queen. Yo invito."

Mi boca se hizo agua al pensar en el Heath Blizzard y estuve a punto de abrir la ventana. Pero... ¿Cómo sabía de mi adicción al helado?

"Al menos dime que encontraste mi nota."

_¿Nota? ¿Qué nota? _

Jade suspiró y luego, como si leyese mis pensamientos, dijo "Mira las puntuaciones más altas de Skateboard Pro 2000."

Por supuesto lo comprobé. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Estaba sin duda aliviada cuando vi mi puntuación todavía en la parte superior de la lista, pero la siguiente estaba tan sólo un punto por debajo y las otras ocho con un punto menos que la anterior. Tan desconcertada como estaba por la imposibilidad de las puntuaciones, me sorprendí incluso más por los nombres que las clamaban -o palabras- más bien. Los diez primeros nombres de las altas puntuaciones formaban:

1\. Tori

2\. Eres

3\. La

4\. Única

5\. Razón

6\. Por la que

7\. No

8\. Odio

9\. Vivir

10\. Aquí

Parpadeé. Releí el mensaje y luego tuve que sentarme. Era lo más lindo que alguien me había dicho jamás, y sin duda lo más parecido a un gesto romántico que había recibido nunca. Podía sentir el rubor en mis mejillas, pero mientras mi corazón latía con fuerza mi cerebro sólo procesaba miedo. ¿Cómo lo había hecho? ¿Y cuándo? Esos resultados habían sido normales la última vez que jugué a este juego, y eso fue después del día en el que me levanté para encontrarla en mi habitación.

"¿Vega?"

Sobresaltada, retrocedí lentamente hacia mi cama, me senté, y esperé. Después de un minuto más, escuché a Jade levantarse e irse. Me asomé por la ventana y le observé descender el gran árbol junto a mi casa.

Regresó a la suya y mientras caminaba junto al saco de boxeo de su garaje, le propinó un enojado swing. Empezó a entrar y luego se giró y golpeó de nuevo a la cosa con la otra mano. Luego, repentinamente, golpeaba el saco con golpes sanguinolentos. Lo golpeó durante unos buenos cinco minutos con puñetazos tan rápidos que juro que ni siquiera pude ver la mitad de ellos. Cuando finalmente se detuvo para recobrar el aliento, sacudió la mano y examinó sus nudillos. Después de eso, con una última mirada en mi dirección, desapareció dentro de su casa.

Al día siguiente fui al parque para conseguir entrar en un juego de mejora y me di cuenta de que Jade me miraba desde la distancia. Después de eso, pasé el resto de la semana en mi habitación, volviéndome loca. Me encontraba acostada en mi cama leyendo un cómic de Spiderman cuando oí un coche en marcha. Sonaba demasiado bien para ser cualquiera de las minivans de mis vecinos. Miré por la ventana justo a tiempo de ver a Jade alejarse en su BMW.

No perdí ni un segundo de esta oportunidad. Abrí mi ventana, influenciada por la música, y me puse los patines. Saqué mi red de hockey y acababa de lanzar la primera bola a través de ella cuando una voz detrás de mí dijo. "Sabía que me evitabas."

Me sorprendió tanto que casi me caí de culo. "¿Dónde...?" Mi voz traqueteó mientras buscaba el BMW que nunca escuché regresar.

"Di la vuelta en la esquina y aparqué." dijo Jade, comprendiendo exactamente por qué lucía confundida. "Supe que no saldrías a menos que pensaras que me había ido."

Traté de no ruborizarme. No estaba segura cómo de bien funcionó. "No te evito." dije. Mentía entre dientes por supuesto. Bajé la vista y lancé otra bola a la red.

"No estoy enojada contigo, ya sabes." dijo Jade.

"¿Enojada conmigo? " pregunté, sorprendida. "¿Por qué lo estarías?"

"Oh, veamos. Le dijiste a tus amigos que soy gay. Me pisaste el pie. ¿Y estás evitándome sin ninguna razón? "

"Te merecías lo del pie, y ¿te molestan que te llamén gay?" dije, pero mis mejillas ardían de nuevo. "Igual te llamé guapa."

"Todavía sigues evitándome."

"No lo hago."

Jade claramente no me creía.

"Me incomodas." solté antes de que pudiera detenerme.

"Por la intensa atracción entre nosotras" dijo Jade, cien por cien en serio. "Es natural."

Mi boca cayó abierta.

"Te acostumbrarías si dejaras de evitarme."

Jade se acercó, y mi respiración se cortó.

"No me siento atraída..." me detuve. Me daba esa mirada otra vez, no creyendo ni una palabra de lo que decía.

Si trataba de hacerme enojar, funcionó. La empujé hacia atrás y lancé otra bola a la red. Jade observó con el ceño fruncido. "¿No se supone que deberías estar usando un disco?"

"Sólo cuando estás en el hielo." expliqué. No pude evitar mis ojos en blanco. Aparentemente tenía razón sobre lo de estar en ningún juego. "Pero un disco no se deslizaría por el asfalto exactamente. En street-hockey usamos estas." Golpeé la última bola de goma naranja y voló directamente hacia el centro de la red.

"Enséñame cómo jugar." dijo ella repentinamente.

"¿Tú?" pregunté dudosamente. La miré de nuevo. Incluso ahora se veía limpia, su pelo con sus dos mechas de colores, sin una arruga en la ropa. "¿Quieres aprender a jugar al hockey?"

Jade se encogió de hombros. "Parece un requisito previo para hacer amigos por aquí."

"Trina y sus amigos no juegan." Jade sonrió. "Enséñame a jugar." dijo de nuevo.

"No lo creo."

"Haré que valga la pena." dijo. "Podríamos hacer un trato."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Un trato comercial. Me enseñas a jugar al hockey y yo te enseño algo a cambio."

No quería saber lo que quiso decir con eso, pero las palabras salieron de mi boca antes de que pudiera detenerlas. "¿Enseñarme qué?"

La sonrisa maliciosa que cruzó por su rostro mientras arqueaba la ceja confirmó mis sospechas. "Se me ocurren un millón de cosas que me gustaría enseñarte." dijo en esa peligrosa y suave voz.

Alzó la mano y metió un mechón de pelo salvaje detrás de mi oreja. Temblé bajo sus dedos. Parecía satisfecha de haberme hecho estremecer y una punzada de miedo regresó a mi pecho.

"No estoy interesada en aprender lo que sea que tienes que enseñarme."

"¿Qué tal autodefensa?" A pesar de que la idea de formación en autodefensa parecía maravillosa -especialmente ahora con Jade viviendo al cruzar la calle-, estaba segura de que incluía una gran cantidad de contacto físico. No era algo en lo que estuviera particularmente interesada en hacer con ella.

"No soy tu cobarde chica promedio. Puedo cuidar de mí misma." dije y entonces patiné lejos de ella.

Recogí rápidamente las bolas que disparé y mientras iba a por la red fui arrancada de mis pies. Jade me agarraba tan fuertemente que casi me dejó sin aire. Di un grito ahogado y luego empecé a gritar "¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame!"

Luché tan duro como pude, pero tenía mis pies fuera del suelo y mis brazos bloqueados en los costados. A diferencia de la última vez que me sostuvo, sus músculos no se sentían suaves. Su cuerpo parecía acero contra el mío y no podía liberarme de la jaula que sus brazos crearon.

"¡Suéltame!" grité de nuevo

"Cálmate, Vega" susurró Jade en mi oído. "Sólo trato de mostrarte algo."

"¿Qué eres, una psicópata?" chillé. "¡Ya me lo había figurado! " Pateé mis piernas hacia atrás, pero no parecía tener ningún efecto en sus espinillas, ni siquiera con el peso añadido de los patines.

La boca de Jade era suave en mi oído pero su control no cedió ni un milímetro. "Eres tan tentadora."

Sus labios se presionaron contra mi cuello en el más pequeño de los besos. La piel de gallina que se levantó en mi piel me enfureció. "¡Basta!" demandé, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. "¡Quita tus espeluznantes y pervertidos labios de mí!"

Mi intento de cabezazo falló y Jade susurró en mi oído de nuevo "Mírate ahora. Podría hacerte lo que quisiera, y no podrías detenerme." Besó mi cuello de nuevo sólo para demostrar su punto. "¿Te gusta sentirte tan indefensa?"

Realmente no. Me sentía más asustada de lo que jamás recordaba haber estado. Tan aterrada que el agua brotaba de mis ojos. Y. Yo. No. Lloraba.

"Deja que te enseñe cómo defenderte a ti misma." dijo.

"¡Bájame!" demandé, horrorizada cuando mi voz se quebró.

Me soltó entonces, y me empujé fuertemente tan lejos de ella como pude. Parpadeé lejos la humedad en mis ojos antes de que se convirtiera en lágrimas reales. De ninguna manera dejaría que viera lo mucho que me asustó.

"¡Estás loca!"

"Sólo trataba de probar un punto. Me necesitas, Vega."

"¡Aléjate de mí, monstruo!"

Una mirada de ira cruzó el rostro de Jade, pero no perdió la calma. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Trina salió por la puerta delantera. "Tori, ¿por qué gritas? ¡Oh, hola, Jade! ¿Lista para irnos?

_¿Irnos?_ Estaba confundida.

Jade me disparó una mirada que no supe interpretar. Entonces, como un interruptor de luz, se encendió con una brillante sonrisa para mi hermana. "Estoy lista cuando lo estés. Y debo añadir, luces particularmente deslumbrante esta tarde."

Jade tomó la mano de Trina y la besó. Habría protestado por el brutal coqueteo ocurriendo ante mis ojos salvo que Jade nunca actuó así con Trina antes. Su extraño y repentino comportamiento hacia mi hermana me dio escalofríos.

"Entonces, ¿cómo de lejos está ese lugar?" preguntó Jade. Después de otra rápida mirada en mi dirección, añadió "Espero que sea lejos. Tengo muchas ganas de tenerte para mí un rato."

Trina apenas podía hilar una oración junta, estaba tan extasiada. "De hecho, está a casi dos horas de distancia."

"¿Eso es todo? Bueno, puede que tomemos un desvío... perdernos por el camino."

En este punto, si Jade quería atacar a Trina, probablemente ella lo querría también. No tenía ni idea de que se encontraba secretamente trastornada. Podría odiar a mi hermana, pero no estaba dispuesta a permitir que algún psicópata la tuviese.

Observé a Jade abrir la puerta del coche de mi padre y ayudar a Trina con el asiento del conductor. Después de cerrar la puerta por ella, pasó por delante de mí con un guiño. "Disfruta del resto de tu día, Vega" dijo con una señal de peligro en su voz. "Sin duda voy a disfrutar del mío."

Jade abrió la puerta del pasajero y antes de que se deslizase en el lugar ya estaba en el asiento trasero abrochándome el cinturón de seguridad. Ambas se dieron la vuelta al mismo tiempo para mirarme. Trina lo hizo incrédulamente pero Jade sonreía como si acabase de conseguir lo que quería. Me sentía más allá de asustada, pero no confiaba en él a solar con mi hermana, así que no tenía otra opción.

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?" preguntó finalmente Trina, rompiendo mi partido de miradas con Jade.

"Ir."

"No lo creo."

Giré mi furia contra mi hermana. "Intenta detenerme."

Trina no sabía cómo responder. Creo que se sorprendió más por el hecho de que quería salir con ella que horrorizada por la idea de tener que traerme. Sus ojos se estrecharon cuando me miró y luego resopló "Bueno, no vas a venir así."

"¿Así cómo?"

"Es una fiesta en el Lago y vas en vaqueros raídos y un jersey holgado."

"¿Tu punto?"

"¿Fiesta en el Lago? Se supone que tienes que llevar traje de baño."

"Cáscaras. Ni si quiera tengo traje de baño." Jade se rió y le miré tan groseramente que en realidad alzó las manos a modo de disculpa y borró la sonrisa de su cara.

"Está bien." dijo Trina, suspirando. "Jade, volveremos en cinco minutos."

Trina me sacó del coche y subimos a su habitación. "Tienes suerte de que seamos casi del mismo tamaño." -Me tiró uno verde oliva de tela-. "Este será probablemente un poco demasiado grande para ti, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para trabajar a tu favor."

No tenía ni idea de qué hablaba. "¿Qué es?" pregunté mirando el bulto en mi mano.

"Un traje de baño, idiota."

Separé las dos pequeñas piezas. "¿Dónde está el resto?"

"Sólo póntelo." se mofó Trina. Luego me lanzó los más pequeños shorts que había visto jamás y una camiseta de tirantes. "Puedes ponerte eso por encima. Y ve a buscar tus chanclas de pies-grandes. No puedes ir al lago en Dickies."

"No voy a ponerme..."

"Dos minutos o nos vamos." dijo Trina y luego fue a unírsele a Jade en el coche.

Conocía a mi hermana. Sabía que se iría justo como había dicho, y parte de mí quería realmente dejarla hacerlo. Pero luego recordé la forma en la que Jade había usado la palabra arrebatadora mientras la miraba.

Con un suspiro, me puse un bikini por primera vez en mi vida. De repente, me sentí agradecida por los short y la camiseta, incluso si estaban destinados a adaptarse a una Barbie.

No me miré en el espejo al salir de casa -era mejor no saberlo-. Pero podía imaginar cómo de ridícula lucía cuando Jade se rió en voz baja mientras me metía en el coche. "¡Oh, páralo, supermodelo!" espeté.

Jade estalló en carcajadas, y pude oír a Trina murmurando algo para sí misma mientras salíamos de la calzada. Esta sería una noche de mierda

* * *

Bueno, hay más interacciones entre las chicas a pesar de que a Tori no le "gusta" Jade. Por cierto a mi se me hizo tierno lo que Jade puso en el videojuego de Tori, es muy lindo.

Esté fic probablemente se actualice dos veces por semanas, aún no me decido, gracias por los follows, los favoritos y los reviews.

Respuesta a los Reviews:

_**lizize gza:**_ Gracias por tus lindas palabras, son muy recibidas al igual que tus buenos deseos, no digo que las cosas están perfectas ahora porque sería mentira, pero ya mejoro la situación, ya salio del hospital y está en casa, ahora de los juegos del hambre (posible spoiler si no alguien no ha leído el libro, sáltese esta parte.) por desgracia Prim si va a morir en la película, porque ese es el motivo para que Katniss mate a la presidenta Coin y evite otros juegos del hambre con los hijos de las personas del capitolio ya que fue ella la que mando a Prim a la batalla para que muriera, y por eso era necesario que muriera. Cuídate un saludo y nos leemos.

**_Susan_**: Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo :D ahora sí te digo lo que pasa con los asesinatos, le contaría algo de emoción a los capítulos por venir, así que se paciente.

_**arandiagrande:**_ Me alegro que te gustara el capítulo, gracias por tus palabras de apoyo que son bien recibidas, por favor pública cuanto antes el capítulo final ya que quiero saber como termina, un abrazo a ti también y nos leemos.

_**.10 aka georgette:**_ Hey! Gracias por tus palabras, aquí un capítulo más de esta adaptación, espero que te haya gustado. Nos leemos.

_**Mart:** _Me gusta está historia y es entretenida adaptarla, a mi si me gusta leer, mamá pelea conmigo de que quedare ciega a una edad temprana por leer mucho por las noches, pero es algo que no puedo evitar. Bueno aquí la continuación espero que te guste.

_**J.A.L.W:** _Gracias por el comentario, espero te guste el capítulo.

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, nos leemos pronto. Nos leemos pronto, cuídense.

_**Dejen Review**_


	6. Fiesta en el lago

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Victorious NO me pertenece. La historia tampoco es una adaptación del libro Serial Hottie de la escritora Kelly Oram.**

* * *

Trina hizo la entrada con Jade arrastrándola. Y quiero decir literalmente a cuestas. No dije ni una palabra durante todo el camino, no importa cuánto Jade trató de involucrarme en una conversación, por lo que, a la mitad del camino se dio por vencida y empezó a ser demasiada atenta con Trina de nuevo. Ella se lo trago, más tarde cuando salieron del coche, se aferró a ella con tanta rapidez que podrías creer que era un bolso de diseñador de seis millones de dólares.

Las presentaciones comenzaron con la mejor amiga de mi hermana, y la anfitriona de la fiesta, Rachel. En cuestión de segundos una multitud de personas interesadas desfilaban. Di un paso atrás, deseosa de escapar, pero entonces unas de las otras amigas de Trina, Brooke, me agarró del brazo.

"¿Y quién es esta?" le preguntó a Trina. Me miró preguntando "¿Eres nueva también?" Luego se giró hacia Jade antes de que yo pudiera responder. "¿Es tu hermana? "

La mayoría de los amigos de Trina no son exactamente material de la Ivy League, pero ese comentario era cruel, incluso para Brooke. No sólo era una de las mejores amigas de mi hermana, sino que se sentó detrás de mí en economía del hogar durante todo el año pasado.

Trina y yo intercambiamos una mirada y Trina fue la primera en decir.

"Brooke, esa es Tori."

Brooke me miró sorprendida. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, algo como que no sé que decir, dijo "¿Quién es Tori?"

"¡Mi hermana!" espetó Trina, frustrada.

Un chico me sonrió de una manera que me sorprendió.

"Puedo ver porque la has mantenido encerrada. "

No quedé impresionada con ese comentario, sólo aturdida. Fue un alivio cuando este tipo Beck, quien juega hockey en algunas ocasiones, pasó adelante y dijo "¿Tori?"

Incluso se encontraba de pie junto a Daniel y me miraba como si me hubiera crecido un tercer ojo.

"¿Qué pasa, Beck?" le dije, tratando de asentir casualmente.

"Yo ¿eso qué?" Beck me miró de arriba abajo con una lentitud exagerada y luego dijo "Maldita chica."

Le di un golpe pero ellos se reían entre ellos y luego Daniel resopló.

"Todo este tiempo Tori y nunca supe que eras una chica."

"Es divertido." le dije, pensativa. "Yo siempre supe que tu lo eras."

Cuando Daniel dio un paso hacia mí, Beck lo detuvo y me dijo "¿Sabes jugar fútbol Frisbee?"

Asentí con la cabeza. "Claro, desde hace tiempo. Le debo a Daniel una fractura en la nariz."

Daniel se agarró así mismo con rudeza y me moví de un tirón, también, pero esta vez no se reía.

Me giré y todo el grupo de los populares amigos de Trina me miraban. Cuando los desafié con una mirada, los ojos de Jade ardían con diversión malvada. Hacía todo lo posible para no reír.

"Déjame saber cuándo es hora de irnos." me quejé con Trina y luego me marché a buscar una soda. Agarré un Mr. Pepper y un perro caliente, luego encontré un lugar para sentarme desde donde podía vigilar a mi hermana sin ser molestada.

Jade se pegó como una lapa a Trina por un rato, tocándola a su manera o burlándose de ella innecesariamente, pero me di cuenta cuando se aburrió de Trina. Aparentemente, no tenía ninguna intención de hacerle daño o tomar ventaja. Sólo jugaba conmigo. Sabía que yo sólo había venido por ella al igual que sabía que vigilaba todos sus movimientos.

Me había estado manipulando desde el momento en que Trina nos encontró en la calle, totalmente actuaba como una idiota. Cuando esto se hizo evidente, me enojé conmigo misma por haberle permitido llegar a mí. Me negué a seguirle la corriente un segundo más.

Con la esperanza de que ignorándola por completo la hiciera enojar, fui a entrar en el juego de fútbol frisbee que seguía en marcha. Cuando me acerqué, me recibieron con unos pocos silbidos, todos provenientes de los chicos con los que había jugado en contra de los J.

"Puedo estar en un traje de baño." gruñí. "Pero los haré polvo si no cierran su boca ahora mismo."

"Necesitamos uno más acá." dijo alguien. Era el tipo que me había recibido con una línea de intento de ligue antes. No podía creer que me miraba como si realmente estuviera interesado en mí. Una persona, aparte de mi vecina psicópata, nadie nunca había mostrado ningún interés en mí. En especial, no alguien parecido a él.

El tipo tenía el pelo algo largo completamente negro y ojos grises. Era un poco muy musculoso para mi gusto, pero aun así, era bastante caliente. Yo no sabía si agradecerle a Trina por hacerme aparecer semidesnuda o molestarme. Hice todo lo que estuvo a mi alcance para no ruborizarme cuando fui a posicionarme a su lado, pero fui capaz de perderme en el juego con bastante rapidez.

Era sólo un juego divertido, amistoso de fútbol todos jugaban a excepción de Daniel, que al parecer pensaba que era la NFL. Y también pensó que era un maniquí. Trató de golpearme varias veces y falló, pero la tercera vez no lo vi venir y me empujó hacia un grupo de chicas que observaban al margen.

En la colisión, mi boca choco con una dura sandalia de plástico y alrededor de cuatro vasos de Coca-Cola Light. Después de recuperar mi orientación, sentí mis labios sangrando. Sangraba donde la sandalia me había golpeado.

"¡Oh eso es todo!" le grité.

Beck me ofreció una mano y tan pronto como me encontraba en mis pies, cerré mi mano en un puño y le di a Daniel con todo lo que tenía dentro de mí. Le pegué tan fuerte que voló de vuelta al hombre detrás de él. Mis nudillos gritaron de protesta, pero valió la pena, ya que la sangre brotaba de la cara de Daniel como una cascada.

"Ahora estamos a mano." le dije y fui a buscar un poco de hielo para mi mano.

En mi camino a la nevera, me quité la fastidiosa camiseta empapada de tirantes. Odiaba estar desfilando en bikini, pero la camisa no sólo se encontraba empapada con manchas oscuras, era pegajosa. Mojada es una cosa, pero pegajosa es desagradable. Además, necesitaba la camisa.

Trataba de atar la parte superior de mi top con una sola mano cuando alguien se acercó detrás de mí y dijo:

"¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?"

Le sonreí tímidamente al tipo que parecía ser mi nuevo admirador y le dejé tomar mi mano. La toma y comienza a examinar mis nudillos por un minuto.

"Eso te va a doler durante un par de días." dijo, y colocó suavemente el hielo en la parte superior de mi mano.

Me lleva a la cubierta del lago de la casa de Rachel e hizo mover a alguien para que pudiera sentarme en uno de los sofás. "Soy Ryder." dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

"Tori."

"Es lo que he escuchado." Ryder se echó a reír. Miró hacia el grupo de chicos que seguían de pie en la playa. El juego se había terminado. "Eres el principal tema de conversación en estos momentos. Creo que rompiste la nariz de ese tipo."

Me encogí de hombros. "Se lo merecía."

Ryder se rió de nuevo y dijo "Entonces, ¿cómo es que nunca te he visto en ningún partido antes?"

"Los partidos no son lo mío."

"Eso es muy malo. Estoy seguro de saber cómo animar un juego" Sonreí un poco en eso, pero no sabía qué decir. Después de un momento, Ryder rompió el silencio. "¿Quieres ir a nadar? Ya lo hice y el agua está realmente agradable."

Arrugué la nariz. "El agua no es lo mío."

"¿Qué hay de las motos de agua, entonces? Soy un conductor decente. Podría llevarte a dar una vuelta sin abandonar el lago."

Odio tener que admitirlo, pero me acobardó su oferta. No es que sea una cobarde total, pero no podía creer lo que sucedía. Este hombre me pedía estar con él. Era casi como si me estuviera invitando a salir en una cita. Me emocionaba, pero... la idea de tener que estar en una moto de agua con él, aferrándome a él y todo eso no.

"Gracias." le dije. "Pero creo que hay que tomarlo con calma por un rato y tal vez encontrar un anti-inflamatorio para mi mano."

"Oh, bueno, eso también funciona. Estoy seguro de que tienen en la casa y entonces podemos encontrar un lugar agradable y tranquilo para llegar a conocernos mejor."

Ryder se levantó y me ofreció una mano. Me impulsó para ponerme de pie y no soltó mis dedos mientras me conducía hacia la puerta trasera. Cuando llegamos allí, Jade se inclinó casualmente contra el marco, bloqueando la entrada.

"¿Van a alguna parte?" preguntó.

"¿Qué pasa, contigo?" preguntó Ryder, tomando inmediatamente la defensiva.

No iba a dejar que Jade iniciara una pelea con este tipo, sabía lo que trataba de hacer. Así que en vez de decirle a Jade que se perdiera, le expliqué.

"Sólo voy a conseguir algunos analgésicos."

"¿Te refieres a estos?" preguntó, sacando una pequeña botella de Motrin de su bolsillo.

"¿Siempre llevas Motrin contigo?" pregunté, tomando la botella.

"Desde que empecé a salir contigo." dijo. "Nunca se sabe cuándo vas a necesitarlo. Ese es el que utilizas ¿verdad?"

"¿Cómo sabías que yo...?"

"Y aqui tienes." continuó, dándome una Lata de Dr. Pepper. "Sé que es tu favorito."

Odiaba que misteriosamente Jade sabía demasiado de mí, pero me prometí a mí misma que no le permitiría llegar a mí. Tomé la lata y suspiré.

"Gracias, Jade."

Le sonreí a Ryder quien miraba a Jade de una forma, digamos no muy amistosa. Le apreté la mano para tranquilizarlo.

"Parece que nos ahorramos un viaje." le dije, tirando de él hacia el mueble.

Ryder me detuvo antes de que pudiera sentarme. Miró a Jade, que seguía apoyada en el marco de la puerta mirándonos y dijo "Esta un poco lleno aquí ¿Por qué no vamos a dar un paseo por la orilla del lago?"

Tragué saliva ¿Un paseo romántico a la orilla del lago con un chico que apenas acababa de conocer. "Um..."

"Es casi de noche." señaló Jade, invitándose a sí misma a nuestra conversación.

Ryder se giro hacia Jade. "¿Cuál es tu problema, amiga?"

Ryder era más grande que Jade, pero Jade ni se inmutó. "Mi problema es que vino aquí conmigo. No voy a dejarla ir vagando en la oscuridad con un hombre."

Ryder volvió su ira contra mí. "¿Has venido aquí con una cita? ¿Planeabas mencionar esto? " Fue fácil para mí enfurecerme. Ninguna de estas personas me poseía.

"¡Vine aquí con mi hermana!" solté y me volví para irme.

Ryder me agarró de la muñeca. "¿A dónde vas?"

"Suéltala." dijo Jade, con los ojos brillando en la luz mortecina. Pero su advertencia era innecesaria porque ya había arrancado mi brazo de su agarre.

"Me voy." le dije, mirando a las dos personas frente a mí, a su vez, para encontrar a algunas personas que no me estén usando como una herramienta.

Alguien inició una hoguera y me dejé caer delante de ella. El sol se había puesto. Todavía seguía enojada, así que cuando sentí una mano caer sobre mi hombro casi la golpeo, pero cuando me di cuenta que era mi hermana, me retuve.

"Lo siento." murmuré, pero Trina se encontraba demasiado entusiasmada con algo como para preocuparse.

"¡No puedo creer lo que acaba de suceder!" exclamó.

"¿Qué pasó?"

"Estoy entendiendo ahora."

"¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Y por qué hablas conmigo? Estamos en público."

"Tori ¡le gustas a Jade!"

_Sí, le gustaba atormentarme_.

"Quiero decir, había algo que pasaba esta tarde cuando ella me coqueteaba. Ahora tiene mucho sentido ¡Trataba de darte celos! Y eso totalmente funcionó, porque has venido esta noche."

"He venido esta noche porque Jade es una psicópata y no confiaba en ella a solas contigo."

Trina puso los ojos. "Está bien admitir que te gusta."

La fulmino con la mirada, pero ella lo rechaza. "En realidad." dijo. "Estoy muy contenta por ti. Siempre he querido una hermana."

Fruncí el ceño. "Siempre has tenido una hermana."

"Sabes lo que quiero decir." dijo Trina, agitando su mano de nuevo. "Una verdadera hermana. Una que se vista como una chica y le guste a los chicos o chicas."

"No me gustan mucho las personas..."

"Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, Tori. Vienes a tu primera fiesta esta noche y a pesar de que dejaste a un chico ensangrentado, lo cual, para que lo sepas, no es muy genial, no fuiste socialmente rechazada como pensé. Incluso había dos personas peleándose por ti ¡Personas Ardientes!"

"Trina."

"Eso fue brillante, irse con ese tipo. Pensé que Jade iba a matar a alguien de lo celosa que se encontraba."

"Probablemente sólo quería matar a alguien." señalé, pero Trina no me escuchaba.

"Y luego caminar lejos ¿Cómo lo hiciste? Probablemente ahora están enloqueciendo. Ahora sólo tenemos que averiguar con quien quieres ir."

"Trina."

"Me gustaría ir con Jade si yo fuera tú. Los chicos muy musculosos generalmente se preocupan más por ellos mismo que por sus novias."

"Trina."

"Pero aun así, es un bombón, y si realmente te gusta..."

"¡Trina!" Finalmente escuchó.

"¿Qué?"

"No quiero ir con nadie."

"Necesitas un novio Tori, o una novia. No podemos perder esta milagrosa oportunidad. Nunca tendrías otra oportunidad como esta."

"Trina, te estoy diciendo que Jade está demente."

"Bueno, sí." coincidió Trina, frunciendo el ceño. "Tiene un enamoramiento contigo, eso me hace preguntarme su capacidad mental. Pero, oye, un monstruo para otro monstruo ¡Es perfecto! Sólo tenemos que hacer un plan. Apuesto a que podría ser tu novia para el final de la noche."

"Trina. Voy a hablarte despacio para que puedas entender. No quiero una novia como Jade. La tipa está desquiciada."

"Hmm." dijo Trina, pensando demasiado duro en el asunto "¿Así que quieres al otro tipo?"

Suspiré. Trina se había enloquecido igual que Jade a su propia manera.

"¿Quién era él de todos modos?" me preguntó.

"¿Quién?"

"El otro tipo."

"No lo sé. Algún senior, supongo. Esta es tu fiesta. Tus amigos. ¿No sabes quién es?"

"No creo que lo haya visto antes ¿Cuál es su nombre? "

"Ryder" le dije.

"Ryder ¿qué?"

"No lo sé, sólo Ryder."

"¿No preguntaste su apellido?"

Rodé mis ojos. "Jade llegó antes de que pudiera preguntarle algo."

"¿Y no crees que sea romántico?" preguntó Trina, con un suspiro de ensueño.

"¿Estás segura de que no quieres ir por Jade?" La fulminé con la mirada.

"Está bien. Ryder. Voy a ver si puedo investigar más sobre él. Quédate aquí y sigue siendo sociable. Si puedes coquetear con alguien más, mejor."

Dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando por fin se fue, pero yo sabía que volvería. De alguna manera había desatado un monstruo.

Beck y un par de otros chicos se encontraban sentados al otro lado del fuego. Pensé en la solicitud de Trina de ser sociable, pero decidí quedarme. Elegí un lugar junto a las otras bebidas del Dr. Pepper y

saboreé el hecho de que me hallaba sola.

Sólo pude disfrutar de mi paz por unos diez minutos antes de que pudiera sentir a alguien acechando mi espalda.

"Vete." le advertí.

"Vega." Jade ignoró mi petición y se sentó a mi lado. "Sé que estás enojada, pero no lo entiendo. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que ese tipo trataba de hacer?"

"¿Hablar conmigo?" espeté.

"Vega" dijo de nuevo. Su voz era un susurro tan suave que hizo que mi corazón se agitara. Levanté la mirada sin pensar y la miré a los ojos. Gran error. Se las arregló para atraparme en una especie de hechizo, y cuando llegó y acarició con el dorso de su mano mi rostro, lo permití. Mis ojos se cerraron revoloteando ante su toque.

"Eres tan inocente."

Me estremecí, y no creo que fuera por el frío.

"Me necesitas."

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, sus palabras despejando la niebla en mi cerebro.

"¿No te quedaste a ver lo que le hice a Daniel?" le pregunté. "No soy impotente."

Jade retiró su mano. "Nunca dudé de tu capacidad para lanzar un golpe." dijo entre risas.

"Estoy segura de que puedes más que darle su merecido a alguien. Pero ¿tipos como tu amigo de antes? Estás jugando un juego completamente diferente. No tienes las más mínima idea de como jugar."

Tuve que girar mi rostro para que no notara el sonrojo de mis mejillas a pesar de la oscuridad.

"Confía en mí." continuó Jade sucesivamente. "Ese tipo ¿Ryder? Era un profesional. Te habría sacado de ese paseo, estarías sola y no habrías sido capaz de hacer nada al respecto. Si crees que antes tenías

miedo..."

"Para." le dije, todavía incapaz de mirarla. "Sólo detente. Lo entiendo." Y lo hacía. Odiaba cuánta razón tenía. "Puede que sea inocente, pero no soy estúpida. Algun día voy a averiguarlo."

"Yo podría ayudarte."

"No quiero tu ayuda."

"No te enojes."

"Vete."

Alejé mi cuerpo aún más de ella y nos sentamos en silencio hasta que una leve brisa se levantó y me estremecí de nuevo. Sentí la mano de Jade descendiendo ligeramente por mi hombro. Pasó los dedos por la longitud de mi brazo, sintiendo la piel de gallina en mi piel.

"Tienes frío." dijo.

Me encogí de hombros lejos de su toque. "Estoy bien."

Jade me dio algo. Después de bajar la mirada, me volví para mirarla. Se había quitado la camiseta que había estado usando y ahora se quedó en una pequeña camisa blanca.

"No necesito tu camiseta."

La empujó hacia mí de nuevo, rodando los ojos. "Sólo tómala." No quería tomarla, pero realmente tenía frío, y yo estaba muy, muy cansada de sentirme desnuda. Enrollé las mangas en mi mano, forcejeé un rato con los botones, pero agradecía estar cubierta.

Iba a darle las gracias cuando Jade dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

"Vega, vega, vega." suspiró y sacudió la cabeza lentamente. "¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?"

"¿Qué?" le pregunté, acercando mis rodillas a mi pecho con timidez.

"Nada." dijo. "Es sólo que..." Extendió la mano para arreglar mi cuello. Sus manos se demoraron más tiempo del necesario. Me aparté un poco y sonrió. "Por mucho que quiera matar a ese chico Ryder, realmente no puedo culparlo. Verte llevando mi camiseta me da ganas de llevarte a dar un paseo por una playa desierta."

Me puse de pie y arranque la camisa por encima de mi cabeza y se la lancé a Jade. Esperaba que cayera arena en su rostro mientras me marcho.

"Trina." grité.

Trina no andaba muy lejos.

"Oh, Dios mío, Tori, te vi hablando con Jade. ¡Tendrían que haberse visto! No me importa lo que digas, están destinadas a estar juntas."

Rachel y Brooke a su lado asentían vigorosamente.

"Eres muy afortunada." dijo Brooke.

"Es tan linda."

"¿Y le dio su camiseta?" gritó Rachel. "¡Que romántico!"

Todo lo que dije fue "Estoy lista para irme."

Trina frunció el ceño. "Todavía tenemos media hora antes de irnos. Pensé que tenías un buen momento."

"¡Ahora!"

* * *

Jade se preocupa por Tori, Ryder entro en escena, junto con Beck. Déjenme saber lo que piensan de este capítulo.

Dudas, quejas, comentarios, observaciones, son bienvenidos a _dejarlas en un Review_ y tratare de resolverlas.

Sí les gusto el capítulo _dejemne un Review._

Respuesta a los Reviews:

_**lizzie gza: **_aquí esta el capítulo de la semana, que bien que te haya gustado lo del videojuego creo que Jade lo hizo como para demostrarle a Tori de que si podía hacerlo, una forma de hacerle ver que no es buena idea de retar a Jade West.

_**Mart:**_ aquí Tori no es tan indefensa, pero siempre habrá personas mas fuertes que ella. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo.

_**GreenApple86**_: tienes todo el derecho a reírte de lo que quieras, más que miedo es precaución, Nah! Mentira si le tiene miedo Tori a Jade, la lectura es uno de mis pocos buenos hábitos que aún mantengo recuerdo que el primer libro "largo" que leí fue 'La historia sin fin' cuando tenia como diez años . Déjame saber lo que piensas de este y bueno nos leemos.

_**arianda grande:**_ toma todo el tiempo que puedas en leer, lo importante es el review XD gracias por la observación, tienes razón, esos pequeños detalles ya los estaré resolviendo pero a veces se me pasan uno o dos, tu fic no son malos, sabes desarrollar las escenas, tienes buenos argumentos, el detalle son las faltas de ortografías pero podrías conseguirte un beta que te las corrija.

_**GeorgetteSofia:**_ aww ya no podre poner 'aka' pero bueno, ponte un poquito en la situación de Tori y dime si alguien como Jade no te intimidaría un poquito si te tratara a como lo hace Jade de seguro harías lo mismo, lo de tu corazonada ¿le quieres cortar la emoción al fic? Sí te respondo no te va a sorprender el final.

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, nos seguiremos leyendo, gracias por los reviews, los follows y los favoritos, ustedes alegran mi semana.

_Gente no pregunte quien es el asesino, saquen sus propias conclusiones pero **no descarten nada**, esto apenas esta empezando así que tengan paciencia. _

Nos leemos luego.

_**Dejen Review**_


	7. Camino al concesionario

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Victorious no me pertenece. La historia tampoco solo estoy adaptando el libro Serial Hottie de Kelly Oram.**

* * *

Mi cabeza latía con fuerza cuando me desperté a la mañana siguiente. Probablemente porque después de la fiesta, soñé toda la noche. Algunos de los sueños fueron pesadillas, pero algunos de ellos... bueno... digamos que me acordé de cómo los labios de Jade se sentían en mi cuello y cómo sus dedos podrían elevar la piel de gallina en mi piel un poco demasiado bien.

Las pesadillas eran reconfortantes porque eran muy sencillas, pero los buenos sueños me confundían. No sabía qué pensar de Jade, pero una cosa era cierta: no había manera en el infierno en el que fuera a pasar el día a solas con ella. Mi coche tendría que esperar.

Bajé las escaleras para tratar de explicar la mala noticia a mi madre, pero me detuve en el pasillo cuando la oí a ella y a Trina hablando de mí. "No lo entiendo." dijo Trina.

"Estaban hablando y Jade era tan dulce. Entonces Tori enloqueció y nos hizo salir. No dijo ni una sola palabra de camino a casa."

"Bueno Treen, cariño." pude escuchar la simpatía en la voz de mamá, así como asombro "probablemente se asustó."

_¡Gracias!_ Me alivio tanto que alguien entendiera cómo de espeluznante era Jade. Pero entonces mamá dijo "Tori no está acostumbrada a las chicas como tú."

"¡Porque lo único que hace es salir con chicos!"

"Pero ninguna persona le ha prestado esa clase de atención antes. Los J, son buenos chicos, pero tratan a Tori como a uno de ellos. ¿Puedes ver a alguno de ellos pidiéndole una cita, o tratando de darle un beso?"

Trina resopló. "Ew."

No podía creer que mamá y mi hermana estuviesen teniendo esta conversación acerca de mí, pero al menos Trina y yo nos hallábamos en la misma página con ese pensamiento. _¿Salir con los J? Ew, ew y ¡ew!_

Mamá continuó "Así que si a Tori le gusta Jade, ¿no puedes entender lo confundida que puede estar en este momento? La pubertad es una cosa muy difícil. No todo el mundo se adapta tan naturalmente como tú lo hiciste."

"Asco, mamá, no puedo creer que hayas dicho la palabra pubertad."

"Bueno, ¿De qué otra forma se supone que la llame?"

"Um, nada. Esta conversación está tan terminada. ¿Y sabes qué? Tal vez no deberías decirle nada a Tori. Voy a ayudarla con Jade."

Al oír una silla deslizarse de la mesa, empecé a arrastrarme escaleras arriba, pero todavía oí la respuesta estoica de mi madre. "¿Trina?"

"¿Qué?"

"Deja a tu hermana en paz."

"Pero mamá, no la viste. Necesita ayuda."

"¡Aléjate de ella!" dijo mamá de nuevo. "Estoy segura de que pedirá tu ayuda cuando esté preparada para ello."

_¡Ha! Y los monos podrían volar fuera de mi trasero, también. _

Esperé en mi cuarto hasta que oí a Trina encender la ducha en el baño y luego bajé a enfrentar a mamá. Afortunadamente, no dijo nada cuando entré en la cocina. Tomó un sorbo de café mientras que cogí un plato de Cocoa Puffs. Cuando por fin habló, no dijo ni una palabra acerca de la fiesta.

"Así que, ¿alguna idea del tipo de coche que quieres?"

"Dudo que tenga muchas opciones con sólo cuatro mil dólares para trabajar." le dije, encontrando la transición perfecta para cancelar mis planes del día sin tener que recurrir a Jade. "Tal vez debería esperar hasta el final del verano, cuando ahorre un poco más."

"Te sorprenderías, Tori. ¿Recuerdas a Genevieve del hotel? Su esposo Gary maneja un concesionario Ford Livonia y me dijo que tenía unas pocas grandes ofertas en este momento. Le dije lo mucho que has estado ahorrando y está emocionada por ti para que vayas hoy."

_¡Demonios!_ No es que no estuviese agradecida por el intento de mi madre de conseguirme un acuerdo -pese a la falta de conexiones con vehículos de nuestra familia -mamá no trabajaba para una compañía de autos tampoco, útil como eso resultaría ahora. Es la gerente de recepción del hotel Marriott en Dearborn, pero ¿cómo se supone que vaya a librarme de ir ahora?

"Oye, ¿mamá? Si conoces a este chico, ¿por qué no vas conmigo hoy?"

Mi mamá me estudió entonces de una forma en la que nunca me había visto antes. Le tomó mucho tiempo para responder. "Oh, cariño." dijo, suspirando. "Eso va a tomar todo el día y tengo toda una lista de cosas por hacer."

"Pero sólo soy una niña. ¿No crees que debería tener un adulto conmigo para algo como comprar un coche?"

"Estás pagando en efectivo, por lo que no será necesario que firme ningún documento y sabes más sobre coches que yo."

"Pero..."

"Estás a punto de cumplir dieciséis años. Es hora de que comiences a tomar un poco de responsabilidad adulta. Especialmente si vas a ser dueña de tu propio auto." Hizo una pausa para sonreírme por encima de su taza de café. "Confío en ti para tomar una buena decisión."

_Ugh!_, ella fue por todo el viaje a la culpabilidad. Había estado dándome discursos sobre la responsabilidad de tener mi propio auto por semanas. Si le decía que no podía manejar esto por mi cuenta, probablemente me diría que no podía conseguir uno.

Bueno, si ella podía ir a por el sentimiento de culpa, también podría yo. "¿No quieres ir conmigo, mamá? Es para mis dulces dieciséis. Podríamos ir las dos. Podríamos pasar el día juntas. ¿Ir por algo de comer? No lo hacemos muy a menudo."

La verdad es que ofrecerle algo de tiempo de calidad de chicas sólo para nosotras dos era bastante solapada de mí parte. Mamá es mucho más parecida a Trina, y no es ningún secreto que soy hija de mi padre. Me sentí un poco mal manipulándola, pero tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas.

Mamá se quedó muy tranquila, mientras dejaba su taza de café. _¡La tenía!_ Iba a ceder, pude verlo en sus ojos. Cuando por fin habló, esperé a que dijera bien, pero lo que salió de su boca fue "Lo siento, cariño. Es que no puedo hoy." Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de lo que hacía. "¡Ella te tiene totalmente!" acusé.

"¿Qué?" Mamá parecía asustada.

"_¡La voy a matar!"_

"¿Matar a quién?"

"_¡Trina!"_ grité con la parte superior de mis pulmones. "Esa pequeña perr..." Me contuve a tiempo antes de llegar a ser castigada. "¡Mocosa!"

"¡Tori! ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?"

No pude evitar enojarme con mamá. "¡Me estás mandando a volar porque quieres que tenga que ir con Jade!"

Mamá no pudo encontrar una respuesta, di justo en el clavo.

"¡Eres tan mala como ella!" le grité.

"Tori, deja de gritar." dijo mamá, con la voz cada vez más dura. "Jade fue muy agradable al ofrecerse para ayudarte. Es nueva en la ciudad y sólo quiere pasar tiempo con la única gente de su edad que conoce. Sería muy grosero de tu parte cancelarle."

"Oh, por favor. No te importa ofender a nadie. Sólo quieres que tu hija, la bicho raro, se parezca más a la que es perfecta."

" _¡Victoria Anne Marie Vega! "_

Había cruzado una línea con eso, pero no lo retiraría. Crucé los brazos tercamente, cayendo en una pelea de miradas con mamá. Esperé a que empezara conmigo, me diera el sermón y el castigo que merecía, y me sorprendió realmente cuando llegó la compasión. "Trina no es perfecta, créeme cariño, y tu no eres un bicho raro."

Mi madre se inclinó sobre la mesa y puso su mano en mi brazo. Tenía esa mirada orgullosa de todo padre en sus ojos. "Eres una criatura inteligente, una mujer fuerte y una hermosa joven, y te aceptamos tal y como eres, no importa quien te guste Tori." dijo. "Era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes que los chicos o las chicas comenzaran a darse cuenta de eso. Y ahora que lo hacen, vas a tener que aprender a lidiar con eso."

"¡Oh, caramba!" Me hundí de nuevo en la silla más incómoda de lo que jamás había estado en mi vida. Este no era el sermón que había estado esperando.

"Lo digo en serio, Tori."

"Yo también. Esperare por papá para conseguir el coche."

"Sabes lo mal que tu padre se sentía por tener que salir este fin de semana. Se sentirá aún peor si no tienes tu coche antes de tu cumpleaños. Él sabe lo mucho que has estado deseando que llegue."

"Va a estar bien, mamá. Una semana no me va a matar."

"Es más que eso, Tori. Tu padre y yo sabemos que estás hecha polvo sobre tus amigos que se han ido este verano y se perderán tu cumpleaños."

"Le voy a hacer una fiesta." dijo Trina, entrando en la cocina. "El cuatro es este viernes, lo que no me deja mucho tiempo, pero apuesto a que puedo lograrlo."

Mi madre me miró con esperanza y suspiró cuando negué con la cabeza. "Es tu decimosexto cumpleaños." dijo. "¡Debe ser especial!"

Esto tocaba una fibra sensible, no importa lo mucho que intentaba no permitirlo. "Bueno, no hay manera de que una estúpida fiesta llena de amigos de Trina sea algo especial." espeté.

"_Ingrata."_ murmuró Trina. La fulminé con la mirada.

"Olvídalo, es sólo un cumpleaños estúpido."

"Tori." dijo mi mamá, frunciendo el ceño.

La pena en su voz tiró mi temperamento sobre el borde. "¡No quiero una fiesta!" le grité. "¡Y no voy a ir hoy!"

"¿Qué quieres decir con que no vas a ir hoy?" exclamó Trina en estado de pánico. "¡Tienes que hacerlo! Tori, esto es básicamente como una cita. Incluso llamé a Raquel y a Brooke para que vinieran a ayudarte a prepararte. Estarán aquí en como quince minutos."

"No es una cita."

"Ya oíste a Jade la última noche de camino a casa. Está muy entusiasmada con hoy. No le puedes cancelar, le romperías el corazón."

"Estoy segura que lo haría. No voy a ninguna parte sola con Jade."

"Entonces lleva a tu hermana contigo." sugirió mamá rápidamente.

"¿En su cita?" preguntó Trina, horrorizada.

Pero mamá tenía un punto. Tal vez había una posibilidad de que pudiera conseguir mi coche hoy. Cuando Trina se encontraba allí, Jade hacia un trabajo decente controlando su factor de rareza.

"No es una cita." repetí. "Y si no vas, no voy."

Trina me miró con incredulidad. "Eres un monstruo."

"Está bien. Creo que no voy." le dije, volviendo a salir de la habitación.

Llegué a mitad de camino por las escaleras antes de que Trina llegara pisando fuerte hasta detrás de mí diciendo "Está bien, voy a ir. Tú, bebé grande."

Me encerré en el cuarto de baño antes de que pudiera empezar a darme consejos de armario.

Por suerte, Rachel y Brooke no aparecieron para darme un cambio de imagen de la primera cita, pero había un conjunto tendido en mi cama cuando salí de la ducha. No quería darle a Trina la satisfacción de haber ganado, pero no quería pelear con ella tampoco. Necesitaba estar en un buen estado de ánimo para mantener a Jade distraída.

Me di cuenta de que trataba de ser razonable. Había traído un par de pantalones vaqueros míos, probablemente sólo porque soy demasiado alta para usar cualquiera de los suyos, así que me puse la camiseta sin discutir demasiado a pesar de que era de color rosa, tenía una correa alrededor de la parte trasera de mi cuello en lugar de mangas, y parecía haber perdido la parte posterior.

Bajé las escaleras esperando que se quejara de mi cola de caballo, pero se limitó a mirarme en una especie de sobresalto y dijo "Guau. Te ves realmente linda. Hombre, soy muy buena."

"¿Es esto realmente necesario?" le pregunté, señalando mi camisa. Miré la camisa que ella llevaba puesta y fruncí el ceño. "¿Cómo es que tú si usas mangas?"

"Tori, si vas a hacerme acompañarte a tu cita, entonces por lo menos tiene que parecer que trataste de verte más linda que yo."

"¿Me darías un descanso ya? ¡Esto no es una cita!" Pero dos segundos más tarde, sonó el timbre y contestamos para encontrar a Jade de pie con rosas en la mano. _¡Rosas! _Trina me dio una mirada muy puntiaguda. La ignoré.

Los ojos de Jade pasaron por encima de mí, de la cabeza a los pies, demorándose curiosamente en la camisa que llevaba puesta. Cuando su mirada finalmente cayó de nuevo a mi cara, se rió de mi ceño y me tendió las flores. "Para la chica del casi cumpleaños."

No me di cuenta que estaba allí de pie como una idiota boquiabierta mirando las flores hasta que Trina me dio un codazo. Jade tenía que tomar realmente mi mano y poner las flores en ella.

"Um, ¿gracias?" dije, pero por alguna razón sonó como una pregunta.

Jade extendió su brazo hacia mí y me preguntó "¿Estás lista para irnos?"

Bajé la mirada al brazo expectante y luego a Trina. Me daba una mirada suplicante, pidiendo que fuera sin ella. "Lista." le dije, sin apartar los ojos de mí hermana. "¿Estás lista, Treen?"

Trina puso los ojos en blanco. Con un suspiro irritado, dijo "Sólo tengo que ir por mi bolso." Y se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

"¿Tu hermana viene?"

Volví a mirar a Jade y me encogí de hombros. La cara de Jade lucía cuidadosa. "Pensé que sólo íbamos a ser nosotras." dijo de manera uniforme.

"Ella quería venir." mentí.

Jade me estudió por un momento, su mirada intensa. "Podrías haberle dicho que no."

Afortunadamente, Trina volvió entonces. Huh. Nunca pensé que diría eso.

"Está bien, estoy lista." dijo Trina, aplicando brillos a sus labios cuando se detuvo frente a nosotros.

"Genial." dijo Jade con una gran sonrisa en su dirección. Pero mientras caminaba hacia la puerta apuntó a su cara y dijo "Te untaste un poco."

Cuando me dirigí a la parte trasera del coche de Jade, me agarró por los hombros y me condujo alrededor del coche, y me dejó caer en el asiento delantero. "Quédate." me ordenó y luego se apresuró a deslizarse detrás del volante .

Después de abrochar el cinturón de seguridad, Jade pasó los dedos a lo largo de mi brazo y mi mano quedó en la suya. Bajé la mirada, un poco desconcertada por cómo había entrelazado sus dedos con los míos jamás me había tomado de la mano con alguien antes.

"Entonces." su voz me sobresaltó. Alcé la vista y me encontré con una sonrisa tan cálida que no pude tirar de mi mano. "pensé que podría..."

"Es una lástima que no estés viniendo a casa con un coche como este hoy, Tori." interrumpió Trina, quien finalmente había dejado de quejarse sobre sus labios, cuando se metió en el asiento trasero. Ante el sonido de su voz arranqué mi mano de la de Jade.

Jade arrancó el coche, enviándole una sonrisa paciente a Trina por el espejo retrovisor. "¿Te gusta?" le pregunté.

Todavía podía sentir el calor de la mano de Jade en la mía. Mi piel se estremeció cuando ella la había sujetado como si ansiara más. ¿Por qué la primera chica que me ha gustado alguna vez tenía que estar loca? Y sabía que estaba loca porque mientras hablaba con mi hermana acerca de las ventajas de conducir un BMW, su voz era de lo más amable, pero agarraba el volante con los nudillos blancos.

"¿Tori?"

Levanté la mirada. Jade y Trina esperaban que yo dijera algo. "¿Qué te parece?" preguntó Trina de nuevo.

"No compraría una de estas cosas, incluso si tuviera un trillón de dólares."

"Eso no es de lo que hablábamos." dijo Trina. "Y no seas grosera."

"¿Demasiado rico para tu sangre?" me preguntó Jade con curiosidad.

"Trata muy extranjero. Esto es Detroit. ¿Motor City? ¿Ford, Chevrolet, GM?"

Jade se encogió de hombros. "Por lo menos con este coche no tendrías que reemplazar la transmisión cada tres años."

_¡Oh!_

Trina vio mis ojos entrecerrados y rápidamente dio un paso al frente. "Tori, hablábamos de Patty's."

"¿Qué?"

"¿Quieres ir a Patty's antes de empezar a buscar coches? Le decía a Jade lo mucho que te encanta."

_Patty's_ es este comedor de vieja escuela donde tienen las mejores malteadas del planeta. No tenía ganas de prolongar el día de hoy más de lo necesario, pero algunas cosas valían la pena. "Bien." me quejé.

"¿Ves?" Trina sonrió triunfalmente a Jade. "Te dije que nunca puede resistirse a Patty's."

Jade visiblemente se relajó en su silla. "¿A qué otras cosas no puede resistirse?" le preguntó a Trina, sonriéndome diabólicamente.

"Boletos para un juego de los Red Wings." dijo Trina automáticamente. "Y personas que tocan la guitarra."

Di un grito ahogado. "¡Trina! ¡Cállate!" No me di cuenta que sabía eso sobre mí.

"¿En serio?" Se rió Jade y yo me volví un tono muy profundo de rojo. "Los músicos, ¿eh?"

"¿Tocas?" preguntó Trina a Jade esperanzada. Oré porque Jade no se diera cuenta de que Trina trataba de hacer de casamentera, pero también sospeché que no había mucho que Jade pasara por alto.

"Puedo aprender." dijo.

* * *

Hey hey gente! Aquí está el capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado, ya que fue algo interesante. Déjenme saber que piensa en un Review.

Aquí esta algo lento en cuanto al Jori pero en el próximo habrá un poquito más.

Respuesta a los Reviews:

_**arandiagrande:**_ El hecho de que yo igual me lo pude imaginar como una película es uno de los motivos por los cuales me gusto este libro. Pero Tori golpeo a Daniel, sobre el porque no he dejado Review es que aún no me ha dado tiempo de leer el ultimo capítulo e incluso creo que debo varios Reviews así que se un poco más paciente conmigo, pero si tendrás un review mío. Lo del beta, tengo entendido que son personas de fanfiction que te ayudan corrigiendo tus historias y corrigen los errores gramaticales, de hecho son de mucha ayuda, pero hay que cumplir con algunos requisitos para ser un beta. Un saludo, nos leemos.

_**GreenApple86:**_ A mi me gustaba Atreyu! Cuando Artax se hunde en el pantano de la tristeza llore un poquito y me gusto como encontró a fujur, es uno de mis libros favoritos, junto con el de los juegos del hambre y los de Divergente, aunque el favorito de esa trilogía es Allegiant con ese llore como media hora por el final... Si Jade debería de guardarse algunos comentarios, pero eso es lo que la hace ser Jade! Nos leemos :D

_**Mart: **_Pero claro que por supuesto que Tori sabe defenderse, aunque igual es algo pasiva cuando se trata de Jade, no se pero yo adoro a la Jade sincera a pesar de que diga comentarios inapropiados, al menos así se que no me está mintiendo en como se siente realmente, pero bueno cada quien, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, nos leemos.

_**lizzie gza**_: Jade le muestra mucho interés a Tori, pero de una manera que la incomoda y eso no suma puntos con Tori ya que ella es algo especial, me gusta tu forma de pensar, espero y que no te equivoques de Jade, recuerda que las apariencias engañan!

_**J.A.L.W:**_ Ahí quedo el capítulo, pero espero que este medio compense las cosas... Gracias por el interés las cosas en casa están más tranquilas pero aun no hay que dejar pasar nada... Claro que Jade se merece una oportunidad no importa que tan asesina psicópata parezca es Jade y con eso basta!

_**GeorgetteSofía:**_ Entonces es probable que te encanten más los próximos capítulos, si aquí Tori tiene algo así como una rencilla contra Daniel, pero no se deja de el y se sabe defender, ami casi no me gustan los spoilers, aunque muchos los toman como un incentivo para terminar un libro.

Bueno eso es todo por hoy.

Si leyeron y les gusto el capítulo o sí tienen observaciones dejen **_Review son bienvenidos._**

Muchas Gracias por los follows, los favoritos y por leer aunque no dejen review.

_**Dejen Comentario**_


	8. Concesionario

Descargo de responsabilidad: Victorious NO me pertenece así como a ninguna de estas personas de fanfiction. La historia tampoco solo estoy adaptando el libro Serial Hottie de la escritora Kelly Oram.

* * *

Patty's se encontraba bastante atestado. Cuando entramos, noté un montón de los chicos con los que compito en el parque sentados en la gran cabina de la esquina. Mientras Jade y Trina iban a hablar con la anfitriona caminé hacia mis amigos. "Gracias por la invitación, idiotas." bromeé.

Varios chicos se ahogaron con la comida en sus bocas cuando levantaron la mirada. No sabía de qué se trataba eso hasta que Beck rió y dijo "¿Qué pasa con la renovación, Tori?"

Miré alrededor al grupo de chicos sorprendidos y recordé que usaba la ropa que Trina había elegido. Gruñí e hice que Beck se moviera por mí. "No empieces." dije mientras robaba algunas de sus papas fritas. Ya que todavía seguían mirándome fijamente agregué "Perdí una apuesta."

Sí, lo sé, soy una mentirosa. Pero era más fácil que explicar la verdad.

"¿Dónde fuiste esta mañana?" preguntó Beck. "Daniel dijo que estás asustada de jugar contra él ahora, ya que sabes que va a desarmarte por romper su nariz."

Bufé. "Puede intentarlo. No estoy asustada de ese idiota. Sólo estaba ocupada"

"¿Ocupada?" preguntó uno de los chicos, y varios de ellos se rieron por lo bajo.

Seguí sus miradas y encontré a Jade de pie detrás de mí. "Nuestra mesa está lista, Vega" dijo Jade sin quitar sus ojos de Beck sentado a mi lado.

"Realmente ocupada." bromeó alguien más, provocando más risas.

"Cállense, pervertidos." solté. Luego con un suspiro, robé más papas de Beck. "Dile a Daniel que estaré allí el lunes a la mañana en caso de que quiera ser derribado de nuevo."

Cuando me paré escuché a alguien decir "No sabía que a Vega le gustaran las chicas."

Luego alguien más murmuró "No sabía que a Vega le gustaran las personas por completo."

Me giré, lista para noquear a alguien, pero Jade me sostuvo firmemente alrededor de la cintura. "Guau alto allí, tigresa." dijo, riendo mientras me arrastraba a nuestra mesa.

De alguna manera, a pesar de que por completo pretendía sentarme al lado de Trina, Jade me acomodó en la butaca al frente de ella y se sentó a mi lado antes de que pudiera protestar. Trina me sonrió muy grande a través de la mesa. Con suficiencia. Estaba a punto de patearla cuando Jade me distrajo con una pregunta. "Así que ese tipo con el que te sentaste, era el mismo con el que bromeabas en la fiesta anoche, ¿cierto?"

"¿Y?"

"Ustedes dos parecen realmente... íntimos."

Sabía a lo que quería llegar, y a pesar de que ese definitivamente no era el caso con Beck y yo, no vi el daño en dejar que Jade creyera que lo era. "Tal vez lo somos."

"¿Qué tipo?" preguntó Trina, sorprendida.

"Se refiere a Beck."

"¿Beckett Oliver?"

Asentí y Trina rió. "Sí, claro. Tori, no molestes a la pobre de Jade de esa manera."

_Pobre Jade. Claro. _

"Beckett Oliver." dijo Trina "es uno de los chicos más populares en la clase de Tori. Podría tener a cualquier chica de tercero que quisiera. Y la mitad de las de cuarto también probablemente."

Trina explicó todo esto como si debiera ser un consuelo para Jade, y realmente tenía razón -Beck y yo somos amigos, pero nunca me llevaría al baile si sabes a lo que me refiero- pero Jade no parecía muy emocionada con la idea de que fuera "íntima" con un chico tan deseado.

Me quedé en silencio por un minuto y todos suspiramos con alivio al ver a nuestra mesera. "¿Qué les puedo ofrecer chicas?" preguntó la mujer.

Jade me hizo un gesto, así que dije "Me gustaría un batido de chocolate y mantequilla de maní por favor. "

La mujer asintió, luego movió sus ojos hacia Jade. "Qué tal un Café Negro con dos de azúcar." dijo. Luego me miró y agregó "Bien podríamos conseguirnos una canasta de papas fritas, mejor."

"¿Y para ti?" le preguntó la mesera a mi hermana.

"Oh, nada para mí gracias."

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó Jade mientras yo decía:

"¿Nada? Tú eras la que insistía en que viniéramos aquí."

"Estoy segura." dijo Trina. "Estaré bien con mi agua."

Algo se traía entre manos Trina. No atacaba exactamente el helado como yo, pero nunca la había visto sentarse en un restaurante y no ordenar siquiera una Coca de dieta.

Unos minutos después me imaginé de lo que se trataba cuando vi a Rachel y Brooke entrar al restaurante. Trina levantó la mirada justo cuando sus amigas nos encontraron. Intentó lucir sorprendida, pero no es tan buena actriz. "Oh, ¡Oigan! ¿Qué están haciendo aquí chicas?" preguntó inocentemente cuando Rachel y Brooke se deslizaron en la banca a su lado.

"Sí." dijo Jade, ese frío control de vuelta a su voz. "¿A qué se debe el placer?"

Rachel y Brooke no respondieron la pregunta de Jade. En su lugar, comenzaron a arrullarnos como si fuéramos una pareja de cachorros en la ventana de una tienda de mascotas. "Trina tenía razón. ¡Ustedes chicas son de lo más lindos!" gimió Brooke.

"Totalmente adorables." coincidió Rachel. "Estoy tan feliz de que estén juntas ahora. Sabes Jade, Tori nunca ha tenido una pareja antes, así que más te vale cuidar bien de ella."

No tuve tiempo de corregir a Rachel del estado de la relación porque Jade, de todas las personas, dijo "Oh, no estamos juntas." Pero luego tenía que ir y arruinarlo poniendo su brazo sobre mis hombros y agregando "No preocupen sus lindas cabecitas con eso, de todas formas. Tengo planes especiales para nuestra pequeña Tori aquí."

"¿Planes especiales?" murmuré. "¿Podrías ser un poco más rara?"

Jade me ignoró. "Se los prometo." le dijo a mi hermana y sus amigas mientras me sostenía fuerte contra ella. "Tendré mucho cuidado con ella."

La brigada de tontas completas suspiraron y comenzó a levantarse. "Bueno, los dejaremos en eso entonces." dijo Rachel. "¡Diviértanse chicas!"

"¡Trina!" silbé cuando mi hermana se puso de pie. ¡Sabía que me iba a abandonar!. "¿A dónde crees que vas? "

"Ustedes no necesitan realmente que vaya hoy." dijo con una gran sonrisa inocente. "¿Acaso tú Jade?"

Jade le dio a mi hermana su primera sonrisa sincera del día. "Será difícil, pero estoy segura de que nos las arreglaremos."

"Le dijiste a mamá que vendrías conmigo hoy." dije, comenzando a tener pánico. "¡Lo prometiste!"

Trina me sonrió muy condescendientemente. "Confía en mí, Tori, esto es por tu propio bien."

"¡Pero usé tu estúpida camisa!"

"Totalmente linda, por cierto." dijo Brooke. "Deberías vestir de rosado más a menudo."

Fulminé con la mirada a mi hermana. "¡Te odio!"

"No lo harás más tarde." dijo Trina, lo que hizo reír a Jade. Trina le guiñó y luego se fue con sus amigas, dejándome atrapada en una banca con mi vecina psicótica que todavía tenía su brazo alrededor de mí.

"Bueno." dijo Jade después de que mi hermana se había ido hace rato y mi batido y su café se hallaban al frente de nosotras. "Este es un placentero cambio de planes. ¿Sabes? Tu hermana no es tan mala como solía pensar."

"Sí, es peor. Estúpida traidora."

"Tori, deja de ser ridícula. Hizo lo que hizo porque se preocupa por ti."

"Cierto." comenté despectivamente.

El comportamiento de Jade era completamente distinto ahora. Se veía mucho más feliz y demasiado cómoda. "Trina sólo ve lo que tú no puedes por alguna razón." dijo.

"¿Y qué es eso?"

La esquina de la boca de Jade se levantó en una sonrisa y se volteó, girando su cuerpo hacia el mío en la banca. "Que es sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que obtenga lo que quiero."

Jade lucía como si fuera ella que se encontraba atrapada en un hechizo esta vez. Su mirada era tan intensa que me encogí lo más lejos que la cabina me permitiría. No era lo suficientemente lejos. Acunó mi mandíbula en sus dedos, rozando su pulgar por mis labios.

"Quita tus manos de mí." Me sorprendí cuando realmente soné peligrosa porque esa cálida sensación de hormigueo que tenía cada vez que Jade me tocaba intentaba convencerme de que no quería realmente que se detuviera.

Jade se retiró en el asiento con un suspiró y empujó mi batido un poco más cerca a mí. "Deberías beber eso. Te hará sentir mejor."

"De hecho, ir a casa me haría sentir mejor."

"¿No intentarás siquiera pasarlo bien hoy?"

"Si intentaras actuar como una persona normal, podría."

Algo brilló en los ojos de Jade. "¿Y qué es normal?" soltó. "¿Romper narices de gente y tener que ser forzada a usar ropa que de hecho se ajustan? No eres exactamente quien para hablar, sabes."

Fui tan tomada por sorpresa por su estallido que la única cosa que pude pensar en hacer fue tomar un trago de malteada. Uno realmente largo.

Sabía que me observaba. Después de lo que había dicho, no podía evitar sentirme cohibida. Me encogí envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de mí, mi carácter completamente agotado. Estúpida Trina y su estúpida camisa.

"Te ves muy bien hoy." señaló de pronto. La miré enfurecida, odiando que pudiera leerme tan fácilmente. Su mirada se llenó de arrepentimiento. "Lo siento, pierdo el control a veces."

No dije nada, a pesar de que probablemente debería haberle pedido perdón también.

"No peleemos." dijo intentando redimirse de nuevo.

"Lo que sea." refunfuñé y luego hice lo único que quedaba por hacer, alcancé la canasta de papas fritas puesta entre nosotras y hundí una muy larga en mi batido. Luego de meter la papa en mi boca, noté que Jade me miraba con un brillo completamente entretenida de vuelta en sus ojos.

Una vez que llegué a la concesionaria de autos, comencé a relajarme. Compraría mi primer auto, después de todo. Aún con Jade alrededor me sentía algo emocionada. Además, era más fácil lidiar con Jade cuando ya no me encontraba atrapada en una pequeña cabina con ella.

"Así que" dijo mientras caminábamos a la mitad usada de la concesionaria, "¿Tenías algo específico en mente?" Jade levantó su ceja perforada y abrió la puerta del conductor de un F150. "Me pareces más del tipo de camionetas." Intenté no sonreír con eso y me subí detrás del volante, ella se me unió en la cabina y me observó mientras intentaba familiarizarme con la camioneta. "¿Sabes que tiene de bueno una camioneta?" dijo finalmente.

"Suficiente espacio para cargar todo tu equipo cuando te vas a acampar."

"Supongo que eso es verdad, sin embargo no sabría realmente. Nunca he ido a acampar. "

"¿Nunca?" pregunté.

"Nop." Jade se deslizó en la cabina hacia mí. "He ido, sin embargo, al auto cinema." Deslizó su brazo alrededor de mis hombros con una sonrisa. "Los asientos de banco son geniales, ¿no crees?" Tragué duro y salté fuera del auto tan rápido que Jade se cayó. "¿Nada de camionetas entonces?" dijo mientras golpeaba la puerta en su cara.

Ya miraba las ventanas de un Focus cuando Jade me alcanzó. Tomé nota específicamente de los asientos de butaca adelante y luego me subí detrás del volante. Jade se puso en el lado del pasajero.

"Este tendría mucho mejor rendimiento del motor." dije.

"Es algo pequeño, sin embargo." Jade se removió incómodamente y luego deslizó su asiento hacia atrás. Miré alrededor del auto e intenté imaginarme a los J, todos abarrotándose dentro del pequeño auto.

"Cierto." coincidí. "Vamos a probar ese de allá."

Jade me siguió a un Fusión. Mientras me acomodaba detrás del volante, no dijo nada, excepto "Mucho mejor."

"Definitivamente." coincidí, mirando sobre mi hombro. "Y hay mucho más lugar en el asiento trasero."

Jade se giró a mirarme con su ceja perforada muy arqueada. "Vega" dijo, riendo, "acabas de enloquecer con lo que paso en la cabina. No creo que tengas que preocuparte por necesitar un asiento trasero espacioso."

Cuando entendí su significado me sonrojé. ¿Por qué algunas personas son tan malpensadas? "No quería decir que planeara besuquearme atrás. Simplemente pensaba en los J. Esperan por completo que lleve sus tristes traseros a la escuela en el otoño."

"Sí, y esperan por completo que te ocupes de ellos en el asiento trasero también."

"Cállate, no lo hacen."

"Oh, sí lo hacen. Son chicos. Y tú no lo eres. Es así de simple."

"Son mis mejores amigos. Hemos crecido juntos en el mismo vecindario toda nuestra vida. Te garantizo que ninguno de ellos está interesado en mí."

"No que te dirían. Probablemente están asustados de terminar con su trasero en una cuchara. Pero eso no significa que no están pensando en eso. Al menos uno de ellos lo hace. Mi dinero va para Josh."

"¿Qué te hace decir eso? Ni siquiera has conocido al chico."

"Sí, pero ¿Quién más pasaría tanto tiempo jugando algo tan pobre como Skateboard Pro 2000? Tengo que decírtelo, pero el tipo no está obsesionado con vencer tu puntaje. Está esperando que te aburras y te le abalances encima."

"Primero de todo, asqueroso. Y segundo, Skateboard Pro 2000 no es pobre."

"Me temo que lo es, Vega. De hecho" Jade se encogió de hombros excusándose, "toda tu colección de video juegos como que apesta. ¿Grand Theft Auto, MX vs. ATV Racing, Madden Football? ¿Dónde está la acción? ¿El suspenso? ¿El peligro?"

"Juego Halo." dije a la defensiva.

"¿Halo?" Rió Jade. "¡Dame un descanso!"

"¿Qué tiene de malo Halo?"

"Um, es aburrido. Sólo corres alrededor y le disparas a cualquier cosa que se mueva. Tu hermana probablemente podría destrozar ese juego."

"Oh sí, ¿y cuál es tu vídeo juego favorito?"

"Assassin's Creed."

"Assassin's Creed." repetí secamente. Por supuesto que lo es. No debería haber preguntado. "Perdóname si creo que asesinar gente es perturbador."

"No es sobre asesinar gente, es sobre el desafío. No puedes sólo ir y volar la cabeza de todos. Obtienes puntos por el sigilo y la creatividad. Volar un montón de alienígenas es cualquier cosa, ¿pero llevar a cabo el asesinato perfecto? Eso es un logro."

"No. Raro es lo que es."

"No es tan raro." discutió Jade. "¿De otra manera por qué habría tantas novelas de crímenes y series de policías allá afuera? La gente está fascinada con los homicidios."

Esta conversación había tomado un giro hacia lo extraño realmente rápido, pero más una conversación de lo que Jade y yo habíamos tenido alguna vez. Bueno, una conversación que no era sobre ella intentando seducirme, de todas formas. Ese es el por qué la alenté a continuar hablando.

"La gente no está fascinada con los homicidios." dije, sabiendo que iba a discutir.

"Claro que lo están. Toma a esas dos chicas de las que tus padres hablaban en la cena por ejemplo. Media ciudad está centrada en ellas justo ahora. La ciudad está sólo esperando que otra chica termine muerta porque no hay nada como un buen asesino en serie para animar la conversación alrededor del dispensador de agua."

Tenía que sacar a relucir eso. De pronto, el rostro de Shelby Marx brilló en mi cerebro y me estremecí violentamente. "No es un asesino en serie," dije. "Y ya que lo pienso, soy más del tipo de chica SUV."

Jade luchó para alcanzarme después de que salté fuera del auto. Me había acelerado tanto que no estaba siquiera segura del tipo de auto al que me había subido después.

"¿No crees que esas dos muertes están relacionadas?" me preguntó Jade.

"La policía ya dijo que no."

"Entonces mintieron."

"¿Qué te da tanta seguridad?" No creí que quisiera saber la respuesta de Jade, pero al mismo tiempo quería. Tenía que saber si había realmente un asesino en serie allá afuera atrapando chicas que lucían exactamente como yo.

"Es el número de las heridas de puñaladas." dijo Jade con naturalidad. "Ambas chicas fueron apuñaladas más de treinta veces."

De pronto me sentí enferma. "Podría ser coincidencia."

Jade sacudió su cabeza. "Para la mayoría de la gente que comete crímenes como ese es sobre el placer que obtienen mientras la victima sigue viva. El homicidio es sólo un medio para limpiar. Pero para los asesinos en serie, es sobre el asesinato. No hay manera en que dos tipos hubieran atacado dos chicas diferentes que suceden ser muy parecidas y apuñalarlas tan excesivamente. Si hubieran sido homicidas regulares, los atacantes hubieran querido matar a las chicas lo más rápido posible. Aún si los tipos no tenían idea de cómo usar un cuchillo apropiadamente, hay demasiados lugares muy vulnerables en el cuerpo humano como para perdérselas todas. Cinco o seis heridas de puñaladas y las probabilidades son que las chicas hubieran muerto. ¿Por qué dos tipos diferentes continuarían cortando a alguien que ya está muerto?"

Estaba lista para que esta conversación terminara, pero no podía decir una palabra. Algo se había apoderado de Jade. Nunca la había visto tan animada.

"No sólo están definitivamente relacionados los dos homicidios" continuó "sino que es un juego para este tipo. La segunda chica fue apuñalada siete veces más que la primera. Mi conjetura es que intentaba mantenerla viva el más tiempo posible. Ver si podía superar el tiempo de su último asesinato. Tú mira. Te apuesto que hay otro asesinato esta noche, y el número de heridas de puñalada estará cercano o más alto que el último."

Miré boquiabierta a Jade, pero ella sólo continuó "También apostaría que el asesino está molesto porque los dos homicidios no han sido conectados. Tiene que estar orgulloso de su trabajo, esa cantidad de heridas de puñalada es realmente algo impresionante. Apuesto que esta vez dejará algún tipo de mensaje o tarjeta personal para que tengan una pista de que es un asesinato en serie."

Jade se hallaba tan atrapada en su teoría que no había notado sólo cuan emocionada se había puesto, o cuan absolutamente enloquecida sonaba. Tampoco parecía darse cuenta de que no había dicho una palabra por minutos y estaba en el borde de ponerme a vomitar.

Fue traída de golpe a la realidad cuando abrí la puerta del auto. La escuché llamar mi nombre pero no respondí. Cerré de un golpe la puerta y me dirigí rápidamente a la oficina.

"Tori, ¿qué pasa? ¿A dónde estás yendo?" me preguntó Jade cuando me alcanzó. Cuando no respondí, atrapó mi muñeca y me giró hacia ella. "¿Qué te sucede?"

"¡Déjame ir!" demandé.

"No hasta que me digas cuál es tu problema."

"¡Tú!" grité. "¡Estás loca! ¡Enferma!"

Podía ver la rabia brillando a través de los ojos de Jade de la misma manera en que lo habían hecho en el restaurante, pero dejó ir mi brazo.

"Hay algo seriamente mal contigo." dije. "Me voy a casa."

Avancé como dos pasos antes de que Jade atrapara de nuevo mi muñeca. "Tori, espera."

Sonaba más herida que enojada ahora, pero no me importaba. "Déjame ir ahora o comenzaré a gritar. Mi mamá conoce al administrador de este lugar. ¡Te arrestará antes de que puedas decir psicópata!" Jade me dejó ir sin otra palabra. No miré hacia atrás, pero podía sentirla mirándome mientras irrumpía en la concesionaria.

* * *

En serio que a veces uno debe de guardarse alguno de los comentarios cuando un tema te apasiona y los demás lo ven "raro" por ejemplo yo a veces me reservo mis comentarios en cuanto a novelas se refieren porque yo NO las veo porque se me hacen tontas y estúpidas, sobre actuadas y falsas, pero si le digo eso a alguna mujer que las ve, empieza a pensar que pienso que ella es estúpida solo por ver novelas.

Pero dejando eso de lado, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.

Respuesta a los Reviews:

_**GreenApple86:**_ Solo es una película de la historia sin fin. Sí el personaje que estoy adaptando del libro a Jade es algo excéntrico y 'raro' en el libro, si de hecho los capítulos mejorar, creo que los siguientes te gustaran mas, nos leemos luego, hasta pronto.

_**Mart:**_ Adoro a Trina aquí es como si el personaje hubiese sido para ella, en serio que es todo un personaje especial, a mi en victorious mi personaje es favorito es Jade por su personalidad y perversión de la maldad, me gustaría que ella fuera real.

_**arandiagrande:**_ tu me puedes decir todo lo que quieras en el review eres libre de hacerlo, en serio espero que este capitulo igual te haya gustado, aún no van a ver asesinatos, pero falta poco, para que se tomen más en cuenta ese aspecto en la historia.

_**Lizzie gza:**_ Claro que tori se la pondrá difícil a Jade, es Tori e incluso en Victorious ella no se la pone nada fácil a Jade, solo te diré que yo igual quiero un mustang aunque no sea cobra solo quiero mi propio mustang, y me gusto el libro porque me atrapo la historia y yo no me esperaba el final.

_**Qaths 10:**_ Aquí la continuación, estoy dando lo mejor de mi para que la historia se adapte bien y estoy tratando muy duro para que le guste a las personas, claro que uno se puede imaginar claramente a los personajes de victorious en la adaptación por eso fue que decidi adaptar el libro. Saludo que estes bien.

Bueno, personas, entes, seres de la naturaleza y demás, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, nos leemos luego. Un saludo tengan una buena semana (o lo que resta de la semana)

**Dejen Review. **


	9. Ella tenía razón

VicTORIous no me pertenece. La historia tampoco, solo estoy adaptando el libro "Serial Hottie" de la escritora Kelly Oram

Sin más que decir a leer. Nos leemos abajo.

* * *

Mi mamá no me preguntó sobre eso cuando la llamé desde el concesionario de autos y le pedí que viniera a recogerme, pero estoy segura de que mi cara dijo suficiente. Cuando llegó, simplemente le dije que no encontré nada que me gustara y nos dirigimos a casa en completo silencio. Después de eso, agarré un montón de bocadillos y luego me encerré en mi habitación por el resto del día.

Estoy segura de que mi mamá y Trina probablemente piensen que Jade y yo nos habíamos metido en una gran rencilla amorosa o algo así, pero no me importaba. No quería hablar de Jade con ellas. No es como si me escucharan o me creyeran si les dijera la verdad. No. Sólo sería la pobre, pequeña, inocente y nerviosa Tori porque realmente le gusta una chica.

Cuando los J me llamaron más tarde esa noche no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Jade dijo, así que cuando Josh finalmente contestó el teléfono, le pregunté si era verdad. Bueno, algo así "Oye, ¿Es de mala calidad mi colección de vídeo juegos?"

La respuesta de Josh vino tan rápido que fácilmente me sobresaltó.

"Claro. ¿Por qué?"

"No. En serio."

"Sí en serio, Vega. Es muy defectuoso. Ni siquiera tienes Call of Duty o algo."

"¿Así que no te gusta Skateboard Pro 2000?"

"Ugh, es el peor. Desearía poder eliminar ese estúpido deporte por existir y forzarnos a ser objeto de tal debilidad."

Agarré el auricular con tanta fuerza con mi mano que casi esperaba que se destrozara en pedazos. Sólo porque Josh odiaba Skateboard Pro 2000 no significaba que Jade tenía razón. Simplemente quiere decir que necesitaba ampliar mis horizontes en la X-box.

"Si mi colección de juegos apesta tan mal, ¿por qué siempre vienes a pasar el rato a mí casa?"

"Oigan, chicos." llamó Josh. "Tori quiere saber por qué pasamos tanto rato en su casa."

Estuve quieta por un segundo, y luego Jesse y Jack cantaron al unísono "¡Trina!"

"¿Mi hermana?"

"Duh" dijo Josh. "Puede ser miserable, pero eso no quiere decir que no pienso en verla salir de la ducha en estos días."

"Eres enfermo." bromeé, pero me sentí mucho mejor. Claramente Jade se equivocó acerca de los J. Y si se equivocó con eso, quizás también significaba que estaba equivocada con los asesinatos.

"De todos modos, tenemos que irnos." dijo Josh. "Desearía que estuvieras aquí, Vega. De verdad te encantaría."

"¡Sí!" gritó Jesse desde el fondo.

"¡Vamos a tener que encontrar una manera de hacer que te crezcan un par para el verano que viene!"

Bueno. Pueden haber sido un grupo de egoístas, pero por lo menos eran consecuentes.

Esa pequeña normalidad me hizo relajar un poco, pero seguía teniendo un ojo abierto en la casa cruzando la calle. El auto de Jade aún seguía desaparecido. Ella había esperado de mal humor en el concesionario antes de que mi mamá llegara, pero no nos siguió a casa y no ha regresado todavía.

Cuando Jade no había llegado a casa por la medianoche, comencé a sentirme mal. No había sido agradable con ella y obviamente se molestó por ello. Esperé toda la noche, no podía dormir. Incluso dejé de mirar a escondidas por la ventana después de un tiempo, y escalé hacia el techo necesitando un poco de aire.

Alrededor de las 4:30 a.m. un par de faros venían brillando por la calle y me sumergí de nuevo a mi habitación. Apagué mi televisor y cubrí el despertador, así toda mi habitación quedó negra. Entonces, con un pequeño agujero en mi persiana, miré a Jade salir de su auto. Ella hizo exactamente lo mismo que hacía cuando entraba. La luz encendida en su habitación unos minutos después y luego se apagó. Nada que ver. Ningún comportamiento extraño. Y ahora que se encontraba en casa, me di cuenta que era casi el amanecer y que finalmente podría dormir.

"Tori, sigues viva, ¿cierto?"

Me desperté con el sonido de la voz de Trina, que siempre es desagradable, pero no estaba tan antagónica como de costumbre. Gemí algo que sonaba cerca a "Vete."

"No puedo, hermanita. Mamá me dijo que no te moleste, pero si te quedas mucho tiempo en tu habitación, vendrá, y confía en mí no quieres que ella venga. Sigue usando la palabra pubertad."

Gruñí algo completamente ininteligible esta vez.

"Si te ayuda, te traje el desayuno, doble pedazo de caramelo hecho de azúcar y mantequilla."

Me senté y Trina se sentó en mi cama sosteniendo dos bolitas de helado y dos cucharas. Cuando intenté tomar uno, lo escondió detrás de su espalda. "Esto no viene sin un precio." dijo. "Me vas a decir exactamente lo que ocurrió ayer."

Rodé mis ojos y arrebaté el helado de las manos de mi hermana. Suspiró y le dio un mordisco a su propio helado y luego preguntó "En serio Tori, ¿qué ocurre? Porque a Jade le gustas. Realmente, realmente le gustas. Viene más de tres veces al día a preguntar por ti. Incluso te ha traído nuevas rosas porque olvidaste ponerlas en agua y se marchitaron. Mira, ¿ves?" Trina señaló al ramo en mi tocador. "Esas vinieron ya en un florero."

"¿Viene más de tres veces al día? ¿A qué hora?"

"Casi a las una. Intenté preguntarle qué pasó pero no me lo dijo. Tori, parecía alterada."

"¿Alterada-enojada?" pregunté.

"Más bien alterada-frustrada." dijo. "No creo que Jade se enoje."

"¡Ja! Trina no entiendes. Ella no es la misma a tu alrededor que a mi alrededor. Tiene problemas. Está seriamente loca. La forma en que me mira, y me toca todo el tiempo..." Sentí que mi cara se calentaba. El sonrojo definitivamente no iba a ayudarme en mi caso. "Es como si estuviera conteniéndose de amarrarme como un cerdo y arrastrarme hacia los bosques."

"Vamos, Tori, eso es un poco duro, ¿no crees? Sólo es una chica. Simplemente nunca has tenido una chica o un chico interesada en ti antes."

"No, ¡eso no es todo! Escucha, cuando estábamos en el concesionario de autos, comenzó a hablar de todas esas chicas. Pero no sólo hablaba de ellas. Es como si estuviera obsesionada. Como si entendiera que pasó porque su cerebro funciona de la misma manera."

"¿Qué chicas?"

"Esas dos chicas que murieron. De las que mamá habló con la tía de ella en la cena."

"Oh ellas. En realidad son tres chicas ahora. Y dicen que sin duda es un asesino en serie."

"¿Qué?"

"Ha estado en las noticias de hoy." dijo Trina. Cuando prendí la televisión, Trina frunció el ceño.

"Espera. ¿Estás diciendo que piensas que el cerebro de Jade funciona como una chica de quince años?" preguntó.

"No, estoy diciendo que ella piensa como un asesino en serie."

Contuve mi respiración cuando cambié el canal para ver CNN y vi que el nuevo asesino en serie de Detroit había salido en las noticias nacionales. Lola Martinez de dieciséis años de edad, de South Lyon fue encontrada en el parque esta mañana, golpeada y apuñada 41 veces.

"Por lo menos, no luce tan parecida a ti." La voz de Trina me sorprendió tan mal que salté. "¿Has visto la última? Esa chica parecía que podría ser tu gemela."

"Gracias, Trina. Porque eso me hace sentir mucho mejor." Silencié el televisor, pero no podía apartar los ojos de la pantalla. "¿Así que dictaminaron a todos los asesinos en serie?"

"Tuvieron que hacerlo. El asesino dejó recuerdos que tomo de los cuerpos de las primeras dos chicas."

Trina no notó que el aliento se me escapó. Siguió hablando

"Mamá estuvo viendo las noticias esta mañana y dice que tienen algunos expertos haciendos perfiles. Él dijo que el asesino reclamaba sus víctimas."

"¡Dijo que pasaría!" susurré. "Trina, ¡ella lo sabía!"

"¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntó, finalmente tomando atención.

"¡Jade! ¡Ella sabía! Ayer me dijo que otra chica iba a morir, y no sólo eventualmente. Dijo que iba a morir anoche. ¡Incluso me lo prometió!"

"Bueno, eso no es una cosa muy importante. Quiero decir, las dos murieron los dos sábados pasados. Es por eso que lo apodaron el Asesino Acuchillador de los Sábados por la Noche."

"También me dijo que el asesino dejaría un mensaje, así podrían conectar los asesinatos."

"Huh. Bueno esa es una especie de golpe de suerte."

"No es suerte."

"¿Cómo podría no ser suerte?"

Mi mente daba vueltas con un millón de diferentes pensamientos. La sensación de malestar que tenía en mi estómago el día anterior volvió. Tanto así que tuve que dejar mi helado. "No lo sé, pero ella lo sabía. Te juro que Jade _lo sabía."_

Trina me miró como si yo fuera la que estaba loca y luego se rió. "¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo?"

"¿Qué exactamente digo?"

"Tori, estás acusando a Jade de matar a tres chicas, o ¡de ser un a asesina en serie!"

Trina comenzó a reírse de nuevo, e intenté reírme con ella, pero no pude. Cuando vi que vio mi cara, se controló. "No puedes hablar en serio " dijo. "¿Una asesina en serie? De verdad crees que Jade, la chica sexy de diecisiete años cruzando la calle, quién te trae rosas, en realidad ¿podría matar a alguien?"

Tuve que pensar en ello, _¿Lo pensaba?_ ¿De verdad creía que Jade podría hacerlo? Me encontré asintiendo con la cabeza.

Trina rodó sus ojos. "Bueno, tengo que decir que te asustó un poco ayer, pero ahora eres tú la que está loca. Así que ella esta un poco adelantada, lo que, seré sincera, me encantaría si ella viniera a mí así pero eso no la hace una psicópata."

Trina me llamaba loca, pero mientras más pensaba en ello, se me hacía más fácil de creer. "Piensa sobre ello." dije. "Los asesinatos comenzaron después de que Jade se mudó a Michigan. Y dices que a ella realmente le gusto ¿no? ¡Y las chicas muertas lucen igual que yo! Además, el asesino está obsesionado con apuñalar a sus víctimas y no hay duda de que Jade sabe cómo manejar un cuchillo y tijeras, pero más un cuchillo."

"Si tú lo dices."

"¡Sé lo que vi! Y ayer habló sobre conocer los puntos vulnerables del cuerpo humano en orden para poder apuñalarlos la mayor de veces posibles antes de que mueran. Su tía dijo que ella sabe primeros auxilios y esas cosas. Y sabes lo fuerte que es."

"Sacar buenas notas en biología y saber defensa personal no es un crimen."

"¡Me atacó en la calle el otro día!"

"¿Te atacó?"

"¡Sí! ¡Me atacó! Sólo para asustarme. Sólo para mostrarme que puede."

Trina seguía obviamente sin convencerse.

"Es inteligente. Como, muy inteligente. Sabe cosas de mí que no debería, entra a mi habitación, ella..."

"¿Entró a tu habitación?"

"Más de una vez. Mira lo que le hizo a mi vídeo juego."

Encendí Skateboard Pro 2000, pero no tuvo el efecto deseado. Trina leyó la lista de puntuaciones y chilló "Oh mi Dios, Tori, ¡eso es tan dulce! ¿No moriste cuando viste eso?"

"Pero, ¿cómo lo hizo? ¿Y cuándo? No es como si la invitara. Además, no llegó a su casa anoche. Lo sé, porque me pasé toda la noche esperándola."

Eso hizo que Trina hiciera una pausa. "¿Acechas mucho, Tori?" dijo con una sonrisa.

"¡Lo digo en serio!"

"Puedo verlo." Trina finalmente perdió la paciencia conmigo. "Eres un bicho raro. Recuérdame que nunca tendré una conversación de chicas contigo otra vez."

"Nadie te lo pidió en primer lugar."

Trina comenzó a salir y se detuvo en la puerta para mirarme. "Jade es dulce, divertida, y completamente maravillosa. Y por alguna razón, le gustas. ¡Eres una idiota! No te dejaré arruinar esto porque eres una maldita mojigata."

"Muérdeme." Fue mi brillante respuesta.

"Como sea. Voy a hablar con Jade." se quejó Trina.

"¡Espero que deje tu cuerpo mutilado en el parque!" dije después de ella.

Finalmente salí de mi habitación, pero sólo anduve dentro de la casa. No había manera de salir a la calle y arriesgarme a ver a Jade. Por alguna razón, fue un alivio que mi papá volviera a casa esta noche. Pasamos la tarde viendo cualquier canal de televisión que no tuviera noticias, y hablamos sobre los tipos de autos que podrían gustarme. Él tampoco me preguntó por Jade, pero a diferencia de mi madre, no parecía importarle mucho, y era agradable.

Cuando me fui a la cama, encontré una nota en mi almohada junto con una flor sacada del florero de mi tocador. En una fuerte escritura decía:

_Lo que queda detrás de nosotros, y lo que queda delante, es poca cosa comparada con lo que queda dentro de nosotros. _

"Ralph Waldo Emerson."

La nota no fue firmada, pero yo sabía que era de Jade. Traté de decirme a mí misma que se la dio a Trina para que me la diera a mí, pero Trina me la hubiera entregado, me habría obligado a leerla, y luego haría un gran alboroto. No hay manera que hubiera sido capaz de simplemente ponerlo en la almohada para que lo encontrara más tarde, incluso si Jade le hubiera dado instrucciones exactas

.

Fui a mi ventana, suspirando cuando la encontré cerrada y luego volví mi atención a la nota. Sabía que quería decir con la cita, pero no estaba exactamente segura lo que Jade me intentaba decir. ¿Me pedía que mirara dentro de ella? Porque cuando lo hice, todo lo que vi fue una posible homicida maníaca.

¿O es que el "nosotros" se refiere a ella y a mí? Lo que hay detrás de nosotras podría ser ayer, y lo que está delante podría ser... me estremezco al pensar. De cualquier manera no hay definitivamente nada dentro de nosotras o entre nosotras o a nuestro alrededor o en cualquier parte porque no hay un nosotras.

Quería arrugar la nota y tirarla lejos, pero no pude. Había algo en ella. Al igual que había algo en el florero con rosas en mi tocador que no podía arrojarle blanqueador sin importar cuántas veces había pensado en hacerlo.

Tomé la rosa de mi almohada y la puse de nuevo con las demás después de aspirar su aroma. Luego con cinta adhesiva pegué la nota en el espejo de mi tocador e intenté no pesar en ello cuando me fui a dormir. Mis sueños esa noche fueron los peores que tuve en todo el verano.

Después de todo con Jade, y las cosas de asesino en serie, y los sueños, tenía una insalubre cantidad de tensión acumulada dentro de mí. Así que pude haber estado actuando un poco loca a las 07:00 a.m. Irrumpí en la habitación de mi hermana y comencé a hurgar en sus cajones. No intentaba exactamente ser graciosa y tampoco Trina cuando me dio una gran cantidad de insultos cuando despertó. "Perdón." mascullé. "Pero hay un juego en el parque a las 7:30 a.m. y quiero llegar antes de que escojan los equipos."

"¿Y estás saqueando mi armario porque...?"

"Porque cuando jugué fútbol frisbee la otra noche en la fiesta era un millón de veces más fácil moverse en una blusa y unos shorts que en unos pantalones sueltos y un suéter. Por no mencionar que no tenía codazos en los pechos."

"Claro." concordó con un bufido. "Eso es porque los Neandertales con los que siempre juegas finalmente se dieron cuenta de tus pechos."

"¿Vas a ayudarme a encontrar algo o no?" espeté, tirando un montón de ropa al suelo.

"Bien, bien. Jesús. ¿Te importa?"

Trina actuó como si fuera una prueba enorme salir de la cama, pero me di cuenta de su sonrisa mientras se deslizaba en la puerta abierta del armario. "¿Tienes un sujetador deportivo?"

"Por supuesto."

"Entonces toma." Trina me tiró una blusa blanca. "Úsala y toma los pantalones Adidas rosados. Segundo cajón, lado izquierdo. Vas a tener que llevarlos más debajo de tus caderas, porque tienes las piernas más largas que las mías, pero tiene un cordón ajustable. Obtienes una gota de sangre sobre ellos y me tendrás que comprar otros nuevos."

"Como sea."

Trina suspiró y finalmente sonrió. "Trabajo de diez a cuatro hoy." Trina trabaja en Old Navy. "Ven a verme y te ayudaré a recoger algunas cosas. Incluso te conseguiré mi descuento de empleada."

"Quizás, si tuviera alguna forma de llegar ahí." me quejé, todavía molesta por abandonarme el sábado.

"Estoy segura de que Jade estaría más que feliz por darte un paseo."

"Un viaje al infierno en el Expreso Acuchillador de los Sábados por la Noche."

"¡Ni siquiera es sábado, fenómeno!" gritó después de que me cerró la puerta.

"¡Ella tira, ella anota!" gritó Beck, dándome un máximo de cinco. "Y esto es juego, ¡perdedores!"

Me sentí realmente, realmente bien soltar toda la tensión, ira, y frustración dentro de mí, y como resultado, he matado en la cancha esta mañana. Seguro cuando me mostré con la ropa de entrenamiento de Trina los chicos me dieron una mierda por no estar disponible para jugar ahora porque era una chica, pero había estado por ahí por tres horas y no había estado en el equipo perdedor ni una vez.

Mi teoría acerca de la ropa de Trina era correcta también. Me sentía mucho más fresca, más cómoda y mi pecho sólo había sido asaltado una vez esta mañana. Cuando me golpearon, incluso pararon el juego por un minuto para asegurarse de que estaba bien. No necesitaba eso, pero definitivamente necesita tomar la oferta de Trina en ayudarme a comprar.

Me deje caer en un banco, me quité el casco y limpié el sudor de mi cara mientras capturaba mi aliento. Cuando drené una botella de agua, este chico Andre, al que le acababa de marcar el gol de la victoria, se sentó a mi lado.

"Puedes parecer una chica ahora Tori, pero todavía tienes el juego."

"Claro que lo hago." bromeé, "y si no fuera tan fácil anotar podría llegar a utilizarlo algunas veces. Este fue apenas un entrenamiento."

La sonrisa de Andre creció tanto como su cara. "Chica, si buscabas a alguien para anotar, todo lo que tenías que hacer era decirlo. No tienes idea de lo fácil que puede ser."

Gemí por centésima vez en el día, las insinuaciones no paraban. Golpeé a Andre en el brazo y grité, no sólo a Andre, sino a todos los presentes "¿Realmente voy a tener que escuchar esta mierda cada vez que juguemos a partir de ahora? ¡Son como un grupo de perros salvajes!"

Entre risas alguien gritó "¡Un cachorro bullmastiff! ¡O un pitbull!"

"¡Deséalo, Saphiro!" dijo otra persona.

Otro chico agregó "¡Más como un chihuahua!"

Gemí de nuevo y una sombra cayó sobre mí. Levanté la vista para ver a Beck sonriéndome. "Admítelo Vega. Te gusta jugar con nosotros más que con los J."

"¡Nunca!" Me reí. "Sólo me gusta jugar con ustedes porque significa que tienen que ganar de vez en cuando."

"Hablas mucho de palizas para ser alguien usando una cola de caballo." dijo Beck, ofreciéndome una mano. "Tú y yo, uno-a-uno en algún momento. Vamos a ver quién queda llorando."

"Acepto."

Cuando recogía mis cosas me di cuenta de una familiar figura delgada, alta y palida estaba apoyada contra un brillante BMW cerca del borde del parque. Cuando me llamó la atención, levantó su dedo índice e indicó que vaya hacía ella. _Sí, claro._

Rápidamente miré hacia otro lado, pero sabía que en el minuto que estuviera sola, Jade vendría por mí, así que hice algo que nunca antes había hecho en mi vida.

"Oye Beck, ¿Vas a casa?"

"Sí, ¿qué pasa?"

Le di a Beck una sonrisa mucho más confidente de lo que me sentía. "¿Te importaría tomar el camino más largo? ¿Caminar con una chica a casa?"

"Uh..." Beck miró confundido y muy sorprendido, pero por lo menos no parecía disgustado. "Sí" dijo un poco inseguro. "Por supuesto."

Nos dirigimos hacia el otro lado del parque, hacia la dirección de mi casa. E hice todo lo posible para no mirar detrás de mí, donde sabía que se encontraba Jade, probablemente seguía mirando, completamente furiosa.

"Gracias" dije para romper el incómodo silencio que había entre Beck y yo.

"No hay problema. ¿Qué pasa?"

"Es estúpido en realidad." Me reí nerviosamente. "¿Has oído todo el asunto del asesino en serie suelto?"

"Sí, he escuchado sobre eso." Beck me miró con curiosidad. "¿Te tiene asustada?"

"Algo así. En cierto modo encajo con el perfil de las chicas muertas, ¿Sabes? Mi papá está un poco loco por eso. Me hizo prometer que no saldría a ninguna parte sola. También estoy bastante segura que estaré atrapada todos los sábados por la noche hasta que el tipo esté atrapado."

"Creo que tu papá nunca ha visto tu gancho de derecha."

Sonreí ante eso. Al menos alguien pensaba que podía manejarlo. "Podría ser peor, creo" dije, encogiéndome de hombros. "Podía haberme encerrado en mi habitación y clavar las ventanas."

Beck se rió y luego cambió completamente de tema. "Así que... ¿quién era la tipa con quién fuiste al restaurante el otro día?"

Bufé y negué con la cabeza. Chicos.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Beck a la defensiva.

"Nada. Es exactamente lo mismo que ella me preguntó."

"¿Ah, sí?"

"Tan pronto como nos sentamos. Pensó que tú y yo 'nos veíamos amistosos'." Hice un gesto de comillas con los dedos.

Beck se veía divertido con eso, pero dijo nada. En cambio, repitió la pregunta "Así que, ¿quién es? No me di cuenta que estabas viendo a alguien."

"Su nombre es Jade" expliqué cuando mi cara se puso devastadoramente roja. "Se mudó a la casa enfrente a la mía. Y, uh, sí, no la estoy viendo."

"¿Estás segura? Porque te miraba como si fueran... amistosas."

"¡Oh por dios!"

Beck se rió. "Cálmate, Tori. Simplemente te estoy molestando."

"Tú y todos los demás durante toda la maldita semana pasada."

"¿Realmente puedes culpar a la gente?"

"No es como si ustedes nunca hubieran visto una chica salir con otra chica antes."

"Vamos, sabes que eres diferente. La gente va a hablar."

"¿Diferente?" pregunté sobresaltada. "No soy diferente."

Beck me miró de arriba a abajo con una ceja levantada .

"Sigo siendo la misma persona." dije. "Sólo paso esto." hice un gesto a mi ropa, "Es sorprendentemente cómodo y mucho más fácil para jugar."

"Seguro" dijo Beck, reprimiendo una risa. "Pero es algo más que la ropa. No creo que te haya visto antes sin alguno de los J presente. Te estás diversificando."

"Pura necesidad. Los J están en el campamento. Tú intenta pasar todo el verano con nada más que un Xbox y mi hermana para que te haga compañía."

"En realidad," dijo Beck, considerando la posibilidad. "No me importaría..."

"Ugh. Ahórrame el sentimiento de ver a Trina, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Me parece bien. Pero aun así. El ir a las fiestas..."

"Larga historia."

"Salir con chicas."

"Te dije que no estoy saliendo."

"Coquetear con chicos para que te acompañen a casa..."

Mi mandíbula casi se cayó de mi cara. "Yo no... eso no es..." Mi voz se fue apagando. No tenía idea de cómo acabar la oración. Miré alrededor frenéticamente y estuve aliviada al ver que casi llegábamos a mi casa.

Beck se rió y le golpeé el brazo con tanta fuerza que estuvo a punto de tropezar en sus patines.

"¿Quieres cortar eso?" grité. "Toda la cosa de molestar a Tori es realmente molesta."

Beck continuó riéndose hasta que llegamos a mi entrada. "Oye" se detuvo y puso sus manos arriba en derrota, "nunca dije que ser diferente era una cosa mala. Lo que sea tu acuerdo, te queda bien."

Oh hombre, iba a sonrojarme de nuevo, podía sentirlo. Qué vergüenza.

Entonces Beck me golpeó de vuelta, más en broma de lo que yo lo había golpeado pero aún lo suficientemente fuerte para casi botarme. "Sólo para que no te tomes el juego tan fácil" dijo. "Ninguno te mostrará algo de piedad sólo porque te estás volviendo un poco sexy."

Ahora sólo rodé mis ojos. "Ahora puedes irte." Apunté a mi casa. "Ya no tienes ninguna utilidad para mí."

Me sorprendí al notar el BMW estacionado en el frente cuando patinaba por la calle. Y definitivamente no me gustaba el hecho de que cada vez que ignoraba a Jade, ella sentía la necesidad de golpear algo.

Beck miró a Jade por un minuto, luego me miró más seria que en la mañana. "Se cuidadosa con esa tipa" dijo. No podía ocultar la sorpresa por la advertencia de Beck. "La vi en X-treme la noche del sábado. Sólo digamos que no es tímida con las mujeres."

"Oh, no tengo ninguna duda de eso" dije secamente.

_Así que se enojó conmigo, fue a un club y estuvo con tantas chicas como le fue posible. No es realmente sorprendente. _

"De todos modos, ¿cómo entraste a X-treme? pregunté. "No tienes dieciocho años."

Beck guiño. "Tengo mis maneras."

"¿ID falso?"

"Deberías invertir en uno y venir con nosotros alguna vez. Ya sabes, desde que estás diversificando en todo. Eres alta. Puedes pasar por dieciocho años."

"¿Bailar? ¿Estás bromeando? Creo que me quedo con el hockey."

"Bueno, entonces te veo el miércoles por la mañana."

"Sí." Entonces algo ocurrió en mí. "Oye ¿Beck? Por curiosidad, ¿alguna de las chicas con las que Jade enganchó era pelo castaño?"

"En realidad, sí."

Y Trina piensa que estoy loca. ¿Y si esa pelo castaño era Lola Martinez de South Lyon?

Beck me sacó de mis pensamientos cuando dijo "Después de verlas en el restaurante, asumí que eras tú. Casi la encaro cuando me di cuenta que no era así." Beck miró hacia atrás otra vez, donde Jade seguía golpeando viciosamente. "Como que me alegro de no hacerlo."

"Fue una opción más sabia de lo que piensas." Me reí. "Sin embargo gracias por la reflexión, y gracias por traerme a casa."

"No hay problema. Nos vemos más tarde, Vega."

Por un instante, miré con asombro cuando Beck se fue patinando lejos. Creo que esa es la primera vez que me llama por mi apellido. Tal vez había algo diferente en mí. "Estás pasando mucho tiempo con Trina" me susurré a mí misma y luego me apresuré a mi casa antes de que Jade pudiera detenerme.

* * *

¿Y bueno que les pareció este capítulo? A mi me gusta porque se va mostrando a una Tori más diversificada y a un Beck más incluido en la vida de Tori, no me odien será asi por un tiempo, y a una Jade más realista en las cosas que siente por Tori.

Bueno se que no he publicado (creo que en dos semanas) pero ya estoy de vuelta estuve trabajando en varios one-shot (Jori y en uno Yurosoi) no se cuando los vaya a publicar porque falta corregirlos y editarlos, pero eso me distrajo de adaptar y traducir.

Respuesta a los Reviews:

_**Mart:**_ No es miedo es prevención, Nah! En realidad si daría miedo, yo no juego videojuegos no porque no me gusten es solo que no me dejan en mi casa, pero en casa de mis amigos me defiendo decentemente, espero que este capítulo no te haya decepcionado y que te deje con dudas.

_**ariandiagrande:**_ Dime por favor que igual te gusta Mentes Criminales, mi mamá, mi papá y yo compartimos gustos en series de ese tipo, a mi me encanta que tenga un buen trama ¿te gusto el capítulo? Yo creo que ya no te debo Review (¿o sí?) bueno nos leemos.

_**GreenApple86: **_Sí quieres promocionarte con las Jorianas en facebook hay un grupo que se llama VicJORIous-Team ahí es donde encontraras a las mayorías de los jorianos. Ahora espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Yo de vez en cuando leo algunos reviews de otras historias pero casi no lo hago.

_**GeorgetteSofia:**_ Hey! Es un asco que te quiten el celular, lo bueno es que lo recuperaste, la lección es: que no te vean usando el celular en clases, yo no era tan aplicada pero salí bien (creo) yep! Hay que "quedarse" a veces con sus propias opiniones, aunque no quieras... Gracias tu igual cuídate.

_**lizzie gza:** _Te comprendo perfectamente, así estoy igual, a veces no encuentro con quien explayarme muy bien de los temas que me gustan (Liz Gillies, Victoria Justice, Libros, Las series de Smallville, Friends, Grey's Anatomys, Anime (ese es más con mis amigos, con mis hermanos si platico) ¿Ya dije Libros? CR7, Musica (No reggueton, ni banda) el final en serio es algo que no esperabas. Bueno nos leemos pronto, hasta la proxima.

_**Dejen Review**_


	10. Solo quiero hablar

_Descargo de Responsabilidad: Victorious no me pertenece. La historia tampoco, solo estoy adaptando el libro "Serial Hottie" de la escritora Kelly Oram._

* * *

Este capítulo esta dedicado a **_arandiagrande_**_ ya_ que el fue el primero en mencionar que las mujeres asesinadas son personajes que Victoria Justice ha interpretado en otras series y/o películas.

* * *

Nos leemos abajo

* * *

La mañana del miércoles, esperaba a que Jade aparezca en el parque como lo había hecho el lunes, ya que había hecho todo lo que esté a mi alcance para evitarla. A veces es bueno estar equivocada. Tengo que tener un buen juego sin cazador. Pues bien, excepto por la parte en la que Beck le dijo a todo el mundo que tenía que tener una niñera a causa de ser carnada de un asesino en serie.

Lo de niñera es un comentario aparte, sin embargo, tengo que admitir que me sentí aliviada cuando unos chicos que viven más cerca de mí, se ofrecieron a llevarme a casa. No quería pedirle a Beck otra vez y tenerlo pensando que me gusta. Pero también sabía que Jade probablemente estaría en su garaje calculando cuando llegué a casa, y no quería estar sola cuando me presenté.

La escolta resultó ser innecesaria. El garaje de Jade se encontraba abierto como siempre, pero me sorprendí al ver que no se hallaba allí. Entonces me di cuenta de que su auto tampoco estaba allí y mi corazón saltó de gozo en mi pecho.

Había estado encerrada en la casa tanto últimamente, escondiéndome de Jade, que a pesar de que sólo había jugado hockey en el último par de horas, no me atrevía a entrar. Caí al césped en frente de mi casa, me quité los patines, y me quedé allí disfrutando del aire fresco.

Me podría haber quedado así durante horas, excepto que por alguna razón, el garaje abierto de Jade parecía estar gritándome. El auto se había ido, la casa se veía completamente oscura y tranquila, y el garaje quedó abierto. Me pedía que vaya a echar un vistazo. No es que sea una gran fisgona ni nada, pero ella me había asustado en serio. Pensé que estaría más segura si podía averiguar algo, cualquier cosa sobre ella. Además, si podía encontrar algo realmente espeluznante para mostrarle a Trina, ella podría quitar mi caso sobre ella.

Me llevó diez minutos tomar las agallas de ir hasta allí, pero una vez que lo hice, me encontré en una especie de fascinación. Me hizo darme cuenta de lo desesperada que estaba de saber más acerca de Jade.

Se podría pensar que alguien que conduce un BMW lo va a querer aparcar en el garaje, pero Jade nunca lo hizo probablemente porque no había lugar para él con todo el equipo del gimnasio y las pilas sobre pilas de cajas. Me parecía como si Jade y su tía no tenían intención de quedarse en el barrio por mucho tiempo. Apenas se habían tomado la molestia de desempacar.

Leí las etiquetas de algunas de las cajas. Al principio parecían normales, fotos, libros, ollas de barro, decoraciones de Navidad. Pero luego empecé a ver cajas etiquetadas FBI, asesinato en primer grado, huellas dactilares, sustracción de menores, las leyes federales, los procedimientos locales de aplicación de la ley... "¿Qué?"

Eso fue raro. Quiero decir, que no sabía lo que había esperado encontrar aquí, pero como de repente se me pusieron los pelos de punta, supongo que una parte de mí no había creído que iba a encontrar nada extraño.

Sabía que debía marcharme, pero había un armario metálico de altura situado en una esquina y yo simplemente no pude evitarlo. Abrí el armario y miré con incredulidad. Cuchillos, muchos de ellos, y todos de diferentes tipos. Jade tenía de todo, desde un machete a una navaja suiza, y colgaban todos allí brillante y agudo, como si estuvieran en exhibición en un museo.

Decidí que definitivamente era hora de irme, cerré la caja, me di la vuelta y grité cuando encontré a Jade de pie en la entrada de su garaje. No dijo nada. Se quedó allí de pie con sus manos metidas ocasionalmente en sus bolsillos, mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados. También se encontraba, me di cuenta, entre cualquier ruta de escape de su garaje y yo.

"Jade" jadeé tan pronto como mi corazón empezó a latir de nuevo. Me forcé a jugar la desentendida. "Vaya, me has asustado. No te he oído subir."

"Eso es porque no subí. Me acerqué." La voz de Jade era inexpresiva, con el rostro todavía cauteloso.

"Pero, ¿dónde está tu auto?"

"Técnicamente, es el auto de mi tía. Ella lo conduce de vez en cuando."

"Oh." _¡Estúpida! ¡Estúpida! ¡Estúpida! ¡Tori, eres idiota!_

Esperé a que dijera algo, pero no lo hizo. No se movió. No dijo nada. Se quedó allí. Era una tortura.

"Así que..." Tragué saliva. "¿Has ido a dar un paseo o algo así? ¿Pasear por el barrio un poco?"

"Fui a tu casa. Trina me encontró esperando en el porche cuando se fue. Me dijo que podía esperar dentro." Jade finalmente quitó las manos de los bolsillos, sólo para doblarlas sobre sus pechos. "No sabía que ibas a tratar de venir a verme primero."

"Oh... sí... bueno..." _¡Piensa, Tori! ¡Piensa!_. "Estaba en mi patio y me pareció oír un gato maullando." _Sí, eso es bueno_. "No se veía como si estuviera en casa, y tenía miedo de que esté atrapado aquí dentro."

"Fue amable de tu parte estar tan preocupada."

"De todos modos no lo encontré. Tengo que acabar de oír cosas. Lo siento. Supongo que me iré ahora."

Di un paso hacia adelante y hacia los lados, planeando dar a Jade una plaza muy amplia, pero en mi segundo movimiento, dio un paso a juego, colocándose justo delante de mí otra vez. "¿Cuál es la prisa?" preguntó casualmente.

"No hay prisa" le dije con nerviosismo. "He estado jugando al hockey durante el último par de horas. Estoy cansada y tengo algo así como una necesidad de ducha."

Di otro paso y de nuevo me correspondió, pero esta vez se había adelantado un poco. Unos pasos más y estaría al alcance de su mano. Me quedé inmóvil y así lo hizo.

Tal vez si discutía con ella... "Jade."

"¿Vega?"

Nos miramos la una a la otra mirándola fatigosamente, mirándome amablemente inquisitiva.

Cuando ya no pude seguir el silencio, suspiré. "No vas a dejar que me vaya, ¿verdad?"

La cara de Jade se levantó entonces, como si este pensamiento nunca se le habría ocurrido. Se apartó y agitó su mano, haciendo un gesto para que yo fuera su invitada. Definitivamente no me estaba cayendo por ello, pero pensé que probablemente no conseguiría otra posibilidad, así que salí corriendo.

Jade me agarró tan rápido que ni siquiera vi cómo lo hizo. En una fracción de segundo tenía los pies sobre el suelo y me arrastraba dentro de su casa. Le di una patada y un puñetazo tan fuerte como pude, pero me tenía por detrás y yo no podía hacer ningún buen contacto.

Mientras Jade luchaba para lograr abrir la puerta detrás de nosotras, me las arreglé para darle una patada tan fuerte que me dejó. Corrí hacia la parte delantera de la casa, pero me tomó cerca de la base de la escalera y me arrojó por encima de su hombro.

Me gusta pensar que le tomó gran esfuerzo arreglárselas para meterme en su habitación. Quiero decir, luché, apuesta a que luché. Incluso estoy bastante segura de que ella tendría algunas contusiones después. Pero Jade parecía saber exactamente cómo aferrarse a mí, y era simplemente más fuerte.

Antes de que lo supiera, me había dejado caer sobre su cama y fue a pararse frente a la puerta. Fui directamente a la ventana, pero a diferencia de mi casa, no hay ninguna azotea para subir hacia fuera, solamente caería del segundo piso. Di vueltas alrededor y le di una mirada que haría sonrojar a un marinero.

Se recostó contra la puerta, disfrutando inmensamente. "Vega, cálmate. Sólo quiero hablar contigo."

"Entonces, trata de usar un teléfono, ¡fenómeno!"

"Nunca tomarías mi llamada. Al igual que no vas a abrir la puerta cuando yo voy."

"¡Me pregunto por qué!"

Me sentía tan enojada, que agarré lo primero que podría alcanzar, una lámpara de su mesita de noche, y lo tiré sin dudarlo. Jade tuvo que luchar para agacharse de ella. Le sorprendió que se la haya tirado, pero en vez de enojarse como yo esperaba, miró a la lámpara rota y suspiró. "Vega, vamos, basta. Sólo quiero hablar."

Recogí su despertador, arrancándolo de la pared y lo lancé en su cara. No lo esquivó lo suficientemente rápido esta vez, y lo marcó muy bien en el lado de la frente.

Jade se llevó la mano a la cabeza como si le doliera y tranquilamente dijo "Está bien. Vamos a hacer esto de la manera difícil."

Alcanzando la siguiente cosa que podía agarrar, le grité "¿Quieres decir que lo hemos estado haciendo de la manera más fácil?"

Una de las esquinas de la boca de Jade se frunció en una sonrisa y enarco su ceja perforada y luego en un instante me tenía clavada de bruces al suelo. "Me encanta tus agallas" me dijo, tirando de mis brazos detrás de la espalda, "sin embargo, es inconveniente en este momento."

No me sentía de humor para sus elogios. Empecé a gritar tan fuerte como pude y traté de librarme, pero mis brazos gritaron en protesta.

"Si te quedas quieta no te hará daño" dijo Jade con calma después de que se quedó sin aliento. "Y puedes también dejar de gritar. No hay nadie en casa para escucharte. Ni aquí, ni en ninguna de las casas de al lado, o en tu casa al otro lado de la calle."

"¿Entonces solamente debería quedarme aquí y tomarlo?" le grité. Golpeé aún más duro y grité, sorprendida por el dolor que disparó a través de mis hombros.

"Cuidado Tori, puedes dislocarte el brazo así. Es necesario que permanezcas inmóvil."

No tuve más remedio que dejar de luchar.

"Ahí" dijo Jade con orgullo. Aunque, si ella estaba orgullosa de mí por calmarme, u orgullosa de sí misma por obligarme a someterme, no lo sabía. "Ahora, ¿vas a ser razonable?"

"¡Suéltame!"

"Si lo hago, vas a tratar de huir y quiero hablar contigo."

"¡No quiero hablar contigo! ¡No puedes tratar a la gente así!"

"No me has dejado ninguna opción. Voy a volverme loca esperando por ti Vega."

"Claramente."

"Me gustas. Mucho."

"Bueno, ¡estás haciendo un gran trabajo para ganar mi corazón psicópata!"

"Ya lo he notado. Dime cómo hacerlo bien, y te voy a soltar."

"No puedes. Es imposible. Así que, ¿por qué no te vas a secuestrar a alguien que lo aprecie? Trina esta tan estúpida por ti, estás loca. Estoy segura de que no le importaría."

"No quiero a Trina. Te quiero a ti."

Incluso a pesar de lo enojada que me sentía, esa declaración me hizo sonrojar. Es que nadie, y me refiero a nadie, alguna vez me ha escogido a mí sobre Trina antes.

"Pero ¿por qué?" le pregunté antes de que pudiera detenerme. "Trina es más bonita y popular. Además, probablemente no se pregunta si eres el engendro de Satanás."

Jade hizo caso omiso de la grieta Satanás. "¿Aparte de mi debilidad por las pelo castaños?" Se rió entre dientes y luego, suspiró. "Tori, realmente preferiría tener esta conversación cara a cara. Si te dejo ¿hablaras conmigo, o vas a empezar a tirar cosas de nuevo?"

En ese momento, yo estaba bastante segura de que Jade no me iba a matar, al menos no hoy, así que decidí ceder y dejar que me diga lo que fuera que quería decir. Pensé que cuanto antes lo hiciera, más pronto podría salir de aquí.

"Está bien. Si quieres hablar, entonces habla. Voy a comportarme siempre que te mantengas alejada de mí. ¡Y nada de tus suaves caricias/mirada latente/mierda de voz sexy tampoco!"

Jade se rió mientras se levantó de encima de mí, pero no parecía confiar en que yo no huyera. Se sentó apoyada contra la puerta de su dormitorio.

Después de balancear la rigidez de mis brazos, subí sobre su cama, que fue empujada en la esquina lejana de su habitación, y me puse firme contra las dos paredes.

Jade se sentó allí con una mirada en su rostro, como si estuviera tratando de averiguar exactamente cómo proceder.

Bueno, estando segura de que no le iba a ayudar con la conversación, tomé la oportunidad de revisar su habitación. Tenía sábanas negras, un par de carteles en las paredes de bandas, me molestó que tuviera el mismo gusto por la música que yo, una estantería llena de CDs, DVDs, videojuegos y novelas de bolsillo.

A primera vista, parecía perfectamente normal, así como su garaje, pero al igual que el garaje había algunas diferencias sutiles. Por un lado, se veía limpio. No quiero decir que se encontraba más recogido que mi habitación, que admito está un poco descuidada, aunque definitivamente no es la "pocilga" que mi mamá dice que es, me refiero a que su habitación estaba limpia. No había ni un solo calcetín sucio, su cama había sido hecha con esmero, y las cosas en su estantería se alfabetizaban. En serio, en orden alfabético.

Lo cual me lleva a mi siguiente problema. La colección de DVD de Jade se formaba por películas como _Silence Of The Lambs, American__Psycho, Seven_, y toda la colección de TV de _Bones_. No reconocí a ninguno de los libros, pero a juzgar por los títulos que leí, todas las novelas eran de crimen. Y, por supuesto, allí estaba su bella colección de videojuegos a partir del buen _Assassins Creed._

Me dio un escalofrío y fui con mi inspección, deteniéndome cuando vi el CB radio en su cómoda. _Random._

"Es un escáner de la policía" dijo Jade, asustándome tan mal que golpeé mi cabeza contra la esquina detrás de mí.

Casi me había olvidado que Jade se encontraba en la habitación, había estado tan tranquila. Cuando levanté mis ojos, los suyos se hallaban fijos en mí. Era evidente que había estado observándome analizar su cuarto. Me pregunté si ella sabía lo que yo pensaba sobre eso. Esperaba que no. "¿Un escáner de la policía?" repetí sólo para romper la tensión en la habitación. "¿Es eso incluso legal?"

"Depende de que uso le das."

"Y ¿para qué lo usas?" _¿Evadiendo a la policía después de que__ cort__as a chicas con uno de los cuchillos bazillion en tu garaje?_

Los ojos de Jade se estrecharon mientras consideraba contestarme, pero cuando habló, dijo "No te gusto."

No era una pregunta, pero esperaba una respuesta. Cuando no le di ninguna, preguntó _"¿Me odias?"_

Parecía sinceramente curiosa, así que me sentí mal por no responder esta vez. El problema era que yo no estaba segura de cómo responder. Odio no me parece la palabra correcta.

Los segundos de silencio hicieron tic-tac sucesivamente.

Cuando Jade finalmente habló otra vez, dijo "No te entiendo." Y se veía como si no estuviera feliz de admitir eso. "Tú no eres como las otras chicas. Tú no..."

Jade luchaba por las palabras ahora, pero no parecía disgustada con exactitud, sólo frustrada. "Nunca nadie me respondió de la manera que lo haces."

Traté de no burlarme de eso demasiado mal, ya que sabía que en algún lugar profundo dentro de Jade había, de hecho, sentimientos. De todos modos hice una suficiente reacción para que los ojos de Jade dirigieran una indirecta de cohibición. "¿Sabías que soy de Los Ángeles?" me preguntó de repente.

Pensé en no responder de nuevo, pero se sentía tacaño y algo en la manera en que Jade me miraba en ese momento me hizo incapaz de ser una idiota. A regañadientes, dije "No me sorprende."

Jade trataba de ocultar sus emociones, pero me di cuenta que se sintió aliviada cuando hablé. "Las cosas son diferentes. Las personas son diferentes." Vaciló de nuevo y dijo "Soy rica, soy hermosa, y mi tía es una novelista y actriz muy famosa, así que sé mucho de la gente adecuada."

Me sorprendió como con total naturalidad, Jade soltó todo esto. No se jactaba, simplemente explicaba algo. Fuera lo que fuese, no ganaba popularidad conmigo. Creo que Jade podría sentirlo, también, porque sonrió un poco y ella misma explicó más. "En el mundo en el que vivía, eso es lo que importa. La gente no se preocupa por tu personalidad. La mayoría de ellos ni siquiera se molestan en conocerte. Todo es cuestión de lo que piensan que les puede dar."

"Encantador."

Jade se encogió de hombros de mi sarcasmo. "Así es la vida. Al principio no creía que fuera a ser diferente aquí. Todas las chicas que he conocido eran todas iguales. Incluso Trina, por lo menos un poco. Cuando la encontré por primera vez, todo lo que vio fue el BMW y la sonrisa."

"En realidad, lo que vio fueron los entrenamientos extremadamente ardientes en el garaje cada mañana."

Con un suspiro, golpeé mi mano sobre mi boca. Eso no se suponía que iba a salir de ella.

Jade se rió una vez, pero me ahorró la humillación de burlas. "Pero tú no" dijo, con mucho tacto, moviéndose a lo largo de la conversación. "La primera vez que te conocí viste..."

"¿Una asesina de perros armada con una pistola paralizante, que misteriosamente, sabía mi apellido?" ofrecí, sorprendiendo a las dos cuando sonreí.

Jade rompió en una amplia sonrisa. "No eres como las otras chicas, Vega" repitió. "No eres como nadie que haya conocido."

Crucé los brazos con fuerza en mi pecho y apreté mi mandíbula cerrada. Me negué a que Jade me engatusara a olvidar que me mantenía aquí bajo coacción.

Jade se pasó una mano por el pelo, frustrada porque me callé de nuevo. "No sé cómo actuar contigo" confesó. "La mayoría de las chicas que me gustán son fáciles, pero no puedo averiguar lo que quieres."

"Eso es porque yo no quiero nada de ti."

Le advertí que no lo hiciera, pero me miró por debajo de sus largas pestañas y me dio la voz a un susurro suave. "Me gustaría que lo hicieras."

"Lo siento." Me forcé a mí misma a no tirar de mi ropa. Su habitación se está convirtiendo en demasiado caliente. "No sé qué decirte. ¿Excepto que invadiste mi espacio personal, irrumpiendo en mi habitación y, uh, atacándome y manteniéndome como rehén? Todos son modos excelentes de asegurarse que nunca pasara."

Pero de repente, ya no me sentía tan enojada por todas esas cosas.

"Por lo menos no rompiste mi nariz."

Irónicamente, darme cuenta de que no me enfadé me hizo ponerme muy, muy enojada. "Sólo porque tenías mis brazos atrapados detrás de mi espalda" gruñí.

"Lo siento por eso, Tori. Nunca lo habría hecho si no hubieras tirado cosas a mi cabeza."

Me encogí de hombros ante su tono seco. ¿Qué esperaba, la simpatía por la nueva protuberancia en la frente? "Lo siento. Es mi reacción natural al ser secuestrada."

Jade suspiró pesadamente. "Yo no quería hacer esto." Dejó caer su mirada fija a su regazo y comenzó a recoger los hilos de alfombra de pelusa horrible marrón que cubría su dormitorio. "Es degradante tener que obligarte a hablar conmigo de esta manera."

"¿Entonces por qué lo haces?"

Se encogió de hombros y los dejó caer, su máscara de confianza se disolvió finalmente. Se veía igual. "Porque vale la pena si puedo conseguir que escuches lo suficiente como para que no me odies más."

Sorprendentemente, yo casi preferiría a Jade espeluznante llena de sí misma. Al menos sabía cómo sentirme acerca de ella. Esta nueva Jade vulnerable era mucho más confusa. Quizás Trina tenía razón. Tal vez fue una locura pensar que Jade era capaz de matar gente. Pero entonces, se limitó a secuestrarme. Tal vez me manipulaba de nuevo.

Suspiré. "No es que te odie."

Jade me miró de nuevo por debajo de las gruesas largas pestañas, casi atreviéndose a esperar. Vaya, ella sabía tirar de los sentimientos de una chica. En serio, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan caliente?

"No confío en ti" le dije rápidamente. "No eres normal. No bromeé sobre eso. En serio me estás asustando."

"Así que no te gusto" aclaró "pero no me odias."

Me encogí en la dureza de la verdad, pero Jade se recuperó a su estado normal. "Puedo vivir con eso." dijo.

"Bien. ¿Así que me puedo ir ahora?"

Empecé a levantarme y Jade se puso en pie. "No del todo."

"¿Por qué no? ¿Piensas mantenerme encerrada aquí para siempre?"

Jade sonrió. "Sólo hasta que desarrolles el síndrome de Estocolmo."

"Pero acabas de decir que podrías vivir con que no me gustes."

"Bueno, me refería a que podía trabajar con ello, porque aquí está la cosa, creo que estás mintiendo."

"¿Perdón?" Me sorprendió tanto su afirmación que no me di cuenta de que había hecho su camino a través de la habitación hacia mí, hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Di un paso atrás y caí sobre la cama otra vez. Mirándola, trepé hasta la esquina y tiré con fuerza las rodillas hasta el pecho.

Cuando se subió a la cama después de mí, me di cuenta de que la esquina no era la mejor idea me tenía completamente atrapada.

"Si _crees_ que no te gusto" dijo "porque estás nerviosa. Pero cuando te toco, no estás exactamente corriendo y gritando."

Para probar su punto, agarró lentamente mi mano. No me gustaba que esté tan cerca de mí, y me estremecí cuando tomó mis dedos. Tenía razón, sin embargo. No me aparté. Y totalmente podría hacerlo porque apenas se aferraba a mí mientras pasaba el pulgar sobre la palma de mi mano. Pero no lo hice.

"¿Lo ves?" Llevó mi mano a sus labios y me besó los dedos.

Pellizqué mis ojos cerrados y aspiré con fuerza. Mi corazón latía con fuerza en mi pecho mientras sentía a Jade colocar mi mano contra el lado de su cara.

"Eres como yo" susurró, rompiendo la regla de no usar su voz sexy. Volvió la cabeza y besó el interior de mi muñeca. "No tienes más que miedo."

Jade tiró suavemente mi mano, sus labios trazaron mi brazo mientras tiraba de mí hacia ella.

"Vega, mírame."

No podía abrir los ojos. Me sentía extrañamente mareada. Todo mi cuerpo temblaba a pesar de que me sentía increíblemente caliente. "Detente" suspiré.

Jade retiró obedientemente sus labios de mi piel, pero todavía se aferraba a mi mano. "Vas a ceder tarde o temprano." dijo, enviando con la voz escalofríos aún más a través de mí. "Entre más pronto dejes de luchar contra ello, más pronto verás que no tienes nada que temer."

Cuando dejó de hablar, abrí los ojos. No debería haberlo hecho. Los ojos que encontré mirando hacia mí eran sinceros y hambrientos.

La mirada de Jade se quedó en mi boca, haciéndome aspirar el aliento. Luego deslizó su mano alrededor de la parte trasera de mi cuello y empezó a guiar suavemente mi cara hacia la suya. Mi cuerpo obedeció sin mi permiso. Al segundo en que sus labios rozaron los míos, un pánico desnudo se estableció en mí "¡Dije basta!" jadeé, empujándola lejos.

Jade retrocedió un poco aturdida, y al ver una abertura, reaccioné instintivamente. Me eché hacia atrás y pateé los pies lo más que pude en el estómago de Jade, golpeando el viento fuera de ella. "Eso fue por secuestrarme, idiota" dije, y luego volé a través de la calle a la seguridad de mi propia casa.

* * *

Wow que gran momento era el que tenían las chicas, pero tenía que aparecer el lado coherente de Tori y decirle que se fuera...

Bueno me doy cuenta que esto está muriendo de a poco. Nah! Mentira solo quiero que dejen más Reviews eso me haría feliz...

Respuesta a los Reviews:

lizzie gza: definitivamente que Jade manda señales mixtas sobre ella misma, al igual que Tori con lo que quiere, Beck todavía tendrá un poquito más de protagonismo más adelante, es un poco para explotar los celos de Jade. ciertamente lo de las rosas es tierno, bueno espero seguirte leyendo, un saludo :D

arandiagrande: Tú hasta ahorita eres el único que ha mencionado que el nombre de los cuerpos que se han encontrado son los personajes que ha hecho Victoria Justice, me encanta que lo hayas mencionado... todas las noches mamá, papá y yo nos ponemos a ver series así tipos criminalisticas y eso me agrada... A mi hermano menor es con quien me emociono de las series de Nickelodeon, Disney Channel (solo las que veo) y de CN ... Yo ya te deje dos super Reviews en esos fics, y me gusto mucho el de agonía de un Ángel, llore y más en la parte de "Huele a Café" y solo de acordarme me volvieron a dar ganas de leerlo... Ves yo igual ya me aloque respondiéndote.

AdamFuckingTorres: wow gracias que en serio pienses esto del fic es algo que me alegra... Te recomiendo el de Eveerlong de AndyPain, ese fic ya está terminado y es INCREÍBLE! Ese es uno de esos que lees y lees y no te aburres y cada capítulo te atrapa, te gusta y no te decepciona, a mi en lo personal es sin duda uno de mis favoritos de los que me encanta leer una y otra vez y aún así cada capítulo me sigue provocando muchas emociones cada vez que lo leo (Vez a que me refiero me pasa que cada vez que hablo de Eveerlong me emociono.) Bueno espero seguirte leyendo.


	11. Feliz Cumpleaños

Hello! Bueno aquí pasando a dejar otro capítulo de esta historia.

Por desgracia Victorious no me pertenece, si no hubiese existido el Jori y más de uno hubiese sido feliz.

La historia tampoco solo estoy adaptando el libro Serial Hottie de la escritora Kelly Oram.

* * *

Dieciséis. No se sentían diferentes a los quince. ¿Y el 4 de julio? Seguía siendo el cumpleaños más patético. Empezó igual que siempre desde que tuve la edad suficiente para no estar en la guardería en verano.

Mamá y papá entraron a mi cuarto a las siete de la mañana, cantando un muy desafinado feliz cumpleaños. Mamá se sentó al borde de mi cama y me envolvió con sus brazos. "Saldré un poco más temprano del trabajo así podemos ir a la auto-escuela antes de que cierre. ¡Tendrás tu licencia antes de que termine el día!"

_Podría estar emocionada por eso si tuviese un coche para conducir_, pensé. Pero no lo dije. Forcé una sonrisa y dije "Gracias mamá."

"Y nosotros iremos a buscarte un auto mañana por la mañana" dijo papá, empujando a mamá para darme un abrazo él. "Pero mientras tanto, estaré en casa a las seis y saldremos con tu hermana por una cena de cumpleaños y luego veremos los fuegos artificiales. ¿Qué te parece?"

_Patético_. Pensé tampoco dije eso. "Suena bien."

"Ten un buen día, amor" dijo mamá, besándome la frente y levantándose. "Trata de no romper ningún hueso por hoy."

"Tuyos o de quién sean" bromeó papá. Eso me hizo sonreír de verdad.

"No te preocupes papá. No tengo a nadie con quien pelear hoy. Los chicos del parque juegan los lunes, miércoles y sábados."

"Feliz cumpleaños muchachita."

Luego de que mis padres se fueran, traté de volver a dormir pero no pude. Me sentía demasiado deprimida. Realmente odio la auto compasión, así que fui a dar una vuelta con el skate para ponerme en marcha. Una buena descarga de adrenalina por lo general me hacía sentir mejor. Excepto que hacía realmente calor, así que no duré mucho. Puedo tolerar el sudor si estoy en un partido, pero vagar por un vecindario desierto no lo vale.

Cundo volví, me sorprendió ver a Trina en la mesa, ya duchada y vestida. "¿Qué haces ya levantada?"

"Brooke vendrá a buscarme en un rato."

"¿Vas a trabajar?" pregunté. Quizás hoy no tendría por qué ser un completo desperdicio. De verdad quería comprar ropa. Especialmente desde que el jersey que vestía se pegaba a mi espalda. "Quizás podrías llevarme también, y podrías..." ugh, era doloroso decirle esto, "ya sabes, lo que dijiste. Ayudarme a elegir ropa nueva."

Los ojos de Trina se hicieron tan grandes que casi salieron de su cabeza a su tazón de cereales.

"Olvídalo" dije rápidamente cuando sentí la sangre colorear mis mejillas. "No importa."

"No, no, Tori, ¡podemos! ¡Te ayudaré! Pero ahora no puedo. No voy a trabajar. Le prometí a Brooke que iría con ella a Lansing. Tienen una parrillada familiar. Vamos a irnos todo el día."

"Oh."

Cuando me giré para subir las escaleras, me detuvo. "Pero estaré de vuelta a las cinco. Podemos ir entonces."

La cara de excitación de mi hermana me asustaba. Nunca se emocionaba por pasar tiempo conmigo. "No puedo" dije. "Mamá me va a llevar a la autoescuela y luego tenemos que ir a la cena en familia y a los fuegos artificiales."

"Oh, sí." Su entusiasmo ya se había ido. "¿Es hoy, no?"

_Genial._

"Sin ofender" dijo, "pero es el decimosexto cumpleaños más patético del mundo."

¿Tenía que restregármelo así? Ya me sentía bastante deprimida. Era difícil no mostrarlo. Me encogí de hombros y me dirigí a las escaleras de nuevo.

"¿Tori?" Me giré. "Vayamos mañana" sugirió. "Podríamos tomarnos el día e ir a las tiendas. Estoy segura de que mamá y papá nos prestaran el auto. Incluso te dejaré conducir."

Trina me sonrío, una sincera, honesta sonrisa. Quizás la primera real que me había dado alguna vez, pero llena de pena y me hizo sentir peor. "Sí, vale, quizás" dije, sabiendo que no iría pero no queriendo herir sus sentimientos.

Para cuando salí de la ducha, tenía la casa para mí sola. Nada como el sonido de una casa vacía para sobrellevar un mal día. La programación del día lo hizo peor, y rápidamente me di cuenta de que todos tenían razón sobre mis videojuegos. No es que quisiera empezar a asesinar gente ni nada, pero Skateboard Pro 2000 se volvió viejo.

Suspirando, apagué la X-box y me retiré a la ventana para observar a Jade ejercitarse. Me dije a mí misma que no volvería a hacerlo, pero era incapaz de mantener esa promesa. Sí, la chica me había arrastrado a su habitación pateando y gritando, pero era raro. En realidad no quería lastimarme. Creo que sólo trataba de explicarme por qué era actuaba como un fenómeno. Parecía como si supiese que lo era y estuviera casi insegura sobre eso. No podía sacarme ese rostro vulnerable, desesperado de la cabeza.

Además, no me forzó a quedarme quieta cuando presionó mi mano con su cara. Mi brazo todavía cosquilleaba en donde sus labios me habían tocado. ¿Y cuando sus labios tocaron los míos por ese breve segundo? Ni siquiera fue lo suficientemente largo para que contara como un verdadero beso, pero igual, no podía olvidarlo.

No ayudaba que Jade me ignorara completamente desde entonces. Prácticamente no había mirado mi casa desde que salí corriendo de la suya. Sé que es lo que quería, pero ahora que lo había conseguido me molestaba. ¿Se enojó conmigo por patearla? Porque eso sería tan injusto, _¡me secuestró!_

Mientras más pensaba en Jade, más aire fresco necesitaba. Salí a encestar algunas canastas en el camino de entrada. No soy la mejor en baloncesto, pero el hockey no sirve para liberar la ira tan bien si no hay nadie a quien golpear.

Me di cuenta de que me convertí en un blanco fácil para otro ataque, pero no me importó. Me negué a esconderme hoy. Luego de que Jade terminara su entrenamiento, desapareció en su casa y no salió. Ni siquiera miró en mi dirección antes de entrar. Idiota.

No que necesariamente quisiera su atención, pero ya que mis amigos no estaban, mis padres trabajaban, y mi hermana rechazó la oportunidad de darme un cambio de imagen, el hecho de que mi psicótica acosadora, quien sabía que era mi cumpleaños, no quisiera verme, era un golpe bajo.

Si no hubiera sido por el chico de UPS que apareció en ese momento, podría haber ido y preguntado a Jade cuál era su maldito problema, incluso si terminaba siendo degollada y arrojada al río de Detroit.

"¿Tengo un paquete para una tal Victoria _Eleanor __Roosevelt_ Vega?"

"Esa soy yo" dije. Y me di cuenta de cómo me había llamado. "_¿Eleanor __Roosevelt?_" gruñí, sabiendo de quién era el paquete sin siquiera tener que verlo. "Idiotas." murmure.

"¿Eleanor Roosevelt? ¿Ese es tu verdadero nombre?" preguntó el chico de UPS mientras firmaba por la caja.

"No. A mis amigos les gusta burlarse de mí porque nací un cuatro de julio."

"Oh. Bueno, ¡feliz cumpleaños!"

"Gracias." ¿Era triste que el chico de UPS me hubiese deseado feliz cumpleaños cuando ni mi hermana lo había hecho?

Esperé hasta que el camión se marchase para ver lo que mis amigos idiotas me habían conseguido en el campamento. Casi me asustaba mirar. Si se trataba de un grupo de sudorosos suspensorios iban a morir.

Me sorprendió tanto la tela blanca y roja en mis manos, que la caja cayó olvidada al piso. No era la campera de las alas rojas lo que me sorprendió, era el autógrafo personalizado del diez veces presente en el salón de la fama de la NHL7*, Steve Yzerman, en ella lo que hizo temblar mis rodillas.

"_Para Tori, ¡felices dieciséis! Con amor, Steve Yzerman"._

Leí la inscripción una y otra vez sin poder creerlo mientras me hundía en la vereda. Todavía me sentía tan sorprendida que aterricé en la caja y la aplasté. Cuando la saqué de debajo, vi una nota en el fondo.

_Tori._

_Nunca creerás quién fue nuestro entrenador invitado hoy! Le dijimos __sobre cómo no pudiste venir porque te faltaba un escroto y que nos ibas a __matar por conocerlo ya que es tu ídolo, y el tipo nos dio esto. ¡Él es lo más! __¡Más te vale que nos consigas un gran auto, ya que nos lo debes __completamente!_

_¡Feliz cumpleaños!_

_Jessie, Josh y Jack_

_PD: Yo fui el que le contó sobre ti. ¡Pienso que eso merece el privilegio __de sentarme en el asiento delantero de por vida! –Jack_

No podía creerlo. ¿A quién le importa si me llamaron Eleanor Roosevelt? **Los. Mejores. Amigos. Del. Mundo**. Ya no estaba enojada. De hecho, sentía que iba a llorar. No lo hice, por supuesto, pero el resto de mi día pasó volando.

Ya no me importaba ni conseguir mi auto, ni tener que cenar y ver los fuegos artificiales con mi familia. Ni siquiera importaba que Trina me hubiera regalado un maldito vestido, o el hecho de que nos hubiera abandonado apenas llegamos al parque dejándome sola con mis padres. Al final, mi cumpleaños, como que apestó, pero no fue el peor que tuve.

Las cosas mejoraron al día siguiente también, porque papá se levantó temprano y fuimos a buscarme un auto. Llevó horas, pero me ayudó a conseguir un gran trato y cuando todo estuvo dicho y hecho, era la orgullosa dueña de un Jeep Wrangler. Negro azabache, puertas y capota removibles... los J estarían muy apretados pero no me importaba. Estaba enamorada.

Incluso Trina se desmayó un poco cuando me detuve en el camino de entrada esa tarde. "Ooh, ¡brillante!" canturreó. "¡Pongámonos lindas y salgamos por ahí, Tori! Podríamos recoger a Brooke y Rachel. ¡Sería tan divertido!"

"¡De ninguna forma!" dijo papá rápidamente. "Es sábado. No van a ningún lado."

"¡Pero papá!"

No estoy segura de por qué la orden llenó a Trina de pánico. Yo, por una vez, lo había esperado siendo el sábado por la noche la hora feliz de los asesinos en serie y eso. Y además, ¿salir con sus amigas? ¿En qué universo pensó que eso pasaría?

Trina se lanzó a un gran berrinche. Me miró en busca de ayuda, pero simplemente me encogí de hombros. "Son las preliminares de la UFC."

"¿Las qué?" preguntó.

Se lo expliqué como si fuera lenta. "¿Las preliminares de la Ultimate Fighting Challenge?"

"¡Ugh!" se burló con obvio disgusto. "No tienes remedio."

Papá y yo nos echamos a reír cuando entró pisoteando en la casa.

Trina se encerró en su cuarto con el teléfono inalámbrico por una hora y media, pero eventualmente se unió a nosotros en la sala, suspirando a cada rato mientras se pintaba las uñas. "Pensé que iban a ver una pelea" dijo, frunciendole el ceño a una repetición del _Sports Center_ en la tele.

"No empieza hasta dentro de una hora" dije.

"¿Y sólo se van a sentar ahí y mirar charlas deportivas hasta que empiece?"

"Yep"dijimos papá y yo al unísono.

Trina suspiró y pasó a los dedos del pie. Cuando se quedó sin uñas, dijo "Tori, dame tus pies."

"No lo creo."

"Está bien. Tus uñas entonces."

"¿Qué uñas?" pregunté. Las mías se encontraban mordidas hasta la cutícula.

"Bien. Déjame peinarte."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque estoy encerrada como una prisionera una noche de sábado y desesperadamente aburrida, y sólo quiero ver como quedaría."

Mi hermana había estado tratando de darme un cambio de imagen prácticamente toda la vida. Nunca pensé que vería el día en el que cedería, pero algo de la mañana anterior, cuando había querido ir de compras conmigo, se me había quedado pegado. No lo sé. Era casi como, bueno, como si le gustara. Como si quisiera ser mi hermana y no sólo mi malvada hermana. Fue lindo de su parte querer hacer mi cumpleaños un poco mejor.

Sabiendo cuán duro debía serle estar encerrada básicamente por ningún motivo, sentí como que le debía algo a cambio. En vez de 'piérdete, perdedora', la miré y dije "Lo que sea." Después de todo, tuvo razón sobre la ropa, y no era como si alguien fuera a verme esta noche. No podía doler dejarla hacerlo por una vez, _¿cierto?_

En realidad, dolió bastante. Tan pronto como acepté, Trina chilló y me arrastró a su habitación. Hubo mucha cantidad de restregar y tirar y pinchar y empujar involucrados, y luego sacó unas pinzas y fue por mis cejas. Nunca imaginé que esa cosa de "la belleza duele" fuese literal.

Cuarenta minutos más tarde, Trina declaró que lo único que faltaba era que me pusiese el vestido que me había regalado. Era un vestido de verano con tirantes, hasta la rodilla. 'Casual, pero clásico.' Lo había llamado.

Nunca antes había usado un vestido. Le dije que no iba a empezar ahora, pero insistió, diciendo que si no me quedaba me daría el recibo y lo podría cambiar por algo más.

Tras ceder y ponerme la maldita cosa, Trina me llevó a su cuarto a mirarme en su espejo de cuerpo completo. No había permitido que me mirara hasta ahora y tenía miedo.

No lucía tan mal como pensé. Había sido sutil con el maquillaje y el peinado. Todavía me veía como yo, sólo que en una versión más pulcra. Al menos eso fue lo que pensé, pero cuando Trina me arrastró abajo para mostrarle a mis padres, hubieras pensado que me había transformado en Julia Roberts o algo por estilo.

Mamá se emocionó tanto que pensé que se largaría a llorar. Papá en cambio, luego de estar bastante aturdido, frunció el ceño. "Trina" dijo, con un débil suspiro, "¿es realmente necesario?"

"¡Papá!" jadeó Trina.

E incluso mamá se puso en su contra. "En serio, David, sé bueno. Se ve hermosa. Tori, te ves fantástica."

Mamá y Trina esperaron a que papá concordara con ellas, pero el sólo se masajeó las sienes como si tuviera un repentino dolor de cabeza.

Casi como el destino quisiera salvar a papá, el timbre eligió ese preciso instante para sonar. Mi mamá contestó y cuando me llamó, mi corazón falló. ¿Quién podría venir a verme? Por primera vez desde que se habían ido, me sentía feliz de que los J no estuvieran aquí. Si ni siquiera mi propio padre podía manejar verme así, no había forma de que ellos pudieran. Probablemente me deshonrarían.

Mamá me llamó otra vez, y papá y Trina fueron a ver quién era, pero no me moví. La única persona que ahora podría estar en la puerta era Jade o como le digo La asesina Acuchillador de los Sábados por la Noche en persona. No iba a dejarla verme toda arreglada y linda como una especie de virgen llevada al altar como un sacrificio.

"Hola, señor Vega." Escuché decir a alguien.

Reconocí esa voz instantáneamente y me sorprendió tanto escucharla en mi casa que olvidé el vestido que llevaba. "¿Beck?" pregunté, girando en la esquina hacia la sala de estar.

Mi papá le había estado sonriendo a Beck mientras estrechaba manos. Lo conoce bastante bien, ya que había jugado al golf con su padre por años. Pero cuando Beck me vio, soltó la mano y sus cejas se elevaron. Muy arriba. Hizo que mi papá frunciera el ceño en respuesta.

Detrás de Beck estaban Harris y Shapiro. "¿Tori?" preguntó Andre, casi cayéndosele el chicle de la boca, su mandíbula colgando abierta.

"Oh, ¡por el amor de Dios!" gruñó papá. "¿Ves? ¿Ves cuál es mi problema, Holly? ¿Cómo puedes alentar esto?"

De repente, el estrés de papá cobró sentido para todos. Mamá suspiró.

"¿Qué hacen aquí?" le pregunté a Beck rápidamente antes de que mamá dijese algo acerca de la pubertad.

"Un par de nosotros nos vamos a juntar para ver las preliminares de la UFC" contestó. Trataba de mantenerse concentrado. "¿Te apuntas?" Finalmente, no pudo soportarlo y rió. "¿Qué es eso, Tori?"

Señalaba a mi atuendo. "Nada" suspiré. "Me lo iba a quitar."

Mi hermana me agarró antes de que pudiera subir las escaleras. "Oh, no, no lo harás. Acabo de pasar cuarenta y cinco minutos haciéndote ver fabulosa. Puedes ir así."

"No voy a ir a la noche de lucha en un vestido."

"Nah, está bien, Vega" dijo Beck, conteniendo la risa, "te ves..." Tenía problemas encontrando una palabra. Tras él, Andre y Robbie seguían mirándome como si me hubiera crecido un tercer brazo. Cuando Beck finalmente dijo "Linda." Ellos rieron disimuladamente.

"Entonces" dijo Beck, "vamos. La primera ronda empieza en diez."

"¿Hay lugar para una más?" preguntó Trina.

"¿Para Trina Vega?" Beck sonrió. "Siempre."

Me reí del intento de coqueteo de Beck con mi hermana y me volví hacia ella. _"¿Tú quieres ir a la noche de lucha?__"_

"Quiero hacer lo que sea que me saqué de esta casa ahora. Aparte, quiero ver la reacción de todos a mi trabajo."

Miré a papá. Todavía se veía bastante gruñón. "Lo siento, Oliver" dijo. "Mis chicas no tienen permiso para salir los sábados por la noche en este momento."

"Oh, sí, señor Vega, entiendo toda la cosa sobre el asesino en serie. Por eso traje a los chicos conmigo." Andre y Robbie hincharon el pecho cuando Beck los señaló, tratando de verse duros. "Somos tres. Iremos directamente allí, Trina y Tori nunca estarán solas, y habrá padres en casa. Luego las traeremos directamente de vuelta. Prometo que nunca las perderé de vista."

No es que no apreciara el intento de fuga, pero me sorprendía que los chicos estuvieran dispuestos a hacer el esfuerzo. Papá sacudió la cabeza obstinadamente. "No lo creo..."

"¡Mamá!"

Trina miró a mamá desesperadamente y, para mi sorpresa, ésta le respondió con una mirada conocedora. "¿David? ¿Puedo hablar contigo en la cocina?"

Oh, genial. Ahora mamá será tan mala como Trina con la cosa de emparejarme.

Cuando mis padres se fueron, Beck se echó a reír. "Vaya, no bromeabas cuando dijiste que tu papá estaba asustado con lo del asesino en serie."

"Sí, y no están ayudando en nada quedándose boquiabiertos, idiotas." dije. "¿Porque sueltan demasiada baba?"

Por una fracción de segundo, Beck pareció sorprendido, pero rápidamente hizo una mueca. "No te halagues a ti misma, Tori. Se necesita más que un vestido para excitarme."

Ahí fue cuando mis padres regresaron. Mamá se veía presumida. Papá vencido. "¿Habrá supervisión adulta?" preguntó, y Beck asintió. "¿E irán directamente allí?" Volvió a asentir.

Papá se mantuvo durante unos segundos, incluso cuando era bastante claro que había perdido la pelea. Finalmente, suspiró. "Las quiero en casa a medianoche" nos dijo a Trina y a mí. "Y llévate el teléfono de tu hermana. Quiero que me llames cada hora."

Mientras papá seguía con sus instrucciones, me pregunté cuánto era por el asesino y cuánto por el vestido.

"¿Y tienes el spray de pimienta que te di?"

"David" dijo mamá, poniéndole fin al discurso. "Estarán bien."

Beck puso el brazo sobre mis hombros. "Cuidaremos de ella, señor Vega."

Papá frunció más el ceño y miró a Trina. "Esto es culpa tuya" acusó. Definitivamente era el vestido. "Es tu responsabilidad."

Trina entendió el significado, al igual que yo. "No te preocupes, papá" dijo orgullosamente. "Sé lo que hago."

Papá miró el brazo de Beck y murmuró "No eres la que me preocupa."

Luego de que papá se fuese de nuevo, Beck preguntó "¿Qué fue todo eso?"

Lo miré como si fuera idiota y quité su brazo.

Trina rodó los ojos y dijo "Es la niña de papá. Está teniendo un momento duro adaptándose a la nueva y mejorada Tori."

"No es el único." murmuró Robbie.

Le di un codazo en el estómago tan fuertemente como pude en mi camino a la puerta, forzándolo a inclinarse. "¿Qué tan duro fue eso, pervertido?"

De camino, Trina convenció a Beck para que pasáramos por casa de Rachel. Traté de decirle que Rachel, quien era incluso más popular que Trina, nunca aceptaría ir a una noche de pelea con unos juniors, pero insistió. Por supuesto, Beck no discutiría si eso significaba aparecerse con ambas, Trina y Rachel.

Cuando llegamos, Trina me arrastró fuera del auto. "¿Para qué me necesitas?"

"Porque incluso si no quiere venir, me gustaría que te viese. No creía que pudiera hacerte ver linda."

Trina golpeó la puerta, esperó dos segundos y se dejó entrar. "¡Rachel!" gritó a la casa oscura. "¡Estamos aquí!"

"¿Qué quieres decir con "estamos aquí"?"

Ahí fue cuando se encendieron las luces y alrededor de cien personas salieron gritando

**"¡Sorpresa!"**

* * *

El sujeto que le envió la camiseta autografiada a Tori fue el mejor en la Liga nacional de Hockey o en Ingles National Hockey Ligue. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, ya que fue algo interesante por el cambio de look de nuestra querida Tori Vega y ya que fue su cumpleaños.

Chicos, chicas, Ente, y personas que leen, quiero darle las gracias por toda su opiniones y su apoyo para este fic, ustedes son increíbles.

Respuesta a los Reviews:

_**Georgette Sofia:**_ me alegro tenerte de vuelta, estoy bien, espero que tu igual, aquí casi no hubo mención de Jade pero para el siguiente creo que te sorprenderás, Tori es algo (muy) indecisa, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, nos leemos un abrazo psicológico y nos leemos la próxima semana.

_**Mart:** _Me alegro que te este gustando mucho la historia, en cuanto a lo del sello personal para agregarle, si agrego y quito cosas pero casi no lo menciono porque no siento que sea necesario, pero si deseas de ahora en adelante avisare que pongo y que quito. Un saludo y espero leernos pronto.

**_Susan:_** Gracias por decir que la historia está increíble, Jade es genial me gusta, tanto en Victorious como en esta adaptación, y claro que ella siente algo, pero aún no quiere aceptarlo, nos leemos pronto.

_**j.a.l.w:** _lamento ser mala, yo subo capítulos y los dejo hasta donde esta el libro, así que supongo que en este igual fui mala, lo siento.

_**lizzie gza:** _ya subi actualización del fic que estoy traduciendo... oh por cierto gracias por las sugerencias de los fics, de hecho empece a leer el de giratiempo y voy por el capítulo tres, me esta gustando... oh tu eres una persona muy intuitiva o ya leíste el libro, me gustan tus teorías.

**arandiagrande:** Ente! te merecías que te lo dedicara ya que te diste cuenta de eso que pensé mucho, nah! En realidad se me ocurrio por que justo en esos momento estaba escuchando una canción de Victoria Justice a mi se me quedaron viendo una vez raro porque le bufe a un gato que iba pasando mientras la combi estaba estacionada, es que sí eso fue raro ni siquiera se porque lo hice, tu mal chiste no fue tan malo, mis chistes son tan malos que no les dan libertad condicional (vez a eso me refiero)

**_Guest:_ **Hola :D tu teoría igual es algo interesante, no se, yo creo que por el momento se ve así Jade tal vez en los próximos capítulos te puede sorprender, gracias por comentar, ah y que Victoria Justice hiciera de Shelby Marx en iCarly fue increíble sobre todo porque ahí se le ve demasiado las piernas y ese hermoso abdomen que me gustaría tocar algún día.

_**Bants:**_ gracias por decir que es excelente adaptación, Jade es algo insegura en cuanto a Tori, porque como ella misma dijo normalmente se le ofrecen mucho a ella solo por su apariencia, pero como Tori no lo hizo le atrae más y no sabe como tratarla, gracias por comentar.

Ustedes son increíbles, gracias por todo su apoyo.

**_Dejen Review. No es obligatorio pero alegran mi semana._**


	12. En la fiesta de Cumpleaños

Ok se que aún no es día de actualización, pero debido a la insistencia de **lunaroja2025** y por ser el review 60 dejo este capitulo antes de tiempo disfruten.

VicTORIous no me pertenece la historia tampoco, solo estoy adaptando el libro "Serial Hottie" de la escritora Kelly Oram.

A leer.

* * *

Sorprendida no comenzaba a cubrirlo. Era tan inesperado que ni siquiera supe lo que pasaba hasta que mi hermana se volvió hacia mí con cara expectante diciendo "Sé que no querías una fiesta, pero te veías tan triste ayer, ¿cómo no iba a hacerlo?"

"¿Me hicieron una fiesta sorpresa?" le pregunté, todavía sin creérmelo bastante.

"Tuve que hacerlo. Son tus dulces dieciséis. No podía dejar que fuera sólo la cena y los fuegos artificiales con tus padres. ¿Qué clase de hermana mayor sería?"

A medida que la conmoción se desvanecía, me di la vuelta. Beck, Andre y Robbie habían llegado a la puerta detrás de mí y me observaban con expresiones bastante divertidas. "¿Sabían sobre esto?" pregunté.

"No nos dijiste que era tu cumpleaños" dijo Beck, sonriendo. Andre y Robbie parecían tan orgullosos de haber mantenido en el secreto "Trina me encontró en los fuegos artificiales anoche."

Volví a mirar a Trina, incrédula. "Pero no sólo invité a todos mis amigos" dijo, a la defensiva "¿Ves? Tengo a Beck ayudándome a obtener a tus amigos aquí también."

Finalmente, miré alrededor de la habitación y de seguro todos los chicos del parque se encontraban allí. Incluso Daniel. Y se veían muy emocionados de que me hubiesen sorprendido por mi cumpleaños. Era un poco abrumador. Quiero decir, sabía que éramos amigos y todo, ¿pero una fiesta sorpresa? ¿Y Beck, Andre y Robbie pasando por todos los problemas para tenerme aquí? No me di cuenta que era tan querida.

"¿Y?" preguntó Trina nerviosamente. Creo que tenía miedo de que estuviera enojada con ella "¿Qué te parece?"

Seguía mirando al mar de gente sonriéndome y sentí este bulto extraño en mi garganta. "Creo que ha sido bastante genial por tu parte, Treen" admití. Y luego, porque sentía como si estuviéramos acercándonos peligrosamente a una especie de momento-unión de hermanas, añadí "A excepción de la parte donde me engañaste para meterme en un maldito vestido."

Todo el mundo se echó a reír. "Y es por esto que amamos a Tori" dijo Beck, cepillando la mano sobre mi cabeza y erizándose el pelo. Esa debió haber sido la señal para que la fiesta comenzara, porque todo el mundo dejó de prestarme atención y comenzó a mezclarse. Golpeé la mano de Beck y se rió de nuevo. "Feliz cumpleaños, Tori." dijo, y luego desapareció entre la multitud.

Tan pronto como se fue, comencé mentalmente a contar. _Cinco...__Cuatro... Tres..._

"¡Oh, Dios mío, Tori, Jade tenía razón sobre ti y Beck! Son tal para cual."

Le di demasiado crédito. La próxima vez tendría que empezar por el tres.

"Uh, Jade no dijo que fuésemos el uno para el otro, sino que éramos muy amistosos. Y, sí, tenía razón, somos amigos."

"Pero podrían ser algo más. Estoy segura de ello. No creo siquiera que tomase mucho."

"Creí que era todo sobre Jade." argumenté sólo por motivar la charla.

"Pero, Tori, ni siquiera te gusta Jade, y tienes razón, es un poco escalofriante."

Eso me sorprendió. "¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Fui a invitarla esta mañana a la fiesta y la encontré enterrada en una pila de libros acerca de trastornos de personalidad. Le pregunté si quería ayudarme a planear la fiesta y dijo que estaba demasiada ocupada. Cuando le pregunté qué hacía, dijo 'Averiguando cómo hacer que Tori caiga por mí'."

"¿Qué?"

"Lo sé, ¿cierto? Pienso que habría sido súper-romántico si no estuviese leyendo un libro sobre psicópatas cuando lo dijo. No sé qué me pareció más inquietante, que Jade tratara de averiguar cómo hacer que cayeses por ella, o que buscara consejos de Hannibal Lecter."

"Pero Beck." continuó Trina, regresando mi atención de nuevo. "Es perfecto. Es cierto que no es tan Sexy como lo es Jade, pero sigue siendo bastante lindo y súper-popular. Además ya se gustan el uno al otro. Sólo necesitan un empujón en la dirección romántica."

Suspiré y Trinla comenzó a hacer pucheros. "¿Por favor?"

"Puedes tratar todo lo que quieras, pero no funcionará. Beck y yo sólo somos amigos."

Trina lo tomó como luz verde para jugar a la casamentera. Chilló y salió corriendo vertiginosamente. Cuando desapareció, suspiré de nuevo.

"Vaya, parece determinada."

La declaración fue hecha con tanta naturalidad que respondí de forma automática. "Cuando Trina entra en modo casamentera, simplemente no se le puede detener."

"¿Así que cómo hago para colarme en su lista de candidatos viables? ¿Y amablemente podrías señalar mi competencia?"

Eso me hizo girar. "¿Ryder?" pregunté, sorprendida de ver al mujeriego de la fiesta de la semana pasada. Su rostro se iluminó considerablemente cuando lo llamé por su nombre.

"Te acuerdas." dijo. "Me alegro."

Me sonrió tan cursimente que no le pude encontrar en lo más mínimo impresionante. Una vez que señaló Jade cuán jugador era este tipo, era fácil de ver.

Sonreí ante la idea de Jade casi peleándose con Ryder la semana pasada. Me sentía tan enojada, pero retrocediendo, lo que hizo fue realmente muy dulce.

_¿Jade? ¿Dulce? ¿De verdad pensé eso?_

"Me alegro de haberte encontrado." dijo Ryder, colocándose a sí mismo en mi línea de visión de forma que tuviese que mirarle. "Realmente no tuvimos la oportunidad de hablar la última vez."

"¿Cómo me has encontrado, de todos modos? Trina no sabe quién eres."

"¿Así que preguntaste por mí?"

Ryder lucía tan contento con esto que era casi divertido estallar su burbuja. "No. Trina me preguntó sobre ti después de que nos viera hablando."

"¿Y qué le dijiste?"

Me encogí de hombros. "Lo que sabía. Que eras algún chico llamado Ryder."

Hablando de Trina. ¿Dónde diablos había ido? Con seguridad pensé que ya habría vuelto arrastrando a un temeroso Beck tras ella entre la multitud. En lo más profundo de mi cerebro registré que Ryder me pedía algo, pero no pude responderle porque divisé a Jade en la habitación. Hablaba con una chica que reconocí de la escuela, pero parecía estar presentándole la misma atención a ella que yo a Ryder.

No sé por qué di por sentado que Jade no estaría aquí. Trina dijo que la había invitado. Mi corazón aleteó ansiosamente. O tal vez fue mi estómago retorcido sobre sí mismo a la vista de ella. Tan difícil de saber con Jade. Ambas reacciones eran igual de probables.

"Veo que tu otra hermana está aquí de nuevo." gruñó Ryder, asustándome. Me había seguido y ahora miraba a Jade tan duramente que tuve que sonreír.

Jade nos sintió observándola y levantó la vista. La falta de vida que vi en sus ojos me confundió. Oh, me miró fijamente, igual que siempre, pero no había chispa, ni rastro de deseo, burla, o incluso el peligro que por lo general solía haber. Bueno, no hasta que vio a Ryder. Entonces hubo mucho peligro. Ella y Ryder parecían un par de pitbulls enjaulados listos para desgarrarse las gargantas entre sí.

No es que sea naturalmente vengativa ni nada, pero no pude resistirme a la idea tan simple que me llegó. "Ella no es mi hermana y bueno, me preguntaste quién era tu competencia." le dije a Ryder, luego le sonreí a Jade tan dulcemente como pude.

Pensé que a Jade no le importaría que estuviera usándola, desde que era un intento por deshacerme de Ryder. Era una chica muy fuerte y no hacía falta ser un genio para ver lo que hacía. Pero cuando le saludé amistosamente y gesticulé las palabras "Hola Jade." Se sorprendió. Me devolvió la sonrisa y comenzó a venir.

_¡Oh, genial!_ No quise realmente animarla. Ahora lo mejor que podía hacer era esperar a que se mataran, lo que terminaría con la fiesta y me permitiría regresar a casa para ver la pelea de la UFC.

Sin embargo, antes de tener que lidiar con ese problema, Trina regresó arrastrando a Beck. "¡Tori, aquí estás! He estado buscándote por todas partes." Me dio una mirada que sugería que no estaba contenta de verme allí parada con otro tipo.

Beck miró a Ryder curiosamente también, pero no fue tan sutil con sus pensamientos como Trina "¿Otra persona con la que no estás saliendo, Tori?"

"¿Persiguiendo a mi hermana por ahí como un perrito faldero, Oliver?" respondí de vuelta.

"Oh, chicos." dijo Trina sonriendo. Nadie podría haberse perdido cómo se interpuso entre Ryder y yo, y por consiguiente cómo que me empujó hacia Beck. "¿Quién es tu amigo, Tori?"

Tras presentarlos a regañadientes, Trina dijo "Así que, Ryder, ¿cómo es que nunca te he visto por la escuela?"

"Soy un senior en Sherwood High."

"Oh. ¿Así que a quién conoces de Hollywood Arts?"

"Bueno, me gustaría conocer a Tori mejor." dijo. "Prácticamente me robó el corazón cuando le rompió la cara a ese tipo en el lago la semana pasada."

Con eso, Beck se echó a reír. "Sí, tiende a hacer eso."

"¿El qué? ¿Robar corazones o golpear personas?" preguntó Ryder. Le eché un vistazo a Beck, sorprendentemente curiosa de su respuesta, pero sólo le sonrió con complicidad a Ryder y dijo "Buena suerte con esta." Dejando caer su brazo por encima de mi hombro. Trina tenía que estar amando esto.

"Hablando de golpear gente." murmuré. Beck se alejó de mí, levantando las manos en señal de rendición. "Está bien. Tranquila, Tori. Sólo estoy jugando."

"Tu último pasatiempo favorito. Pero hablaba de la pelea. ¿Podemos proseguir con el plan o qué? Estoy segura de que hay una gran pantalla por aquí en alguna parte."

Más como una pequeña sala de cine. Los padres de Rachel eran propietarios de una de las casas más grandes en Canton. Lo que hizo que la casa del lago con el barco y las motos de agua luciera poco impresionante.

"¿Qué pelea?" preguntó Ryder.

Beck respondió antes que yo. "Las preliminares de la UFC."

"¿Son esta noche?"

"Sí." dije. "Y nos las estamos perdiendo, ¿así que por qué no van los dos a ver si podemos encenderla?"

Ryder empezó a decir algo, pero Beck me dio un saludo burlón y dijo "La chica del cumpleaños ha hablado."

Le di mi propio saludo especial mientras Ryder era arrastrado en busca de Rachel. Antes incluso de que estuviesen fuera de mi vista, Trina se aferró a mi brazo, saltando arriba y abajo. "¿Viste eso ¡Coqueteaba contigo totalmente!"

"Eso no fue coqueteo. Eso fue Beck haciendo lo que mejor hace, darme mierda."

"No creo, Tori. Es obvio subconscientemente, Beck está loco por ti. Pero escúchame, si vamos a hacer que esto suceda, realmente tienes que deshacerte del hombre musculoso. ¿Qué hace aquí, de todas formas?"

"¿Cómo voy a saberlo? No es como si lo haya invitado. Ni siquiera sabía acerca de esta estúpida fiesta."

La cara de Trina cayó y al instante me sentí como un idiota. Lo que era sorprendente, porque normalmente no me sentía mal por ser grosera con Trina. Pero lo que fue aún más sorprendente es que pedí disculpas. "Lo siento." dije, sorprendiéndonos a ambas. "No quise decir que la fiesta fuese estúpida. Estoy molesta por Ryder. Oh, bueno, ya sé. ¿Por qué no vas a encontrarle a alguna chica para mantenerlo ocupado?"

"Oh. Buena idea. Ahora, no más coqueteo con nadie más."

"No estaba..." Fue inútil. Trina ya se había ido.

Por el lado positivo, ya no estaba. Y Beck tampoco. Y lo mejor de todo, Ryder igual. Me dejé caer en una butaca vacía con un suspiro agotado, y cerré los ojos, disfrutando del tiempo a solas. Pero sólo tuve un momento de paz.

"Te dejaste el pelo suelto."

Sólo una voz podía hacer que mi corazón aumentara la velocidad y levantara los pelos de mi cuello al mismo tiempo. Abrí los ojos y Jade me miraba con esa familiar azul-verde profunda penetrante mirada.

"Trina me arregló." murmuré, maldiciéndome por sonar tan nerviosa como de repente me sentía.

Jade se sentó en el brazo del sillón, observándome de tal forma que me hizo sonrojar. "Me gusta." dijo. "Mucho."

Extendió la mano para tocar mi cabello y retrocedí con tanta violencia que la sobresaltó. En un instante su cara se volvió agria. "¿Cuál es tu problema?" espetó.

"¿Mi problema?" Oye, si alguien se cabreaba conmigo, yo lo hacía con él también, pregúntale a Daniel. No lo puedo evitar. Supongo que ni los posibles asesinos psicópatas eran una excepción a mi manejo de la ira.

"Tú eras la que me sonreía amistosamente hace un minuto."

"Eso no significa que quiera que me toques. ¡Caray, Jade! Sólo hice eso para molestar a Ryder y que me dejara en paz."

Jade reprodujo la escena en su mente y pude ver el momento exacto en el que se dio cuenta de que era cierto. Su ira había desaparecido, y, al igual que hace un minuto con Trina, de repente me sentí como una especie de idiota mundial. Excepto que no sólo dañé un poco sus sentimientos, los rechacé.

Me dio esa despreciante, amarga mirada que me hizo sentir tan atormentadamente culpable que no pude dejarla marchar. Cuando empezó a alejarse, salté y agarré su muñeca. "Jade, espera. Lo siento ¿de acuerdo?"

Jade me miró, pero se calmó al instante en que la toqué. Pude sentir la forma en que sus músculos se relajaron bajo mis dedos. Cuando bajó la vista hasta mi mano la solté, pero intenté sonreír sinceramente. Probablemente parecía más una mueca.

Me miró por un largo instante como si fuese doloroso y luego perdió cualquier debate interno que había estado teniendo. "Aquí." dijo toscamente. Sacó un pequeño regalo envuelto desordenadamente de su bolsillo. "Feliz cumpleaños."

"¿Un regalo?" Me había conseguido un regalo. Me sentía conmocionada y sorprendentemente halagada. "Jade, no deberías haberte..."

"Simplemente acéptalo" dijo, regresando al modo ira. "No creo que mi ego pueda manejar otro rechazo de tu parte."

Ahogué un grito. Me sorprendió que me hubiese entendido mal. Por lo general, me leía como a un libro abierto.

"No, no quise decir eso así. Estoy sorprendida. No tenías por qué darme algo."

"¿Sorprendida? ¡Eres la persona más testaruda que he conocido jamás!" Su rostro comenzaba a ponerse rojo, estaba tan frustrada. "Vega, no debería ser sorprendente que quiera hacer algo bueno por ti en tu cumpleaños. No entiendo por qué me odias tanto."

Para ser tan misteriosa, no podía ocultar sus emociones. Esta vulnerable, consciente de sí misma chica que conocí en su dormitorio regresó, y trataba de luchar contra mis rechazos constantes. Psicosis o no, algo en su cara, y no sólo porque fuese hermosa, me dio ganas de hacerla sentir mejor.

"Me ha sorprendido un poco." dije lo más suavemente que pude. "Estoy tratando aquí." Elevé la mano y Jade dejo caer vacilantemente el paquete en ella. Mientras arrancaba el papel, me obligué a ser extra educada. No que fuese muy buena en ello, como mi madre siempre andaba señalando. "Fue muy amable de tu parte, Jade. Gracias."

Me sorprendió lo que encontré en mi mano. Jade me había dado una pequeña navaja suiza del ejército, rosa, para llavero. "¡No te defenderá de un asesino en serie!" dijo. "Pero puede venirte bien, y todo el mundo necesita un buen llavero para tu primer juego de llaves."

No pude evitar la sonrisa que se deslizó por mi cara. El rosa era el contraste perfecto para mi Jeep negro brillante, y, en realidad, el regalo era sorprendentemente reflexivo.

"Vi el Jeep estacionado frente a tu casa esta noche. Es tuyo, ¿no?"

Mi sonrisa se hizo aún más grande.

"Es una belleza." dijo Jade. "Pero no creo que tus amigos estén muy contentos cuando vean el espacio para las piernas en el asiento trasero."

Mis ojos destellaron en Jade y tras un instante, sonreí. "Entonces que caminen."

Jade y yo nos reímos, pero en cuanto me di cuenta de que actuábamos como personas normales, me negué a hablar de nuevo. No podía evitarlo. Cuando ya no pude mirar a Jade, regresé la atención a la navaja. Empecé a sacar todos los aparatos y pinzas, un palillo de dientes,lima de uñas, unas pequeñas tijeras y por último un cuchillo. Pensé en los diferentes cuchillos del garaje de Jade y la vez que lanzo las tijeras al maniquí. Ésto no parecía peligroso como los que tenía. Éste era lindo.

"Sé que no es un jersey autografiado ni nada." dijo, sonando asombrosamente consciente de sí misma. "Iba a conseguir pases de temporada para los Red Wings, pero mi tía me sugirió comenzar desde más abajo."

Sonreí, pensando que Jade bromeaba sobre los pases de temporada, pero cuando levanté la vista no pude realmente asegurarlo. Empecé a decir "Es perfecto", pero luego me di cuenta de lo que había dicho. "¿Cómo hiciste para saber sobre el jersey?"

Jade se encogió de hombros. "Te miraba desde mi cuarto. Me imaginé que la sudadera estaba autografiada cuando casi perdiste el conocimiento."

"¿Me espiabas?" pregunté, olvidando que Jade era sorprendentemente sensible. También ignorando el hecho de que la había estado espiando prácticamente todos los días. En un intento de suavizar el golpe, le dije "Me sorprende que no vinieras a saludar."

Jade pateó la alfombra debajo de su zapato. "Quería, pero dejaste bastante claro la última vez que hablábamos que no disfrutas de mi compañía." Su voz era repentinamente amarga de nuevo.

"Eso no es justo, Jade. Me secuestraste. Me arrastraste a la fuerza en tu casa y me encerraste en la habitación. ¡Me sentía aterrorizada! Era como dijiste, pudiste hacerme cualquier cosa que quisieras. Obviamente no podría haberte detenido."

El rostro de Jade palideció. "¡No pienses así!" Se quedó sin aliento. No llegué a entender su reacción. Era como si ni siquiera hubiese considerado la posibilidad de que tuviese miedo de ella. "No te habría herido, Vega."

Se veía tan absolutamente horrorizada por ese pensamiento que me costó admitir la verdad. "No se sintió de esa manera."

Jade empezó a ponerse verde, y la única cosa que pudo decir fue "Lo siento."

Lo decía en serio. Sin duda lo sentía. No lo comprendía, pero me hizo sentir mejor. Tenerle menos miedo de alguna manera. Tal vez fui un poco ruda con toda la acusación del Acuchillador de los Sábados por la Noche. Nadie tan triste como Jade por el hecho de darme miedo podría ser la asesina.

Bueno, no podía dejarla viéndose y sintiéndose de esa forma, así que me alejé de la multitud y me senté en las escaleras. Le hice señas a Jade para que me acompañase. Era renuente a hacerlo, pero cuando cedió finalmente, se sentó tan cerca que no dejó espacio entre nosotras. Lo dejé pasar. "Jade." suspiré. "No es que te odie, porque no, no es eso."

"¿Entonces?"

"No sólo me pones nerviosa, me asustas hasta la mierda. No bromeaba cuando dije que hay algo mal contigo. Estás muy avanzada, no pareces tener ningún concepto del espacio personal, y haces cosas como entrar en mi habitación y secuestrarme. Le gente, la gente normal, no hace las cosas de esa manera."

Jade frunció el ceño, así que me apresuré a decir "Pero no te odio. Lo digo en serio. Si pudieras simplemente bajar el nivel, probablemente podríamos ser amigas. ¿Como ahora? Esto no es tan malo."

Jade se animó con la tenue esperanza que le acababa de dar. "Puedo hacerlo." prometió.

La determinación en su voz me pilló con la guardia baja. Cuando hicimos contacto visual, algo pasó. No creo que ninguna se diera cuenta de lo cerca que estábamos entre sí, pero de pronto se vio atrapada en un momento que no pudo resistir, y yo en uno del que no podía escapar.

Esto es todo, pensé mientras la respiración de Jade comenzó a acelerarse. _Mi primer beso._

No había forma de detenerlo. Creo que ella lo intentó porque susurró mi nombre, como si no pudiera evitarlo, cuando empezó a inclinarse, casi como si me rogara que rompiese la conexión. Pero no podía.

Al final fue Trina la que nos regresó. "Tori." gritó desde el otro lado de la habitación. Su voz hizo añicos el momento entre nosotras.

"Tori, ¿dónde estás? Tu estúpida pelea está comenzando. ¿Alguien ha visto a la chica de cumpleaños?"

Casi salté de mi piel y le llevó a Jade un segundo sacudirse de su aturdimiento. No estaba segura de si estar decepcionada o aliviada. Es decir, ¿realmente quería que mi primer beso fuese con alguien que me daba miedo? ¿Alguien que muy bien podría estar matando a chicas inocentes en su tiempo libre?

¿Alguien al que realmente le gustaba, y que seguía y seguía intentándolo duramente a pesar de mis desprecios?

No tenía ni idea

"¿Dijo lucha?" preguntó Jade, rompiendo mis pensamientos.

Me alegré por el tema seguro y asentí. "Sí."

"¿Las preliminares de la UFC?" preguntó entusiasmadamente de esta manera realmente adorable. "¿Te gustan las peleas?"

"Debí suponer que eras una gran fan de la UFC." dije. "Por tal y como golpeas el saco de tu garaje."

"Tuve la oportunidad de entrenar con Georges St. Pierre el año pasado. Me metió bastante en ellas."

Jade se encogió de hombros como si no fuera gran cosa, pero déjame decirte, entrenar con Georges St. Pierre no es no gran cosa. "¡De ninguna maldita manera! ¡Eso es increíble!" Me levanté y comencé a arrastrarla a través de la casa en busca de la pelea. _Ahora entiendo por qué me encanta __tanto verte entrenar._

Jade se detuvo bruscamente y arqueo su ceja perforada. Me tomó un segundo para averiguar cuál era su problema, pero entonces mi mandíbula cayó. "No lo hice." ¡No acababa de decir eso en alto!

"Sabes, Vega" dijo, sin molestarse en ocultar lo mucho que disfrutaba de este momento. "No tienes por qué observarme desde tu dormitorio. Eres bienvenida a unirte en cualquier momento. Estaría encantada de mostrarte algunas cosas."

No podía pensar en nada que decir. Me quedé allí, luchando contra el impulso de enfermar hasta que Jade ya no pudo contener más la risa. "Vamos." dijo, tirando de mi mano. "Te comentaré el detrás-de- las-escenas."

Cuando llegamos a la sala de grabación, en la cual Beck ya estaba acomodado, seguía sintiéndome más allá de mortificada. Luego, para empeorar las cosas, tanto Trina como Beck inmediatamente se centraron en la mano. O, con más precisión, en cómo seguía aferrada a Jade.

"He encontrado a otra fan de la UFC." expliqué, soltando la mano de Jade como si me quemara.

No pude leer la expresión de Beck, pero la mirada en el rostro de Trina fue de sorpresa y molestia. Después de echarme un rápido vistazo, sonrió enormemente. "¡Jade! ¡Estoy tan contenta de que vinieras!"

Trina le saludó con un abrazo y de alguna forma se las arregló para colocarse entre las dos cuando la soltó. "¿Así que sabes sobre lucha?" le preguntó. Cuando se encogió de hombros, tejió su brazo con el de ella. "¡Bien! Porque estoy tan perdida. Necesito a alguien que me lo explique."

Jade me lanzó una mirada inquisitiva, pero simplemente rodé los ojos con simpatía. Sabía por qué Trina actuaba toda coqueta con ella, pero no quería explicarle su plan de casamentera. Especialmente no con Beck sentado justo aquí.

Por supuesto, resultó que no tuve que explicarle nada a Jade, porque cuando Trina la arrastró al sofá con ella, "accidentalmente" me chocó, empujándome directamente a Beck. La habría matado si no estuviera completamente preocupada por el hecho de que ahora estaba en el regazo de Beck. Um, sí, eso no fue un poco torpe ni nada.

"¿Alguien coló un barril y no me enteré?" Se rió Beck mientras me deslizaba en el asiento vacío junto a él. "Porque estoy bastante seguro de que por lo general tienes más coordinación que eso, Tori"

"No me caí, imbécil." Me apoyé en Beck para mirar a Trina. "Me empujaron."

"Caray, Tori. Fue un accidente. Lo siento. ¿Importa tanto?"

Bien, así que no fue un accidente. Trina no era exactamente la reina de lo sutil y era obvio para Jade lo que acababa de hacer. Lo sabía, porque la miraba más duramente de lo que jamás había visto. Y eso ya es mucho decir, teniendo en cuenta todas las veces en las que la había llamado psicópata a la cara.

Pero al menos, Beck parecía completamente ajeno a todo. "Sí, ¿qué te pasa esta noche, Tori? Estás de tan mal humor. Siéntate y relájate ya."

Sintiéndome algo derrotada "Simplemente no me siento del todo bien." me hundí en el sofá con un largo suspiro. El problema de esto fue que Beck había apoyado el brazo en el respaldo y cuando me recosté, mi cabeza se posó en él. Ahora bien, para alguien que no lo supiera mejor, podría interpretarse como que estaba abrazada a él, pero volverme loca y moverme me haría quedar como un idiota, así que me quedé donde estaba y dejé que Beck lo moviese. Extrañamente, no lo hizo.

* * *

Ok espero que hayan disfrutado el momento JORI! bueno no vuelvo a ceder a la presión de actualizar antes de tiempo. Nah! Quien sabe soy algo facil de persuadir, criticas, dudas, preguntas,dejen un review y haré lo posible por contestar sin dar spoiler.

Respuesta a los Reviews:

_**Lizzie gza:**_ me gusta como piensa tu cerebro, bueno pues me quede en el capítulo cuatro en giratiempo lo puse en pausa para leer porque debo de terminar las traducciones y uno que otros shots que aún no termino, bueno sobre lo de no poder dejar review en la otra historia es porque fui Idiota, pero eso lo explicare en el próximo capítulo de aquella historia. Beck seguira siendo un poquito relevante, bueno nos leemos, gracias por todo tu apoyo.

_**jalw: **_me estaba matando saber que significaba jalw gracias por aclarármelo, jaja bueno, que bien que tengas tu Tori personal, a nadie le gusta que su Tori o Jade personal se enoje con uno eso nunca es bueno, siéntete libre de comentar lo que quieras de ti o la historia no hay problema con eso. Un saludo.

_**Mart: **_Hubo JORI (sutil) pero hubo... oh lo de muerte de personajes mmm... No se si puedo darte un spoiler, está bien solo te dire tantito... Bueno resulta que... nvnvnivmvfvjneirnei (intento darte spoiler y mi compu no deja que escriba las oraciones correctas) ok no, estoy mal, lamento mi pesima broma u.u'

_**AdamFuckingTorres:**_ Hubo interacción Joriana ¿De por casualidad cuando ves SAW te ríes? Sí la respuesta es sí no la veas con alguien más que no sean tu familia o mejores amigos o personas que no sepan que tan retorcida estás, porque si la vez y te empiezas a reír por las muertes ridizurdas (ridículas/absurdas, créditos de la palabra a Bolt la película de Disney) se te empezaran a quedar viendo raro, lo se porque fue algo que me paso, bueno no te distraigo más. Oh lo de Eveerlong es INCREÍBLE! Me alegro que te haya gustado.

_**arandiagrande:**_ Ente! Aquí lo que paso en la fiesta sorpresa, pero esto aún no acaba todavía hay una segunda parte de esto, en cuanto lo subas si tengo tiempo lo leere y te dejare un Review! Nos leemos luego Ente! Cuídate!

_**lunaroja2025:**_ Por tu insistencia aquí el capítulo espero seguir leyendo más de ti, espero que te haya gustado.

* * *

Oh! antes de que se me olvide, estoy traduciendo otra historia (si ya se que aún no termino con la de Detrás de las Líneas Enemigas) pero es que no lo pude evitar, tuve que empezar cuanto antes con esa se llama: Luciérnagas &amp; Aviones de Papel. Les dejo el resumen:

**Cuando tenía siete años, Tori Vega tenía una amiga Jade West Ella pensó que serían amigas para siempre. Cuando tenía once años, Tori Vega tenía una conocida. Ellas dejaron de salir, pero aún hablaron por teléfono a veces. Luego ella no sabía porque Jade no responde realmente su teléfono más así que Tori dejó de llamar. Ella dejó de intentarlo, y pronto se olvidó de la chica que vivía al lado.**

Por favor pasen a esa, si les gusta dejen un Review son libres de hacerlo. Lo juro que amo esa historia es muy hermosa.

Oh y les tengo una sorpresa, pero esa se las haré saber en la próxima actualización de Detrás de las Líneas Enemigas que es este sábado, sí no se complica lo de mi ojo.

Nos leemos. Dejen Review


	13. En la fiesta: Primer Beso

Victorious no me pertenece. La historia tampoco solo estoy adaptando el libro Serial Hottie de la escritora Kelly Oram

De antemano pido disculpa si hay alguna situación o cosa que no les guste al final, son bienvenidos los reclamos.

Nos leemos abajo

* * *

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la sala de estar se llenara con entusiastas observadores de lucha. Incluso Trina había chillado de miedo o repugnancia cada vez que había un golpe asombroso. La única persona incapaz de ser absorbida en la lucha verdaderamente. Así es, yo. La persona que pidió encenderla en el primer lugar.

Y, ¿sabes por qué no puedo relajarme y disfrutar? Beck, ese es el porqué. Beck y su estúpido brazo que aún no se había molestado en mover. Quiero decir, dejándolo allí era básicamente como ponerlo a mí alrededor. Ya sabes, algo así. Sí, fue allí primero, pero... La estúpida cosa tenía que estar dormida por ahora, así que ¿por qué no lo había movido? ¿Significaba eso que Beck quería su brazo a mí alrededor? ¿Yo quería el brazo de Beck alrededor mío? ¿Qué pensaría Jade sobre esto? Y, ¿por qué en la Tierra me importaba lo que Jade pensara de esto?

Si Trina tenía razón y Beck me gustaba, entonces debería estar feliz por eso. ¿No debería? Quiero decir, él es la mejor -más segura- opción. Excepto que Jade no es una opción, es una psicópata. ¿No es así?

Y, de nuevo, ¿cómo en el mundo Jade consiguió entrar en este debate? Esto se suponía que era sobre Beck y su estúpido brazo. Salvo que Jade y yo habíamos hablado y era casi normal, así que ahora me sentía completamente curiosa de hablar con ella de nuevo.

Ya sabes, sólo ver si podía ser semi-normal dos veces seguidas. No porque me gustara o algo así.

Está bien, voy a admitir que estaba obsesionándome con esto, pero al menos no fue por mucho tiempo. Solamente habíamos visto la pelea por tal vez diez minutos, cuando Rachel entró en la sala de estar y apagó la televisión, alegando que la pelea arruinaba la fiesta. Ignoró todas las airadas protestas y giró en algún estúpido remix de baile de alguna, incluso más estúpida, canción pop. Luego, tomó al tipo aceptable más cercano y comenzó a bailar con él. Varias de las otras chicas hicieron lo mismo y pronto lo que antes se asemejaba a una noche de pelea ahora parecía más una fiesta de baile. En serio, todo lo que necesitaba era una máquina de humo y una luz estroboscópica.

Trina se levantó para unirse a la fiesta y Jade se levantó con ella. Creo que iba a invitarme a mí a bailar porque me miraba directamente a los ojos cuando empezó a tender su mano, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Trina deslizó su brazo por el suyo y dijo "Vamos, Jade. ¿Por qué no me muestras cómo bailan en California?"

Ese destello familiar de odio barrió el rostro de Jade tan rápido que Trina se lo perdió. Yo no, sin embargo, así que asentí con la cabeza (alentadoramente, esperaba) y modulé 'Sólo ve.'

Jade no parecía feliz, pero dejó que Trina la llevara.

"¿Qué fue todo eso?" preguntó Beck cuando ya se habían ido.

"Nada." dije. "Trina sólo metía su nariz donde no le incumbe y esta vez va a estallar en su rostro si no tiene cuidado."

"¿Trina entrometida?" Beck se rió. "¿En cuáles asuntos, exactamente?"

"Míos, por supuesto, como siempre. Y en los de Jade. Y ahora en los tuyos también."

"¿Míos?" preguntó Beck. "¿Cómo está Trina entrometiéndose en mis...?"

La voz de Beck se fue apagando mientras se daba cuenta de que éramos las únicas dos personas que aún se encontraban sentadas en el sofá y que no estábamos sentados exactamente en extremos opuestos. Me reí cuando me miró, un poco pálido.

"¿Lo captaste todo ahora, Einstein?" bromeé. "Estoy bastante segura de que les dijo a todos su plan, también. ¿Observaste como todos están convenientemente ignorándonos?"

Beck miró, sorprendido. Estábamos sentados solos en el único sofá en una habitación repleta de gente y sorprendentemente nadie nos molestaba. Demasiado sorprendente. Algunos nos observaban mientras trataban de fingir que no. Y luego, estaba André, quien no fingía. Hizo gestos sugestivos cuando pasó a captar nuestra atención.

"¿Ves?" le dije a Beck, dándole a André una sugerencia con un gesto de mi mano. "Todos tratan de averiguar lo que pasa con nosotros y, lamento decir que, tú estás aún empezando a que me empieze a preguntar con todo el coqueteo y los mimos. En serio, ¿estás en mí o algo así?"

La mandíbula de Beck cayó floja casi al mismo tiempo que se daba cuenta que su brazo aún se encontraba envuelto en el respaldo del sofá detrás de mí. Cuando sus ojos se abrieron enormes y lentamente sacó su brazo de vuelta a la seguridad, me eché a reír. "Relájate Oliver, sólo estoy bromeando." Me reía tan duro que lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en mis ojos. "Quiero decir, no en la parte de Trina tratando de engancharnos, ella está haciendo eso totalmente. Pero no tengo miedo de que estés tratando de poner los movimientos en mí. Oh, hombre, ¡deberías ver tu cara ahora!"

Le di a la pierna de Beck una palmadita mientras daba un salto y entonces, me eché a reír todo el camino hacia el patio trasero de Rachel donde podía conseguir un poco de aire.

Tenía la esperanza de un poco de paz y tranquilidad, pero había tanta gente afuera como dentro. A diferencia del lago la semana pasada, donde había todo ese viento que viene de la aguas, todavía seguía realmente caliente afuera esta noche, así que la piscina parecía ser un lugar bastante frecuentado. Al menos, la mayoría de los niños que nadaban pertenecían a la multitud de Trina mis amigos eran más del tipo de futbolito y cheespuffs así que aparte de los ocasionales deseos de cumpleaños, me dejaron en paz.

Me senté en el columpio del patio y vi un montón de suspensores tratando de impresionar a las chicas en bikini, haciendo volteretas hacia atrás desde el trampolín.

"¡Ahí estás!"

Había tenido tal vez dos minutos de libertad. "Es por eso que no hago fiestas." gemí mientras Ryder se sentaba en el columpio a mi lado y me daba un vaso rojo de plástico. Coca cola dietética. _Asqueroso_. "¿No te abandoné una vez ya?"

Ryder se echo a reír como si estuviera bromeando excepto que, sí, no lo hacía y entonces comenzó disertando sobre estupideces sin sentido. Así que fue un pequeño milagro cuando el teléfono celular de mi hermana sonó.

"No me llamaste cuando llegaste allí." me saludó mi papá cuando contesté el teléfono.

"Lo siento, papá. Me distraje un poco. Sabes lo que Trina me hizo, ¿no?"

"Sí. Lo siento por eso, nena. Quería darte un mano a mano, pero Trina y tu madre me habrían matado. Suspiré.

"Si te hace sentir mejor, hubiera preferido estar en casa viendo la pelea contigo."

"Lo sé." Rió entre dientes mi papá. "Pero no te preocupes. Estoy grabándolo por ti."

"Dulce."

"Bueno, debería dejarte volver a tu fiesta ahora. Sólo quería asegurarme de que estás bien."

"Estoy bien. Sin asesinos en serie presentes. Y, sí, antes de que preguntes, los padres de Rachel están en casa. Tampoco hay droga, sin alcohol, y un montón de chicas bonitas aquí que distraen a todos los chicos, del hecho de que estoy usando un estúpido vestido."

"Muy graciosa. Sólo recuerda: casa antes de la medianoche." Sentí el impulso de suspirar de nuevo. "Desearía que hubieras dicho diez." me quejé, haciendo que mi papá riera otra vez.

"Sobrevivirás. Lo prometo."

"Sí, sí. Adiós papá."

Me reí para mis adentros mientras colgaba el teléfono, sorprendida de que mi papá me hiciera sentir un poco mejor. La sensación no duró mucho, sin embargo, porque Ryder aún se encontraba allí haciendo preguntas tontas como "Oye, ¿ese es el nuevo Pera phone? ¿Puedo verlo?"

"Solo si te vas a callar." dije y le entregué el celular. No lo hizo.

"Eso fue bastante suave con tu papá." dijo, con los ojos pegados al teléfono de Trina. Estaba tan mal como ella. En serio, no entiendo la obsesión con los teléfonos celulares.

"¿Qué fue suave?"

"Lo que dijiste acerca de no chicos prestándote atención cuando realmente ha habido tantos que no creí que tendría la oportunidad de hablar contigo en absoluto."

"No soy tan afortunada." me quejé.

Ryder se rió de nuevo y me regresó el teléfono de Trina. "Aquí, programé mi número allí para ti, así que si te pierdo otra vez, puedes llamarme."

"Sí, está bien, seguro."

Una vez más, Ryder se perdió mi sarcasmo y siguió diciéndome cuan caliente me veía en mi bonito vestido nuevo.

Estaba tan desesperada por ignorarlo que decidí afrontar la bebida sin azúcar que tenía en la mano, pero mientras llevaba el vaso a mis labios, sentí una mano frotar mi hombro. El toque me puso la piel de gallina, lo que significaba solamente una cosa.

Miré por encima de mi hombro y Jade se encontraba allí. Estaba de espaldas a mí, hablando a un par de chicas, pero estaba segura de que su toque había sido intencional. No era raro, sin embargo, fue como si no quisiera interrumpirme, sólo quería que supiera que estaba allí. Lo extraño era cuan confortante me era su presencia.

No estoy segura de cuándo sucedió, pero realmente no me sentía asustada de Jade nunca más. Ahora sólo sentía curiosidad. Necesitaba deshacerme de Ryder para que pudiera hablar con ella de nuevo. "Hombre, se está haciendo tarde." dije con un falso bostezo que se volvió real, esta fiesta me agotaba. "Creo que me voy a buscar a mi hermana."

Empecé a ponerme de pie, pero Ryder pasó su brazo alrededor de mis hombros. "¿Estás lista para irte? Podría llevarte a casa si lo deseas."

_Sí. Como si eso fuera a suceder._

Me senté de nuevo con un suspiro. Ryder era como una sanguijuela. Cada vez que me alejaba, se aferraba con más fuerza. "Ahora que lo pienso." dije, tratando una táctica diferente. "Dudo que pueda ir a cualquier parte, chica de cumpleaños y todo eso. Probablemente hay un montón de velas que se supone que debo soplar en alguna parte. Será mejor ir a averiguar."

El brazo de Ryder sobre mi hombro me sujetaba lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer a mi temperamento arder. "Tengo una mejor idea" dijo. Entonces, era demasiado estúpido para tomar mis insultos, pero no demasiado estúpido para reconocer que estaba a punto de ser abandonado de nuevo. "Si necesitas un descanso, estoy seguro que podemos encontrar un lugar agradable y tranquilo para que te relajes hasta que lo necesites. Doy un buen masaje de espalda."

_Um, ew._

Solamente tengo tanta paciencia para empezar, y Ryder la había utilizado oficialmente toda con esa belleza de comentario. Mi mano se cerró alrededor de mi vaso plástico. Tan pronto como me deshiciera de esta soda, él seriamente iba a conseguirlo.

Llevé el vaso a mis labios para resoplar, pero antes de que pudiera, fue eliminado limpiamente de mi mano y aterrizó por todas partes en Ryder. Por supuesto, sabía quién lo había hecho, pero no creí que fuera prudente para Ryder averiguar la verdad, así que fingí ser la culpable. "¡Oh, Ryder! ¡Lo siento mucho!" jadeé. Mi actuación puede haber sido un poco por encima. "¿Estás enojado?"

Ryder se veía molesto mientras se limpiaba la ropa, pero aún trataba de sonreír. "Nah, está bien." dijo. Se rió mientras se ponía de pie. "Te diré qué. Voy a ver si puedo limpiar un poco, entonces te traere una nueva bebida. Tal vez un RedBull, algo con que te anime un poco."

"Buena idea."

"Regresaré. No vayas a ninguna parte."

"No lo haré." prometí. Y yo tampoco. No tenía que hacerlo. Tan pronto como se fue, Jade tomó su asiento.

"¿No hay nada en tu vestido nuevo, no?" preguntó, obviamente muy satisfecha consigo misma.

"No, tu objetivo fue perfecto. Pero no debiste haber hecho eso. Si Ryder te hubiera visto, se hubiera ido sobre tí."

Jade rodó los ojos, claramente no se preocupaba por la idea de tener una pelea con Ryder, a pesar de que Ryder era más grande que ella. "Regla de fiesta número uno, Vega. Nunca bebas algo que alguien te entregó a menos que lo abras por ti misma"

Jade mágicamente produjo una lata sin abrir de Dr. Pepper, la que acepté con entusiasmo. Me había acabado la mitad de ésta antes de darme cuenta de su significado. "¿Crees que Ryder puso algo en esa bebida?" pregunté, un poco conmocionada por la sugerencia.

"Nunca se sabe." Jade se encogió de hombros. "Además, no me gusta ese tipo."

Me resistí a la tentación de sonreír y traté de sonar fuerte cuando dije "Eso no fue muy amable de tu parte."

"En realidad, pensé que fue extremadamente generoso."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"¿Estuviste o no, a punto de darle un puñetazo?" Jade echó una mirada a mi rostro y sonrió. "Le hice al tipo un favor. Salvarlo de la vergüenza de ser golpeado por una chica."

"Todavía. Realmente iba a disfrutar golpeando a ese mujeriego."

Jade y yo nos reímos mucho y cuando nos calmamos me devané los sesos por algo que decir. Temía que si las cosas se tranquilizaban, esto se volvería incómodo. La pasábamos tan bien este momento. No quería arruinar eso. "Buenas noticias" le dije. "Mi papá está grabando las preliminares para mí, así que no _nos_ las perdimos después de todo."

"¿Nos?" Hizo eco Jade, con recelo. Su duda me hizo sonrojar.

"Sí, bueno, ya sabes... sólo quería decir..."

Jade siguió mirándome, fingiendo que no sabía de lo que hablaba. "¿Sólo querías decir...?" pidió.

Me iba a hacer decirlo. La idiota. Tanto por no dejar que las cosas se vuelvan incómodas. Yo invitándola a venir y ver la pelea era básicamente como una cita, y ella lo sabía totalmente.

Nunca en mi vida he llegado cerca siquiera a pedirle a una persona salir y estaría dispuesta a apostar que Jade sabía eso también. Quería cambiar de tema sólo para fastidiarla, excepto que sería realmente divertido ver las peleas con alguien que está actualmente entrenando con los luchadores. Además, podía ser agradable pasar algún tiempo con Jade que era, en realidad, por elección.

Miré a Jade de nuevo. Sip, aún está mirándome. Esperando con mucha paciencia para que, oficialmente la invite a pasar rato conmigo. Excepto que, a juzgar por la expresión de su rostro, en realidad, no creo que quisiera oírlo con el fin de verme retorcerme. Creo que necesitaba escucharlo para ver si realmente lo quería decir.

Lo pensé muy rápidamente y decidí que lo quería decir. Sólo, no estaba segura de poder sacarlo. No seas una cobarde, Tori. Respiré hondo y solté el aire en un bufido. "Realmente me gustaría que vinieras y veas la pelea conmigo mañana, ¿de acuerdo?"

Me encogí, esperando que Jade se riera a cuan irritada sonaba. Cosa que hizo inmediatamente. "Hablas en serio, ¿De verdad? Quieres salir conmigo."

Sentí el calor subir a mi rostro, así que la fulminé con la mirada. "Todavía me reservo el derecho a cambiar de opinión si te pones psicópata conmigo otra vez."

Se echó a reír. "Bueno, entonces. Es una cita."

¿Es una cita? Lo había dicho en broma, pero dudaba seriamente que se refiriera de esa manera. Apenas, podía contenerse de tocarme cuando pensaba que la odiaba. No podía ni siquiera imaginar lo que sería si pensaba que estaba bien. "Ahora que pienso en ello." dije, mi estómago derrumbándose sobre sí mismo. "No creo que sea una buena idea. No importa."

"Vega, te prometí que no me pondría psicópata contigo."

"No eres tú quien me preocupa. Bueno, no solamente tú. Si vienes actuando toda obsesionada-enferma de amor-acosadora como lo haces..." Jade frunció el ceño ante mi elección de palabras, pero oye, a veces la verdad duele. "Lo siento, pero lo haces" dije, "y en serio, dudo que mi papá pueda manejarlo. Sobre todo en estos momentos. Él exactamente no tomó el estúpido cambio de imagen de Trina con gracia. Casi no me deja salir de la casa a mi propia fiesta de cumpleaños."

Jade se olvidó de mi insulto y se rió. "Bueno, no puedo realmente culparle por eso. No te hubiera querido dejar ir tampoco."

Extendió la mano y distraídamente tiró un mechón de mi cabello entre sus dedos. Me sorprendí cuando no me inmuté en alejarme de ella. "Te ves hermosa esta noche" dijo. "Realmente me gusta como tu cabello cae alrededor de tu rostro, así."

Enrolló mi cabello alrededor de su dedo y luego lo dejó caer contra mi mejilla. Entonces, tomó un momento para mirarme de la cabeza a los pies y frunció el ceño en el pensamiento. "Curiosamente, puedo prescindir del vestido. Luce genial, pero me gustas más cuando estás completamente en tu zona de comodidad, incluso si eso es sólo una camiseta y vaqueros. No hay nada más sexy que tu confianza."

No podría haber ocultado mi conmoción si mi vida hubiera dependido de ello. Nunca nadie dijo la palabra sexy en frente de mí, mucho menos usarla como una forma de describirme.

"En realidad." dijo Jade, sonriendo ante la expresión en mi cara. "Tu inocencia es bastante sexy, también."

Deseaba que hubiera dejado de usar esa palabra. Esto me ponía increíblemente nerviosa, y mis nervios sólo parecían alentar a Jade. Lo cual era lo que pasaba ahora mismo. Se había girado hacia mí, poniendo un brazo en el respaldo del columpio detrás de mí, y estaba oficialmente inclinándose. "Peligrosamente sexy." Y ahí esa palabra de nuevo. "Me hace querer hacer... cosas..."

"Um, _¿cosas?_" _¿Cosas tipo Acuchillador de los Sábados por la __Noche? ¿O cosas tipo de chicas adolescentes hormonales?_

"Cosas divertidas." me aseguró Jade. Como si eso respondiera mi pregunta. La mirada de Jade se mantuvo revoloteando de ida y vuelta entre mis ojos y mi boca. Está bien, esto es todo, me dije a mí misma. Ahora ella va a besarme. Si no quieres, es mejor que la detengas ahora.

Sí, ¿como si hubiera podido hacer algo para detenerla? Me encontraba congelada y rígida. No podía pensar. No podía moverme. No podía ni respirar. Todo lo que sabía era que, por cada parte de mí que gritaba que huyera de ella, habían ya muchas partes de mí que directamente la querían.

Esperé, conteniendo la respiración y temblando lo suficiente que Jade tuvo que haberlo sentido, pero no hizo ningún movimiento, no podía entender. ¿Por qué no sólo lo hace? Era evidente que quería, y yo no emitía ninguna vibra mantente-lejos-de-mí en este momento. Al menos, no lo creo.

De alguna manera, Jade sabía exactamente lo que pensaba. "No ahora, Tori. Aún no estás del todo lista."

Dejé escapar el aliento que había estado conteniendo. ¿Alivio? ¿Decepción?

Alivio.

Definitivamente alivio.

Bueno, más alivio que decepción.

"No te preocupes." continuó Jade. "Cuando estés lista, no voy a titubear."

Jade se echó hacia atrás, permitiendo que el estado de ánimo se aligerara de nuevo. Se rió y dijo "Pero probablemente voy a encerrar a tu hermana en un armario primero. ¿Has notado cómo ha estado en todas partes esta noche?"

Esto me hizo reír, y me sentía más que feliz de tener la tensión lejos. "Por supuesto que sí." dije. "Está haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantenerte lejos de mí."

"¿Por qué? Pensé que ella estaba de mi lado."

"Antes." le aseguré.

"¿Antes?"

Asentí con la cabeza. "Ella está sobre ti. No lo tomes como algo personal. Trina es muy voluble. Además, realmente se cansó de mí peleando con ella por ti y ha pasado a alguien que piensa que no voy a resistir tanto."

Muchacho era la cosa incorrecta que jamás debía decir. Los ojos de Jade se estrecharon fuertemente. "¡Está tratando de instalarte con Señor-somos-sólo-amigos-incluso-aunque-voy-a-dejarlo-ir-a-casa-y-abrazarnos- en-el-sofá-juntos!" acusó, indignada.

"Algunas personas lo llaman Beck." solté, molesta con su actitud. "Y no nos abrazamos."

Los ojos de Jade rodaron hasta la cima. "Por favor. Te sentaste en su regazo."

"¡Me empujaron! Y eso fue tu culpa de todas formas. Fueron tus estúpidos celos en el restaurante lo que le dio a Trina la idea en primer lugar."

"Eso fue completamente justificado." argumentó Jade "Compartías las papas del tipo cuando se suponía que fuera conmigo."

De acuerdo, eso era cierto. Y fue completamente grosero de mi parte, eso es algo por lo que lo había hecho. "Lo que sea." dije, moviendo la mano con desdén. "¿Por qué discutimos por esto de todos modos?"

La ira de Jade se desvaneció y fue sustituida por una extraña desesperación. "Porque te vas a enamorar de él, Tori. Los he visto a los dos juntos y Trina tiene razón. Si está realmente intentando engancharte a chicos, él no va a necesitar mucho convencimiento y no te le resistirás."

Jade parecía tan preocupada de que Beck me fuera a robar de ella, que casi me echo a reír. Era una especie de adorable. Dejé caer mi actitud y bromeé "Te resisto bastante bien, ¿no?"

"Por ahora. Pero no puedes mantenerlo por siempre."

Eso sonaba un poco como una amenaza, por lo que en un intento de mantener la luz del estado de ánimo, dije "A menos que, como dices, Trina convenza a Beck de que me gusta y me barra los pies antes de que lo manejes."

"¡Beck no puede tenerte!" explotó Jade, su temperamento finalmente consiguiendo lo mejor de ella. "¡No lo permitiré!"

Tomó ese rastro Psico-acosador de nuevo, así que me escabullí de ella tan lejos como pude. "¿Estás bien, Jade? Tal vez deberíamos mantener las conversaciones cortas por ahora. Trabajar nuestro camino hasta ser amigas."

"Tori, ¡espera!" Jade agarró mi muñeca antes de que pudiera irme. "Lo siento." Tomó una respiración profunda, dispuesta a calmarse. "Lo siento." dijo de nuevo. Se veía tan frustrada que le tomó un tiempo difícil encontrar las palabras. "Yo... es que Beck... tú no... _si él necesita a Trina para señalarle cuan especial eres, entonces no te merece_."

No sabía que decir. Probablemente era la mejor cosa que nadie había dicho nunca de mí. Definitivamente la más romántica. Me sonrojé y ni siquiera me importaba.

Jade soltó mi muñeca y en su lugar puso una de mis manos entre las suyas. "Tori, no creo que entiendas lo mucho..."

"¡Tori!" gritó Trina, apareciendo de la nada. "¿Estás tratando de ser el peor invitado-de-honor?"

Beck se encontraba con mi hermana. La dejó que hablara y sólo se conformó con mirarme con curiosidad. Su mirada se deslizó a Jade y pasó de cuidado a sospecha.

Volví a mirar a Jade justo a tiempo para verla hundirse de nuevo en la derrota. Miró sus manos vacías y me di cuenta de que había arrancado la mía al segundo que había escuchado la voz de mi hermana. La decepción de Jade me hizo desear que hubiera alguna forma en que pudiera ponerla de vuelta. Por no hablar, ahora no tenía ni idea de qué había estado a punto de decir. Y quería saberlo. Quería saber mal. Muchas gracias, Trina.

"¿Por qué estás escondiéndote aquí?" preguntó Trina.

"No me estoy escondiendo de nadie. ¿Me ves escondida? Aunque, probablemente debería estar escondida de Ryder."

"Bueno, deja de hacerlo de todos modos. Es hora del pastel. Tienes que venir a soplar las velas."

Gemí. "Ugh. ¿Pueden sólo hacerlo sin mí? A todo el mundo que le importa que esté en esta fiesta."

Trina levantó las manos en el aire. "En serio. ¿Por qué me molesto?" Lanzó una mirada desesperada a Beck. "¿Un poco de ayuda aquí?"

Beck se echó a reír y me extendió su mano. "Absórbelo, Tori. Quince minutos más. Soplas algunas velas, comes un trozo de pastel y luego, te llevaré a casa."

Dejé que Beck me pusiera de pie y Jade inmediatamente hizo lo mismo. Le di una mirada de '¿Qué puedes hacer?' y luego me dirigí hacia el interior. Conseguí más de un metro antes de que Beck me jalara para detenerme. "Espera un minuto."

Jade se detuvo al sonido de la voz de Beck, pero antes de que cualquiera de nosotras pudiera preguntar qué pasaba, Trina enlazó su brazo en el de Jade. "Vamos, puedes ayudarme a encender las velas." le dijo. Un poco demasiado entusiasta. Jade me miró mientras Trina la arrastraba adentro. Me retaba a que detuviera mi hermana, salvarla e incluso reclamarla, pero no podía.

También fui arrojada por el hecho de que Beck me detenía por alguna razón. Incluso más extraño, no me había agarrado por el hombro o la coleta o algo -había agarrado mi mano. Y aún la sostenía.-

"¿Cuál es el problema?" pregunté, quitando mi mano.

"No hay problema, exactamente." Beck estaba totalmente en algo. Miró hacia la casa donde todo el mundo se reunía justo al otro lado de la puerta corredera de cristal. Esperé con expectación, y cuando se giró hacia mí, dijo "Relájate como por dos minutos, Tori."

"Amigo. Realmente no creo que pueda manejar más sorpresas esta noche, así que si están haciendo algo ahí, sólo llévame a casa ahora."

"Nah, no es nada de eso. Sólo quería hablar contigo." Beck se encogió de hombros torpemente. "Hablé con Trina."

"¿Sí?" Solté una carcajada. "¿Te hizo más estúpido? Porque tiene ese efecto en la gente."

No entendí la sonrisa que Beck me dio por eso, pero sonrió, luego dijo "Creo que estamos a punto de averiguarlo."

Y entonces, de repente, Beckett Oliver me besaba.

¡Beckett Oliver!

¡Besandome!

"¡A MI!"

No estaba segura de cómo sucedió, o por qué, pero sus labios estaban más que definitivamente en los míos. Al principio, me confundió tanto que no podía moverme. Pero entonces, Beck empujó mi labio superior con el suyo, instando a mis labios a abrirse, y mi cuerpo se encontraba en tal estado de conmoción que no podía hacer nada sino seguir órdenes.

Puede que haya estado haciendo mal, pero le devolví el beso. ¡Beck!

Mi primer beso fue con Beckett Oliver. Hacía que mi cabeza diera vueltas. Pero no en la forma en que los primeros besos se supone que hacen girar la cabeza, estoy bastante segura. De otra manera besar estaría muy sobrevalorado.

No tengo ni idea de cuánto tiempo estuvimos allí besándonos, pero después de que había terminado, sentí como una eternidad antes de que nadie dijera nada. Beck se apartó y me miró con una expresión cuidadosa, esperando por algún tipo de respuesta "cualquier tipo de respuesta."de mí. No la recibió. Sólo podía estar de pie, boquiabierta ante él.

Eventualmente, arrugó la nariz y dijo "Extraño, ¿cierto?"

"¿Eso crees?" jadeé. "¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

"No lo sé. Parecía una buena idea en ese momento."

"Felicidades. Trina te hizo más estúpido."

"Lo que sea. Eres la que lo sacó antes. Te culpo." Beck se rió. "Ni siquiera había pensado en ello antes."

"Te dije que mi hermana trataba de engancharnos y, ¿pensaste que era una buena idea?"

"Bueno, no. No al principio. Pero luego hablé con Trina, y no lo sé. Ella le dio sentido. Algo así como la idea de una novia que pueda sostenerla como propia en un juego de uno-contra-uno y que le encantaría ver una pelea conmigo. Pensé que no podría doler darle una oportunidad."

Excepto que había dolido. Beckett Oliver había robado mi primer beso. Robado y arruinado no es que pareció darse cuenta de ello.

Nunca pensé que hubiera sido el tipo de chica que se preocuparía por algo como eso, pero me sentía sorprendidamente molesta. No iba a permitir a Beck ver cómo me sentía, sin embargo, así que negué con la cabeza, casi con lástima, y murmuré "Vamos, idiota. Necesito algo de pastel."

Entré a la casa de Rachel con la esperanza de encontrar a Jade, pero no pude conseguir pasar el muro de gente boquiabierta ante Beck y yo. Le di a Beck una mirada de esto-es-tu-culpa-preocúpate, pero al idiota le encanta torturarme, así que todo lo que hizo fue tirar un brazo alrededor mío, sonreír a nuestra audiencia, y decir "¿Alguien dijo que había pastel?"

Rápidamente apagué mis velas, corté un pedazo de pastel, y luego hice que Beck me llevara a casa. Todavía quedaban veinte minutos antes del toque de queda, así que supuse que Trina haría un escándalo, pero en realidad no lo hizo. De hecho, estaba tan dispuesta a acogerme que no podía dejar de ser sospechoso.

La encontré sentada en las mismas escaleras en que Jade casi me había besado más temprano. Cuando me vio, saltó sobre sus pies y dijo "¿Lista para irnos?" Antes de que incluso tuviera que preguntar. Entonces, se dio por vencida como escopeta automática y no dijo una palabra de camino a casa excepto para agradecer a Beck por su ayuda. Se abalanzó sobre mí en cuanto llegué a la casa, sin embargo. Empezó a decir algo supongo que sobre Beck pero entonces mi mamá entró a la habitación emocionada de escuchar detalles sobre la fiesta.

"¿Por qué no le dices, ya que mi vida es más tu negocio que el mío, de todos modos?" susurré a Trina. Sorprendí a todos nosotros con cuan venenosa soné, supongo que aún me sentía más que un poco molesta. "Me voy a la cama."

No sé por qué, pero casi esperaba que fuera a encontrar a Jade en mi habitación cuando llegué allí y estuve defraudada cuando no la vi. Cerré mi puerta como una advertencia para que Trina se mantuviera alejada y, luego fui a mi ventana. El auto de Jade no había regresado todavía.

Suspiré. Jade había desaparecido de la fiesta antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de encontrarla y sabía que tenía que estar loca. Esperé por un rato, deseando que hubiera llegado a casa y pudiera explicar. Quería que supiera que no había nada entre Beck y yo. Más que eso, necesitaba que supiera la verdad.

No sé por qué, pero he herido constantemente sus sentimientos desde que la conocí a veces intencionalmente pero esta vez no podía soportar la idea de que le había hecho daño. No había forma de que no hubiera visto lo que pasó. Y después de que había dicho que Beck no me merecía, ver ese beso tuvo que doler. Especialmente cuando ella pudo haberme besado primero y se contuvo.

Esperé por más de una hora, pero Jade nunca llegó a casa y caí en un sueño intranquilo.

* * *

No me odien por el beso BORI! Yo igual deteste ese momento, por desgracia era necesario, déjenme saber lo que piensan.

Respuesta a los Reviews:

**lunaroja2025:** Lamento la demora, el cargador de mi compu se rompió y casi no puedo actualizar como antes, aquí el capítulo.

**Bants:** No me odies por el beso Bori, ella aquí al final se dio cuenta que Jade debió de haberse sentido herida por el beso, el próximo capítulo será lo mas pronto que pueda.

**Jadelyn Alexandra West:** (/-\\) basta me chiveas! Gracias por tus palabras, es increíble que pienses eso de mi y mis historias, me alegra que ya hayas leído el libro (por favor no spoilers) gracias por el Review es bien recibido, no debes de tener pena, cada que quieras eres bienvenida a dejar tu opinión ya que es importante, a mi me encanta tu historia, solo que ultimamente no he tenido tiempo de leerla ni de comentarla, pero dentro de muy pronto me pasare por ahi. Una vez más gracias por el Review.

**lizzie gza:** Por favor tu tampoco me detestes por el beso Bori, es algo que solo la autora quiso que pasara, lo lamento por eso. Gracias por preocuparte por lo de mi ojo, fue una ligera infección pero con una gotas y paños de manzanilla estoy mejor... Gracias por tu paciencia y apoyo, nos leeremos pronto.

**Mart:** Si estaría genial que te dieran una navaja de llavero como regalo, no me odios por el beso Bori, aquí esta la continuación, espero te guste. (Editado: Aprovechando que me llego tu Review al fic de Detrás de las Líneas Enemigas y que todavía ando aquí en fanfiction, yo estoy traduciendo un fic Luciérnagas y Aviones de Papel, ese es más o menos como el que buscas, solo que tendrás que ser paciente y el de Streetlights del autor amberpire un fic en Ingles de 38 capítulos que esta muy bonito y donde Tori cuida y se preocupa por Jade, hasta ahorita son los único que recuerdo, cualquier otro te avisare, gracias por pedir mi opinión es grato) ahora si hasta la proxima.

**ariandagrande:** _Ente!_! No tengo cargador de mi lap y por eso tardo más en actualizar, lo siento, amo la palabra Excelso (no se porque pero me encanta escucharla, al igual que Hilarante) no me detestes por el beso Bori, Beck me gusta para Tori pero solo como amigo y nada más. Bueno, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.

**AdamFuckingTorres:** Y en este Tori y Jade fueron más capaces de tener una conversación civilizada, a pesar de que el final probablemente arruino todo el progreso, me da risa SAW, Destino Final (todas por sus muertes tontas) la de Actividad Paranormal es solo divertidas por partes y después me aburro (y se supone que son películas de terror) me da más miedo los videojuegos de terror, ahí si grito, pero nada más tantito u.u' bueno espera por el próximo capítulo.

Gente hasta aquí el capítulo, nos leemos pronto (espero) Hasta Luego!

**Dejen Reviews**


	14. La mañana después de la fiesta

Victorious no me pertenece la historia tampoco, solo estoy adaptando el libro "Serial Hottie" de la escritora Kelly Oram.

* * *

Joe Louis Arena sede de los Detroit Red Wings, es el hielo que nunca he tenido el privilegio de bordear. Así es como supe que estaba soñando. De modo que cuando una figura oscura en un jersey rojo y blanco con una máscara de portero apareció, esperaba que fuera Chris Osgood* o alguien viniendo a darme algunos consejos.

A medida que la figura se acercaba, me di cuenta de que no estaba teniendo un sueño. Esta era una pesadilla, y el hombre que venía a mí era el Acuchillador de los Sábados por la Noche. Traté de escapar, pero de repente me encontraba atada al palo de mi red. El Acuchillador levantó su cuchillo a mi cara y lo deslizó hasta mi garganta. Rió con una risa profunda y amenazante cuando empecé a gritar, pero en lugar de cortar a través de mi piel dejó caer su cuchillo y empezó a besarme. Cuando se apartó la máscara de hockey se había ido y miraba a los ojos risueños de Beck Oliver.

"Guau, Tori." dijo. "Realmente apestas besando. Parece que vas a necesitar mucha práctica."

Detrás de Beck, se formaba una larga fila de Acuchilladores de los Sábados por la Noche, cada uno esperando su turno para torturarme con besos. Empecé a gritar y golpear, pero no podía escapar y el Acuchillador Beck me besó una y otra vez.

La tortura no terminó hasta que lo golpeé tan fuerte que me desperté en el suelo enredada en un montón de sábanas. Apenas tuve tiempo de averiguar dónde estaba antes de que mi padre irrumpiera en mi dormitorio en calzoncillos, agarrando un hierro número nueve. Trina y mi mamá vagaban detrás de él, pareciendo igualmente asustadas. "Lo siento." dije, levantándome del suelo. "Fue sólo un sueño."

"Un sueño bastante intenso." se quejó Trina.

Mi madre bostezó, pero sonrió con simpatía. "¿Quieres hablar de ello?"

Um, no. Definitivamente no quería hablar de un sueño en el que la principal forma de tortura era besar. Sobre todo no con mi madre.

"Estoy bien" dije, rogando que no me ruborizara. "Vuelvan a la cama. Lamento haber asustado a todo el mundo."

Mamá logró decir un "buenas noches" a través de un pesado bostezo, y mi papá comprobó doblemente la seguridad de la ventana de mi habitación sin decir una palabra. No sabía que la había estado bloqueando desde el día en que me di cuenta que Jade podría entrar a través de ella. "¿Todo a prueba de asesino en serie?" pregunté, pero mi broma cayó plana cuando mi padre no pudo reunir una sonrisa.

"Estoy bien." le aseguré cuando parecía a punto de acampar el resto de la noche a los pies de mi cama. "Vuelve a dormir, papá."

"Te quiero, nena." susurró, besando mi frente.

Las declaraciones de amor definitivamente no son lo mío, pero de todos modos me atraganté con un "Yo también, papá."

Tan pronto como mis padres se habían ido miré a Trina, preguntándome qué hacía todavía en mi habitación.

"¿De qué trataba tu sueño?" preguntó.

"De nada." le dije rápidamente. De ninguna manera quería entrar en esto con Trina.

"¿Se trataba de Jade?"

"Dame un descanso, Trina. No voy a hablar contigo ahora mismo. Son las cuatro y media de la mañana. Vuelve a la cama."

"No puedo dormir." dijo, ignorando mi molestia. "No eres la única que tiene pesadillas acerca de Jade esta noche."

"No soñé con Jade." Por una vez. "Espera. ¿Por qué tenías pesadillas con Jade?"

Trina miró por la ventana al otro lado de la calle y luego se hundió en mi cama. "Lo siento, no te escuché antes, cuando trataste de decirme que Jade estaba loca."

"Jade no está loca, ¿y no te disculpaste ya conmigo realmente? ¿Qué demonios ha pasado?"

"Esta noche, después de que te vio con Beck juntos, se enloqueció tanto."

Trina puede ser tan tonta. "Por supuesto que sí."

"Golpeó su puño a través de la pared de la sala de estar de Rachel."

"Gran cosa." Me encogí de hombros. "He golpeado con mi puño la pared de la cocina y la pared de la sala de estar. ¿Y recuerdas esa vez que pateé la puerta de mi dormitorio?"

"No lo entiendes. Me sentí muy mal por ella porque le gustas, y Beck en cierto modo te ganó y..."

"Oye, oye, Beck no ganó nada. Te dije que sólo..."

"... y parecía tan molesta, así que fui a hablar con ella y ella-ella-ella me agarró fuerte. "

"... somos amigas; espera. ¿Jade te lastimó? "

Trina frunció el ceño. "Bueno, no" admitió. "Pero me agarró fuerte y me atrapó contra la pared. Se veía tan enojada. Y tenías razón acerca de ella. Es realmente la asesina y ahora tú eres la próxima en su lista y todo es mi culpa."

"Guau. Así que así es como soné como cuando acusé a Jade de ser una asesina en serie. Tienes razón. Estaba loca."

"Tori, sus palabras exactas fueron: "tu egoísmo acaba de matar a tu hermana". "

Quería decirle a Trina que estaba loca, pero me encontré a mí misma sonriendo en su lugar. ¿Cómo sabía Jade? ¿Cómo sabía que me enojé tanto esta noche? Porque ella me conoce, pensé. Trina me sacudió, literalmente me sacudió por los hombros, de mis pensamientos. "Tori, admitió justo delante de mí que te iba a matar."

"No creo que eso sea lo que... "

"¿No lo ves?" me interrumpió Trina. "Nunca quiso venir en pos de ti antes porque le gustabas. Pero ahora que estás con Beck, y no puede tenerte, así que va a venir tras de ti."

Era difícil no reírse de ella. "Voy a volver a dormir. Habla conmigo mañana, cuando estés siendo menos estúpida." le dije, aunque había estado pensando ese tipo de cosas exactamente hace apenas unos días.

Me dormí, ya que no tenía ganas de ir al parque después de que todos los chicos fueran testigo de Trina lavando el cerebro de Beck anoche. Por no hablar de que me cansé de haber estado acostada despierta durante horas preocupada por Jade después de que Trina me dijera lo enojada que había estado.

Trina se encontraba sentada en mi cama con los prismáticos de mi papá, mirando la casa al otro lado de la calle, cuando me desperté. Miré el reloj y me sorprendí al ver que eran ya las nueve y media. Salté de la cama a mi ventana y empujé a Trina fuera del camino para echar un vistazo por mi cuenta. Perderme el partido de hockey era una cosa, ¿pero perderme el entrenamiento de Jade? Dime acerca de arruinar mi día.

"No te molestes" me dijo Trina. "Ya entró en la casa."

Eché un vistazo al reloj. "Pero nunca trabaja por menos de una hora."

Trina se encaramó de vuelta a mi lado, mirando a través de los prismáticos. "Eso es porque probablemente se rompió la mano."

"¿Qué?"

"Deberías haberla visto esta mañana. Es como dijiste... estaba totalmente desquiciada. Golpeó la bolsa hasta que sangraba. ¡Mira!"

Trina empujó los prismáticos hacia mí y cuando di una hojeada, efectivamente, había brillantes manchas rojas en el saco de boxeo. Pero las manchas no me perturbaron de la manera que lo hicieron en Trina "Jade no sería la primera boxeadora en hacer sangrar sus nudillos." pero me hicieron sentir lástima por ella. Jade debió sentirse peor de lo que pensaba. Tenía que arreglar las cosas. Tenía que ir allá y explicarme.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" me preguntó Trina cuando me levanté y me puse algo de ropa.

"¿Qué te parece? Voy a ir allí. "

"¿Qué?" exclamó Trina. "¿Por qué?"

"Um, ¿tal vez para disculparme?"

"¿Disculparte? ¿Con Jade? ¿Por qué?"

"¿Tal vez por romper su corazón? ¡Sabes lo mucho que le gusto a Jade! Estaba tratando muy duro anoche y tú incitaste a Beck, un tipo al que odia con todas sus ganas, en mi dirección. Pensándolo bien, no voy a pedirle disculpas. Tú lo harás."

Agarré a Trina por el cuello y comencé a arrastrarla hacia la puerta.

"¡No!" gritó con tanta fuerza que la solté. "Tori, no puedes ir allí. Tenías razón. Está loca."

"Tiene un mal genio." concordé. "Y es un poco torpe socialmente. Pero no está loca. En realidad, tenías razón esta vez, por mucho que me duela admitirlo."

"¡No! ¡Tori, no! Nunca me escuchas acerca de algo en tu vida. Nunca. ¿Por qué empezar ahora?"

"Debido a que no es un asesina."

Empecé a arrastrar a Trina de nuevo, pero se defendió y trató de empujarme a mi ventana. "¡La vi!" dijo.

"¿Viste a Jade matar a alguien?"

"La vi hacer la cosa del cuchillo y las tijeras. ¿Ves el gabinete de metal? Está lleno de cuchillos. Ella-ella-fue tan rápida. Lamento no haberte creído antes."

"Así que lanza cuchillos y tijeras." dije. "Es un pasatiempo. Uno extraño, es cierto. Pero ya hemos establecido que es un poco extraña. Voy a ir allí. ¿Vienes o no?"

Me hallaba casi en la puerta cuando de repente Trina jadeó. "¡Espera un minuto! Alto ahí, señorita."

Me detuve ante la sospecha en la voz de mi hermana. Cuando volví a mirarla daba golpecitos con el pie, con los brazos cruzados con fuerza sobre el pecho.

"¿Desde cuándo te importan los sentimientos de Jade?"

"No lo hago." dije rápidamente, pero el enrojecimiento de repente en mis mejillas probablemente le dijo a mi hermana que estaba mintiendo.

"¡Mentirosa! "

_¿Ven? _

"¿Qué pasó entre ustedes dos anoche?" exigió Trina saber. Parecía a punto de luchar conmigo en el suelo en busca de respuestas.

"Nada."

"Tonterías. Cada vez que te vi, ustedes estaban juntas."

"No es mi culpa. Ya sabes como es Jade. No podía deshacerme de ella más de lo podía deshacerme de ti o Ryder."

Los ojos de Trina se estrecharon mientras trataba de decidir si creerme o no. Bueno, no iba a permanecer rondando hasta que decidiera hacerme sangrar todos mis secretos es bastante mala, no me extrañaría que lo hiciera así que opté por usar el momento para distraerla de una vez por todas.

"¿Podemos olvidarnos de Jade? Me voy a llevar mi jeep nuevo afuera para un largo y agradable viaje y encontrar esas tan llamadas galerías comerciales que dijiste. Iba a preguntarte si querías venir y ayudarme a comprar, pero si prefieres sentarte aquí y espiar a los vecinos, está bien."

"¿Qué?" Trina se animó, exactamente como pensé que lo haría. "¿Realmente me dejarás ayudarte a elegir algo de ropa?"

Me encogí de hombros. Iba a causarme dolor físico el admitir mi próxima oración. "En cierto modo me gustó la forma en que me veía anoche." Bueno, eso lo hizo. La mandíbula de Trina cayó al suelo. "No es que voy a dejarte comprarme un montón de vestidos" dije rápidamente "pero ambas sabemos que no puedo escoger un nuevo vestuario por mi cuenta, y realmente no creo que tenga más opciones. En cierto modo, le he mencionado tal vez comprar algo de ropa nueva a mamá y ella me hizo tomar esto."

Me acerqué a la cómoda y saqué un fajo de billetes enrollados de mi cajón de calcetines. Los ojos de Trina se abrieron con entusiasmo. "Creo que tenía miedo de que me gastara todo mi dinero en un auto nuevo y luego continuar por ahí vistiendo con... bueno, la ropa que tengo ahora."

¿Jade quién? ¿El Acuchillador de los Sábados por la Noche qué? Trina es simplemente demasiado fácil de distraer.

"¡No tienes ni idea de cuánto tiempo he querido hacer esto!" gritó ella. Prácticamente me arrastró por las escaleras. "¿Sabes lo bonita que eres en realidad? Te voy a mostrar, Tori. Y te prometo que te va a gustar. No tenemos que exagerar ni nada. Tu aspecto es más de una sutil belleza. No va a ser malo, te lo prometo. Y cuando haya terminado, tendrás a todos esos chicos con los que te la pasas con espuma en la boca y tal vez algunas chicas se fijen en ti."

"Uh, la mayoría de ellos lo hacen de todos modos. No es exactamente atractivo."

"Pero ahora van a estar babeando por ti."

Me eché a reír. "Sí, claro."

Trina siguió divagando sobre cómo durante años hasta ahora quería hacerme darme cuenta de mi potencial como chica y bla, bla, lo que sea, todo el camino hasta la galería comercial. Pero estaba feliz, y lo crean o no, yo estaba más o menos divirtiéndome.

"Lo veto." dije mientras Trina sacaba una camisa morada de un gancho. Por lo menos, creo que era una camisa... difícil de decir con todos esos volantes. Miré a mí alrededor en toda la ropa con volantes brillantes, y arrugué la nariz. "De hecho, vamos a ahorrarnos un poco de tiempo y veto esta tienda entera."

"No puedes vetar una tienda entera, Tori."

"Oh, sí puedo."

"Eso es totalmente abuso de tu poder."

"Y tratar de hacer que compre en esta tienda es un abuso del tuyo. Estuvimos de acuerdo en que no íbamos a exagerar."

"Pero esto se vería tan lindo en ti. Vas a probártelo."

"Voy a conseguir un batido." dije sobre mi hombro, ya saliendo de la tienda y de nuevo en el centro comercial. "Alcánzame cuando hayas vuelto a la realidad."

Cuando Trina me encontró, estaba sentada en una mesa en la feria de comidas sorbiendo lo último de un batido de chocolate. "Te tomó bastante tiempo."

"Para tu información, me detuve en el puesto de periódicos en el camino."

Levanté las cejas ante la bolsa que colgaba de su muñeca que no había estado allí antes. Estaba segura de que contenía una horrible cosa- vestido-camisa púrpura con volantes. "Bueno, alguien tenía que probárselo." musitó Trina. "Era fabuloso y con cuarenta por ciento de descuento."

"¿El quiosco de prensa?" Me reí. "Lo dudo. Como si alguna vez iba a creer que te detendrías en un puesto de periódicos, incluso si no estuvieses en un centro comercial."

Trina frunció el ceño y luego arrojó el periódico sobre la mesa delante de mí. No me importaba que acabara de comerme mis palabras. Estaba ya sorbiendo la historia principal en la primera página.

"¿El alcalde de Detroit implementa toque de queda en toda la ciudad?" Empecé a leer la historia. "El cuerpo de quince años de edad de Wren DeSantis* fue descubierto en Maplewood Park en Garden City esta mañana, aumentando el número de muertos en la cadena de asesinatos en serie a cuatro. Sin nuevas pistas, los funcionarios estatales, así como las fuerzas del orden están instando a los ciudadanos a tomar precauciones adicionales de seguridad."

"A ninguna persona menor de dieciocho años se les permite salir sin supervisión de un adulto después de las 10 pm los fines de semana." se quejó Trina. "El alcalde está instando a todas las ciudades de los alrededores para hacer lo mismo. Canton ya es en cierto modo patético. Apuesto a que vamos a estar bajo llave al final del día. "

"Creo que es inteligente."

"Pero ninguno de los cuerpos fueron encontrados en Detroit."

"Eso no significa que las chicas no fueron tomadas de allí."

"Lo sé." suspiró Trina. "Es sólo que, ¿el toque de queda en toda la ciudad podría extenderse a la totalidad del área metropolitana? Eso significa que es grave. No tienen ninguna pista. Simplemente no pueden encontrar a este sujeto, y no saben cómo mantener a la gente segura."

Seguía leyendo el resto del artículo; por suerte había una foto del alcalde de Detroit, y no de la más reciente víctima. No necesitaba otra cara para atormentarme. Levanté la mirada cuando Trina dijo "Tengo miedo por ti, Tori."

"Voy a estar bien, Trina" dije en serio. "No es como si fuera a ir a buscar problemas. Quiero decir, ¿cuáles son las probabilidades? Hay más de cinco millones de personas que viven en el área metropolitana de Detroit. Siempre y cuando no esté pasando el rato en cualquiera de los callejones oscuros o estacionamientos 7/11, el Acuchillador de los Sábados por la Noche nunca siquiera sabrá que existo."

"A no ser que viva al otro lado de la calle."

"¿Así que estamos de vuelta a esto?" dije, con un suspiro. "Lamento alguna vez haber sacado el tema. Treen, Jade no es el Acuchillador de los Sábados por la Noche. Sólo lo dije porque me molestaba que me estuvieras tratando de hacer salir con ella."

"¿Pero qué si tenías razón? La tipa es un poco escalofriante, ¿no?" Cuando no pude negarlo, Trina prosiguió. "Piensa en ello. Se mudó a Michigan justo antes de que los asesinatos comenzaran a suceder. Tiene una cosa por los cuchillos y las tijeras. Está obsesionada contigo y te ves igual que todas las chicas muertas. Además, no volvió a casa hasta casi las seis de la mañana. Lo sé, porque después de que nos despertaras a todos anoche me di cuenta de que ella no se encontraba en casa, así que la esperé."

"Y me llamas una acosadora." me quejé. Creo que habíamos tenido esta conversación exacta antes, sólo que ahora nos habíamos cambiado los puntos de vista. "Si no lo has notado, Jade nunca llega a casa antes del amanecer los fines de semana, y si tuvieras padres que te permitieran salirte con la tuya, sabes que harías lo mismo."

"¿Cómo puedes pasar por alto las coincidencias? Sé lo mucho que Jade te asusta. Tienes pesadillas con ella tan horribles que te hacen caer de la cama."

Esta conversación ya me molestaba, pero cuando me acordé de mi sueño me enojé. "Ese sueño de anoche no se trataba de Jade... ¡era sobre Beck!"

"¿Beck?" Trina, su cerebro cableado para el chisme, dejó el otro tema por completo. "¿Por qué tendrías pesadillas con Beck?"

"Nada. No hay razón. ¿No se supone que estamos de compras?" Volé de mi asiento y salí de la feria de la comida.

"¿Porque te besó?" exigió Trina, alcanzándome y aferrándose en mí de modo que no pudiera escapar. "Oh, Dios mío, ¿fue tan malo? Fue malo, ¿no? ¿Qué tan malo fue?"

"¿Quieres que le dé a la brillante tienda otra oportunidad?" pregunté. Lamentaba tener que sacarlo a relucir.

"¿Así de mal?" Hablando de espuma por la boca. "¡Deee-talles!" se quejó. "Hablamos sobre Becket Oliver. Es, como, la fantasía de todas las chicas de tu año."

"Oh sí, estoy segura de que cada chica sueña con ser besada sólo para tener al tipo apartándose y diciéndote que fue extraño."

"_¿Él hizo qué?"_ Para su crédito, Trina se veía muy molesta en mi nombre.

"Bueno, fue extraño" dije. "Te dije que éramos sólo amigos. Deberías haberte quedado fuera de esto."

Es una buena cosa que pasamos a un tipo en traje de perrito caliente gigante en ese momento, y que el chico totalmente se riera de mí, porque estoy segura de que todo el relleno en su traje amortiguó el golpe cuando le di un puñetazo y me sentí realmente mucho mejor después de golpear a alguien.

Trina miró al perrito caliente gigante a nuestros pies. Estaba atrapado ahora en su espalda agitando los brazos en el aire. "Caray Tori, no hay necesidad de que saques todo el manejo de la ira en perdedores del centro comercial. Fue sólo un beso."

"¡Oye!" protestó el hombre en el suelo.

"No fue sólo un beso. Fue mi primer beso."

Sabía que eso haría que Trina se sintiese mal. Si bien yo no era necesariamente el tipo de chica que fantaseara acerca de mi primer beso, Trina lo era totalmente. Se tapó la boca con la mano, jadeando en horror como si hubiera sin ayuda arruinado mi vida.

"Sí" le dije, más o menos echando sal en la herida a propósito. Suponía que estaba todavía muy molesta con ella. "Así que, uh, gracias por arruinarlo."

El hombre atrapado en el suelo volvió a reír. "Amigo." dije, y le di una patada. Lástima que no le doliera; maldito estúpido traje de espuma. "Estás haciendo salario mínimo vestido como una salchicha gigante. Tengo serias dudas de que estés recibiendo ninguna acción tampoco."

El chico Sinjin Van Cleef murmuró algo entre dientes. Estoy bastante segura de que no me decía que tenía una picazón, pero antes de que pudiera golpearlo hasta quedar sin sentido, se ahogaba en Coca-Cola Light. "Así se hace, Treen." dije, más impresionada con mi hermana de lo que creo que nunca había estado en mi vida. No sabía que pudiera ser tan genial.

"Nadie habla con mi hermanita así." le dijo al perdedor estúpido en el suelo.

"Um, en realidad, un montón de gente me habla de esa manera."

"Cállate, Tori." dijo Trina, enganchando su brazo con el mío. "Estás arruinando nuestra salida dramática."

"Nos vemos, chico salchicha. Espero que el traje te dé una erupción ." le dije mientras Trina me alejaba antes que la seguridad pudiera echarnos o algo así.

Una vez que volvimos a nuestras compras, Trina se disculpó por arruinar mi primer beso, y luego no descansó hasta que tuviera todos los detalles. Después de que obtuvo toda la historia empezó a hacer una lista de los posibles tipos que lo "remplazarían".

Sorprendentemente, tuve un montón de diversión comprando con mi hermana ese día. Seguí vetando la mayor parte de su ropa mientras parloteaba sobre cómo tenía que pasar mi mala experiencia y no dejar que me impidiera que me gustasen los chicos. De hecho, le presté atención a algunos de sus consejos de citas, porque tenía intención de "seguir adelante" como había sugerido. Simplemente no tenía intención de hacerlo con cualquiera de los chicos o chicas en su lista de personas aceptables.

* * *

**Chris Osgood:** es el ex-portero de los Detroit Red Wings (obviamente un equipo de Hockey)

**Wren DeSantis**: fue el personaje de Victoria Justice en la pelicula Fun Size. En lo personal esa película es divertida, me gusto.

Bueno más que nada fue un capítulo de unión de hermanas (de esos que a veces me hace desear poder tener una hermana, pero Nah! Me quedo con mis cuatro Itachis)

Respuesta a los Reviews:

_**lizzie gza:**_ Te deje un regalo y no si lo has leído, fue un shot que se llama "¿Me desmaye?" espero te guste... tuve que leer varios One shot Joris para olvidar que hize Bori, tu tranquila saltamontes no saques conclusiones, el Ryder de Victorious me encanto (a pesar de que estaba usando a Tori) fue perversamente sexy) bueno nos leemos.

_**jalw:**_ Noooo me odies, espero redimirme pronto por el Bori, lo siento, el próximo capítulo sera pronto.

_**Mart:**_ Fue un beso para que Trina ya dejara en paz a Tori con Beck y después de este capítulo es más que obvio que funciono. Yo igual espero que las cosas entre Jade y Tori no hayan salido tan dañadas, pero eso ya se verá adelante.

_**Susan: **_Yo igual odie que Beck se robara el primer beso de Tori, yo creo que si Tori no le hubiese devuelto el beso, Jade hubiese golpeado a Beck por robárselo aunque igual me sentí mal por Jade ya que desapareció de la fiesta sin que Tori se pudiera despedir.

_**Bants:**_ me encanto lo de "Infinito desprecio hacia ti." si no se porque me dio risa, me lo tengo merecido por el nefasto Bori del capítulo anterior, y claro que era Jade la que merecía el primer beso de Tori. Gracias por tu Review.

_**Jadelyn Alexandra West:**_ (/-\\) oh basta, en realidad esto es solo una adaptación, yo solo edito y cambio un poquito de cosas, solo he escrito 5 historias de mi mente retorcida, y yo creo y se que puedo mejorar, gracias por dejar Review y por no dar spoilers.

_**ana7**_: Tori es una patea traseros en este fic, aunque si tiene sus momentos débiles en presencia de Jade. Gracias por tu Review y adore que pienses que Beck no tiene opinión propia.

_**lunaroja2025:**_ aquí el capítulo no me odies más por el beso Jori, pronto eso quedara en el pasado por lo que esta por venir.

_**arandiagrande:**_ Ente! tienes todo el derecho de estar molesto por el beso Bori, yo igual lo estuve, pero no te preocupes pronto eso se olvidara. Uhh Hostal es una buena película. Yo no tomo (sola) ¿me pregunto que harás oculto entre las sombras? Aquí el capítulo, espero leerte pronto.

Aquí queda por hoy nos leemos la próxima semana.

Gracias por sus reviews, sus follows, sus favoritos, tanto para esta historia y las otras como por este intento de escritora.

Ustedes son increíbles.

**Dejen Review.**


	15. Una razón más para sospechar

Victorious no me pertenece. La historia tampoco, solo estoy adaptando el libro Serial Hottie de la autora Kelly Oram.

Por lo tanto no recibo dinero por nada de las historias que publico.

Bueno eso fue todo, a leer.

* * *

Dicen que un romance de verano puede hacer parecer todo mágico. Bueno, déjenme decirles que todo aquel que dice eso, tiene toda la razón. Este, el más aburrido de todos los veranos, se había convertido en uno casi mágico durante la noche porque estaba enamorada. En serio, ¿cómo había pasado dieciséis años sin tener mi propio auto?

¿He mencionado lo mucho que mi Jeep nuevo es lo máximo? Ni siquiera lo había tenido una semana completa todavía, pero ya había cambiado mi vida. Me dio libertad. La semana pasada, no había nada que necesitara más que libertad. Verás, no creo que Trina haya creído en mi promesa de no ir a ver a Jade. Era eso, o ella pensaba que era completamente suicida sobre lo que pasó con Beck y pensó que necesitaba distracciones.

Desde nuestra escapada de compras el domingo, Trina se había pegado a mí como una lapa. Me arrastraba con ella y sus amigos. Había invitado a sus amigos a pasar el rato con nosotras en nuestra casa. Incluso me arrastró a trabajar con ella y me consiguió mi primer trabajo no siendo niñera. No es que sea en absoluto fanática de las tiendas de ropa o descuentos, pero el trabajo tenía un cierto atractivo por la razón anteriormente mencionada que me encanta conducir mi automóvil. El trabajo mantendría más gasolina en él que siendo niñera.

De todos modos, después de pasar la semana no siendo arreglada, de acuerdo a Trina, con la mitad de las personas que ella conoce, necesitaba desesperadamente un poco de libertad, así que me fui a dar una vuelta. Fue increíble. Gracias al cálido sol de Michigan, el techo extraíble en mi Jeep, y un pequeño grupo conocido como Sublime, mi viernes por la mañana había sido, bueno, muy sublime (nunca mejor dicho).

A la vuelta de la hora del almuerzo, el teléfono de Trina sonó. La estúpida cosa había estado tranquila durante todo el verano hasta esta semana, cuando por alguna razón empezó a sonar de forma constante.

Esto sólo era un poco molesto. Especialmente dado que Trina tenía su tono de llamada ajustado en una maldita canción de Ke$ha. Pero, ya que me encontraba en un estado de ánimo excepcionalmente bueno gracias a mi fantástico Jeep (del cual estoy enamorada, por cierto) decidí ver quién había estado llamando toda la semana.

Era un interlocutor misterioso en la otra línea, pero aún así es una buena cosa que lo respondiera, porque era mi hermana, y sonaba más bien histérica.

"¡Tori! Estoy tan contenta de que contestaras. Necesito que vengas a recogerme en este momento."

"¿Qué? ¿Dónde estás?"

"En un pequeño autoservicio al otro lado de la calle desde ese lugar de sushi elegante nuevo en Livonia. "

"¿Estás dónde?"

"Sabes de qué restaurante te estoy hablando, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, creo que sí. ¿Por qué estás en un pequeño autoservicio en Livonia?"

"Sólo date prisa, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Quince minutos." dije, pero creo que ya había colgado.

De hecho, llegué allí cerca de diez minutos. Al principio no vi a Trina, pero luego me di cuenta de esta loca en una sudadera con capucha Old Navy, agitando una mano frenéticamente hacia mí a través de la ventana del autoservicio.

"¿Qué demonios, Trina?" le pregunté cuando llegué dentro. "Me asustaste muchísimo. ¿Me llamas desde un número desconocido diciendo que estás varada en Livonia y luego simplemente me cuelgas? ¿Qué mierda está pasando?"

"Perdón por colgar. Llamé desde un teléfono público."

"¿Un teléfono público?"

"Lo sé, ¿no?" Trina se rió. "No puedo creer que esas cosas de hecho funcionen."

"Um, ¿por qué estás atrapada en un pequeño autoservicio en Livonia? ¿Cómo es que incluso llegaste hasta aquí? Pensé que estabas en el trabajo."

"Estaba en el trabajo. ¡Tori, no vas a creer lo que pasó!"

"Estás atrapada en un pequeño autoservicio en Livonia, vestida con una sudadera con capucha con un clima de treinta y cincos grados centígrados. Creo que voy a creer casi cualquier cosa en este momento."

"Jade vino a verme al trabajo hoy."

_Bien. Eso no es lo que esperaba que ella dijera._

Sentí esta extraña punzada de decepción en mi estómago. No es que Trina habría dejado que Jade llegara a ninguna parte cerca de mí, pero ella ni siquiera había intentado venir esta semana. No había hablado con ella desde mi fiesta de cumpleaños. No desde que me vio besar a Beck. Me imaginé que se sentía un poco decepcionada, pero había sido prácticamente psicopata acerca de perseguirme hasta ahora. No pensé que un beso le haría renunciar a mí y enviarla a perseguir a Trina. Sin embargo, era sólo cuestión de tiempo, supongo. Debería haberlo sabido. Siempre van por Trina.

"¿Qué pasó?" pregunté, tratando de no sonar tan decepcionada como me sentía.

"Bueno, todavía se veía enojada, así que, ya sabes, al principio pensé que venía a matarme. Pero nunca se acercó lo suficiente a mí para tocarme, así que no tuve que empezar a gritar."

Esperé con expectación que Trina diera más detalles.

"Vino a pedir disculpas." dijo, como si eso lo explicara todo. "Me dijo que lamentaba haber perdido los estribos el sábado por la noche, y me dijo que está contenta de que seas feliz."

"Y ¿qué le dijiste?"

"Bueno, duh. Le dije gracias. Fue muy amable de su parte decir que lo sentía. Quiero decir, realmente me asustó la otra noche."

"¡Trina! Me refiero a mí. Le dijiste la verdad sobre Beck y yo, ¿no?"

"Por supuesto que no. Le dije que eran más que felices. Le dije que ustedes están geniales juntos y que eso es lo que has estado haciendo toda la semana... saliendo con tu nuevo novio."

"¿Qué?"

"Tuve que hacerlo, Tori. Es mucho menos probable que venga en pos de ti, si piensa que estás siempre saliendo con Beck."

Me di una palmada en mi cara. "Bien." dije, dejando escapar un resoplido de aire... definitivamente tenía que hablar con ella ahora. "Así que explícame cómo Jade disculpándose contigo se convirtió en ti varada en Livonia."

"Oh. Cierto. Así que después de que dije que tú y Beck estaban juntos, Jade empezó a hacerme un montón de preguntas."

"¿Qué tipo de preguntas?"

"Todo tipo de preguntas. Si pensaba que Beck era un buen tipo. Cuánto tiempo lo hemos conocido. Al principio pensé que era en cierto modo lindo, aunque esté básicamente acechándote. Pero luego me preguntó si yo pensaba que Beck era un buen boxeador, o si podía protegerte. Así que, por supuesto, pensé que tenía la intención de golpear a Beck para llegar a ti, y dije que Beck podía más que cuidar de ti, y le pregunté de quien necesitabas protección."

Mi humor se animó un poco ante esto, aunque creo que no debería haberlo hecho. No debería estar entusiasmada con la posibilidad de Jade queriendo luchar con Beck de modo que me gane de regreso. Pero nunca había tenido a personas peleándose por mí. Los J habían luchado en favor de mí antes, lo cual era bastante impresionante, pero nunca han luchado por mí. Hay una gran diferencia.

Era romántico, Jade preguntando sobre Beck y con ganas de darle una paliza. Además, parecía que todavía seguía en el Equipo Tori y no siendo uno de los cientos de fieles de Trina. No importa lo psicopata que Jade puede ser, todavía obtiene puntos importantes por eso. "Así que ¿qué dijo cuando le preguntaste de quién necesitaba protección?"

"No respondió exactamente. Sólo empezó a hacerme todo tipo de preguntas acerca de ese chico de tu fiesta, aquel musculoso."

"¿Ryder? Si él piensa que estoy saliendo con Beck ahora, ¿por qué se preocuparía por Ryder?"

"Lo sé, ¿no? Pensé que era extraño también. Le dije que no te gusta ese tipo en absoluto. Cuando le dije que no lo conocías, y que Ryder ni siquiera va a nuestra escuela, Jade enloqueció.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que enloqueció?"

"Se puso toda loca como en tu fiesta, me preguntó todo lo que sabía acerca de Ryder, y luego sólo se fue. Ni siquiera se despidió ni nada."

"¿Qué demonios?"

"Exactamente lo que pensé." dijo Trina. "Actuaba tan extraño. Cuando se fue pensé que tramaba algo, así que la seguí."

"Tú... la... seguiste..."

El rostro de Trina se iluminó con entusiasmo. "No te preocupes, fuimos totalmente sigilosas al respecto."

"¿Fuimos?"

"Sí. Rachel fue para recogerme del trabajo, y Jade no conoce el auto de Rachel, así que cuando se marchó, la seguimos. Se detuvo en el banco y luego vino hasta aquí."

Eché un vistazo alrededor del autoservicio en el que nos encontrábamos. La única persona aquí era el hombre detrás del mostrador mirando a mi hermana como si ella claramente hubiera perdido sus tuercas. "No está aquí." dijo Trina cuando me vio mirando alrededor. "Está en el lugar de sushi al otro lado de la calle. ¿Ves?"

Miré en el restaurante al otro lado de la calle y apenas pude distinguir a una persona sentada en una mesa detrás de la ventana de cristal que sería Jade. Me pareció como si sólo estuviera comiendo el almuerzo.

"Está bien." dije "¿dónde está Rachel?"

"Tenía que ir a bailar, así que te he llamado." Negué con la cabeza, desconcertada. "Están dementes. Ya lo sabes, ¿verdad?"

"No vas a estar pensando eso cuando capturemos a Jade y te salve la vida."

"Lo que sea. Me voy. Si no deseas ser atrapada, te sugiero que vengas conmigo."

"Vamos, Tori, vive un poco. Acecha a tu acosadora conmigo."

"Treen, la tipa sólo está comiendo su almuerzo. Lo único extraño es que está comiendo sushi, lo cual es totalmente desagradable."

Comencé a caminar hacia la puerta y Trina me detuvo.

"No estabas allí." dijo, habiéndose puesto cien por ciento seria repentinamente. "Sentí como si me estuviera interrogando. Está tramando algo. Sé que lo hace. Sólo espera conmigo por un tiempo. ¿Por favor?"

Me quedé mirando la mueca en la cara de Trina y luego cedí.

"Bien."

¿Cómo era que no podía decir que no a mi hermana en ese momento? ¿Cuándo ocurrió eso? Nunca me han importado sus sentimientos, y mucho menos he podido decir que no a cualquier demanda ridícula que estuviera haciendo. Olvídense de la ropa, había cosas mucho más extrañas sucediéndome este verano.

En el lado positivo, esta vez sólo me pedía espiar a Jade, lo que es algo que hacemos todo el tiempo de todos modos. Tal vez esa es la razón por la que no pude decir que no, y que en realidad no tenía nada que ver conmigo empezando a agradarme mi hermana. Esperemos.

"Sólo por un rato." dije. "Si ella no hace nada extraño, nos vamos a casa."

"Bien, trato hecho. El mejor lugar para verla es desde el teléfono público en la esquina que te llamé, pero no puedes ir por ahí de esa manera."

Trina compró un sombrero del camionero del autoservicio y me entregó su sudadera con capucha. "Hu-uh" protesté. "Hace treinta y cinco grados allí fuera y esta es tu estúpida idea. Llevas la sudadera con capucha. Me quedo el sombrero."

Trina sonrió dulcemente, pero no me dio el sombrero. "Sabes que lo haría, Tori, pero..."

"No, no lo harías."

"Por supuesto que sí." exigió Trina, fingiendo estar ofendida "Pero tienes que usar la sudadera con capucha. Jade está obsesionada contigo. Te reconocería el cabello a un kilómetro de distancia." ¡Mierda! Ella tenía razón. Me puse la sudadera y me quejé sobre ello.

"Si me muero de un golpe de calor, todo es tu culpa."

"Si te mueres de un golpe de calor, ¿me das tu Jeep?"

"No."

Había un banco de cemento al lado del teléfono público, por lo que Trina y yo compramos un paquete de Twizzlers* y fingimos que esperábamos el autobús.

Trina tenía razón, podía ver a Jade mucho mejor desde mi nuevo puesto en la esquina. Parecía mucho más cómoda que yo en el interior del restaurante con aire acondicionado. Parecía pensativa. Se veía bien.

"Casi me besó la otra noche." dije al azar. "Me asusté completamente en el momento, pero entonces estuve un poco decepcionada al ver que no lo hizo, ¿sabes?"

Trina se volvió muy despacio hacia mí con las cejas levantadas. No podía culparla por haber estado sorprendida. No es que mi confesión hubiera salido de la nada, era que se trataba de eso por completo. Nunca, jamás, en un grande y gordo embrollo había ofrecido información acerca de mi vida a ella por gusto.

Mi rostro se puso rojo remolacha. Me sentí más incómoda de lo que jamás había estado, pero todo con Jade y Beck me volvía loca, y necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar sobre el tema. Obviamente, no iba a llamar a los J y decirles "Así que está esta tipa.." Trina era todo lo que tenía.

"Es sólo que..."

Trina esperó pacientemente a que continuara. Estuve agradecida de que no interrumpiera... esta cosa de ser abierta era más difícil de lo que había previsto.

"Jade fue la primer persona que alguna vez..." Me detuve, incapaz de hacer que más palabras salieran.

"Sé que estás decepcionada por Jade." me dijo Trina. "Pero es realmente lo mejor."

"Es más que eso, sin embargo."

Estudié mis pies, totalmente incapaz de mirar a mi hermana, hasta que dijo mi nombre en una voz más amable de lo que pensaba que era capaz de hacer. Cuando levanté la vista, sonrió alentadoramente, pareciendo entender exactamente lo difícil que era para mí. Me ayudó.

"No le gusto a las chicas" dije. "Mucho menos a las chicos. Fíjate en Beck. La otra noche me dijo que le gustaba la idea de tener una novia que fuera como yo, pero luego me besó y sólo fue... nada. O los J. Los conozco desde siempre y apuesto a que el pensamiento nunca se les ha ocurrido a ninguno de ellos. Siempre soy sólo una de los chicos. Creo que nunca me di cuenta de lo mucho que me molesta hasta ahora."

"No creo que alguna vez te ha molestado antes." dijo Trina. Una vez más, sorprendiéndome con su sinceridad. "El hecho de que lo hace ahora es lo que te hace cambiar. Tori. Jade es sólo el comienzo. Confía en mí, ahora que ya no eres tan ignorante del asunto, va a haber un montón de otras personas. Aquellos que no estén locos. ¿Te acuerdas de mi amiga Quinn que vino el miércoles? Ella te recordaba de la fiesta en la playa y en realidad me preguntó si íbamos a estar allí cuando ella se acercara.

_¿Alguien en la multitud de Trina preguntaba por mí?_ Esto fue suficiente para hacer que mi mandíbula cayera floja y Trina finalmente se echara a reír. "¿Por qué crees que te obligué a pasar el rato conmigo toda la semana?" Trina me empujó con el hombro. "Puede que seas de un florecimiento tardío, pero sigues siendo una Vega. Confía en mí, no necesitas a Jade."

Miré de nuevo al otro lado de la calle y recordé cómo me sentí en la noche del sábado. Un suspiro escapó antes de que pudiera detenerlo. "Aún así. Apuesto a que es una besadora realmente buena."

Trina miró a Jade, también, y asintió vigorosamente. "¡Oh, por supuesto! ¿Cómo si no crees que consigue que sus víctimas vayan con ella? Es tan caliente, la seguiría a un callejón oscuro si pensara que tengo una oportunidad de hacerlo con ella."

Me eché a reír, y luego tiré del cuello de la sudadera que llevaba puesta. "Hablando de estar caliente, creo que vamos a tener que dejarlo todo en cuanto a las cosas de espionaje. No está haciendo nada, y realmente me voy a morir de un golpe de calor."

Trina suspiró, sabiendo que tenía razón. Empezó a levantarse, pero se congeló entonces. "A menos que..."

Me volví para ver lo que miraba justo cuando un sedán negro tintado se detuvo frente al lugar de sushi. Un hombre con un traje oscuro salió con rigidez del auto. No era un policía estándar, pero era definitivamente algo.

"Se ve como un agente secreto." dijo Trina.

"Estoy segura de que es una coincidencia. Probablemente sólo esté buscando algo para llevar."

"Sí" concordo Trina. "Pero vamos a ver sólo por un minuto. Si Jade es una asesina, ¿no se pondría nerviosa en torno a los policías?"

"Buen punto."

Me senté de nuevo y observé con asombro completo cuando el policía entró en el restaurante y se sentó en la mesa de Jade. Los dos hablaron durante un segundo, y luego el policía deslizó una carpeta llena de papeles sobre la mesa para Jade.

"¿Qué dem...?"

Trina y yo nos miramos entre sí. "¿Crees que eso fue ilegal?" preguntó Trina cuando el policía se marchó. Todo el momento había durado alrededor de tres minutos.

"Oh, sí. Los policías no sólo dan información a las personas." No lo podía creer.

"Apuesto a que son los expedientes de los casos de los asesinatos de los Sábados por la Noche. Apuesto a que están en esto juntos. ¿De qué otra forma podía irse sin dejar evidencia detrás?" No tenía ni idea de qué pensar. Sinceramente, no pensaba que Jade fuera una asesina, ¿pero qué demonios? No sabía qué había en ese archivo o por qué lo quería. O incluso cómo podría conocer policías corruptos. Pero sí sé una cosa. Dondequiera que iba a continuación, sin duda la seguiría.

"A continuación" pasó a ser el parque en Garden City, donde se encontró el cuerpo de Wren DeSantis el sábado pasado. "De ninguna maldita forma." susurré mientras veíamos a Jade dirigirse directamente hacia el rincón más alejado del parque. La chica fue encontrada en la mañana del domingo, y ahora era viernes, por lo que la cinta amarilla había desaparecido hacía tiempo, pero estoy segura de que se encontraba de pie en lo que tenía que ser la escena del crimen.

"Asco." dijo Trina cuando Jade se sentó debajo de un árbol. Ella hablaba en voz baja, también, a pesar de que estábamos claramente lejos al otro lado del parque de Jade y ella no podría habernos escuchado ni en un millón de años. "¿Crees que está sentada en el lugar exacto donde...?"

"Tiene que haber sólo tenía que haberla. una explicación racional. " Quiero decir, sólo tenía que haberla.

"Sí, se llama que es una psicópata que mata a chicas y luego regresa más tarde para disfrutar de su karma de muerte."

"¿Karma de muerte?" repetí secamente.

"Lo que sea." Trina se estremeció. "Ya he terminado. Esto ya no es divertido. Salgamos de aquí antes de que nos vea y decida venir a por nosotras mientras dormimos."

Coincidía con Trina de que era hora de irse. De ninguna manera quería tener que explicarle a Jade qué hacíamos siguiéndola por toda la ciudad. Pero no porque tuviera miedo de que me fuera a cortar a la primera oportunidad que tuviera. Por lo menos no pensaba que lo haría.

Trina parloteó durante todo el camino a casa sobre cómo Jade era la asesina. Me hizo jurar una y otra vez que no iría a ninguna parte cerca de ella, pero los acontecimientos del día no me habían convencido de que fuera una asesina. Ya sabía que tenía una fijación al crimen: tiene todas esas novelas en su habitación, y la forma en que habló a la concesionaria de automóviles ese día, quería decir que obviamente hizo un gran trabajo investigando sobre el tema. Pero eso no significaba que alguna vez lastimaría a alguien.

Por lo que sabía, Jade tenía un sexto sentido y trabajaba con la policía para resolver crímenes como la chica en ese programa de televisión. O tal vez era un médium. Oye, cosas más extrañas han sucedido... sólo me limitaba a tener una charla sincera con mi hermana mayor.

"Tal vez deberíamos llamar a la policía." dijo Trina a medida que nos deteníamos en nuestro camino de entrada.

"¿Qué?"

"O por lo menos a mamá y papá."

"¿Decirles qué? ¿Que Jade es una asesina en serie? Papá sólo se reiría de ti y mamá probablemente te castigaría y no te dejaría ver películas de terror o algo así."

"Pero podríamos hablarles de lo loca que es."

"Claro, ¿sólo decirle a papá que la chica al otro lado de la calle está acechando a su hija? Si supiera la mitad de las cosas que Jade ha hecho, nos mudaría al otro lado del país para escapar de ella. ¿Quieres pasar tu último año en Kansas o en alguna otra parte?"

Tenía razón y Trina lo sabía, a pesar de que claramente no le gustaba. "Bien, de acuerdo." cedió. "Pero prométeme que permanecerás lejos de ella, Tori. Promételo."

"Sí." dije. "Claro, lo que sea."

_No_.

_Voy a ir al infierno por las mentiras que digo. _

xxxxxxxxxx

Decidí quedarme afuera por un rato y salir por una buena patinada. Había estado tan ocupada con Trina esta semana que apenas había tenido tiempo para mí misma. Además, después de llevar esa capucha ya me encontraba bastante sudorosa. ¿Qué mejor momento para entrar en un entrenamiento?

Acababa de terminar de atar mi primer patín cuando una sombra cayó sobre mí. "Llegas tarde, Tori. El juego fue el lunes." Levanté la mirada y Beck me sonrió tan amable como siempre. "Y miércoles." agregó .

Me encogí de hombros y seguí atándome el otro patín. No sé lo que quería decir. Él sabía exactamente por qué había evitado el parque esta semana.

Era evidente que vino aquí para tratar de suavizar las cosas entre nosotros. Sólo esperaba que hiciera la típica cosa de los hombres y no realmente, ya sabes, lo dijera. Entiendo que las chicas suponen que tratan de expresar sus sentimientos, pero estoy totalmente a favor de evitar el tema.

Cuando mis patines estuvieron en su lugar, dejé que Beck me ayudara a ponerme de pie y logré un muy genial "¿Qué hay de nuevo?"

"¿Ibas en algún lugar en particular? Me debes un juego de uno contra uno."

Había dicho las palabras mágicas. Cualquier tensión que quedara entre nosotros dos había desaparecido. Sonreí. "¿Supongo que estás de humor para una buena paliza?"

Arrastré mis redes a la calle y procedí a probar que hablaba en serio. Una hora más tarde había humillado a Beck lo suficientemente cuando Jade finalmente llegó a casa.

"¡Gol!" grité mientras lanzaba la pelota a través de la red de Beck. Una vez más. "¡Y creo que así es como se juega, perdedor!"

"Amigo, me distraje por ese auto."

"¿Y cuál es tu excusa para los otros nueve goles?" pregunté mientras arrastrábamos nuestras redes a la acera para dejar pasar el auto. No me di cuenta que el auto era de Jade hasta que se deslizó y se detuvo frente a su casa.

Beck patinó a mi lado y dio un silbido por lo bajo. "¿Un BMW?" preguntó con curiosidad.

Suspiré, y con un movimiento triste de mi cabeza respondí "Lo sé. Es vergonzoso."

De repente me di cuenta que esta era la oportunidad perfecta para hablar con Jade. Había querido hacerlo toda la semana, y ahora esperaba poder ser capaz de conseguir algún tipo de explicación acerca de lo que ella había estado haciendo hoy.

Justo ahora era mi oportunidad. Era de día y nos encontrábamos en público, y Beck estaba allí para evitar que las cosas se salgan de las manos.

Porque, sí, creo que todavía había una pequeña posibilidad de que Jade sea una asesina psicópata... sólo que una muy dulce. Además, Trina estaba dentro. No había manera de que pudiera salir aquí para detenerme a tiempo.

Con eso, tomé la determinación. Jade se había encontrado brevemente con mi mirada cuando había pasado, pero después de ver a Beck a mi lado, hacía todo lo posible para fingir que no estábamos allí. Ni siquiera miró en mi dirección cuando salió de su auto, así que tuve que gritar "¡Oye, Jade!" Para llamar su atención. Y vaya que lo hizo.

Jade prácticamente tropezó con sus propios pies, se detuvo tan repentina. Entonces, cuando le sonreí y le di un gesto amistoso, ni siquiera pudo decir hola de vuelta. Sólo me miró como si me hubiera vuelto loca. Realmente no podía culparla. No es que había iniciado una conversación con ella antes. Por lo general, corría hacia las colinas con el rabo entre las piernas.

"¡Hola!" le dije de nuevo a medida que patinaba hacia ella, remolcando a Beck conmigo.

Jade tuvo que arrastrar su mirada lejos de Beck para mirarme. Me miraba con ojos sospechosos, el costado de su boca curvada hacia arriba en una sonrisa dura. No entendía la broma.

_No dejes que te intimide, Tori. Ningún miedo._ Me armé de valor y le sonreí aún más dulce. "No te he visto en toda la semana."

"Sí. He notado que has estado muy ocupada esta semana." dijo, con una expresión completamente neutral. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar la forma en que sus ojos centellaron en Beck de nuevo.

Me imaginé que era un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro para hacer presentaciones. "Sé que se vieron en la fiesta del sábado, pero creo que no han sido presentados técnicamente."

Beck le tendió la mano, y Jade me sorprendió sonriéndole a Beck cuando se la estrechó.

"Beck, ella es Jade. Ella acaba de mudarse de California. Jade, este es mi** amigo** Beck."

Ambos levantaron una ceja ante mi énfasis en la palabra amigo.

"Bueno, ¡alguien tiene que parar todos esos rumores de que comenzamos a salir la semana pasada!" espeté, mucho más molesta de lo que me hubiera gustado estar.

La expresión tranquila de Jade nunca vaciló y dijo "Desde donde yo estaba, parecía que ustedes empezaron ese rumor juntos."

Beck estalló con una gran carcajada, pero no podía decir si a Jade le importaba una mierda o si se sentía celosa de verdad. De cualquier manera, no lo necesitaba. Si se iba a comportar así, entonces no me esforzaría en ser amable con ella.

Con un gemido, me di la vuelta para ir a quitarme mis patines y Beck dijo "Relájate, Vega." Pero fue Jade quien me agarró de la muñeca para que no me fuera. La reacción fue instantánea. Mi brazo se tensó bajo su agarre para evitar que un estremecimiento estallara a través de todo mi cuerpo. Traté de ignorar el sentimiento.

"Lo que sea." le dije, y soplé algunos de los mechones de cabello fuera de mi rostro. En un intento de cambiar de tema miré a Jade. "¿Aún quieres aprender a jugar al hockey? Beck y yo estábamos jugando un poco de uno contra uno. Podemos enseñarte si lo deseas."

Eché un vistazo a Beck para una confirmación y me horroricé al ver que él miraba a la mano de Jade. Debido a que seguía aferrándose a mi muñeca.

"En realidad, me tengo que ir." dijo Beck de una manera que me hizo sonrojar. Sonrió de nuevo a Jade y agregó "No me necesitas para enseñarte, de todos modos. Tori realmente es la mejor en el vecindario. Si te das cuenta de eso, acompáñala al parque por la mañana. El juego empieza a las siete y media." Se dirigió a mí de nuevo. "No te molestes en desaparecer esta vez."

Puse los ojos en blanco, pero dije "Voy a estar allí."

En el momento que Beck se volvió para irse; lo que, por supuesto, me dejaba sola con Jade, Trina convenientemente vagó fuera. Sí, no nos había estado mirando por la ventana ni nada así. Jade me miró, curiosa del suspiro decepcionada que se me escapó cuando Trina se acercó a nosotras.

"¿Están teniendo una fiesta aquí fuera y nadie pensó en invitarme?" dijo alegremente.

Sólo Beck se rió ante la patética broma. Oh, chico. "Cinco dólares a que Beck ya no tiene que irse." murmuré por lo bajo de modo que sólo Jade escuchara.

Jade se rió entre dientes y deslizó su agarre hasta mi mano, entrelazando mis dedos en los suyos. La acción no pasó exactamente desapercibido para nadie. Mi rostro palideció un poco, pero no aparté mi mano, y, uh, sí, eso no pasó desapercibido, tampoco.

"Podríamos hacer una fiesta." ofreció Jade de pronto al grupo. "Podríamos tener un doble esta noche. Ir a cenar. Tal vez ver una película o algo después."

_¿Un doble? ¿Al igual que en cita doble? ¿Estoy siendo invitada a salir en una cita real?_

Obviamente, otra primera vez para mí. Pero, ¿podría hacerlo? ¿Puedo ir a una cita con Jade después de verla tomar los archivos de policías corruptos y desplazarse alrededor de escenas de asesinato?

Sentí a Jade apretar mi mano, y cuando levanté la vista, dijo "¿Qué dices?" Con esa sonrisa suya. Y esos ojos...

"Um..." Mierda sus labios se veían muy besables. "¿Qué?"

"Me parece bien." dijo Beck con una expresión esperanzada. El pobre tipo. Podría ser capaz de enganchar la mitad de las personas de último año en la escuela, pero estoy bastante segura de que Trina Vega no se hallaba en esa mitad.

"De acuerdo." dije finalmente.

Trina me fulminó con la mirada cuando estuve de acuerdo con la cita. Le di la mirada de qué-se-supone-que-haga, pero no importaba. Me iba a rasgar al momento en que estuviéramos solas.

"Oh" dijo ella, volviendo su sonrisa falsa sobre Jade y Beck. Me apartó de Jade y enlazó su brazo con el mío. "Eso suena muy divertido, pero Tori y yo no podemos ir. Ya tenemos planes."

"¿De qué estás hablando? Yo no tengo ningún plan." Ahora realmente iba a matarme, pero no lo podía evitar.

"¿No te acuerdas, Tori? ¿La fiesta de pijamas en casa de Brooke?"

"Ooooooooh. Cierto. La fiesta de pijamas. ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?"

Trina me dio un codazo, pero no importaba cuán sarcástica era. Tanto Jade como Beck sabían que ella lo inventó de todos modos. Parecía que Jade iba a intervenir, salvo que Ke$ha comenzó a cantar tick-tock y Trina se puso ansiosa. "¿Es ese mi teléfono?"

Me reí de la nostalgia en su voz. "La maldita cosa ha estado sonando durante una semana."

"Bueno, ¿has pensado alguna vez en contestarlo?"

"¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Ninguno de mis amigos tiene el número. Ni siquiera me sé el número."

Me di cuenta de que el teléfono estaba a punto de ir al correo de voz porque Trina pareció estar lista para abordarme. "Contesta tú." le dije, pasándole el teléfono.

Chilló a medida que me lo arrebataba y se iba por el césped por un poco de intimidad. Rápidamente me volví hacia las personas a mi espalda. "Me disculpo por mi hermana. Estoy bastante segura de que cayó sobre su cabeza cuando niña."

_Mucho. _

"¡Tori!" gritó Trina detrás de mí.

"¿Qué?" pregunté a la defensiva, pero ella no había oído mi insulto, me entregó el teléfono.

"Es para ti."

"No puede ser. Ya te dije que no..."

"Él está preguntando por ti."

"¿Él?" preguntó Jade mientras que Beck dijo

"¿Cuántos novios tienes, Tori?" Fulminé con la mirada a Beck mientras contestaba el teléfono.

Trina, Jade y Beck me miraron como si fuera la cosa más interesante que jamás había hecho.

"¿Hola?"

**_"¡Tori, ahí estás! He estado tratando de localizarte toda la semana."_**

"¿Quién es?"

**_"Ryder."_**

"¿Ryder?"

**_"¿Derramaste sobre mí Coca Cola en tu fiesta la semana pasada?"_**

"Sé quién eres. ¿Cómo conseguiste este número?"

**_"Me lo diste."_**

"No, no lo hice."

_**"Claro que lo hiciste. Escucha, nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de establecer una cita la semana pasada. ¿Quieres salir mañana por la noche? "**_

"No puedo, amigo. Lo siento. No puedo salir en las noches de los sábados en estos momentos. Un asesino en serie anda suelto y todo eso."

**_"Eso es bueno."_** dijo Ryder. **_"No tenemos que salir. Podemos simplemente pasar el rato en mi casa. Mis padres no estarán en casa, así que seremos capaces de relajarnos."_**

Me eché a reír. "Sí, estoy segura. Lo siento. En realidad estoy de niñera, por lo que incluso si quisiera, no puedo."

_**"Está bien. Bueno, tengo que trabajar esta noche, pero podemos pasar el rato en algún momento esta semana. ¿Cuándo estás libre?"**_

Ugh. Algunas personas son demasiado densas para su propio bien.

"Uh, ¿Ryder? Aprende a captar una pista. Eres un tonto, y no vamos a salir. Nunca. Ve a tomar una ducha fría o algo así."

Cuando colgué, Beck se rió tanto que lloró. " ¿Ve a tomar una ducha fría? Amigo, eso fue duro."

Sólo me encogí de hombros. "Traté de hacérselo fácil."

"¿Realmente no le diste tu número de teléfono?" preguntó Jade. A diferencia de Beck, ella no se reía.

"Ya lo dije. No me sé ni el número de este teléfono. Tiene que haber preguntado por ahí o algo así."

"¿Quería que salieran mañana en la noche?" preguntó Jade otra vez, cada vez más y más irritada por el segundo. Empecé a comprender lo que Trina quiso decir antes cuando dijo que ella la había interrogado.

"Sí mañana, pero no la parte de salir. Quería que yo fuera a su casa, porque sus padres no iban a estar allí."

"Asco." dijo Trina. "¿Realmente dijo eso? Podría haber al menos fingido que no trataba de meterse en tus pantalones."

"Concuerdo." dijo Beck. "El tipo es un tonto. ¿Por qué andas con él?"

"No lo hago. Me encontré con él por primera vez ese día en la casa de playa de Rachel. Ahora no me deja en paz."

"No me gusta." dijo Jade.

"Bueno, por supuesto que no." se quejó Trina.

Me sorprendí al ver la mirada desagradable que le dio a Jade. Creo que sorprendió a Beck y Jade, también. Jade la miró de vuelta y luego se fue a su casa sin decir una palabra más, cerrando la puerta de golpe detrás de ella.

"¿Qué?" me espetó Trina a mí, a pesar de que Beck era el que la miraba inquisitivamente. "Es muy posesiva contigo. Ni siquiera están saliendo."

"Si estás tan preocupada por eso, ¿de verdad crees que es inteligente molestarla?"

"No lo haría si dejaras de hacerlo todo peor. ¿Dejarla tomar tu mano y acordar salir con ella? ¿En qué pensabas?"

"Um, me voy a ir ahora." dijo Beck, alejándose poco a poco de nuestra pelea. "Nos vemos mañana por la mañana Tori."

"Sí, nos vemos." dije, y luego llevé la pelea con mi hermana a la casa, donde Jade no nos oyera.

* * *

Espero que alguien siga leyendo esto.

Twizzlers: marca popular de caramelos con sabor a fruta en los Estados Unidos y Canadá.

Así que empece la universidad esta semana, y la semana pasada estuve ocupada con los papeleos de inscripción, así que lo lamento por no poder publicar.

Bueno, Trina se está ganando el lado malo de Jade y el asunto del triangulo amoroso de Beck/Tori/Jade está aclarado así que ya no es un triangulo amoroso. ¡Jori Bichtes!

Respuesta a los Reviews:

_**lizzie gza:**_ pequeño saltamontes me alegro que te haya gustado tu shoot regalo, y super adore tu mega review :) (como he dicho anteriormente) a veces me gustaría tener hermanas, pero mejor me aguanto, me quedo con mis cuatros hermanos... Trina es muy voluble en el cambio de opinión de Jade... no hay que juzgar a las personas por como se ven, créeme me ha pasado, gracias por seguir comentando, tu loco cerebro está más cerca de descubrirlo en unos seis o siete capítulos más jajaja lo siento (Nah! No es cierto) ten un bonito resto de semana y un gran fin de semana, nos leemos, cuando nos leamos. Cuídate.

_**Bants:**_ Trina es un ser inquieto y desesperante en cuanto al libro, pero sí ahora es ella la que sospecha de Jade, esperemos que se equivoque, el próximo capítulo lo vas a adorar (; (upss spoiler) nos leemos.

_**arandiagrande:**_ ¡Ente! Sí es que Tori está como 'sí la regue al pensar así de Jade' lo bueno es que ya se dio cuenta de que a veces las cosas no son lo que parecen, lamento tanto dejarte con dudas pero en donde estaría la emocion si te digo que el asesino es... Oh diablos casi te lo digo... bueno me voy antes de que se me escape algún spoiler. Adiós, nos leemos pronto.

_**Anak7:**_ hay más Jade en este capítulo, actualizare de ahora en adelante cada vez que pueda, ya ni diré día porque quedare mal. Aqui un capítulo más que viene siendo tu dosis para aguantar al próximo. Me alegro que te guste el fic.

¡Por favor! Dejen Review. No me abandonen, la historia mejora, lo prometo.

Aclaración: Ninguno de los fics que estoy traduciendo, escribiendo o adaptando quedaran inconclusos, probablemente tarde en actualizarlos, pero los terminare, de una manera u otra, sólo pido su hermosa y sensual paciencia.

Gracias.

_**Dejen Review.**_


	16. Cuidando a Cameron

VicTORIous no me pertenece.

La historia tampoco, sólo estoy adaptando el libro Serial Hottie de la escritora Kelly Oram.

* * *

"Chicos, sea lo que sea por lo que me están mirando así, yo no he sido" dije automáticamente cuando entré en casa el sábado por la tarde y mis padres levantaron la mirada de su silenciosa conversación con los rostros serios.

Mis padres me miraron con recelo.

"Conoces el toque de queda de la ciudad, ¿cierto?" preguntó mamá.

Miré el reloj y fruncí el ceño.

"A menos que se hubiera adelantado cinco horas, creo que llego bien."

"No necesitamos tu sarcasmo, Victoria."

Mamá sólo usaba mi nombre completo cuando realmente se enojaba. Intenté recordar las últimas horas. No había hecho nada que creyera digno de ser pillado.

"Bueno, ¿por qué están enojados conmigo? No es culpa mía que algún psicópata quiera agarrarme y apuñalarme en cada centímetro cuadrado de mi cuerpo."

El rostro de mamá palideció.

"¡Tori, por favor!"

"No estamos enojados contigo." dijo papá, suspirando. "Sólo estamos preocupados. Vamos a cancelar nuestro viaje."

_Bueno, no me extraña que estés de mal humor. _

"¡No! ¡Ni de coña! No van a cancelar su vigésimo aniversario por mí."

"No es por ti." apuntó papá. La expresión de su cara no decía lo mismo. "De acuerdo, no es sólo por ti. También es por tu hermana."

"Oh, sí, porque el Acuchillador de los Sábados por la Noche ha estado yendo detrás de tantas personas parecida a ella."

"¡Victoria!"

"¿Qué? ¡Estoy harta de que todos hagan un drama de esto! No va a encontrarme. Asalta a drogadictas y fugitivas. Acosa en clubes nocturnos y calles oscuras en el centro de la ciudad. Esta noche voy a estar sentada en casa de las Justice con las puertas cerradas, comiendo pizza congelada y viendo alguna película poco convincente de acción. ¡No va a pasar nada malo!"

Fui a mi habitación dando pisotones fuertes, pero todavía pude oír el final de la conversación de mis padres a través del conducto de ventilación. A estas alturas habían decidido no cancelar nada, pero todavía seguían bastante preocupados. Esperaba que sólo lo superaran. Es decir, sí, es un poco perturbador saber que hay alguien ahí afuera, en mi ciudad, asesinando a chicas que se parecen a mí, pero cuanto más paranoica se ponía mi familia por eso, más creía yo que era estúpido darle tanta importancia.

Para cuando eran las siete bajé la calle hacia la casa de las Justice, el sol comenzaba a ponerse, y yo ni siquiera me sentía intimidada. No mucho. Y tenía razón, hasta ahora no había pasado nada malo. La noche estuvo yendo exactamente tal y como dije que iría hasta la malísima película de acción. Por supuesto, este pedazo de tormenta veraniega golpeaba, así que el viento era fuerte y los truenos resonaban. Además, me había topado con Kiss the Girls* antes de encontrar Delta Force*, así que cuando el timbre de la puerta de la casa de las Justice sonó sobre unos quince minutos después de haber puesto a dormir a Cameron, admití que sentí un matiz de miedo.

Sin encender ninguna luz en la habitación principal, caminé de puntillas a la puerta principal y miré por la mirilla. Parada allí, bañada por la fuerte luz del porche delantero, se encontraba mi extremadamente ardiente vecina, empapada de pies a cabeza. Mi corazón y mi cabeza gritaban a la vez.

Decididamente no debería contestar.

_Abrí la puerta. _

Increíblemente, fui recibida con una sonrisa tan seria como la que antes habían tenido mis padres.

"No deberías abrir la puerta a extraños un sábado por la noche" me reprendió Jade en lugar de saludarme.

"No la he abierto para un extraño. La he abierto para ti."

El ceño fruncido de Jade se volvió sospechoso.

"¿Sabías que era yo y aun así abriste la puerta?"

Sin saber por qué mi rostro se acaloró, me encogí de hombros.

"Me sentía generosa."

"¿Me atrevo a probar mi suerte y preguntar si puedo pasar?"

Lo debatí. Era difícil olvidar esa imagen de ella sentada en el parque dónde esa chica fue asesinada.

Al menos lo fue hasta que me miró a través de sus pestañas húmedas.

"Prometo que me portaré bien." dijo. Pero no importó. Ya abría la puerta para ella.

Jade cerró inmediatamente la puerta y la aseguró detrás de ella. El cerrojo se deslizó en su lugar con un chasquido. Tragando saliva, retrocedí un paso. _¿Y ahora quién está siendo paranoica, Tori? _

"Así que, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" pregunté mientras la guiaba por la casa hasta el salón familiar, agradecida por el brillante resplandor del televisor.

"Escuché que acosar a algunas personas es lo que se lleva los sábados por la noche."

La voz de Jade vino por detrás de mí, demasiado cerca. Podía sentirla en mi cuello. Me di la vuelta sobresaltada.

Jade confundió mi inquietud como una reacción a sus palabras, y no al hecho de que casi estuviera tocándome, que estuviéramos completamente solas y que la última vez que realmente hablamos había estado a punto de besarme.

"Lo siento" dijo, alejando sus manos como si temiera que fuera a abalanzarme a la salida. "Tienes razón. No es divertido. Lo siento."

Me dirigí hacia el sofá y cuando Jade me siguió como si fuera a sentarse justo a mi lado, seguí andando y me dejé caer en el sillón de la Señora Justice. Jade lo notó, pero no dijo nada.

"Sólo quería verte sin Trina alrededor." explicó, conformándose con el solitario y gran sofá. Mientras se hundía de mala gana en los cojines, murmuró "Realmente está comenzando a sacarme de quicio."

"¿Y qué esperabas, Jade? La cagaste de miedo la semana pasada." dije con incredulidad. Pensé que ambas nos sorprendimos por la ferocidad con la que salté a defender a Trina. "Piensa que eres algún bicho raro y demente que está obsesionada con su hermanita."

Jade me fulminó con la mirada, luego suspiró y después volvió su atención a la televisión sin sonido. Chuck Norris estaba ocupado golpeando a siete tipos con una patada voladora.

"¿Es eso lo que crees?" preguntó.

"¿Honestamente?"

Jade deslizó su mirada de nuevo a mí, esperando mi respuesta.

"No tengo ni idea sobre qué de ti. Puedes ser muy dulce. Aunque parezca increíble, eres dulce."

Jade parecía tan sorprendida por mi cumplido que enterré mi mirada en mi regazo.

"Pero." continué, sonrojándome de nuevo "la mayor parte del tiempo también eres..." Mi voz se fue apagando. No quería decir exactamente lo que pensaba.

Demasiado tarde.

"¿Soy qué?" demandó con recelo. Cuando me encogí, dijo "Tan sólo dímelo."

Tú lo has pedido.

"Bueno, eres un poco rarita. Al estilo de me gusta ahogar a los gatitos para divertirme." dije con un gesto de dolor. Rápidamente agregué "No creo que quieras serlo." Como si eso la fuera a hacer sentir mejor o algo. "Pero tampoco creo que te des cuenta."

Me forcé a mirar a Jade. Miraba la televisión de nuevo. No mirándola realmente, sino como dejando ahí la mirada. Dejó salir un largo suspiro de cansancio.

"Lo siento." dije, sintiéndome como una mierda. "He sido muy dura."

"No pasa nada." Jade seguía sin mirarme a los ojos. "Prefiero saber cómo te sientes, aunque me joda. Al menos así lo entiendo."

Genial. ¿Podía sentirme peor? Con un largo suspiro de cansancio de mi cosecha, me puse en pie.

"Vamos."

Estiré mi mano hacia Jade. Miró como si fuera a morderle, pero después de un momento me dejó que la levantara. La llevé a rastras hasta la cocina señalando a la hilera de taburetes que rodeaban el mostrador.

"Siéntate."

Lo hizo sin discutir.

Jade miró en silencio mientras sacaba un tarro de medio kilo de Chunky Monkey del refrigerador y me sentaba a su lado.

"Te sentirás mejor. Lo prometo." dije, pasándole una de las dos cucharas.

No esperé a que la hundiera. Después de darle un bocado, ella levantó su cuchara y compartimos un tarro de helado en silencio.

Justo en el momento en que me preguntaba qué estaría pasando por su cabeza, escuché el extraño sonido de un chasquido. Jade había cambiado su cuchara por una navaja mariposa y la abría y cerraba mientras miraba fijamente el bote del helado.

Grité, por supuesto, y el sonido de eso sacó a Jade de cualquier ensoñación psicótica que estuviera teniendo. Miró el cuchillo como si lo estuviera viendo por primera vez. Jadeando horrorizada, me alcanzó cuando salté del taburete, pero fui demasiado rápida.

"¡Qué demonios, Jade!" grité, corriendo hacia el otro lado del mueble y a salvo fuera de su alcance.

"¡Tori, espera! ¡No es lo que piensas! ¡Lo siento!"

"¡También yo! ¡Siento haberte dejado pasar! "

Jade intentó venir detrás de mí en la cocina y volví a gritar.

"¡Atrás!"

"Tori..."

"Lo digo en serio, Jade. ¡Ni te me acerques!"

Jade se alejó con las manos levantadas. Pero no en una manera de me rindo. Más bien como un gran gato esperando un buen momento para abalanzarse.

"Tori, por favor. Sólo dame la oportunidad de explicarme."

"Llamaré a la policía si no sales de aquí en cinco segundos."

"Mira. La estoy bajando." Lentamente, Jade bajó la navaja, con el filo guardado, en el mostrador y lo deslizó lejos.

Mis ojos siguieron a la navaja. Una parte de mí quería agarrarla, pero no era estúpida. Ahora podía estar fuera del alcance de sus brazos, pero era rápida y seguía estando más cerca de ella que de mí.

"Puedo explicártelo si me dejas."

Mis ojos volvieron a Jade al sonido de su voz. Ahora estaba conmigo en la cocina y se encontraba lo bastante cerca para tocarme si quisiera. De acuerdo, estoy segura de que lo quiso, pero no lo hizo. Que se contuviera a sí misma en ese momento es la única razón por la que no llamé a la policía ni saqué un cuchillo carnicero de la encimera de detrás de mí.

"No quiero hacerte daño." dijo Jade cuando se dio cuenta de que le daba la oportunidad de explicarse. "Todo esto de la navaja, es un hábito nervioso. Es eso. No quise asustarte. Yo nunca..."

No escuché el final de la oración de Jade porque justo entonces el enorme estallido de un trueno explotó en el exterior y un brillante destello blanqueó toda la casa, causando que se fuera la luz. Di un grito ahogado en la repentina oscuridad, infeliz de ya no poder ver a Jade.

Jade debió haber anticipado mi angustia por el apagón, porque inmediatamente me atrajo hacia ella, presionándome contra su pechos.

"Jade" le advertí. "Suéltame."

"Vi como apuñalaban a mi madre hasta morir cuando tenía nueve años."

_¿Realmente acababa de decir eso? _

Con esa confesión, todo el miedo y la lucha se detuvo. Ni siquiera tuve la necesidad de liberarme de su apretón. Me vencía la morbosa curiosidad.

"¿Cómo?"

Incluso en la oscuridad, cuando sólo podía ver sombras, Jade no buscaría mis ojos. Me soltó y se deslizó por la encimera hasta el suelo.

"Fue en el robo de un auto en San Diego." explicó. "El tipo también me apuñaló, por error no me alcanzó en el corazón. Encontraron el auto en Riverside, pero nunca encontraron al que lo robó. Esa navidad, papá se suicidó y fui enviado a vivir con mi tía Cat."

"Jade."

Jade sacudió la cabeza distraídamente.

"Fue hace tiempo."

No supe qué decir, pero me senté a su lado en el suelo y apreté su mano. Cuando su cuerpo se tensó a mi lado, me di cuenta de que ahora nos tomábamos de la mano y había sido a petición mía. No había querido hacerlo, pero soltarla ahora sería un cruel rechazo.

Creo que ese rechazo era exactamente lo que Jade esperaba. Lo consideré, pero no tuve el corazón de hacerlo. En vez de soltarla, entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos.

Después de uno o dos latidos, Jade finalmente aceptó el hecho de que sostenía su mano y cautelosamente llevó esa mano a su mejilla. La dejó ahí un momento y respiró hondo. Me sorprendió sentir el pequeño estremecimiento que recorrió su cuerpo. Una cosa era que yo me estremeciera ante su roce, pero que ella temblara ante el mío, completamente era otra cosa.

"Así que, um, ¿Por qué esa obsesión con las navajas y las tijeras?" Se podría pensar que después de algo así ahora tendrías que temerle.

Escuchando los nervios en mi voz, rápidamente Jade dejó caer nuestras manos de nuevo en su regazo. Estuvo callada durante un minuto, y justo cuando pensé que no iba a responder a mi pregunta, dijo "Cuando vine a Los Ángeles, los servicios infantiles recomendaron que hiciera terapia psicológica, pero mi tía Cat nunca ha hecho las cosas de la manera convencional. Dijo que era mejor para mí que me enfrentara a mis miedos, en el sentido literal de la palabra, y me regaló mi primera navaja, al principio me negaba a agarrarla y ella decidio darme una tijeras de metal para acostumbrarme a las cuchillas, después me fui acostumbrando y pase de nuevo a las navajas y me quedo un poco el gusto por las dos. "

Mi mirada fue a la navaja que había sobre la encimera.

"¿Esa?" me pregunté en voz alta.

Jade entendió lo que dije.

"Sí, una vez que me acostumbre a ella. Mi tía Cat encontró a alguien que me enseñara a usarla y entonces me inscribió en clases de defensa personal."

"¿Eso te ayudó?"

Jade suspiró.

"Las pesadillas se detuvieron. Dejé de tener miedo a salir de casa. Sin embargo, obviamente, no funcionó por completo, ya que crecí un poco acelerada." Jade me soltó la mano y entonces dijo "O loca. O psicópata. O todo lo que me has llamado en el último pasado." Pude notar su gesto torcido en una imitación que no sonaba para nada mi voz cuando añadió "_¿Rarita al estilo de me gusta ahogar a los gatitos para divertirme?_ " Vaya. Esas palabras sonaban tan mal ahora.

"Yo no hablo así." me queje "y olvidaste lo bastante guapa para ser gay." dije. Se rió entre dientes, pero mi risa fue forzada. La única cosa que pude pensar para decir fue "Lo siento."

Entonces Jade se giró y nos quedamos cara a cara. A duras penas, pude distinguir sus rasgos faciales ahora que mis ojos se habían ajustado a la oscuridad. Lo bastante para ver la intensidad en sus ojos.

"No" dijo con ferocidad. "No lo sientas. Eres la primera persona a la que le he contado esto y no lo hice para que te lamentaras. Sólo quería que lo entendieras. No quiero que tengas miedo de mí."

"De acuerdo." dije, a pesar de que era imposible no lamentarse, lamentarme por ella y por todas las cosas horribles que le había dicho alguna vez.

Nos quedamos ahí sentadas, en silencio, unos minutos más hasta que, afortunadamente, la luz volvió. Nos encontramos mirándonos mutuamente pero el momento era delicado. Sin saber que más decir, me levanté y agarré el helado del mostrador. Ahora no era más que una sopa de helado. Con un suspiro, lo tiré y le devolví la navaja a Jade.

Después de agarrarla, me tomó de la mano y me indicó "No quiero que tengas miedo de mí. No tienes ni idea de cuánto lo siento."

Me encogí de hombros e intenté alejarme pero Jade no soltaría mi mano.

"Tori, jamás te lastimaría."

Jade esperó a que dijera algo, pero no pude encontrar mi voz. Asentí y tiré de mi mano. Esta vez me soltó. Se sentó de nuevo en la barra y miró mientras limpiaba el helado derretido que había caído por la encimera.

"Después de que murieran mis padres empecé a tener problemas con los niños de la escuela."

Ahora parecía que hablaba más para sí misma que para mí.

"Mi psicólogo dijo que había desarrollado un desorden de personalidad. Mi tía Cat pensó que eso era ridículo y me sacó de la escuela." Se detuvo durante un minuto, entonces agregó "Y me llevó a hacer terapia. No he tenido más que tutores privados desde entonces."

Jade comenzó mecánicamente a abrir y cerrar de nuevo su navaja sin percatarse de que lo hacía. Realmente era un hábito nervioso.

"No hace mucho, estuve leyendo cosas sobre los desordenes de personalidad, luego de que me dijeras que no era normal." dijo Jade, frunciendo el ceño. "Tal vez ese hombre tenía razón."

"No sé mucho sobre eso." alegué, a pesar de que no estaba muy segura.

"Eso explicaría cómo te sientes hacia mí." expuso Jade. "Y cómo nunca acierto contigo. Lo estoy intentando, Tori. De verdad que estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo. Pero es difícil, porque todos estos intensos sentimientos que tengo por ti me están volviendo tan loca."

Había estado a punto de tomar asiento en el taburete al lado de Jade, pero me detuve ante la mención casual de sus intensos sentimientos por mí. Jade torció el gesto por la manera en que retrocedí en la cocina, poniendo de nuevo la encimera entre nosotros.

"Todo lo que quiero es gustarte." dijo, con la frustración arrastrándose de nuevo en su voz. "Pero cada vez que comienzo a llegar a alguna parte contigo meto la pata de tal manera que pierdo más terreno que el que tenía al principio."

Jade parecía tan decepcionada que me las arreglé para dejar de pensar en mí misma y dejarme caer a su lado.

"No has perdido todo el equilibrio." dije. "En realidad no te odio, lo sabes. Ni siquiera diría que no me gustas. Sólo cuesta un poco acostumbrarse a ti."

Jade bajó la mirada a la navaja de su mano. La cerró, pero continuó jugando con ella.

"Decir que ya no te disgusto no es lo mismo que decir que en realidad te gusto."

"No" concordé. "Tienes razón. No lo es." Jade volvió a fruncir el ceño y esta vez hubo algo lindo en eso que sonreí y dije "Pero no comparto helado con cualquiera que no me guste."

Y le di un codazo juguetonamente

Pude sentir la sorpresa rebosando en Jade mientras se giraba para quedarse completamente frente a mí, pero no pude alzar la mirada. Me puse tan roja como una cereza. No pude creer que acabara de decirle a Jade que me gustaba. Por descontado, ella no pensó que lo que hubiese querido decir fuera 'Olvidémonos de la cocina y vayamos a enrollarnos al sofá. Pero pienso que tal vez yo sí.'

"Por cierto, lo siento." dije, con mis ojos aún concentrados en la encimera de enfrente de mí.

"Te lo he dicho, no lo..."

"No es por eso, es por la semana pasada. Todo eso con Beck en mi fiesta de cumpleaños." Mi rostro ahora se puso tan rojo que estaba segurísima de que el rubor bajaba por mis brazos. "Trina dijo que te molestaste."

"Trina también dijo que Beck y tú habían pasado la semana pasada en La Tierra de la Pareja Feliz."

No sólo me sorprendió el hecho de levantar la mirada hacia ella, sino el que no pudiese ocultar mi decepción.

"¿En-entonces no te enojaste porque Beck me besara?" tartamudeé.

Que alguien estampe _PERDEDORA_ en mi frente ahora mismo.

Jade me contempló con una expresión fría, pero lentamente la luz se arrastró hacia sus ojos. Cuando sonreía satisfecha, se transformaba de nuevo en la encantadora y segura de sí misma Jade que conocí cuando se mudó.

"Molesta." dijo "no es una palabra lo suficientemente fuerte para describir lo que sentí al ver como Beck te robaba ese beso. Si no hubieras comenzado a devolverle el beso cuando lo hiciste, no hubiera sido la pared lo que machaqué con mi puño." De repente, el rostro de Jade se sonrojó con tanta rabia que incluso comentó con asco. "Ni siquiera sabe, ¿no?" No tenía ni idea a lo que se refería Jade, pero la pregunta parecía retórica. "No tiene ni la menor idea de que ese fue tu primer beso."

Consideré esa afirmación también como retórica.

La rabia de Jade se desvaneció tan rápido como había venido.

"No debería haber sido así." dijo. Creí haber vuelto a poner una señal de prohibido a la sexy voz en la habitación de Jade, pero regresó y trayendo una gran tensión con ella. "Delante de toda esa gente." continuó Jade. "Y con alguien a quién ni siquiera querías besar."

"Si recuerdo correctamente, tú pensaste que quería besarlo." dije, tragando fuerte. Era mi imaginación, ¿o Jade se acercaba?

"Pero no querías, ¿no?" Definitivamente se estaba reclinando. "Vi la expresión de tu cara después de eso, Tori. ¿Por qué crees que me molesté tanto con Trina?"

Fruncí el ceño.

"Si sabías que ese beso no confirmaba nada entre Beck y yo, ¿por qué te fuiste?"

"No creí que asesinar a uno de tus amigos me ayudaría a ganarte. " No parecía que Jade estuviera exagerando.

"Quería matarlo, Tori. Estuve cerca. Demasiado cerca. Así que me fui antes de que algo malo pasara."

Nop. No bromeaba. Para nada.

Dale un respiro. Vio como asesinaban a su madre. Eso trastoca a cualquiera.

Jade notó mi incomodidad e hizo una mueca de desagrado.

"¿Rarito?"

Estremeciéndome, levanté mi dedo pulgar e índice, separados por un centímetro.

"Un poco."

Jade soltó un suspiro de frustración y comenzó de nuevo a abrir y cerrar la navaja.

"No sé cómo arreglarlo." dijo. "Odio verte con otra gente. Ya sea hablando por teléfono con tus mejores amigos, jugando hockey en el parque, hasta incluso discutiendo con tu hermana. Eres tan natural con todos, tan relajada. Nunca has sido de esa forma conmigo. Ni una vez. Si supiera cómo ser normal para ti, Tori, lo haría, aún si significara ser más como ese idiota, Beckett Oliver."

Sonreí ante el comentario de idiota. Jade ni siquiera intentaba ocultar sus celos. Me sorprendió que no despedazara a Beck en pedazos con sus propias manos cuando los presenté ayer .

"Jade" dije. "Si fueras normal, te habrías mudado e inmediatamente te hubieras enamorado de Trina como todos los demás. Si fueras normal, te trataría exactamente de la misma manera en la que

trato a todas las personas que conozco. Piensa en eso. No es lo que quieres. Confía en mí, si lo que buscas de mí es algo más que amistad, siendo más como Beck no sería la mejor idea. Aunque no es un idiota."

"Sí y demasiado." murmuró Jade.

"Lo que sea. A lo que voy es que no tienes que preocuparte tanto por ser normal."

Jade entrecerró los ojos hacia mí, insegura de hacia dónde iba con eso. Y hacia dónde iba, era probablemente el último lugar que hubiera esperado, y me llevó un minuto soltar las siguientes palabras.

"Así que mientras no me estés asustando sin que tenga sentido." dije, sonrojándome mientras me encogía de hombros "como que me gusta que seas diferente."

Una vez que Jade se recuperó de su sorpresa, algo peligroso brilló en sus ojos y por una vez no era rabia. Era... era... no lo sé. Pero me asustaba de una manera realmente apasionante.

"Tori." dijo Jade, bajándose del taburete. Es todo lo que le costó para observarme desde arriba. Sabía lo que ella quería. Y sabía que esta vez no se detendría. Podía verlo en sus ojos. Prácticamente podía sentirlo. Este ya era un mejor beso que el de Beck y eso que Jade ni siquiera me tocaba.

Jade tomó mi rostro en sus manos.

"Ahora voy a besarte." me advirtió, susurrando tan suavemente que se me puso la piel de gallina. "Puede que no te guste, pero me temo que es algo que tengo que hacer."

_Uh, segurísimo que va a gustarme. _

Jade sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras bajaba su rostro al mío.

"Estás pensando en voz alta de nuevo."

Comencé a jadear horrorizada, pero en el instante en que mis labios se separaron, Jade acercó su boca a la mía, literalmente, robándome el aliento. Eso me hizo querer jadear otra vez por el puro placer que sentía.

Sus labios eran delicados, pero se movían con tanta urgencia que parecía que necesitara este beso para seguir viva. Perdí el sentido de cualquier cosa salvo, la sensación y el sabor de sus labios, a excepción de que estaba bastante segura de que en este punto sus manos andaban por mi pelo destrozando mi coleta.

Toda la experiencia me dejó un poco mareada, y cuando al final acabó, desperté para descubrir que ya no me encontraba sentada en el taburete, sino en los brazos de Jade. Menos mal que me sostenía porque mis rodillas se habían rendido.

Las dos resoplábamos levemente mientras Jade inclinaba su frente contra la mía.

"Ese debería haber sido tu primer beso." dijo.

"¿No lo ha sido?" pregunté aturdida. Lo que sea que Beck hizo la semana pasada, no se acercaba ni remotamente a lo que acababa de experimentar. Jade me había dejado completamente hecha polvo.

Había una sonrisa en la voz de Jade mientras preguntó "¿Estás bien?"

La confusión no despegaría de mi cerebro por completo, pero me las arreglé para enfocar los ojos.

"¿Eh?"

Jade me observaba, más entretenida de lo que alguna vez la había visto. Todo su semblante era diferente, como si de repente se hubiera quitado un peso de encima que yo nunca supe que estaba ahí.

"¿Necesitas sentarte?" me preguntó.

Sonó como un excelente plan. Cuando asentí, Jade me llevó a la sala familiar y me bajó al sofá con ella.

"Mis rodillas parecen gelatina." dije. "¿Es lo que se supone que pasa?"

La única respuesta que obtuve de Jade fue una risa y ella diciendo "Oh, Tori." Con un suspiro feliz.

Parecía como si estuviera satisfecha por sólo sentarse allí, conmigo apoyada en su costado durante el resto de su vida, pero el revoloteo en mi estómago rápidamente se transformó en nervios, así que interrumpí la paz con otra pregunta estúpida.

"Entonces, um, ¿qué pasa ahora?"

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Jade. Estaba ocupada enterrando sus dedos en mi cabello.

"No lo sé. Sólo que parece que deberíamos estar haciendo algo."

"Y lo estamos. Estamos cuidando a un niño." Cuando fruncí el ceño, Jade se rió. "Sólo estás inquieta porque normalmente, en este momento, estarías huyendo de mí."

Esto era cierto.

"Si no tuviera que preocuparme por Cameron, todavía podría."

"Bueno, entonces que suerte que tengamos a Cameron. " Jade se rió de una manera alegre y despreocupada que casi olvidé por qué se suponía que me daba miedo al principio. Me acercó lo bastante para besarme en un lado de la cabeza, y entonces me soltó. Se conformaba con sostener mi mano, lo que pienso que era otra restricción física por su parte en un intento de hacerme sentir más cómoda. Me sentí agradecida por eso.

"Bueno, ¿y qué estamos viendo?" preguntó, dirigiendo su atención a la televisión. Cuando vio lo que pasaban dijo "Tori, dime que no estás viendo viejas películas de _Chuck Norris_."

* * *

Kiss the Girls: Thriller protagonizado por Morgan Freeman y Asheley Judd y dirigido por Gary Fleeder.

Delta Force: Pelicula de accion de 1986, interpretada por Chuck Norris y Lee Marvin como líderes de un escuadrón de tropas de élite de fuerzas especiales, basada en la vida real de la fuerza Delta del ejercito de los Estados Unidos.

So... what are you thinking about the chapter? ¿Disfrutaron el beso Jori? Así que al fin hubo un bendito beso Jori... Que piensan de la historia de Jade y el porque de su obseción con las navajas y las tijeras, ¿Un poco triste no creen?

Bueno respuesta a los Reviews:

jawl: Disculpa sí tardo mucho, la universidad me está dando una patada en el trasero diciéndome bienvenida a la realidad, no te preocupes no abandonare esta historia, gracias por seguir leyendo.

lizzie gza: pequeño saltamontes, extraño leerte más seguido, gracias por seguir apoyándome, por el momento lo único que estoy escribiendo son ensayos e investigaciones así que no creo que habrá más historias mias, por el momento... Al fin se besaron, espero haberme redimido por el beso Bori que tuviste que soportar varios capítulos atrás... mmm ¿Estas segura que tu cerebro está segura que es Ryder? ¿Apostarías tu dedo pulgar sí tan segura estás? Aquí el capítulo con bondad Jori, dime más de tus teorías.

Chikane12: a mi igual me gusta que celen a Tori, hubo beso... bueno espero seguirte leyendo.

Mart: gracias por decir que fue un buen capítulo, quien diría que Trina si tiene conciencia ¿no? Cuando leí Tibet me acorde de los padrinos mágicos y de "Tibecuador" XD al fin un beso Jori, yo no tengo auto, creo que podría tenerlo sí es que llegara a aprender a conducir.

arandiagrande: Ente! ¿Ya estoy perdonada por el beso Bori anterior? Espero que igual este capítulo te haya gustado, ¿Porque crees que Ryder es el asesino? Igual podŕa ser una chica... uhh intriga. Nos leemos pronto.

**DEJEN REVIEW**


	17. Se quedo a Dormir

**Victorious no me pertenece.**

La historia tampoco, solo estoy adaptando el libro Serial Hottie de la escritora Kelly Oram.

* * *

Jade se quedó conmigo hasta que las Justice llegaron a casa a las doce y media, y nunca se me ocurrió que tal vez no les gustaría hasta que oí la puerta del garaje. Por supuesto, ella tuvo todo controlado con una sola frase. "Lo siento, Señoras Justice, pero no creí que era seguro para Tori estar sola un sábado por la noche con un asesino en serie suelto."

Las Sra. Justice le agradecieron a Jade por ser tan atenta, y luego comentaron cómo todas las chicas muertas se parecen a mí. "Esta es una conversación fascinante y todo." dije, interrumpiéndolas. "Pero preferiría no tener pesadillas esta noche. Entonces, ¿les importaría si me voy a casa en lugar de hablar sobre el hecho de que hay un desquiciado por ahí quien me rebanará si llega a tener la oportunidad?"

"Oh, por Dios. Lo siento, Tori. Nunca lo pensé así. Voy a llevarte a casa ahora." dijo La señora Liz mientras tomaba las llaves nuevamente y se dirigía hacia el garaje.

"Sra. E., vivo ocho casas calle abajo. No es necesario que me lleve."

"Tori, Jade tiene razón. Hay un asesino en serie por allí fuera."

"Puedo llevarla a casa a salvo, Señora Justice." ofreció Jade. "No me molesta. Voy en esa dirección, de todos modos."

Lo siguiente que supe fue que caminaba por una calle desierta en medio de la noche con mi extremadamente ardiente vecina, quien resultó ser muy buena besando. La tormenta disminuyó a una ligera llovizna y caminamos por el medio de la calle para evitar las ramas de los árboles caídos.

A pesar de que pasamos las últimas horas juntas a solas, la televisión había estado encendida y la tormenta había sido ruidosa. Ahora estaba realmente silencioso. Demasiado silencioso. "¿Sabías que nuestra calle originalmente se llamaba Avenida Chuck Norris?" le pregunté, sólo para romper el silencio.

Jade me miró. Había visto el final de la película conmigo, y se rió desde el comienzo hasta el final.

"Es cierto" continué. "Pero tuvieron que cambiar el nombre porque nadie se cruza a Chuck Norris y sobrevive."

Jade trató de no reírse, pero fracasó. "No puedo creer que nunca has tenido que luchar contra tus admiradores." dijo. "No hay manera de que por lo menos la mitad de los chicos con los que pasas el rato no estén locamente enamorados de ti."

"Créelo." le dije tratando de evitar lo incómodo de su declaración "Hasta que llegaste tú, a ninguna persona le había llamado la atención de esa forma. Bueno, supongo que Ryder y tú. Pero tú fuiste la primera, y él no cuenta porque cuando me conoció yo llevaba el estúpido bikini de Trina."

Jade frunció el ceño cuando mencioné el nombre de Ryder. Llegamos a la calle en medio de nuestras casas y mientras me dirigía a la mía, Jade tomó mi mano. "Ven a mi casa conmigo esta noche."

"¿Perdón?" Me sorprendí y tuve que trabajar para controlar mi repentina ira.

"No quiero decir de esa manera." dijo Jade. Para su suerte, parecía sincera. Había golpeado a otras personas por pedir mucho menos. "Sólo esta noche, es sábado. Sólo para cuidarte."

"No le mentiste a la Sr. E." dije, asombrada, "realmente viniste esta noche porque te preocupabas, ¿no es así?"

"Tori, no tienes idea de lo que los sábados por la noche se han convertido para mí. Tengo que buscar maneras de distraerme a mí misma cada fin de semana con el fin de no ir a romper tu puerta."

"Está bien, ¿se supone que debo señalar cada vez que haces o dices algo raro? Porque ahora sería uno de esos momentos."

Jade me ignoró. "Quédate conmigo esta noche." dijo de nuevo.

"Jade, voy a estar bien. Ven por la mañana para ver cómo estoy, si es necesario, pero no puedo ir contigo. Fin de la historia."

Jade no parecía feliz, pero no discutió conmigo. "Bien." dijo y me acompañó hasta mi casa. Bajó la voz a un susurro al acompañarme, pensando probablemente lo mismo que yo, que mi padre sobre protector sin duda esperaba por mí y que no le gustaría que Jade me trajera a casa en lugar de alguna señora Justice.

"Buenas noches, Tori." susurró Jade, y luego me sorprendió inclinándose para presionar sus labios rápidamente sobre los míos. Todo eso me hizo querer agarrarla y tratar de recrear el beso anterior. Me pregunté si podía leer mi mente porque me dedicó una amplia sonrisa. "Nos vemos por la mañana."

Puse mis ojos en blanco. "Y prometo que estaré viva."

"Papá, estoy en casa." dije, sacudiéndolo. Se había quedado dormido frente al televisor. Supongo que mamá fue capaz de calmarlo un poco después de que salí esta noche. Pensé que iba a encontrarlo caminando por la cocina hasta que llegara a casa. Tal vez eso significaba que tanto él como mi madre estarían de mejor humor de ahora en adelante.

Papá se limpió el sueño de los ojos y me sonrió. "Bien." dijo. Luego besó mi frente, comprobó que la puerta estuviera bien cerrada con llave y luego desapareció hacia la cama.

Me sentía exhausta, también, pero la montaña rusa emocional en la que había estado esta noche tenía mi cabeza dando vueltas. No habría sueño para Tori Vega esta noche.

Me puse mi pijama, encendí el televisor y me terminaba de acomodar en la cama cuando oí un pequeño ruido en la ventana de mi dormitorio. Al principio, pensé que lo había imaginado, pero luego lo escuché de nuevo. Silencié el televisor y me deslicé sigilosamente a lo largo de la pared hasta llegar al borde de la ventana, escuchando para comprobar que no estaba loca.

"¡Vega!" susurró alguien desde el otro lado. "Soy yo."

Si la voz no hubiera sido tan familiar, hubiera gritado lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertar a los muertos.

"¿Jade?"

"Sí. Abre."

Trina habría estado decepcionada de mí en varios niveles si hubiera visto lo rápido que obedecí. Abrí la ventana, pero antes de que pudiera decir '¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?' Ya estaba adentro y cerrando la ventana. "¡Jade!" susurré. "Si mis padres te encuentran aquí, mi papá me va a matar antes que El Acuchillador de los Sábado por la Noche tenga su oportunidad. ¡Y te matará a ti primero!"

"Entonces deja de hacer tanto escándalo" susurró.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Jade se puso cómoda en mi cama y sonrió. "Es mañana." dijo como si eso explicara todo. Cuando claramente no lo hizo, explico "Dijiste que podía venir en la mañana." Miró el reloj en la mesita de noche. Era casi la una. "Técnicamente, es mañana."

"Linda."

"Mira. Dijiste que no podías venir a mi casa, así que me voy a quedar aquí. Contigo."

Algo sobre la forma en la que dijo "contigo" me hizo agradecerle a las estrellas por no haber escuchado a Trina en el tema de la ropa de dormir. Mi enorme pijama de franela de los Simpsons era realmente cómoda en estos momentos.

"No vas a pasar la noche conmigo, Jade."

"Oh, claro que sí. Incluso si tengo que atarte y amordazarte hasta la mañana para evitar que despiertes a todos en la casa."

Un pequeño matiz de miedo me apretó el pecho, pero lo arrojé lejos. "No lo harías."

Jade arqueó su ceja perforada. "¿No lo crees?"

Está bromeando. Probablemente. Quizás. Espero.

Decidí que realmente no quería averiguarlo. Cuando suspiré mi derrota, Jade tendió una mano hacia mí. "Ven aquí, Tori."

La miré dudosamente mientras yacía apoyada contra mis almohadas. "No, gracias."

En lugar de acostarme con ella, fui hasta los pies de la cama y me senté con la espalda contra la pared. Cuando Jade se dio cuenta de que realmente no iba a ir con ella, se acercó a mí. "¿Cómo se supone que vamos a dormir estando sentadas de esta manera?" preguntó.

"Noticia de última hora, Jade. No hay manera de que pueda dormir contigo aquí, sin importar la posición en la que esté."

"¿Ayudaría si duermo en el suelo?"

"Definitivamente me haría sentir mejor, pero no me ayudaría a dormir."

"Bueno, si no vas a poder dormir sin importar qué haga, entonces no me sentaré en el suelo duro."

Todo se quedó incómodamente tranquilo, y cuando Jade tomó mi mano en la suya, sentí mi cuerpo tensarse. Me estremecí lo suficiente para que Jade frunciera el ceño. Puso su mano de nuevo en su regazo y cerró los ojos. "Estoy confundida." admitió, tratando de controlar cualquier emoción que estuviera sintiendo en el momento. "Pensé que pasamos un buen rato esta noche."

"Lo hicimos." concordé.

"Te di un beso de buenas noches en el porche hace menos de quince minutos."

"Lo hiciste." concordé de nuevo.

"Y no te asustaste de mí entonces."

"No."

"¿Pero te estoy haciendo sentir incómoda ahora?"

"Sí." Después de todo lo que había pasado esta noche, era mucho más fácil ser honesta con ella. "Es difícil no tener miedo de ti."

Jade tomó mi mano de nuevo. Esta vez la sostuvo. "Realmente no quiero que tengas miedo de mí. Tori, te juro que nunca..."

"No. No. Lo sé. Es bueno saber un poco más sobre ti, pero no es sólo eso. Son las cosas que dices y la forma en que me miras." Sentí el peso de su cuerpo junto al mío, y el calor de su mano y añadí "Y cómo siempre estás buscando alguna manera de tocarme."

Miré a mi regazo, esperando que Jade se riera de mi ingenuidad, pero me sorprendió con su seriedad. "Nunca he querido a alguien tanto en toda mi vida." admitió, tirando de mi barbilla de modo que me vi obligada a mirarla.

_Oh, genial. Honestidad. Eso fue una brillante idea._ Ahora que me estaba tocando y mirando, y diciéndome esas cosas al mismo tiempo. No podía respirar. O respiraba muy rápido. No lo sabía. Pero no podía pensar en ese momento.

"Lo siento si eso te asusta." dijo Jade. "Pero no puedo evitarlo. Cuando estoy contigo siento tanto, es abrumador."

Di un grito ahogado y traté de soltarme de su agarre, pero me abrazó. "De ninguna manera." dijo a la ligera, su brazo a mí alrededor haciéndose de hierro. "Nunca vas a acostumbrarte si sigues huyendo."

Santa hiperventilación. "Jade, me estás asustando otra vez."

"Relájate, Tori. Confía en mí." Sus labios de pronto estuvieron en mi oreja. "Cierra los ojos" susurró tranquilamente. Un escalofrío corrió a través de mi cuerpo y mis ojos se cerraron como si estuvieran bajo un hechizo. "Toma una respiración profunda." Sentí los pechos de Jade imitar la acción. Tomamos un par de respiraciones juntas y entonces mi cuerpo, básicamente, se derritió contra ella.

"Buena chica" dijo Jade, relajando su agarre. Me removió en sus brazos hasta que prácticamente me acunaba contra sus pechos, y comenzó a pasar sus dedos por mi cabello. Se rió cuando suspiré contentamente. "¿Ves? No es tan malo. Ahora vamos a quedarnos aquí sentadas hasta que de lo único que sientas miedo es de lo mucho que disfrutas lo que estás sintiendo."

"¿Qué estoy sintiendo?" _Además de cansancio y una comodidad extrema._

"Tú dime. Sé que sientes más por mí que sólo miedo. Me besaste como si realmente lo quisieras."

"¿Lo hice?" pregunté.

Jade se rió de nuevo. "Lo hiciste."

"Oh."

Caímos en un gran e incómodo silencio. Me refiero a, ¿Qué se supone que debo decir a eso? Probablemente no lo que dije después, que fue "¿Has notado las similitudes entre El Acuchillador de los Sábados por la Noche y tú?"

Fue lo que salió de mi boca cuando le eché un vistazo a la TV y vi las noticias reportando algo sobre los toques de queda implementados en toda el área metropolitana. Me sentí mal cuando Jade me soltó y se puso ligeramente aún más pálida. "Lo siento." le dije con la mano sobre mi boca. "Olvida que dije eso. Sólo dejo escapar cualquier cosa cuando estoy nerviosa."

"¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué similitudes?"

"Nada. No lo decía en serio. Pensé en algo que Trina y yo hablamos antes."

Jade realmente se veía consternada. Era peor que hacerla enojar. "¿ Trina y tú han estado comparándome con un asesino en serie?"

Me encogí. "Eh, no." _Te acusábamos de ser un asesino en serie. _

"Mentirosa."

"¡Lo siento! Es sólo que el Acuchillador y tú aparecieron en mi vida en el mismo momento, acechando todos mis movimientos. Fue un poco difícil no notarlo cuando ambos me asustan mucho. Además, ambos tienen algo perturbador por los cuchillos aunque igual te gusten las tijeras. Tú eres una entusiasta del crimen, y él o ella... es realmente entusiasta en cometer crímenes."

"Eso no es exactamente lo mismo." argumentó Jade.

Respondí con "Los dos tienen una obsesión con las personas parecidas a mi."

Eso finalmente la hizo sonreír. "Yo no." dijo. "No tengo una obsesión con todas las personas parecidas a ti, sólo contigo."

Palidecí, lo que creo era la intención de Jade porque se echó a reír y luego extendió sus brazos para que me acurrucara en ellos. Negué con la cabeza vigorosamente, pero Jade se estiró y me atrajo hacia ella. Luché menos que Trina siendo arrastrada a una venta de zapatos, e incluso me acurruqué contra ella, suspiré; molesta conmigo misma.

Jade retiró el pelo fuera de mi cara. "¿Cuál es el problema?" preguntó. Parecía realmente tranquila ahora que me tenía devuelta en sus brazos.

"Trina y yo también nos preguntábamos como las chicas pueden ser tan estúpidas como para ir a casa con alguien tan espeluznante como el Acuchillador, quien sólo termina matándolas."

"¿Y estar sentada aquí conmigo en este momento te recordó a eso?" Suspiré de nuevo. "Me di cuenta de cómo sucede." _Está bien, no estás haciendo la cosa mejor, idiota._

Jade frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué soy espeluznante y te doy miedo?" preguntó con sequedad.

Le sonreí tímidamente. "Y aún así, te abrí la puerta. Y dejé que me besaras. Y que entraras en mi habitación. Y luego tuve la osadía de estar sorprendida cuando me asustaste otra vez. Ahora aquí estoy de nuevo. De vuelta en tus brazos."

Debió haberle gustado la idea de que yo estuviera en sus brazos, porque me dio un apretón y besó mi frente.

Resistí la tentación de estremecerme. "Soy una de esas chicas tontas. Me pregunto si el asesino me encuentra, ¿lo dejaré entrar, también?"

"Por supuesto que no."

"¿Cómo lo sabes? Cuando sacaste ese cuchillo realmente pensé que ibas a matarme. Luego, veinte minutos después estábamos besándonos."

Jade se rió de nuevo, pero yo no trataba de ser graciosa. "¿Qué?" espeté.

"Uno de estos días te voy a enseñar la diferencia entre un simple beso y lo que es besar."

Me alegré de que no pudiera verme sonrojar. Pero, nuevamente, tal vez no importaba, porque debió haber notado la forma en que mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza.

"Dejaste que te besara esta noche porque en el fondo sabías que no te haría daño." continuó Jade, finalmente respondiendo a mi pregunta. "Me tomó mucho tiempo ganar esa confianza y tú todavía ni siquiera puedes estar acostada conmigo en la cama. Créeme, Tori, tú no eres una de esas chicas. Si tu vida alguna vez realmente está en peligro, vas a luchar por ella de manera impresionante."

"No sería suficiente." murmuré. "Odio ser tan impotente contra ti. Nunca me había sentido tan indefensa."

"No eres completamente indefensa. Tienes que tener en cuenta que he estado practicando autodefensa desde que tenía diez años. También soy una boxeadora entrenada, cinta negra, y he pasado por campamentos y la academia de policía."

"¿En serio?" jadeé.

Jade se encogió de hombros. "Larga historia, pero el punto es, que he sido entrenada para derrotar a un atacante y tú me diste pelea. La mayoría de los chicos probablemente no tendrían una oportunidad contra ti. Realmente no tienes que preocuparte, porque nadie va a tocarte. Te lo juro, Vega."

Jade me abrazó con fuerza y con ese apretón finalmente me convenció de que estaba completamente segura. Incluso si en realidad era el asesino en serie y utilizaba sus habilidades con los cuchillos para matar un millón de personas, ella no me haría daño.

Me quedé allí, en los brazos de Jade. Pensando en todas las cosas que podía hacer. La vida extraña, emocionante y solitaria que ha tenido hasta ahora. El pasado trágico que de alguna manera era romántico. La parte más alucinante de todo era, que ella parecía pensar que yo era lo único que necesitaba para darle sentido a todo.

Entendí lo que quería decir sobre sentirse abrumada.

"No puedo creer que fuiste apuñalada." susurré, tratando de comprender las cosas que me dijo esta noche. "¿Tienes una cicatriz?"

Sus pechos se sacudieron con su risa silenciosa y me recordó a Zoey Brooks en clase de biología. A diferencia de mi vieja compañero de clase, Jade no parecía incómoda por mi morbosidad.

Aparentemente, tampoco se sentía incómoda con la desnudez, ya que dijo "No es muy impresionante. " Y se quitó la camiseta más rápido que decir "abdominales fuertes."

Claro que había visto a Jade sin camiseta una o dos veces, y en una sport muy reveladora, pero la primera vez sufría una conmoción cerebral, y las otras veces, habían sido a unos cuarenta metros de distancia a través de mi ventana. Esta vez, teniéndola en mi cuarto, en mi cama, en medio de la noche, era completamente diferente. Contuve el aliento y traté de no mirar.

"¿Ves?" dijo Jade, pasando sus dedos por una pequeña línea rosa entre sus pechos.

"Wow, ¿eso es todo?" le dije cuando por fin vi la cicatriz. Si no la hubiera señalado, tal vez ni la hubiera visto. Ahora tenía sentido por qué no la había notado antes. "Esperaba algo más mortífero."

Jade se rió. "Te dije que no era impresionante. El cuchillo no era muy grande, y se ha desvanecido con los años. Todavía se puede sentir, sin embargo."

Automáticamente extendí la mano, pero antes de tocar su piel me di cuenta de lo que hacía, y alejé mis dedos.

"Está bien." dijo.

No estaba a punto de, ya saben, tocarla, así que ella tomó mi mano y la puso sobre la cicatriz.

"Tan cerca de tu corazón." susurré con voz temblorosa. Podía sentir su corazón latiendo rápidamente bajo mis dedos. No podía imaginarme a alguien clavando una navaja en ella. Deteniéndola. Matándola. "Me alegro de que no acertaran." admití.

Cuando sin pensar comencé a pasar mis dedos una y otra vez sobre la cicatriz en su piel, su respiración se aceleró y sostuvo mi mano. "Tori." dijo, enviando escalofríos por mi cuerpo. "Sé mi novia."

"¿Q-Que?"

Gateé hasta el otro lado de la cama tan pronto como pude. No trató de detenerme, pero cuando la miré sus ojos lucían más hambrientos de lo que jamás los había visto, y su pecho se agitó como si estuviera teniendo dificultades para respirar. Tragó saliva.

"Necesito que seas mía. No puedo soportar el perseguirte y todas esas tonterías. Estos momentos que tenemos, se sienten como que casi te tengo, pero siempre estoy preguntándome lo qué estás pensando y qué es lo que esperas para huir de mí. No puedo soportarlo. Es hora de que esto sea una relación verdadera."

"Yo...Eh...Yo no..."

"Sí, sí lo haces."

"Déjame pensarlo."

Jade sacudió la cabeza y gateó hacía mí. "No te estoy dando una opción." dijo, deteniéndose a sólo unos centímetros de mi cara.

"¿No?" pregunté estúpidamente. Esa era toda la pelea que yo iba a dar.

Jade sacudió su cabeza de nuevo y cerró la distancia entre nosotras. "Voy a ser buena para ti." dijo contra mis labios.

No podría haber discutido con ella incluso si quisiera. Lo que, seamos realistas, no hacía. Me besó suavemente al principio, pero en el momento en que le devolví el beso, me besó duro. Tuve que envolver mis brazos alrededor de su cuello para evitar el caer de espaldas de la cama, y eso fue todo. Estaba en mi espalda con el peso de Jade sobre mí. Sólo que esta vez no tenía miedo de que fuera a matarme. Me preocupaba que tratara de enseñarme algo mucho más que sólo besar.

"Jade." dije una vez que finalmente me dio la oportunidad de respirar.

Movió su boca a mi cuello, y no me malinterpreten, me gustó. Me gustó mucho. Pero ni siquiera había sido su novia por treinta segundos y sin embargo algo me dijo que Jade no necesitaba, en todo caso, más estímulo del que ya le había dado. La empujé un poco hacia atrás y traté de nuevo. "Jade, espera. Detente."

"Lo siento." dijo Jade, acercando sus labios a los míos para otro beso y luego dijo "Lo siento. Tienes razón. Aún no estás lista para eso."

"No, no. No lo estoy" concordé antes de que yo cambiara de opinión. Entonces, para mi propio beneficio añadí "No lo voy a estar por mucho tiempo."

"Está bien." dijo Jade con una sonrisa. "No te preocupes, voy a detenerme."

Retiró su peso y me acercó a ella hasta que mi espalda se hallaba contra sus pechos, de alguna manera su cuerpo se moldeó alrededor del mío.

"¿Qué tal esto?" preguntó, burlonamente. "¿Puedes soportar por lo menos esto?"

_¿Estás bromeando? Nunca me sentí más cómoda en mi vida_.

"Sí, lo puedo hacer" dije, ya medio dormida. Eran casi las 2:00 a.m. después de todo, y soy una chica de dormir temprano y levantarse temprano.

"En realidad, podría acostumbrarme a esto." Ahora que no me sentía preocupada de nada más, el cansancio me consumía y estaba prácticamente en un estado de delirio. "Esto es bueno. Debería haber un nombre para esto."

"Cucharear." Jade se rió entre dientes.

"¿Eh?"

"Se llama cucharear."

"Cucharear. Me gusta cucharear. Wow, tengo que cerrar la boca antes de que cambies tu opinión acerca de mí."

Jade rió de nuevo. "Duerme un poco, Tori." dijo. Así que lo hice.

Caí dormida como un ladrillo en cuestión de segundos. Fue la mejor noche de sueño que había tenido en todo el verano. De hecho, estaba tan dormida que no desperté hasta que el sol empezó a iluminar mi habitación y Jade entraba nuevamente a escondidas por mi ventana, lo que significaba que se había colado por ella en algún momento y no me di cuenta.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lo siento." susurró. "No era mi intención despertarte." Se metió debajo de las sábanas e hizo eso de cucharear otra vez. Aún se sentía increíble, incluso cuando no estaba medio dormida.

"Buenos días."

"Es temprano. Vuelve a dormir." dijo Jade mientras me besaba el cuello y luego se colocó en la misma posición en que había estado cuando me quedé dormida.

Era como si nunca se hubiera ido, pero ahora estaba duchada, con ropa fresca y oliendo increíblemente. Yo, por otro lado, probablemente tenía el pelo como un pajar y el aliento de la mañana, y estaba encantada de no estar frente a frente con ella.

"¿Qué hora es?" le pregunté.

"Seis y media."

"¿Cuándo te fuiste anoche? Nunca te escuché salir."

"Hace una hora."

"¿Una hora? ¿Te quedaste toda la noche?"

Jade se rió de la sorpresa en mi voz. "Te dije que iba a hacerlo. No me hubiera ido en lo absoluto pero tenía que consolidar mi coartada."

"¿Eh?"

"Mi tía no presta mucha atención cuando llego a casa por la noche, pero creo que se daría cuenta si no regreso a casa durante toda la noche. Se levanta a hacer yoga a las seis y siempre comprueba que esté allí."

"Hablando de padres a quienes les gusta chequear a sus hijos, tienes hasta las nueve antes de que los míos despierten y entonces es mejor que no estés aquí."

"Ocho y media, entonces. Lo que significa que tenemos dos horas más para dormir y te prometo que estaré fuera cuando tus padres despierten."

* * *

¡Oh por Dios! ¡Ya son novias! ¡Amenme! Creo y supongo que con esto ya quedo más que olvidado cualquier disgusto que hayan tenido anteriormente (excepto el hecho de que tardo en actualizar)

Estaba esperando mucho por querer publicar este capítulo, espero sinceramente que les haya gustado.

Respuesta a los Reviews:

_**j.a.l.w:**_ gracias por el consejo, ese es un hecho que tomare en cuenta, y por compartirlo... Aqui un capítulo que mata el Bori espero te guste.

_**anak7:**_ Gracias por decir que me redimi, me alegra escuchar eso, chocalas a mi igual me gusta que Tori piense en voz alta, oh por cierto, pasó más al rato a dejarte Review de tu fic "cenizas" me gusta. Aqui la continuación.

_**Lizzie gza:**_ pequeño saltamontes entonces este capítulo ¿Que sería? (¿tu amante?) y si tienes razón ya le atinaste a una de tus teorías, pero no cantes victoria... Aún puedes apostar algun pulgar de los pies si tanto te preocupa no poder mandar mensajes de texto... Mi trabajo ya no es mucho pero no me debo de confiar, bueno pues nos leemos pronto, hasta luego.

_**Chikane12**_: yo igual amo a Tori &amp; Jade son tan shippeables :3

_**lunaroja2025:**_ No mueras luego no podrás dejar review, aunque creo que con este capítulo espero no haberte mandado al hospital... aqui el capítulo, lamento la tardanza.

_**arandiagrande:**_ ¡Ente! ¡Son novias! No me puedo dar el credito de describir el beso ya que fue todo idea de la escritora, ademas lo de "quilo" fue un error garrafal de mi parte creo que estaba en mis cinco minutos de hagamos algo estupido, y eso fue lo que salío, pero no te preocupes ya lo corregi, gracias por señalarlo. Espero que te haya gustado mucho este capítulo, nos leemos pronto.

_**Bants**_: Creo que adoraras este capítulo más que el anterior, una vez más lamento tanto lo del beso Bori, de hecho si fue algo triste del porque a Jade le quedo ese gusto por las navajas, creo que tu serás el sacrificado que la tendrás que consolar, eso si Tori te deja, un saludo para ti tambien, aqui el capítulo.

_**Mart:**_ Gracias por tu comentario, siempre es bueno recibirlo, a mi me gustan las peliculas de Disney, Tori y sus pensamientos "filtrados" son tan divertidos, cumplire 21 y no se ni manejar pues u.u ya se ya se, es algo triste... bueno este capítulo espero y te haya gustado.

_**Extremebrony:**_ Me alegro que este sea la excepción al hecho de dejar reviews, espero verte un poco más por aca, y si no pues bueno, me alegro que disfrutes la historia.

_**Jadelyn Alexandra West:**_ ¡Hello! Me alegro que te des la vuelta por acá, eres bienvenida siempre, gracias por tus palabras, me hacen sonreir. Bueno lamento la tardanza en subir el capítulo.

_**Marilinn:**_ Me alegro que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado, espero que este no sea la excepción, aqui esta el capítulo que esperabas, espero te guste.

_**Oro Y Carbn:**_ Hola gracias por el review... Julieta Venegas, una de mis cantantes favoritas mexicanas que adoro su musica, si tienes razón esa canción le queda a Jade, pero la que describe la relación perfectamente el Jori (bueno desde mi punto de vista) True Love de P!nk... Aquí esta el capítulo, espero que te haya gustado.

Creo que hasta aquí queda las respuesta a los reviews.

**Dejen Review**.

* * *

Así que el fin de semana pasado estuve leyendo un poco y me encontré estos tres libros con temática de Lesbianas y adivinen ¿Que? Me encantaron.

Dejen un review si quieren que les comparta los titulos y/o si quieren que lo adapten al universo Jori, o si alguien más esta interesado/a en adaptarlo igual puede alzar la manita y decir yo quiero hacerlo, son perfectamente adaptables al universo Jori.

En serio que me encantaron esos libros, bueno eso es todo de mi parte.

Nos leemos el siguiente capítulo.

Bueno pues solo queda decir, _**¡Jori Bichtes!**_


	18. No hubo asesinato

Así que es lunes, después de semanas de no poder actualizar debido a que estoy ocupada con la universidad, aprovecho hoy que me quede en mi casa porque estoy enferma para subir este capítulo.

Victorious no me pertenece. La historia tampoco, sólo estoy adaptando el libro Serial Hottie de Kelly Oram.

* * *

Jade mantuvo su promesa. Cuando llegaron las nueve de la mañana y Trina irrumpió en mi habitación como siempre, Jade estaba justo donde se suponía que debía estar: entrenando en su garaje.

Trina levantó la cortina hasta arriba de manera desagradable para anunciar su presencia.

"¿Te dormiste tarde?" espetó cuando gruñí y eché las mantas sobre mi cabeza.

"Como puedes ver." refunfuñé.

Como no había posibilidad de que se fuera, me uní a ella en mi ventana para espiar a mi novia mientras entrena. _Mi novia_. Sonaba tan raro. Y todavía no se sentía real. Por un segundo me pregunté si era real ¿Contaba si simplemente me había dicho que ahora era su novia? ¿O tenía que concordar con ella, de hecho, para que fuera real? Después de pensarlo, sin embargo, estaba bastante segura de que había concordado con ella, incluso aunque no lo hubiera dicho con palabras.

**Mi novia.**

"Hola!" ¿Cuándo comenzó Trina a aplaudir sus manos en mi cara?. "¡Tierra llamando a Tori!"

"¿Huh?"

"Escúpelo. Ahora mismo."

"¿Qué?"

"Estás sonriendo como una adolescente cachonda en un concierto de One Direction."

"¡No lo estoy!"

"Y ahora te estás sonrojando. ¡Dime lo que está pasando!"

_Jade ahora es mi novia. Mi novia digna de babear. Y, ¿cómo estuvo tu noche? _

"No pasa nada."

No podía decirle a Trina acerca de Jade. Me mataría. Aunque dudaba que Jade fuera a dejarme mantenerlo en secreto por mucho más. Probablemente iba a saltar a través de la puerta de entrada cantándoselo a mis padres en cuanto terminara de ejercitarse. Caray. Eso iba a ser incómodo.

Como sea. No iba a decir una palabra.

"Mentirosa, mentirosa. ¡Pantalones! ¡Prendidos! ¡Fuego! ¡La vi!"

"¡Qué fenómeno, Trina, cállate!" dije entre dientes, corriendo a través de la habitación para cerrar la puerta de un portazo. "¡Si mamá y papá descubren que pasó la noche aquí, estoy muerta!"

Los ojos de Trina se abrieron como platos.

"¿PASÓ LA NOCHE AQUÍ?" gritó. Afortunadamente lo gritó en un susurro. "Sólo la había visto acompañarte a casa cuando volvías de hacer de niñera. ¿A qué te refieres con que pasó la noche aquí?"

_¡Mierda! _

"¿Dije pasó la noche aquí? Me refería a que me acompañó a casa anoche."

"Dímelo todo ahora o le diré a papá."

"No delatarías a tu propia hermana."

"¡Si no dejas de pasar la noche con Jade no tendré una hermana!"

"¿Podrías tranquilizarte? No es como si hubiéramos hecho algo."

"Oh por Dios, ¡te estás sonrojando otra vez! ¿Qué hicieron?"

"Nada"

Trina parecía como si le fuera a salir vapor por las orejas y yo me sentía como si todo se derrumbara en mi cara. La conversación entera había sido a través de susurros, pero nos gritábamos con tanta fuerza la una a la otra que íbamos a terminar luchando violentamente.

Fui la primera en rendirme. Me hundí en la cama y me tranquilicé lo suficiente para hablar en voz normal.

"Me besó. Ahora soy su novia. Pero no pasó nada más. Sólo dormimos."

Trina no siguió mi ejemplo de calmarse. Pareció enojarse incluso más.

"La bicho raro recibe información de policías corruptos y acecha escenas del crimen y ¿tú decides ser su novia?"

"No." dije indignada. Guau. Ahora sonaba como una niña de cinco años. "Ella sólo me dijo que lo era. Dijo que no tenía opción."

"¿Y tú no pensaste que eso fue un poco espeluznante?"

**_En realidad era bastante ardiente. _**

"¡TORI!" gritó Trina, horrorizada. Gritó de verdad esta vez.

**_Mierda. Realmente tengo que arreglar el estúpido filtro de mi boca. _**

"Sí, realmente lo deberías de hacer."

**_¡MIERDA! _**

"Dame un respiro, Trina. No llevaba puesta la camiseta. ¿Cómo me podía resistir? Tú misma lo has dicho, que dejarías que te arrastrara a un callejón oscuro con tal de besuquearte con ella."

"¿A qué te refieres con que no llevaba puesta la camiseta? Dijiste que sólo se besaron."

"No es lo que piensas. Tenia una pequeña sport y sólo me mostraba la cicatriz de donde la apuñalaron."

"De donde la..." Trina se puso un poco verde y se dejó caer en la cama. "Comienza desde el principio" exigió. "Y que no se te ocurra dejar nada afuera."

Suspiré

"Bien, veía Delta Force..."

Le conté todo. Absolutamente todo. Y ella era bastante buena no interrumpiendo. Bueno, bien por Trina. Lo que significaba que me dejó terminar la historia sin hacerse cargo y crear su propia versión basada en lo que quería que pasara. Pero eso fue todo.

"Entonces." dije una vez que llegué a la parte donde me desperté con ella abriendo la cortina. "¿Ahora ves que nos equivocamos completamente acerca de ella, y que es totalmente dulce y que está bien para mí ser su novia? No te voy a mentir, Treen, estoy un poco emocionada acerca de esto. Después de anoche, ya no estoy tan nerviosa. Es justo como dijiste, creo que esto podría ser bueno para mí."

Volví a mirar afuera de la ventana. Jade ahora hacía levantamientos con sus piernas hacia afuera como una L en lugar de que colgaran debajo de ella. Hombre, es tan ardiente. Y es toda mía. El pensamiento era suficiente para marearme.

"Tori, detente." dijo Trina. "Basta de babearte."

"¿Por qué?" No podía evitar ponerme a la defensiva. Trina era una completa aguafiestas.

"Te diré por qué. Vamos a aclararlo." dijo, poniéndose seria. "Me estás diciendo que tu novia huérfana vio a su madre ser brutalmente asesinada, fue apuñalada, perdió a su padre, fue enviada a vivir con su tía loca, sacada de la escuela por lo que jamás conoció gente de su edad, entrenada para ser una especie de arma letal, y ahora te obliga a ser su novia."

_Eso casi lo resumía. _

"Y estoy diciendo que todo eso explica por qué Jade puede ser un poco..."

"¿Una fenómeno?" ofreció Trina. Mientras que yo intentaba encontrar una palabra mejor para eso, Trina se levantó y comenzó a caminar por mi habitación. "De acuerdo, estoy totalmente de acuerdo con que todo eso tiene sentido: explica mucho acerca de Jade. El problema es que mientras que en tu retorcida mente ves eso como material para un a excelente novia, yo veo a Jack el Destripador o al Unabomber.*"

"Trina."

"Antisocial. Excéntrica. Con más problemas que el Sports Illustrated. Probablemente con un trastorno de personalidad, también conocido como sociópata. ¿Sabes quién más era sociópata? Ted Bundy*."

"Jade no es Ted Bundy, Trina. Y no es el Acuchillador de los Sábados por la Noche."

Trina se quedo sin aliento al recordar algo.

"Tori, ¡no hubo asesinato anoche!"

"¿Qué?"

"Estuvo en todas las noticias esta mañana. No se encontró ningún cuerpo. No hubo asesinato."

"Bien."

"No bien." discrepó Trina.

"¿No está bien que nadie haya sido asesinado anoche?" pregunté, confundida.

"¿No lo ves?" preguntó Trina.

Obviamente no.

"¿Ver qué?"

"No hubo asesinato anoche porque Jade estuvo contigo toda la noche. ¡Es ella! ¡Realmente es ella! Tiene que serlo."

"¡Dale un respiro, Trina!" exploté finalmente. "No estuviste allí anoche. No la viste, no es una psicópata. No la conoces como yo. No tienes idea de lo que estás hablando, ¡así que sólo cállate!"

"¡No me callaré! ¡Tu novia es un psicópata! ¡Es peligrosa!"

"¡Sólo estás celosa! ¡Estás enojada porque Jade me eligió a mí y no a ti!"

Allí es cuando mi padre finalmente irrumpió en mi habitación medio dormido, frotándose la cabeza como si tuviera migraña. Su irrupción no podría haber sido más vital, tampoco, porque lo de los celos había empujado a Trina por el borde.

"¡Supérate a ti misma!" gritó y luego me llamó algo que estaba segura que le provocaría estar castigada. Papá se paró entre nosotras, y aunque Trina había empezado, me agarró a mí. Bien hecho, también, porque estaba a punto de arrancarle la cabeza a ella.

"¡Chicas!" gritó papá. "¿Qué está pasando aquí? El vecindario entero puede escucharlas gritar."

"¡Trina está siendo una idiota!"

"Victoria." dijo mi papá, arrastrándome fuera de la habitación y empujándome por la puerta. "Ve a caminar y tranquilízate."

"¡Pero no hice nada! Ella es la que está..."

"¡Ve a caminar!"

Uh, sí, en realidad esa no era la primera vez que mi padre me decía aquello. Probablemente no era ni la milésima vez que me lo había dicho. Lo decía en serio, además. Esperaba que me fuera a dar una linda caminata... tenía algo que ver con lo poco razonable e incapaz de escuchar a nadie más cuando estoy realmente enojada.

Eh, probablemente tenga razón.

"Como sea." escupí, y me aseguré de golpear la puerta de la casa tan fuerte que las paredes retumbaban cuando salí.

Bajo a la calle en mis pijamas y descalza, golpeando el buzón mientras me iba. Escuché a Jade llamarme, pero no volví la mirada. Lo último que quería era pelearme con ella porque me enojé con Trina -desplazar mi enojo es otra de mis encantadoras cualidades- o peor, accidentalmente contarle por qué peleábamos Trina y yo. Sí, eso iría realmente bien.

Debo haber caminado por dos buenas horas. Papá se había ido cuando llegué a casa, pero mamá me esperaba, pasando el rato con un libro, probablemente un psicoanálisis de cómo controlar a tu adolescente fuera de control.

Lo que dijo cuando entré por la puerta fue "¿Te sientes mejor?"

Lo que escuché fue _'Trae tu trasero aquí así podemos tener una charla.' _

Me había calmado, pero no me sentía nada mejor. Dije "No, en realidad." Y me hundí en una silla, respondiendo tanto a la pregunta formulada como al mandato no dicho.

"¿Quieres hablar sobre eso?"

No sé por qué mi mamá siempre se siente obligada a hacer preguntas cuyas respuestas ya conoce. La fulminé con la mirada, lo cual no le gustaba. Otra vez, lo que dijo fue "Tu hermana está realmente disgustada."

Pero lo que yo escuché fue _'Cuida tu tono conmigo, jovencita. No quieres hacerme enfadar ahora mismo.' _

"No sé por qué estás tan preocupada por ella." dije, sin vigilar mi tono como probablemente debería haberlo hecho. "Ella es la que irrumpió en mi habitación y metió sus narices en mis asuntos, que no le

incumben. Es la que me gritó. Es la que me llamó una..."

"Piensa que la odias." dijo mamá rápidamente antes de que pudiera terminar la oración.

"La odio de verdad."

"Dijo que sólo trataba de ayudar."

"Bueno, debería tratar de meterse en sus propios asuntos."

Mamá me miró pensativa por un minuto y luego llegó a mí desde otro ángulo.

"Jade vino hace un rato a buscarte. Te vio marcharte echando chispas. Parecía realmente preocupada."

Rondaba en busca de grietas en mi armadura, pero lo único que obtuvo de mí fue otra mirada malhumorada. Se metió en un enfrentamiento silencioso, el cual gané. Se rindió luego de dos míseros minutos.

"Tori, háblame. Dime lo que te está pasando."

"Trina está siendo ridícula. Como siempre."

"No, Tori. Dime lo que está pasando contigo. Algo te ha estado molestando últimamente."

"Sí, Trina."

"No es tu hermana."

Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho y volví a agachar la cabeza.

"¿Dónde está papá?" pregunté, esperando distraerla.

"Se llevó a tu hermana a almorzar."

"¿Qué?" Eso dolió. "¿Desde cuándo papá elige a Trina por sobre mí?"

Mamá finalmente suspiró.

"Tu papá es genial cuando te suspenden por pelearte, o necesitas ayuda con tu Slap shot*. Sabe lidiar con los golpes y moretones, o en tu caso, conmociones cerebrales y hemorragias nasales."

Cuando mamá consiguió esbozar una sonrisa sincera, mi estómago se revolvió.

"Estás en territorio desconocido para él ahora mismo." dice, confirmando mis sospechas de a dónde iba esta conversación. "Tu papá se llevó a Trina porque pensó que tal vez necesitabas a tu mamá esta vez. Así que háblame, Tori. No puedo ayudarte si no me dices lo que va mal."

"¡Ugh! Nada está mal conmigo. Estoy bien ."

"Está bien estar alterada, Tori. Es un momento difícil de tu vida. Estás creciendo y cambiando..."

"¡Oh por Dios, mamá! ¡Detente!" Me llevo las manos a los oídos y trato de no vomitar. "No voy a tener esta conversación. Me vino mi período hace como tres años. Ya sé acerca de los pájaros y las abejas."

No pude aguantar más y huí a mi habitación. Cuando llegué a las escaleras, mi madre me llamó con voz molesta. "Si no quieres hablar conmigo sobre esto, entonces deberías ser más amable con tu hermana. Puede ayudarte, Tori."

Quince minutos más tarde, mamá llamó a la puerta de mi dormitorio. Me preparé para la segunda ronda de la charla de padres, pero en lugar de eso, sólo me pasó el teléfono inalámbrico.

"Aquí está." dijo en el receptor antes de entregárselo. "Me alegro de que hayan llamado. Necesita animarse un poco. Traten de hacerla entrar en razón, si pueden."

Puse el teléfono lejos de mamá y esperé a que ella se fuera antes de contestar. "¿Jade?"

"¡Veeeeega!"

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Quién es Jade?"

"¿Por qué necesitas que te levantemos el ánimo?"

"¡Somos nosotros!"

Una llamada de los tres J juntos siempre era un caos. "Sé quienes son, idiotas. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Algo nuevo ha sucedido esta semana en el campamento sus-vidas-son-más-emocionantes-que-la-mía?"

"Tomé un vertedero de seis libras" ofreció Jack.

"Mientes." reí. Los J siempre podían hacerme sentir mejor.

"Es cierto." dijo Josh. "Todo nuestro equipo ayudó antes y después."

"Y gané veinte dólares!"

"Felicitaciones, Jack. Has llegado a un nuevo nivel de asco."

"Pero gané veinte dólares."

"Oh, Dios mío, chicos. Tienen que venir a casa. Me estoy volviendo loca."

"Eso es seguro." coincidió Jesse. "Si la mitad de los rumores que hemos escuchado son ciertos..."

"¿Qué rumores?"

"Nada importante." dijo Josh. "Así que te convertiste en una chica este verano."

Después, los chicos empezaran a soltar palabras tan rápido que no pude decir quién decía qué.

"Usas rosa."

"Coqueteas con los chicos."

"Vas a fiestas."

"Conseguiste un trabajo en Gap."

"Es Old Navy." me quejé. Como si eso fuera algo mejor.

"Tienes una linda delantera."

"¡Cuidado, Jesse!" le advertí.

"Le rompiste tanto la nariz a Daniel que va a necesitar una cirugía reconstructiva." dijo Josh rápidamente. "Estamos muy orgullosos de ti por eso, por cierto."

"Luego está el rumor que dice que usaste un vestido."

"Olvídate de eso. He oído que llevaba un bikini."

"Bluuugh. Ese es un pensamiento aterrador. No he oído ese."

"Cállate, Josh."

"No, chicos, tengo el ganador" salto Jack. "He oído que fuiste abajo y sucio con Beck Oliver."

"¡De ninguna maldita manera!" gritó Josh. Obviamente, no había escuchado eso, tampoco. "¿Beck Oliver? ¿En serio? ¿Qué demonios, Vega?"

"No fui abajo y sucio con nadie."

"Ahora, ¿quién es el mentiroso?" bromeó Jack.

"¿Quién te dijo eso, Jack? ¡Dime ahora mismo! Voy a patear su..."

"¿Así que no te besuqueaste con Beck Oliver? Porque todo el mundo ha estado diciendo..."

"¿Todo el mundo? ¿Quién es todo el mundo? ¡Están en el campamento!"

"Vega, tú eres la única persona que queda en el universo conocido sin un teléfono celular. La mitad de la escuela nos envió un mensaje sobre ti esta semana."

Gemí y los chicos se echaron a reír. No podía culparlos, de verdad. No es como si nunca hubiera obtenido placer con su dolor.

"No te preocupes demasiado, Vega." dijo Josh, sonando bastante genuino. "Estamos llegando a casa en una semana y media. Lo arreglaremos. Vamos a tener una fiesta de manta y volver de nuevo a lo normal o algo así."

"Sí" dijo Jack. "Porque no voy a salir contigo si estás actuando como una chica."

"A menos que realmente tengas una delantera agradable."

"¡Jesse! ¡Habla una vez más acerca de mi delantera! ¡Te desafío!"

"Sí, amigo." dijo Josh. "Estamos hablando de Vega. Eso es asqueroso."

"¡Ugh! ¡Muérdanme, perdedores!"

Se sentía bien colgarles, pero no lo suficiente como para no estar completamente cabreada. Le grité a nadie en particular, y tiré el teléfono, rompiéndolo en pedazos cuando chocó con mi tocador. Luego manipulé mi equipo de música, subí al techo, cerré los ojos, y empecé a contar hasta infinito.

"¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí?" preguntó Jade, tomando asiento a mi lado.

"No lo sé. Seis, siete, ocho canciones."

"¿Qué está pasando?"

"Nada. Estoy bien."

"Sí" dijo Jade con una sonrisa. "Tienes Rage Against The Machine sonando a todo volumen porque estás de un humor fantástico."

¿Recuerdan ese desplazamiento de los problemas de ira? Miré a Jade tan groseramente que no podía reír en este momento. Sin decir nada, se puso de pie. Por un segundo pensé que iba a dejarme con mi mal humor, pero en lugar de eso me llevó a Patty's y me ordenó un banana split.

"Creo que le debes una disculpa a tu buzón" dijo una vez que había helado en frente de mí.

"Mejor ahí que en el rostro de Trina." murmuré.

Jade sonrió mientras tomaba mi mano y examinaba los nudillos.

"¿Duelen?"

Me encogí de hombros y llevó mi mano a sus labios, besando cada nudillo individualmente. No hizo precisamente que la hinchazón bajase, pero seguro que se sintió mucho mejor que el hielo.

"Voy a vendarte cuando lleguemos a casa." ofreció Jade. Soltó mi mano y dijo. "Entonces, ¿vas a decirme lo que está mal, o voy a tener que hacerte decirme?"

"¿Es que va a ser un hábito contigo?" le solté. "¿Forzarme a hacer cosas?"

Jade se encogió de hombros ligeramente. "Si es necesario."

"¿Y obligarme a ser tu novia? ¿Eso era necesario?"

Para mi disgusto eterno, Jade se rió. "No sólo era necesario. Era una cuestión de vida o muerte."

"¿De vida o muerte? ¿Ibas a matarme si decía que no?"

Jade me dio una sonrisa de complicidad y dijo "No hubiera dejado que dijeras que no." Tomó un bocado de mi helado. "De la misma manera que no voy a dejarte decir que no pasa nada malo."

"No pasa nada malo."

La actitud juguetona de Jade había desaparecido en un instante. "No me mientas, Tori." Tuvo la audacia de hacer que sonase como una advertencia.

Dos podían jugar ese juego.

"No me controles." gruñí. "No soy tuya. No te pertenezco. Sólo porque eres fuerte y posiblemente psicópata, no significa que puedes darme órdenes. No me gusta que me digan qué hacer. Pregúntale a Trina. Trató de decirme qué hacer esta mañana y casi la golpeo en la cabeza por ello."

"¿Y qué exactamente fue todo ese griterío esta mañana?"

"Trina trataba de decirme que no podía salir contigo. Trata de mantenerme alejada de ti. Piensa que eres inestablemente... peligrosa. " Jade me miró, pero no creí que fuera yo con quién ella se enojó.

"¿Lo eres?" le pregunté.

"¿Peligrosa?" repitió Jade con fuerza. "Para algunas personas, sí. ¿Para ti? No."

"Entonces, deja de actuar como si lo fueras. ¿Quieres algo de mí? Pídelo. No utilices el miedo para tratar de manipularme. ¡Me molesta!" Estaba tan arriba en este momento, que estuve a punto de llevar esa discusión a la playa de estacionamiento. Casi esperaba que Jade lo sugiriera en primer lugar, pero su estado de ánimo volcó en un instante. Me confundí por la repentina admiración en sus ojos.

"No voy a poder salirme con la mía nunca más, ¿verdad?" preguntó, casi atemorizada.

"Querías que no te tuviera miedo. Bueno, aquí estoy, sin miedo. No soportaré ninguna mierda estúpida, así que ya basta."

Jade me miró como si todavía no pudiera creer lo que sucedía. Una sonrisa se extendió por su cara inconscientemente y me dijo "Nunca nadie me ordenó antes."

"Se siente bien, ¿no?"

Estaba siendo irónica, pero la sonrisa de Jade se hizo aún más amplia.

"No tienes ni idea." dijo, y luego me atrajo hacia ella para darme un beso.

No me dio un rápido beso miren-a-la-linda-y-feliz-pareja. Fue un beso arrójennos-fuera-del-restaurante. Cuando por fin se quitó de encima y se quedó sin aliento, hizo esa cosa en la que me mira a través de sus pestañas con un toque de vulnerabilidad, y dijo "¿Tori? ¿Podrías darle a tu novia sobre-protectora un descanso y explicarme lo que está mal, así puedo hacer lo que sea para que se vaya y dejar de preocuparme por ti? ¿Por favor?"

Me eché a reír muy a pesar mío, pero entonces suspiré y tomé mi cuchara. Esto iba a necesitar un montón de helado.

"No pasa nada malo, exactamente. Quiero decir, esta mañana Trina fue una idiota total, pero luego lo tuve con mi mamá, también. Además, les colgué a los J cuando llamaron. Esos idiotas estaban siendo ellos mismos, pero les he dado más que suficiente munición últimamente para merecer el fuego que tengo hoy."

"¿Qué quieres decir con munición?"

"Supongo que no lo entiendes porque no me has conocido desde siempre, pero esto." hice un gesto para mis adentros, "La Tori que has conocido este verano no es la Tori a la que ellos están acostumbrados. Por alguna razón, todo es diferente. Estoy hablando de proporciones épicas. Como si hubiera sufrido una invasión en mi cuerpo. No sé qué está mal conmigo."

"No creo que haya algo mal contigo." Jade Sonrió. "A mí me gusta cada cosa de ti." Su sonrisa cayó y sus ojos se apretaron más pequeños mientras añadía "Excepto tal vez tu afición por Beck Oliver."

"Bueno, a ti quizás te guste la nueva yo." le dije, haciendo caso omiso a la mención de Beck. "Pero nadie parece saber cómo tratarme. Mi hermana. Mis amigos. Definitivamente no Beck... todavía no puedo creer que el idiota me haya besado. Mis padres han prácticamente desaparecido por las paredes. "Crecer y cambiar" es la frase que mi madre usó cuando trató de hablar conmigo esta mañana. Y ahora los J estarán en casa en una semana y media."

"Ah, sí. El retorno de los amigos pródigos." dijo Jade. Había mantenido su tono ligero, pero aunque lo supiera o no, la cuchara en su mano ahora se encontraba doblada en un ángulo de noventa grados.

"Sí. Vienen a casa, y no sé qué hacer."

"¿Por qué tienes que hacer algo? ¿No son tus mejores amigos?"

"Exactamente." le dije. "Me conocen mejor que nadie. No van a ser capaces de hacerme frente. Ni siquiera yo puedo tratar conmigo. Son lo último normal en mi vida, y cuando regresen y me vean vestida de rosa y saliendo con mi..."

Me atraganté con la palabra y Jade se rió de mí. "Novia, Tori. Tu novia. Puedes decirlo."

Excepto que no podía. "Contigo. Van a enloquecer. Entonces me voy a enojar con ellos por ser idiotas. Tú te pondrás celosa y los odiarás como lo haces con Beck, y voy a tener que tomar una decisión. Si te elijo a ti, los J van a querer golpearte, y cuando traten los vas a matar. Entonces ellos estaran muertos, vas a ir a la cárcel, y me veré obligada a pasar el rato con Trina y Beck por el resto de mi vida." Jade arquea su ceja perforada hacia mí cuando terminé mi perorata.

"Pensaste todo esto una o dos veces, ¿verdad?"

"¡Lo digo en serio!"

Jade me atrajo hacia sus pechos y envolví mis brazos alrededor de ella sin siquiera pensar en ello. Esta cosa de las novias tenía sus ventajas.

"Tori, trata de relajarte un poco." dijo Jade. "¿Ayudaría si prometo no matarlos? No puedo prometer que me van a gustar. De hecho, tienes razón, más o menos ya los odio. Pero puedo controlarme. No voy a hacerte elegir."

* * *

Agradezcan a mi calentura (sin albur, ni doble sentido) de que por eso me pude quedar en casa y pude actualizar, me voy adelantare traducción del fic Detrás de Las Líneas Enemigas, del cúal espero terminar pronto.

Siento no poder contestar reviews.

GRACIAS por todo su apoyo, por los follows, por los reviews y por los favoritos, ustedes me encantan.

_**Unabomber: Sobrenombre que se le dio al filósofo Theodore Kaczynski, quien es conocido por haber enviado cartas bomba motivado por su análisis de la sociedad moderna tecnológica.**_

_**Ted Bundy: asesino en serie del siglo XX que mató cerca de cien mujeres.**_

_**Slap shot: el tiro más difícil de hacer en hockey sobre el hielo.**_

_**DEJEN REVIEW (Insultos, regaños, lo que opinan sobre la música (?) , sí te gustan los gatos) **__**son todos bienvenidos.**_


	19. Arrestada

Victorious no me pertenece. La historia tampoco, es una adaptación del libro Serial Hottie de Kelly Oram.

* * *

El lunes por la tarde, cuando fui la primera en responder a la puerta y encontrar al Detective Erwin Sikowitz del departamento de policía de Detroit, casi caigo sentada en el piso. Dejando de lado el hecho de que el tipo tenía un aspecto tan raro y aterrador con un arma colgando de sus caderas, parecía estar aquí para hablar conmigo.

De alguna manera, había asumido que sería Jade la que había tocado a la puerta porque no nos habíamos visto desde nuestra salida a Patty's de ayer. Anoche dijo que había cosas que tenía que hacer, y yo no la había invitado al partido de hockey de esta mañana. No creía que fuera una buena idea, teniendo en cuenta su desagrado hacia Beck, y sabiendo como habían empezado a atosigarme los chicos desde que habían descubierto mi "buena delantera".

Así que, sí, que el gran policía que parecía de los barrios pobres pareciera saber exactamente quien era cuando abrí la puerta me dejó algo sorprendida.

"¿P-puedo ayudarlo?" tartamudeé.

Sonrió con tranquilidad.

"Tú debes ser Victoria."

"Uh, sí." Escuché mentalmente a mamá gritándome que cuidara mis modales. "Es decir, sí, señor."

"Detective Sikowitz está bien, Victoria."

"Tori."

"De acuerdo, Tori. Estoy aquí para hacer un seguimiento de la denuncia que puso tu hermana ayer por la tarde."

"¿Trina puso una denuncia?"

"Sí, ya lo creo. Tengo que hacerle un par de preguntas más. ¿Por casualidad está en casa en este momento?"

"Uh, sí." Giré mi cabeza hacia las escaleras y grité "¡Trina!" Era la primera palabra que le dirigía desde nuestra pelea.

"¡Es para ti!" Miré de nuevo al policía, preguntándome si se suponía que debía dejarle pasar. No lo hice. Solamente abrí la puerta un poco más y dije "Enseguida baja."

"¿Disculpa, Tori?" me preguntó el tipo cuando comencé a alejarme. "También me gustaría hablar contigo, si no te importa. Me gustaría escuchar tu opinión sobre el asunto."

"¿Qué asunto?" pregunté lentamente. Comencé a tener un mal presentimiento.

Antes de que el policía pudiera responder, Trina apareció en las escaleras. Ella se detuvo en seco cuando notó al uniformado en la puerta.

"Oh" dijo, sorprendida. "Hola."

Me lanzó una mirada nerviosa, y ahí fue cuando comprendí todo.

"¡Dime que no lo hiciste! ¿Llamaste a la policía por mi novia? ¿Estás loca?"

"¡Bueno, obviamente tú no ibas a hacerlo!" gritó en respuesta.

"¡Por supuesto que no!"

El oficial se aclaró la garganta. Hay algo en los oficiales de policía que te hacen sentir la necesidad de obedecer. Tanto Trina como yo nos detuvimos y esperamos sus instrucciones.

"¿Señoritas? ¿Podría pasar para poder resolver este asunto?"

Una vez estuvimos todos sentados en la sala, Trina dijo "Entonces, ¿por qué está usted aquí? Ya le dije al tipo de ayer todo lo que sé. Y para ser honesta, no creo que me creyera mucho. Creo que ni siquiera escuchó la mitad de lo que dije."

"Porque lo que dijiste era estúpido." refunfuñé. "Lo siento oficial, mi hermana le está haciendo perder el tiempo. Jade no es más asesina de lo que yo lo soy."

El estúpido tipo me ofreció una sonrisa condescendiente, y se dirigió a Trina.

"Es nuestro trabajo seguir cada pista que aparece, sin importar lo pequeña que sea, señorita Vega. Si está realmente preocupada, entonces hizo lo correcto en llamar a la policía. Ahora, ¿podría comenzar

desde el principio?

"Pero, ¿por qué? Ya les dije ayer a los policías todo lo que sabía."

"Soy del Departamento de Policía de Detroit. El investigador a cargo del caso del Mutilador. Tengo mucha más información que el departamento local. Puede que encuentre algo en tu historia que los de blanco y negro ignoraron."

"Oh, de acuerdo."

"Entonces, háblame de esta chica, Jade."

¡Esa estúpida traidora se lo contó todo! Le contó como los asesinatos habían comenzado justo cuando ella se mudó aquí, y cómo al principio había sido yo la primera en sospechar de ella. Le dijo como Jade me había estado acosando, y cuando dije que me había secuestrado. Incluso le habló de su colección de cuchillos y su obsesión con las tijeras y su buena puntería. Luego, habló detalladamente sobre la muerte de sus padres, y su posible trastorno de personalidad. Eso pareció interesarle muchísimo al tipo, así que comenzó a hacerme montones de preguntas.

Entonces, Trina continuó hablando y le explicó que la habíamos seguido y visto hablar con un tipo que parecía un agente secreto, y que después se había dirigido a la escena del crimen en Garden City. Cuando ella le contó sobre todas las preguntas que le hizo sobre Ryder, el policía también pareció muy interesado en eso.

"¿Y quién es Ryder?"

"Sólo un estúpido al que mandé a tomar viento."

"Es un chico de último año de la secundaria Sherwood de Livonia. A él también le gusta Tori, y cuando la invitó a salir, Jade se puso toda loca de celos."

"¡No fue así!" protesté. "Fue sólo que no le hizo gracia el hecho de que prácticamente Ryder estuviera acosándome. ¡A Beck tampoco le gustaba Ryder, pero no te vi acusándolo!"

"Beck no irrumpió en tu habitación ni te obligó a ser su novia. Jade es una psicópata y una acosadora. ¿Por qué no puedes verlo?"

"¿Entonces Jade irrumpió en tu hogar?" preguntó el detective Sikowitz. Tomaba notas de nuevo. Seguramente a este punto se estuviera quedando sin hojas en su libreta. "¿Y te está obligando a ser su novia?"

"No." contesté, y le repetí a Trina. "¡No! " El oficial esperó por una explicación.

"De acuerdo." bufé. "Vino hasta la ventana de mi habitación, ¡la cual yo abrí para ella! Y sí, dijo que no tenía otra opción más que ser su novia, pero sólo porque sabía que quería serlo pero me sentía muy nerviosa para decir que sí. No es una psicópata. Quiero retirar las acusaciones que haya sobre ella."

El oficial se rió de mí como si fuera una niñita estúpida. Juro que estuve así de cerca de ir a la cárcel por agredir a un oficial de policía.

"Lo siento, Tori. Es mi trabajo seguir todas las pistas. Y mientras la historia parezca puramente circunstancial, debes admitir que hay muchas similitudes entre esta chica y los asesinatos."

"Bien, pero no se atreva a poner mi nombre en esa queja con ella de ella. No quiero tener nada que ver con esto."

"No te preocupes, Tori, estoy al tanto de tus sentimientos sobre el asunto." El tipo dejó de hablar y me lanzó una mirada distante. "Es sorprendente." dijo, casi para sí mismo, "lo mucho que encajas con el perfil. Eres exactamente igual que una de las victimas."

"Lola Martinez." susurré automáticamente.

La temperatura de la habitación descendió unos notables diez grados. Todos nos estremecimos.

"Puedo ver por qué tu hermana se está tomando esto tan seriamente." dijo el detective Sikowitz, hablando de Trina casi con admiración. Luego se giró para mirarme con un rostro lleno de preocupación. "Pensaría que deberías estar más preocupada por tu seguridad, dadas las circunstancias."

"Lo estoy." No pude evitar el tono de queja en mi voz, y quise patearme internamente. "Sólo porque no crea que Jade sea una condenada asesino en serie no quiere decir que yo sea una idiota. Nunca salgo sola. No voy a ninguna parte cerca del centro de la ciudad, y me mantengo encerrada aquí cada fin de semana. Prácticamente, mi padre hace guardia con una escopeta."

"Buena chica." El detective Sikowitz finalmente se levantó. "Bueno, gracias por su tiempo, señoritas. Comprobaré esto y..."

"¡Pero ella no ha hecho nada!"

"Prometo ser muy discreto, Tori, y muy minucioso. No voy a andar acusando a nadie si no estoy seguro al cien por cien, y con evidencia sólida para apoyarme."

Entonces, se me ocurrió algo. Algo horrible.

"¿Va a hablar con ella?" pregunté con un jadeo. "¿Va a decirle que Trina la acusó a la policía?"

"Oh, no, claro que no." Hizo una pausa. "Si preguntara, no diría quién lo hizo. Si hay algo de verdad en esta historia, no queremos espantarla. Revisaré el asunto con tranquilidad, y si necesito algo más de ustedes, se lo haré saber. No te preocupes, Tori, es probable que tengas razón y todo esto sea un malentendido. Sin embargo, por el momento, deberías ser un poco más precavida. No estés a solas con ella, siempre lleva un móvil y gas pimienta contigo, y sigue haciendo lo que has estado haciendo para estar a salvo. No queremos que te suceda nada."

Trina y yo miramos por la ventana hasta que la patrulla hubo desaparecido. Trina se movió primero.

"Tori, tuve que hacerlo." dijo. Sonaba alterada, casi tanto como para llorar. Sin embargo, si de mi vida dependiera entender la razón por la cual estaba tan alterada, no tendría mucha suerte.

Me enojé demasiado. No creo que haya estado tan enojada en toda mi vida. Me sentía tan enojada que ni siquiera quería golpearla. Ni siquiera podía mirarla. Simplemente me alejé de la ventana y caminé a mi habitación.

"Tori, sé que estás enojada." dijo Trina, siguiéndome por las escaleras. "Pero tenemos que estar seguras. Si no es ella, entonces la policía lo sabrá y no tendremos que preocuparnos de nuevo. Pero si es... Tori, tenía que hacerlo."

* * *

Me siguió todo el camino hasta mi habitación, ahogándose en sus últimas palabras, a punto de llorar. No me importó. Entregó a Jade a la policía. La acusó de asesinar a cuatro chicas. Cerré la puerta justo en su cara y la ignoré durante los siguientes dos días.

"De acuerdo, mira, si vas a venir conmigo entonces debes comportarte."

Jade arrugó su frente mientras dejaba caer su patineta a sus pies. ¿He mencionado lo sexy que es que patine?

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?"

"Significa." dije atándome los cordones de mis patines, "que eres demasiado sobre-protectora, y el hockey es un juego de contacto. Los chicos no se contienen sólo porque sea una chica. Si me golpean, no tienes permitido causar problemas."

La frente de Jade se arrugó todavía más profundamente y me lanzó un ademán indicando que era ridícula.

"También eres del tipo celosa." continué. Me reí gracias a la mirada feroz que recibí como respuesta a mi comentario. "Soy la única chica que juega, y la mayor parte del tiempo, soy la única chica presente. Me echan mierda por eso. Siempre. Lo más probable es que haya comentarios sugestivos y/o pervertidos hechos a mis expensas, y de nuevo, no tienes permitido causar problemas."

"Oye, si un tonto jugador de hockey se pone alegre con mi novia, no voy a sentarme allí y mirar."

"¿Jade?" le advertí. "¿Puedes manejarlo o no?"

"Sólo no coquetees con medio vecindario como haces con Oliver, y no habrá ningún problema."

"Estar a quince metros de alguien del sexo opuesto no cuenta como coquetear. Superalo o quédate en casa."

"Quiero verte jugar, así que voy contigo. Puedo entender que el partido es una práctica, pero me niego a que un montón de idiotas acosen sexualmente a mi novia, así que no prometo nada. ¡Olvídalo!"

Durante un minuto nos miramos con ferocidad la uno a la otra, pero ninguna de las dos dio un paso atrás, así que al final lo dejamos así y nos dirigimos al parque. Tuve que contener una risa cuando Beck nos saludó con una gran y amigable sonrisa cuando llegamos, diciendo que desde que tanto él como yo íbamos a ser los capitanes hoy, yo ya había perdido el partido antes de aparecer.

Le dije a Beck que ya veríamos y me giré hacia Jade.

"Eso sólo son provocaciones deportivas, no coqueteo." Jade estaba claramente muy poco convencida, así que le dediqué mi mejor movimiento de pestañas y agregué "Voy a jugar. Diviértete dándole vueltas a la cabeza."

Jade me sostuvo por la muñeca cuando comencé a alejarme, me giró hacia ella con tal fuerza que choqué contra sus pechos. Sus brazos serpentearon alrededor de mi cintura al instante.

"Jade, vamos." dije, combatiendo un estremecimiento. No había nada tierno o inocente en la forma que me sostenía contra su cuerpo. "No delante de los chicos, ¿por favor?"

Jade echó un vistazo sobre mi hombro, y cuando estiré mi cuello para ver si los chicos nos miraban, tomó mi mentón y lo movió hacia ella.

"Sólo quiero darte un beso de buena suerte." dijo, y entonces durante el siguiente minuto, convirtió el parque en un lugar inadecuado para niños menores de trece años.

Los silbidos de todo tipo y los comentarios rudos por parte de mis compañeros comenzaron inmediatamente, pero yo simplemente levanté cierto dedo en su dirección y dejé que Jade me besara.

"¿Has terminado de marcar tu territorio?" refunfuñé, alcanzando mi cabello para volver a hacer la cola de caballo que Jade había estropeado.

"Depende." contestó, sus brazos todavía reposaban alrededor de mi cintura. "¿Entendieron todos el mensaje?"

"Creo que todos en el estado de Michigan entendieron el mensaje." dijo una voz a nuestras espaldas.

"¡Trina!" exclamó Jade agradablemente. Demasiado agradable. "Qué agradable sorpresa. ¿Qué te trae al parque esta mañana?"

No le había hablado a mi hermana desde antes de ayer, cuando el policía apareció en nuestra casa, sin importar lo mucho que había intentado ser agradable. Jade, por otra parte, parecía estar dando suficiente conversación por ambas.

Ella había estado intentando con todas sus fuerzas redimirse por haber asustado a Trina. Especialmente desde que le dije que ella no quería que saliera con ella. Al menos, creo que esa es la razón por la que ha actuado extra amigablemente con ella durante el último par de días. Qué mal que mientras más intentaba ser agradable, más espeluznante parecía.

"Sólo vine a ver de qué se trataba tanto escándalo." dijo Trina.

Ella emanaba esa extraña combinación de miedo e ira cada vez que le había hablado a Jade esta semana. Se podría decir que quería molerla a golpes, pero tenía mucho miedo para hacerlo. Recuerdo esos días. Estoy contenta de que hayan terminado.

"Si Tori pudo darle una oportunidad a salir de compras conmigo, supuse que era justo venir a ver uno de sus partidos."

_¡Mentira!_ Vio que Jade venía conmigo y no quería dejarme a solas con ella.

"Bueno, me alegro de que estés aquí." le contestó Jade a mi hermana mientras pasaba un brazo por sus hombros. "Voy a necesitar que alguien me explique el partido. También, para mantenerme alejada cada vez que alguien toque a Tori, dice que no se me tiene permitido causar problemas."

Jade se rió de su propio chiste, pero Trina parecía un poco mareada mientras ella la conducía hacia el banco más cercano.

Era algo bueno que Jade y Trina estuvieran allí, no para verme jugar, sino para mantener la vista en mí, ya que el partido terminó dos segundos después de haber comenzado.

Ryder era la última persona que esperaba que jugara hockey en mi parque, mi cancha, y no me di cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Teniendo en cuenta que una vez estaban todos los cascos puestos y las camisetas puestas, todos eran bastante iguales. Miré dentro de aquellos ojos cuando nos enfrentamos, pero no lo reconocí hasta más tarde cuando ilegalmente me tiró al suelo tan fuerte que comí pavimento. El hecho de que me hubiera dado un golpe en mi pecho no podía ser más obvio.

"_Ups_, lo siento."

Ignorando el dolor ardiente en mi pecho, salté a mis pies e intenté tomar a mi agresor un segundo antes de que Jade lo hiciera. Jade parecía una asesina, pero ni loca iba a robarme esa pelea. La empujé, y entonces me fui contra el tipo que me había golpeado.

"¡¿Qué diablos?!" chillé.

"¿Qué sucede, Tori? Creía que te gustaba jugar duro."

En ese momento fue cuando lo reconocí.

"¿Ryder?

"Así que me rechazaste por euna chica, ¿eh?" se burló. "No te molestes." Apuntó con la mirada a mi pecho y sonrió. "De todos modos, no las noté como creí que sería. Son más pequeñas de lo que parecen."

Acarreé contra Ryder lanzando un golpe con todas mis fuerzas, pero él lo esperaba. Atrapó mi golpe y torció mi brazo detrás de mi espalda con tanta fuerza que casi creí que me lo sacaría del hombro.

"Entonces, te gusta jugar duro." dijo riendo, y ahí fue cuando todo se volvió un infierno.

Jade voló contra Ryder, liberándome de un golpe de su agarre, lanzándome también al suelo en el proceso. Beck se hallaba allí mismo para echarme una mano. Me preguntó si me encontraba bien, pero no era por mí por quién me preocupaba en ese momento.

"¡Jade!"

Jade se había movido tan rápido que no creí que nadie, además de Ryder y yo, supiera lo que ocurría hasta que grité "Suelta eso, Jade. Estoy bien, ¿de acuerdo?"

Jade mantuvo el filo de su cuchillo en la base del cuello de Ryder.

"Si vuelvo a verte alguna vez." dijo, con su voz inquietantemente controlada, "será razón suficiente para mí."

El rostro de Ryder se había vuelto pálido y el círculo de chicos que nos rodeaba se había congelado.

"¡Jade, cálmate! ¡Estoy bien!"

Lentamente, alejé la mano de Jade del cuello de Ryder y agarré la navaja.

"¿Ves?" pregunté, volviendo a guardar la cuchilla y después lo puse frente a la vista de Jade. "A esto me refería con no causar problemas."

Se estiró para tomar el cuchillo, pero lo atraje lejos de ella y lo introduje en los bolsillos delanteros de sus pantalones. Miré alrededor, a todas las caras sorprendidas de mis amigos. Suspiré.

"Vamos." dije a una Jade todavía enojada. "Demos una vuelta en coche o algo por el estilo, pero no en tu pedazo de mierda de BMW."

La multitud se removió para darnos una salida. Solamente Beck fue lo suficientemente valiente para dar un paso al frente y ayudar a Ryder.

"Entonces, uh." me dijo mientras colocaba al chico sobre sus pies. "Te vemos el sábado, ¿no?"

"Será lo mejor." dije, y lo despedí con un golpe de manos. Entonces, ya que estaba lo bastante cerca y Ryder no lo esperaba, le di con mi rodilla en su miembro hasta ponerlo en el suelo. "Ups. Lo siento. Nos vemos, chicos." saludé a la multitud estupefacta sin mirar atrás.

A Trina le costó un minuto juntar el valor necesario para ir tras nosotras.

"Espera! ¡Tori! ¿A dónde crees que vas?"

"A quitar algo de hierro al asunto." dije. "Con Jade. Y sin ti."

Me sorprendí cuando mi hermana tuvo el descaro de cruzarse en mi camino.

"Creo que no. Acaba de amenazar con una navaja a una persona."

"Me defendió. Ryder casi me rompe el brazo."

"No me importa, no irás a ninguna parte con ella."

El rostro de Jade volvió a enrojecer de rabia. Comenzó a decir algo pero no pudo encajar palabra antes de que gritara.

"¡¿Entonces, por qué no llamas a la policía?!"

Su cara se transformó de repente.

Casi como si mis palabras tuvieran algún súper poder, dos autos de policías aparecieron a la vuelta de la esquina. No podía creerlo. Me quedé allí, asombrada, cuando Trina sostuvo el teléfono que había dejado junto a mis pertenencias en la mesa de picnic, frente a mí.

"Ya lo hice." susurró.

Jade y yo nos miramos la una a la otra, y el dolor en su expresión fue suficiente para hacer que odiara a mi hermana para siempre. Ella también lo sabía. Lo podía ver en mis ojos.

"Tori, tenía un cuchillo en la garganta de Ryder. Sólo estaba siendo responsable." Miró a Jade, quien todavía lucía sorprendida y no sabía qué decir. "Lo siento, Jade. Pero no me digas que no eres capaz de usarlo. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?"

Miramos detrás de nosotras. Los policías hablaban con los demás chicos. Algunos apuntaban en nuestra dirección. Entrelacé mis dedos con los de Jade y suspiré.

"Entonces vamos."

Al final, mi hermana logró que me arrestaran. La policía tomó declaración de todos en el parque, y luego nos transportaron a Ryder, a Jade y a mí a la comisaría.

Después de escuchar la historia completa, la policía nos preguntó si queríamos presentar cargos de acoso, ya sea físico o sexual, contra Ryder. El tipo es un imbécil, pero hacer eso va en contra de las reglas de los partidos en el parque. Sin mencionar que si yo presento cargos en su contra, él podría presentar los mismos cargos contra mí, por casi retraer uno de sus testículos. Eso habría abierto las puertas a otro millón de chicos de presentar cargos contra mí. Daniel podría, probablemente, encerrarme durante veinte años en la cárcel, culpable por todas las veces que lo había golpeado.

Cuando me negué a presentar cargos, Jade se enojó muchísimo conmigo y comenzamos a discutir. Entonces, Ryder hizo un comentario para nada necesario, llamándome de "naturaleza fácil", y me lancé contra él. Los policías me tuvieron esposada casi tan rápido como Jade había puesto aquel cuchillo en la garganta de Ryder un rato antes.

Ryder y yo recibimos una severa advertencia, y nos dijeron que si nos encontraban peleando de nuevo, seríamos fichados por conducta indisciplinada y nos harían pasar la noche allí. Pero, gracias a todo eso de amenazar-con-un-arma-letal, la pobre de Jade fue acusada de un delito menor y dejada en libertad bajo fianza por su tía. Todos fuimos amenazados con asistir a clases de control de ira asignadas por el tribunal.

Después de todo eso, estaba segura que cualquier tipo de relación entre Jade y yo, iba a convertirse en una historia como la de Romeo y Julieta. Ya saben, prohibida. Entonces, vi la mirada en el rostro de mi padre cuando fue a recogernos, y mis sospechas fueron confirmadas. Él se encontraba furioso.

* * *

Bueno se que he estado fallando en subir actualizaciones, lo que les puedo decir es que he estado ocupada pero no quiero que suene como excusa, lo juro por mi dedo meñique que tratare de actualizar más seguido... Oh y el del fic de Detrás de las Líneas Enemigas ese será pronto el final, tengan paciencia jóvenes padawans... Hace unas semanas les comente sobre unos libros de temática de lesbiana que leí, unos me pidieron los nombre aquí están:

_**El lado Ciego del amor de Ingrid Díaz (Hay dos versiones, las dos las leí, me gusto más la primer versión)**_

_**Las líneas del Deseo de Radclyffe**_

_**Taxi a Paris de Ruth Gogoll...**_

Bueno eso fue todo, gracias por seguir leyendo... Nos leemos

**Dejen Review**


	20. ¿Que voy a hacer?

Oh en otras noticias, termine de traducir el fic "Detrás de las Líneas Enemigas." gracias por todo sus reviews, por los follows, sus favoritos y por seguirme como 'escritora' ustedes han sido de lo más increíbles, gracias por todo.

Quiero disculparme por la larga ausencia en mis actualizaciones, los últimos meses la universidad y sus exámenes finales me absorbieron demasiado tiempo, sin contar los nefastos problemas familiares por los cuales estoy pasando, pero aquí estoy, quiero aclarar, NO voy abandonar la historia, tampoco me veo abandonando el hecho de escribir, pero creo que por el momento tengo demasiado en mi plato y no puedo con todo, así que lento pero seguro acabare esta historia.

Victorious no me pertenece, la historia tampoco, solo estoy adaptando el libro Serial Hottie de la escritora Kelly Oram. Ahora si a leer.

* * *

No puedo creer que mi papá me dejó venir esta noche. Incluso si es justo al otro lado de la calle, todavía es sábado.

Me encontraba recostada sobre mi estómago en el puff, sintiéndome cada vez más envidiosa de la silla de juegos de Jade. Ya que no se nos permitía salir en cualquier tipo de cita verdadera, Jade me exigió venir a jugar algunos videojuegos "reales". Ella se ahogaba en esos videojuegos "reales" y yo en Dr. Pepper y Twizzlers.

"No puedo creer que te permitieran venir, para empezar. Estaba segura de que tus padres nunca iban a dejar que te viera de nuevo después del otro día."

"Al principio no iban a hacerlo. Oh Dios, nunca he visto a mi padre tan enojado. Por supuesto, todo lo que Trina le dijo antes de que fuera a buscarme, fue que me metí en una pelea y que tú sacaste un cuchillo y amenazaste a alguien de muerte."

"Como dije. No puedo creer que te permitieran venir esta noche."

"Bueno, sí, pero luego le conté como Ryder básicamente me acechaba. Puede que haya exagerado un poco. También quizás lo adorné un poco para él. Ah, y si mi papá pregunta, mi hombro todavía me duele ya que Ryder estuvo a punto de romperlo."

Jade me dio una mirada de soslayo. "Así que eres una pequeña mentirosa, ¿verdad?"

"Por suerte para ti. Cuando terminé eras básicamente una heroína para mi papá. Hasta que me vi obligada a utilizar la palabra N, de todos modos."

"Novia, Tori. La palabra es novia. En serio, te prometo que no te va a matar decirlo."

"Lo que sea. Después de la palabra N, ocurrió que eras la número uno en su lista de víctimas, no importa que seas una chica. Pero al instante, te convertiste en la heroína de mamá, por lo que todo se equilibró. Además, ayudó el hecho de que tu tía se acercara ayer para abogar por tu caso."

"¿En serio?"

Me extrañé ante la sorpresa de Jade. "Fue una decisión muy inteligente. Ella fue quien realmente los hizo cambiar de opinión. Estaba segura de que la habías enviado allá."

Jade sacudió la cabeza. "No tenía ni idea. Ayer me fui todo el día."

"Oh. Bueno, trabajó muy bien con mis padres. Les dijo sobre lo mucho que lo sentía, y lo mucho que tú lo sentías, y cuánto quieres a su pequeña Victoria, y cuan devastada estarías si tuviéramos que romper. Allí es donde la palabra N entró a jugar. Ugh. Eso fue peor que ser arrestada."

Jade se rió de mí otra vez, pero opté por ignorarla.

"Ella dijo que sólo reaccionaste ante Ryder con tanta violencia, porque ésta es la primera vez que has estado enamorada, y que estás realmente abrumada por ello."

Las cejas de Jade volaron tan alto que prácticamente se mezclaron con el nacimiento de su cabello. Golpeé mi mano sobre mi boca. "Lo siento." murmuré. "No iba a decirte esa parte."

Tuvimos la peor de todas las pausas incómodas y no es broma, vi las mejillas de Jade volverse de color rosa. Tuve que volver a la conversación. "Después, tu tía siguió y siguió hablando sobre lo difícil que este cambio ha sido para ti y sobre cómo yo realmente te ayudaba a hacer la transición. Entonces, ella preguntó si podía hablar con mis padres a solas, y Trina y yo nos encerramos en nuestras habitaciones. Traté de escuchar a través de los respiraderos, pero realmente no podía oír mucho. Creo que les contaba acerca de todo lo que has pasado con tus padres y eso, tratando de explicarles por qué siquiera tenías el cuchillo en primer lugar. Cuando se fue, mis padres no dijeron mucho durante el resto de la noche, sólo que estaba bien que te viera de nuevo, siempre y cuando dejaras de llevar armas ocultas."

Jade se quedó callada por un momento. Parecía haber perdido las palabras. Finalmente, dijo "¿Ella realmente usó la palabra E?"

"Hombre." Asentí gravemente. "Y fue peor que la palabra N. Mucho peor."

Cuando Jade frunció el ceño, me volví desesperada por cambiar de tema. "Estoy pensando que tengo que invertir en una silla como la tuya. Te ves muy cómoda." Dejé mi dispositivo de juego y pasé mi puff a la cama de Jade. Después de un lindo y gran estiramiento, miré hacia la pantalla del televisor y le dije. "No entiendo tu fascinación con este juego. Es tan lento. Soy una jugadora de hockey. Me gusta mucho más Halo, donde sólo puedo correr hacia allí y volar cosas."

"Impulsiva, irracional e impaciente." dijo Jade. "Me temo que serías una terrible asesina. Yo, por el contrario." en ese preciso momento, un tipo del juego caía al suelo, muerto, "sería una gran asesina. No es que quiera matar a nadie, pero siempre he deseado poder probarlo. Sólo para ver si podría salirme con la mía."

Me atraganté con el Dr. Pepper que bebía.

"Sólo estoy diciendo." murmuró Jade. "Apuesto a que podría."

"Y te preguntas por qué mi hermana piensa que eres el asesino Acuchillador de los Sábados por la Noche."

Jade me miró, sorprendida, así que le dije "Sólo estoy diciendo."

Apagó el juego, y se unió a mí en la cama. "¿Trina piensa que soy como el asesino?"

"No. Piensa que tú eres la asesina."

Cuando Jade frunció el ceño, me encogí de hombros. "Puedo verlo."

"¿Puedes verlo?" preguntó Jade, horrorizada.

"No lo creo." _No ahora, de todos modos._ "Sólo estoy diciendo que puedo entender cómo llegó a esa conclusión. Ya acordamos que hay un montón de similitudes entre ustedes, y debes admitir que hay cosas sobre ti que no cuadran."

"¿Cómo qué?" preguntó Jade. Todavía seguía con el ceño fruncido, como si quisiera discutir conmigo, pero era demasiado curiosa para no preguntar.

"Bueno, por ejemplo, cómo es que sabes tanto sobre el crimen y esas cosas. Acabas de admitir que piensas que podrías salirte con la tuya, pero no sólo en la medida en que una persona puede aprender viendo CSI. Cuando fuimos al concesionario de coches, era como si realmente supieras de lo que hablabas. Así como también entiendes la mente de un asesino."

"Tori, desde que tenía nueve años he vivido con una mujer que come, respira y duerme misteriosos asesinatos."Jade se levantó y tiró de una de las treinta y cinco novelas de bolsillo fuera de su estantería, y me la entregó. "Mi tía es la autora de la novela negra más vendida. Cuando no está ocupada planeando el asesinato perfecto, está investigando la manera de hacerlo."

"Así que eso explica las cajas en tu garaje. ¿Son todas sus notas y esas cosas?"

Jade asintió. "Y adivina quien la ayuda a reunir todas esas notas. Básicamente he pasado los últimos ocho años de mi vida como asistente de investigación glorificado, una pasante con cama adentro."

"¿No hay leyes de trabajo infantil en contra de eso?"

Jade se rió. "No ha sido tan malo. Tía Cat es una especie de investigadora metódica. Ya sabes, como si tú fueras a escribir un libro sobre un boxeador..."

"Debería entrenar con Georges St. Pierre.*" terminé por ella.

"Armas de entrenamiento, formación médica, psicología clínica, la ley Penal... Hemos investigado todo. Pasamos días enteros en la cárcel, entrevistando asesinos convictos, ayudando a realizar una autopsia. Estuvimos en campamentos militares, en la academia de policía, en el FBI, eso fue lo mejor. Llegamos a sentarnos en la base de operaciones para un artículo cubierto. Pude conocer el Director del FBI. Es un tipo increíble." Jade me lanzó una mirada de reojo y añadió. "Más genial que Chuck Norris."

"Nadie es más genial que Chuck Norris." argumenté. "Ese tipo es tan genial que puede patear un sable de luz y romperlo en dos."

Jade se echó a reír y no pudo resistirse, tirando de mí a sus brazos. "Si tú lo dices" carcajeó. "Pero, ¿puedes comprender ahora? Cómo es que puedo estar un poco fascinada con el asesinato. En realidad estoy pensando en unirme al FBI. Tal vez ser una generadora de perfiles."

"Tiene sentido." concordé. "Tú puedes no ser tan buena en la interacción con las personas, pero realmente sabes como leerlas."

Jade debió de haberse sentido agradecida por mi cumplido, o aburrida de la conversación, o simplemente tenía las hormonas de una muchacha de diecisiete años de edad, porque respondió a mi declaración besando mi cuello. Y no me refiero a que solamente lo besó. Quiero decir que realmente lo besaba. Mucho. Por todos lados. Tenía su boca en mi oreja, debajo de mi barbilla, en la base de mi garganta...

¿Puedo decir que aquella era una manera totalmente diferente a ser besada en la mejilla, o incluso en los labios? No esperaba sentir lo que fuera que estaba sintiendo tan pronto, pero, diablos, era intenso. Di un grito ahogado y luego por alguna razón escupí "Dime por qué te mudaste."

"Porque tú te encontrabas aquí" murmuró entre besos. Bajó la manga de mi camisa y me besó en el hombro desnudo. Esto fue tan malo como besar mi cuello, tal vez peor. Me estremecí con tanta violencia que entré en pánico.

"Muy graciosa" le dije, luchando por salir de la cama. Jade suspiró cuando me senté en la silla y empecé a beber la primera soda que pude encontrar. "¿Por qué realmente viniste a vivir aquí?" le pregunté después de que había terminado casi toda la lata en un sorbo. "¿No deberías estar en una casa de un millón de dólares en Los Ángeles o algo así?"

"Investigación" dijo Jade, claramente haciendo pucheros mientras se quedaba tumbada en su cama. _Sola._ "Ella hará algo parecido a "Amas de casa desesperadas" con este nuevo libro: Secretos Suburbanos. Pero nunca ha vivido en los suburbios. Yo no esperaba dejar Los Ángeles por algún suburbio al azar, así que me dejó escoger a donde nos mudaríamos. Elegí Detroit debido a su reputación, y esta casa, porque cuando la inmobiliaria nos la enseñó, tú hacías la tarea en el techo, mientras comías helado y escuchabas Social Distortion."

"No recuerdo haberte visto." Pero me había dado demasiados detalles como para que no fuera verdad.

"Me mudé aquí por ti, Tori" confirmó, golpeándome con toda la fuerza de sus ojos, y parecía muy satisfecha de sí misma cuando me sonrojé.

Se levantó, me levantó de la silla de juegos, y me dejó caer de nuevo sobre su cama. Sus ojos brillaban con picardía mientras arqueaba su ceja perforada y decía "¿Algo más que quieras añadir a este interrogatorio? Tal vez te gustaría saber lo que sueño cuando duermo..."

"Um, nop." Tenía la sensación de que sabía lo que soñaba, y si le preguntaba, ella podría enseñarme. "Estoy bien ahora. Me has convencido. No eres más que una normal adolescente, no asesino en serie."

Jade se inclinó como si fuera a ir por mi cuello de nuevo, pero antes de que sus labios tocaran mi piel, se sentó y frunció el ceño. "¿Tu hermana de verdad cree que soy el Acuchillador de los Sábados por la Noche? ¿En realidad cree que maté a todas esas chicas?"

"Me temo que sí. ¿Por qué piensas que ha estado tan loca últimamente? Cree que la única razón por la que no me has matado todavía es porque te gusto, y que voy a estar muerta al momento en que te canses de mí."

"Eso es ridículo, lo sabes. Para empezar, nunca podría cansarme de ti, y en segundo lugar, no podría matarte, incluso si quisiera."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque soy tu novia. Si alguien te matara, yo sería la sospechosa número uno. Los asesinos en serie no pueden matar a la gente que conocen, sin importar qué. Sería demasiado fácil conectarlo con los asesinatos. Si yo fuera el asesino, entonces tú estarías completamente segura."

"Es bueno saberlo. Voy a tener que decírselo a Trina."

"Me gustaría tener la tentación." dijo, su estado de ánimo se tornaba repentinamente peligroso. "Si yo fuera el Acuchillador de los Sábados por la Noche, estaría completamente torturado por ti."

Antes de que supiera lo que pasó, Jade me había clavado la espalda en la cama, con las manos ligeramente por encima de mi cabeza. "¿Lo harías?" le pregunté, todavía un poco sin aliento por el rápido cambio en su estado de ánimo.

"Tori, eres exactamente el tipo del asesino, con una sola excepción: eres una luchadora. Tu fuerza y espíritu plantean un desafío increíblemente atractivo. Cada día me siento tentada a empujarte hasta el límite, sólo para ver de lo que eres capaz. Por no decir que estás fuera de los límites. O, lo estarías si yo fuera él. No hay nada más dulce que lo que está prohibido." Jade bajó su boca a mi oído y susurró "Eres bastante desesperante como para hacer que incluso la persona más controlada, pierda su enfoque." De alguna manera, hizo que un escalofrío corriera por mi espalda. Entonces, empezó a besarme de nuevo.

"E-Es una buena cosa que no seas el asesino, entonces." tartamudeé, tratando con las emociones conflictivas que el deseo creaba en mí, y con el miedo que pensé que había conquistado, pero fue la reacción natural de mi cuerpo ante su intensidad.

Jade se separó lo suficiente para mirarme a los ojos. "¿Y si lo fuera?" preguntó con curiosidad.

"Um." dije, tomando nota de mi comprometedora posición por debajo de ella, en la cama, con las manos clavadas encima de mi cabeza "¿Entonces esto sería muy incómodo?"

En otro flash se echó a reír alegremente, dándome uno de sus suspiros felices con el "Oh, Vega" en ella, y luego me besó como si planeara nunca parar.

Mi primera lección de besos duró unos dos minutos antes de que el timbre de la puerta sonara. "¿Alguien pidió una pizza?" jadeé, tratando de incorporarme.

"No le hagas caso." contestó, decidida a no dejarme respirar.

Yo estaba sorprendentemente dispuesta a satisfacer su solicitud, hasta que el timbre sonó de nuevo varias veces seguidas. Quien fuera que estuviera allí, se encontraba asustado o enojado por algo. "¡Mierda!"

"¿Quién es?" preguntó cuando la empujé lejos de mí, presa del pánico, y traté desesperadamente de rehacer mi cabello.

"Podría ser mi padre."

"¿Sería eso un problema?"

"¿Teniendo en cuenta que le dije que tu tía iba a estar en casa toda la noche y que estaríamos abajo viendo películas con ella todo el tiempo, y sin duda no solos en casa, en tu habitación, besándonos? Sí, podría ser un gran problema."

"Wow. Realmente eres una mentirosa." Jade se echó a reír, pero su risa se convirtió en un suspiro mientras se sentaba y arreglaba su blusa. "Y ahora que finalmente te tenía justo donde he tratado de tenerte durante semanas..."

"Oh, vamos."

Cuando llegamos abajo, pudimos oír a Trina gritando por la puerta. "¡Tori! Abre. ¡Tengo que hablar contigo!"

Pensé que Jade iba a sacar un arma de fuego. Trina había estado gastando su último nervio desde hacía ya algún tiempo, y cuando resultó que era la que nos había interrumpido. "Tienes que estar bromeando." dijo, al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta. "¿QUÉ?"

Trina lucía pálida. Miró a Jade como si pensara que iba a arrancarle la cabeza si ella se acercaba demasiado. No habló con ella, sólo a mí. "Sólo necesito hablar contigo un momento." dijo desesperadamente. "En privado. ¿Por favor?"

Se veía legítimamente molesta, cosa que no era común en ella, así que decidí que me apiadaría. "Cinco minutos."

"¡No!" me gritó Jade.

"¿Perdón?" le pregunté, incrédula. Me sentía tan enojada con mi hermana como Jade, pero ella estaba a punto de volverse loca.

Jade posó sus ojos en mí. "No puedes darle lo que quiere. Sólo se pondrá peor si lo haces. No hables con ella."

Sonaba más como una sugerencia que como un pedido, pero aún así... "Dime qué hacer una vez más."

Jade me miró tan fuerte que su rostro se puso rojo brillante, pero contuvo todo el argumento que iba a soltar, y en su lugar dijo "Lo siento. No quería perder los estribos, pero Tori, ella hizo que me detuvieran."

"Uh, sí, también me llevó a la comisaría, pero no me estoy volviendo loca por eso. Pidió hablar conmigo por un minuto. Llegó a decir por favor."

"Te está manipulando."

"¡No lo estoy!" gritó Trina, por fin lo suficientemente valiente, o al menos lo suficientemente molesta, como para enfrentarse a Jade. "Tori, realmente necesito hablar contigo."

"¿Sobre qué? Tú nunca tienes que hablar conmigo."

Los ojos de Trina parpadearon hacia Jade antes de que pudiera evitarlo.

"No lo puedo creer." murmuró Jade, volviendo toda su furia sobre Trina. "¡Déjanos en paz! No he hecho nada malo. No he lastimado a Tori, y no te he tocado. Ella es feliz. Yo estoy feliz. Tus padres son felices. Sea cual sea tu problema conmigo, supéralo, o las cosas entre nosotros se van a poner muy feas."

_**Oh. No. Ella no lo hizo.**_ "WOW. ¿Acabas de amenazar a mi hermana?"

Jade fue sorprendida por mi enojo repentino. Se veía confundida y, definitivamente, no feliz. "¿De qué lado estás?"

"No del tuyo si vas a decirme con quien puedo o no puedo hablar, y si amenazas a mi familia."

La cara de Jade se arrugó como si estuviera traicionándola. "Vega."

Trató de suplicarme, pero al verla vulnerable sólo me molesté aún más. No podía amenazar a mi familia y luego hacerme sentir pena por ella al respecto. No importaba cuan sexy fuera.

Instintivamente, enganché el brazo en el de mi hermana y empecé a guiarla a casa. "Te llamaré cuando no esté tan cabreada como para querer golpearte" solté sobre mi hombro. "¡Y no te comas todos mis Twizzlers!"

"Gracias, Tori" dijo Trina, sorbiendo su nariz mientras nos dirigíamos a casa. "No creí que fueras a escucharme. Creí que me odiabas."

Tan pronto como la puerta de entrada estuvo cerrada, tiré de mi brazo fuera de ella. "No lo hice por ti" dije, y entonces levanté mi voz en un grito. "¡Y sí te odio! Primero trataste de que me gustara Jade cuando no quería que sucediera. Después arruinaste mi primer beso. Luego, trataste de que dejara de gustarme la persona que querías que me guste en primer lugar. Hiciste que me arrestaran. Y ahora, estás logrando que me peleara con mi primera novia. ¡¿Por qué no te quedas fuera de mi vida?!"

Grandes y gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por el rostro de Trina, pero no me importaba. Al menos, me dije que no me importaba, pero sabía que era una mentira porque me dolió cuando me encerré en mi habitación, y fue difícil ignorarla cuando me llamó.

Creo que Trina y yo habíamos tenido demasiadas peleas últimamente, porque mi padre vino a mi habitación y literalmente me arrastró escaleras abajo por el brazo. Podía escuchar a Trina en la oficina de mamá, llorando antes de que yo llegara. "¡No tiene importancia! Ella siempre me ha odiado. ¡Siempre!" decía.

"Ah, como si tú nunca me hubieras odiado, también." le dije cuando mi padre me llevó a la oficina. "¡Estás avergonzada de mí!"

"¡BASTA!" explotó mi papá. "¡Ustedes dos se van a quedar aquí hasta que aprendan a llevarse bien!"

Mamá se deslizó rápidamente fuera de la oficina cuando papá dijo "Victoria, si pones un dedo sobre tu hermana, voy a inscribirte en una escuela militar este otoño."

Con eso, nos encerró en la oficina. Sonaba como si hubiera acercado una silla de la mesa de la cocina, y la hubiera puesto delante de la puerta para que no pudiéramos escapar.

Meditar en silencio parecía un plan mucho mejor que darnos besos y arreglarnos, por lo que me dejé caer en la silla del escritorio y me dispuse a sentarme allí toda la noche. Era difícil mantenerme tan enojada como me sentía, sin embargo, cuando Trina lloró lo suficiente como para tener mocos corriendo por su rostro. Le ofrecí de mala gana la caja de Kleenex, pero todavía no le daba ninguna disculpa. Podía besar mi trasero primero.

Al final resultó que, escuchar a Trina llorar era una tortura, y me pregunté si eso era parte del plan de mi padre. Me sentí aliviada cuando finalmente rompió el silencio, porque yo no iba a durar mucho más tiempo.

"Eso no es verdad, ya sabes" dijo, comenzando a conseguir el control de sus estornudos. "No estoy avergonzada de ti."

"Sí" me burlé. "Así es. Me has invitado a pasar el rato contigo y tus amigos todos estos años porque te gusta tener una hermana pequeña monstruo."

"Supéralo, Tori. No eres la víctima aquí. Me odias. Tú eres la que está avergonzada de mí. ¿Crees que no sé lo que dices de mí? ¿Cómo tú y todos tus estúpidos amigos se burlan de la popular chica cabeza hueca? He tratado de ser amable contigo un montón de veces. Dejé de invitarte a hacer cosas porque nunca vendrías."

"Entonces, ¿por qué siempre estás tratando de arreglarme de forma estúpida? Siempre quieres llevarme de compras, peinarme, maquillarme, y toda esa mierda, sólo porque no me parezco a ti y a tus amigos."

"Eso no es cierto. Lo hago porque esas son sólo cosas que me gusta hacer. Me gusta ir de compras. Me gusta peinarte. Pensé que sería divertido arreglarte. Eres linda, Tori. Tú no lo crees, pero lo eres. Perdón por querer hacerle entender a mi hermanita que ser una chica no es una mala cosa. Hay más en la vida que jugar al hockey con los J, y sabes que tengo razón. Sé que has tenido un poco de diversión este verano. Sé que te gusta pasar el tiempo conmigo, también."

"Si te gusto tanto, entonces ¿por qué estás tratando de arruinar mi vida? Eres perfecta, bonita, inteligente, popular. Los chicos caen a tus pies y se postran ante ti. Todos los chicos. Incluso Beck. Incluso los J babean por ti."

"¿Le gusto a Beck?"

_¡Oh, caramba!_ "¿Por qué tienes que quitarme a la única persona que le he gustado? La única en el mundo que no tira de mi cola de caballo, o que no se ríe si quiero ponerme un vestido. ¿De verdad te molesta tanto que Jade no te haya elegido? ¿Es por eso que la odias tanto?"

"Oh, cállate. Sabes que eso no es cierto. Tan pronto como me di cuenta de que le gustabas, fui la única que trató de conectarlas, ¿recuerdas? Sabes exactamente por qué no la quiero cerca de ti."

Solté una carcajada semi-enloquecida. "¡Trina, realmente no puedes creer que Jade sea una asesina en serie! ¡Es una locura! Sabes que es una locura. Tú misma lo dijiste cuando te lo mencioné."

"Tori, Ryder está en el hospital."

Eso me detuvo en seco. "¿Qué?"

"Eso es lo que fui a decirte. Beck llamó. Ryder fue atacado anoche. Fue un robo de coche."

"Un ro..." Me encontraba en estado de shock, tanto que ni siquiera pude terminar la frase.

Trina asintió. "Regresaba a casa de alguna fiesta anoche, y su coche fue robado. Tori, fue apuñalado."

"Al igual que Jade."

"Exactamente como Jade. Y fue una paliza tan fuerte que aún está inconsciente. Beck dice que todo el mundo piensa que Jade lo hizo."

"¿Qué?" jadeé.

"Tori, tú estabas allí en el parque. Oíste lo que dijo."

"E-ella-ella" tartamudeé. "Ella no lo haría."

"Así que, ¿qué es esto? ¿Otra coincidencia? ¿Que lo mismo que sucedió con Jade le pasara a Ryder a sólo un par de días de que lo amenazara de muerte? Sé que no quieres creerlo. Sé que no crees que te haga daño, pero..."

"Ella no me haría daño" le dije con fiereza. Eso ya lo sabía.

Trina suspiró. "Tal vez tengas razón. Tal vez no te haría daño. Pero ¿lastimaría a otra persona si pensara que te está protegiendo?"

_Sí. Me lo había dicho varias veces._

Trina pudo leer la respuesta en mi rostro, pero no fue ruda por eso.

"¿Es tan descabellado pensar que si Jade puede hacerle eso a Ryder, podría habérselo hecho a otra persona? Tori, esas chicas..."

"¡Ella no haría eso!"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"¡Porque lo sé! Pudo haber atacado a Ryder, pero si lo hizo, fue sólo porque Ryder me hirió. Ella me estaba protegiendo."

"¿Debería hacer una diferencia? Ryder está en el hospital."

Toda la lucha, toda mi ira, mi desafío, todo se me fue, y me dejé caer en la silla tanto como pude. ¿Por qué lo haría? ¿Por qué lastimaría a alguien así? _Porque se preocupa por mí._

"Me preocupo por ti, Tori."

Miré a mi hermana en estado de shock. No porque de alguna manera dijo mis pensamientos en voz alta, sino por lo que había dicho en respuesta

Los ojos de Trina se llenaron de lágrimas una vez más y tomó otro pañuelo. "Tienes razón" susurró. "Quizás he estado un poco avergonzada de ti. Las dos hemos sido bastante desagradables una con la otra, a través de los años. Sé que piensas que soy horrible, y no puedo culparte por odiarme, pero no te odio. Me ha gustado conocerte un poco más este verano. Me ha gustado tener una hermana con quien poder hablar y pasar el rato. Lo siento mucho por hacer que te arresten, y más por lo de tu primer beso. Pero tienes que confiar en mí. No estoy tratando de hacer que rompas con Jade porque estoy celosa. Tengo miedo, Tori."

Se encogió de hombros torpemente y se sonó la nariz. "En cierto modo, te acabo de encontrar. No quiero perderte."

Los ojos me ardían y mi pecho se sentía como si estuviera derrumbándose sobre sí mismo. Me sentía tan sorprendida, y más abrumada de lo que creí que nunca había estado en mi vida. "Yo también lo siento." Me las arreglé para decir. "He pasado toda mi vida teniendo que oír a todo el mundo decir una y otra vez lo perfecta que eras. Incluso a nuestra propia madre. Siempre te he odiado por eso. Supongo que no eres la única que ha estado celosa."

"No deberías estar celosa de mí. Les gusto a los chicos porque soy bonita, pero tú les gustas porque eres buena." Cuando levanté la vista a Trina, negó con la cabeza. "Nunca me había dado cuenta hasta esa noche en el lago, en la casa de Rachel. Siempre pensé que eras una rara que sólo salía con los J, pero tenías tantos amigos en esa fiesta como yo, y las personas que no te conocían pasaron la noche preguntándome por ti.

"Creo que fue sólo por tu bikini."

Trina se rió de eso, pero negó con la cabeza. "Eres divertida y confiada. Me tomo unos treinta segundos convencer a Beck de que serías una novia increíble. Así que ustedes no lo tenían. Pero ahora que la idea de que puedes salir con chicos y chicas se ha metido en la mente de la gente, probablemente se pelearán por llamarte y ver quién puede tener una oportunidad a continuación. Confía en mí, no todos pueden ser como Beck. Alguien está obligado a hacerte desmayar."

Trina se echó a reír, hasta que vio la expresión de mi cara. Alguien ya me había hecho desmayar. Simplemente resultó que era una celosa, psico sobreprotectora, emocionalmente perturbada. "Treen" susurré. "¿Qué voy a hacer?"

"No lo sé" me susurró de regreso. "Pero no te preocupes. Ya se nos ocurrirá algo."

Y fue entonces cuando ocurrió lo impensable. Algo que no creo que haya sucedido en la historia del hombre, sino a través de una fuerza excesiva. Trina y yo nos abrazamos. "Lo siento, no te escuché" le dije con un apretón.

Me devolvió el abrazo tan apretado y dijo "No, yo lo siento. Debería haber confiado en ti cuando me dijiste que era rara en primer lugar. Es mi culpa que te enamoraras de ella."

Por supuesto que ese tenía que ser el momento en que mi padre decidió entrar. "De acuerdo, chicas. ¿Cómo es que no escucho...?" Su voz se apagó y miré justo a tiempo para ver la goma de mascar cayendo de su boca. "Holly" gritó, y se abrió paso hacia nosotras. "¡Holly, rápido!"

Mi mamá probablemente pensó que yo había matado a Trina por la forma en que vino corriendo. Cuando entró en la oficina, y nos vio a mi hermana y a mí con los brazos alrededor de la otra, y no porque nos estábamos ahorcando, sus rodillas casi dejaron de funcionar. "¿Quiénes son y qué han hecho con nuestras hijas?"

"No lo sé, pero creo que el infierno debe de haberse congelado."

"¿Estás seguro de que es real?"

"¿Has puesto algo en la cena de esta noche?"

_Tontos._

"Tontos."

Me sorprendí cuando mi pensamiento hizo eco. Toda esta cosa de decir mis pensamientos en voz alta se me empezaba a ir de las manos. Pero resultó que Trina y yo pensábamos igual. Fue ella quien los llamó tontos.

Mis padres finalmente empezaron a reírse de sí mismos, y a felicitarse mutuamente por sus excelentes habilidades de crianza, obteniendo miradas incrédulas y gemidos por parte de ambas.

"¿Podemos salir ahora?" preguntó Trina.

"No sé" dijo mamá. "Estoy pensando que deberíamos dejarlas aquí para siempre."

Con otro gemido, Trina tomó mi brazo y tiró de mí delante de ellos. "Vamos a estar en la habitación de Tori."

* * *

**Georges St-Pierre: **también conocido como **GSP**, es un actor y peleador canadiense de artes marciales mixtas y ex Campeón de Peso Welter de UFC.

Una vez más disculpen por el retraso en las actualizaciones. Nos leemos pronto.

No duden en dejar Review, igual pueden reclamarme por no actualizar desde hace dos meses (si creo que son dos meses)

Por cierto \\(*-*)/ larga vida al Korrasami


	21. Actuar como si no supieras nada

VicTORIous no me pertenece. La historia tampoco es adaptación del libro Serial Hottie de Kelly Oram yo solo lo estoy adaptando a los personajes de VicTORIous.

Este capítulo va dedicado a sakuritasan porque ella sabe lo que hizo ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) jajaja eso sonó tan perverso jajaja. ¡Nah! Mentira sakuritasan esto este capítulo va por ti, gracias por el aviso.

* * *

Por segundo domingo seguido, los parques de Michigan se encontraban libres de cualquier cuerpo, y la razón era que Jade pasó la noche en la cárcel. Al menos, eso fue lo que me dijo Trina cuando me despertó bien temprano esta mañana, a las ocho.

Anoche, después de habernos escapado de nuestros padres, nos encontrábamos en mi habitación intentando decidir si debíamos decirles sobre el ataque de Jade hacia Ryder, cuando dos policías se aparecieron en la casa de Jade.

Desde mi ventana, vimos cómo se llevaban a Jade esposada. Su tía la abrazó con fuerza antes de que la pusieran en el asiento trasero del auto. Cuando los policías se alejaron, la Srita. Valentine los siguió en su Beemer. El auto aún no había regresado.

"Pero ayer me dijo que los asesinos nunca irían por las personas que conocen. A Ryder lo conoce. Y tiene razones para odiarlo. Si Jade fuese una asesina, no sería tan estúpida. Puede que haya atacado a Ryder, pero no es el Acuchillador."

"¿Quién más podría ser?" preguntó Trina. "La semana pasada, Jade pasó todo el fin de semana aquí contigo y no hubo ningún homicidio. Anoche se la llevaron a la cárcel, y una vez más, no hubo homicidio."

Tenía que admitirlo, si se veía mal.

"Tori, debemos decírselo a mamá y a papá. Tenemos que llamar a ese detective."

"¡No!" Mi corazón latía como loco. Fue horrible haber visto cómo se llevaban a Jade anoche. Me quedé sentada junto a la ventana toda la noche, esperando a que su tía la trajera a casa. No podía soportar pensar que se encontraba en la cárcel. Sabía que podía cuidarse de otros criminales, pero aún así, existía una parte de ella que era demasiado vulnerable.

Simplemente la quería en casa, donde sabía que se encontraba segura. Necesitaba decirle que lamentaba haberme enojado ayer y hacerle saber cuánto apreciaba que haya querido defenderme, aunque lo haya llevado demasiado lejos.

"Sólo intentaba protegerme" dije, frustrada. "Ésa fue la única razón por la que atacó a Ryder. No la voy a culpar por los homicidios de los Sábados por la Noche hasta que tengamos pruebas. Pruebas en verdad físicas." Miré hasta la casa al otro lado de la calle, allí tan vacía y tentadora, suspiré. "Tengo que saberlo con seguridad."

Trina vio como me ponía mis zapatos. Me siguió mientras cruzaba la calle y preguntó "¿Qué estas haciendo?"

"¿Qué estamos haciendo?" le corregí. "Es una cosita pequeña llamada allanamiento de morada."

"¿Qué? ¡No podemos hacer eso!"

"¿Por qué? No es como si Jade nunca haya entrado sin permiso a mi habitación. Al menos tengo que intentar averiguarlo. Si tiene algún tipo de prueba allí adentro, entonces aceptaré que mi novia es una asesina psicópata y llamaremos a ese detective. Lo prometo."

"Pero no puedes simplemente meterte en casas ajenas, Tori. También podrías terminar en la cárcel."

"Necesito ponerle un fin a esto" admití desesperada. "Aún me gusta, ¿está bien? Trina, me gusta mucho. Si ella mató a esas chicas, entonces necesito alguna prueba. Tengo que verlo con mis propios ojos. Necesito algo que haga que deje de gustarme."

Una intensa sensación llenó mi estómago justo en ese momento. Dejé de moverme y miré a Trina a los ojos. "Y si en verdad encuentro la prueba de que mató a esas chicas" murmuré, luchando contra las nauseas, "entonces voy a necesitar que mi hermana mayor esté allí conmigo para que me ayude a calmarme cuando me esté volviendo loca."

Trina me miró fijamente, tragándose todos esos pensamientos, y tomó mi mano.

"De acuerdo" dijo, convencida. "Está bien, hagámoslo."

"Gracias."

Resultó que mi primer acto criminal fue sorprendentemente fácil de llevar a cabo, ya que anoche la Srita. Valentine había salido con tanta prisa que había olvidado cerrar la puerta con seguro. "Me pregunto si nos darían menos tiempo en la cárcel, ya que entramos normalmente, sin allanar" dijo Trina cuando cerramos con seguro la puerta detrás de nosotras.

"Sólo apurémonos para que no nos atrapen, y así no tener que ir a la cárcel en primer lugar."

"Entonces, ¿qué estamos buscando? ¿Dónde crees que debamos comenzar?"

"Su habitación" dije automáticamente. "Hay una caja de metal debajo de su cama que me muero por revisar. La vi una vez cuando me tenía en el piso debajo de ella."

Comencé a subir las escaleras, pero Trina simplemente se quedó allí, en medio de la habitación con la boca abierta, mirándome.

"Tori" dijo lentamente, con sus mejillas sonrojándose un poco. "Sé que todo el asunto de salir con una persona es muy emocionante, pero no estoy muy segura que deberías estar moviéndote tan rápido. Es decir, sólo obtuviste tu primer beso hace un par de semanas."

"¿Qué crees que hacía?" jadeé cuando finalmente entendí a lo que se refería Trina. "Ella me había secuestrado y atrapado en su habitación. Luego de que rompí su lámpara en mil pedazos y golpeé su cabeza con un despertador, tuvo que sujetarme al piso para evitar que le lanzara alguna otra cosa. No hacíamos nada."

"Oh. Bien, entonces." Trina me siguió hasta arriba. "Porque sería muy incómodo si en verdad hayan hecho algo y ella termine encerrada en la cárcel para siempre. Tendrías que ir a un episodio del Dr. Phil* para poder ser normal otra vez."

"Necesito ir con el Dr. Phil por el simple hecho de vivir contigo" le contesté mientras caminábamos hasta la habitación de Jade. Había limpiado las latas de sodas y los dulces de nuestra noche de juegos, y tenía mi bolso puesto delicadamente en una esquina, en su silla de juegos.

"Es algo horripilante aquí adentro, ¿no te parece?" preguntó Trina.

Miré alrededor. "Se ve como cualquier habitación, en mi opinión. Simplemente muy, muy limpia."

"¿A qué crees que me refería con horripilante?"

"Como sea. Simplemente comienza a buscar cualquier cosa extraña."

Busqué debajo de su cama y saqué la caja de metal. Era una pequeña caja roja de herramientas hecha en metal y, desafortunadamente, cerrada con seguro.

"Rápido, debe haber una llave por algún lado. Busca por allí una llave pequeña. Ve dentro de sus gavetas o algo así."

"No voy a rebuscar entre su ropa interior. Es tu novia. Tú busca en las gavetas."

Rodé los ojos y comencé a buscar entre sus gavetas. Dos segundos después, sentí como Trina se acercaba detrás de mí. "Huh" dijo. "Bóxers de mujer. Interesante. No me hubiera imaginado esa."

"Creí que no querías meterte con su ropa interior."

"No lo estoy haciendo. Tú sí."

"No hay nada aquí" dije, cerrando la última gaveta.

Trina tomó una botella de perfume mientras yo me dirigía hasta la mesita de noche. "Esto se ve costoso" dijo, vertiendo un poco sobre su muñeca.

"¿Podrías al menos ayudarme?"

"wow, huele bien. ¿Siempre huele así de bien?"

_Desafortunadamente. _"No hay nada en su mesita de noche aparte de su arma eléctrica" dije. No pude evitar agarrarla y apretar el botón. Chisporrotearon chispas azules. "Me pregunto cuán fuerte puede lastimar esta cosa."

"Te desafío a usarlo."

Estiré el arma hasta Trina y pulsé el botón de nuevo. "¿Usarla en ti?"

"Que graciosa. Baja esa cosa y déjame ver que tiene en su closet." Trina abrió la puerta del closet y comenzó a examinar la ropa guindada. "Oh, es una lástima que no haga tanto frío afuera. Apuesto a que Jade se ve hermosa en esto." dijo, sacando una chaqueta negra de cuero de su gancho.

Cuando se la probó, pregunté "¿Siquiera estás buscando las evidencias? ¿O solamente fisgoneas?"

"Me pregunto cuánto dinero gastó en este guardarropa. Desearía tener... espera" jadeó Trina. "¿Qué es esto?"

Había algo pegado con cinta adhesiva en el fondo del closet. Empujé toda la ropa a un lado y Trina soltó un quejido silencioso. "¿Qué es? ¿Algún tipo de altar?"

"No seas estúpida, idiota. Los altares necesitan velas y cosas así."

"¿Qué está haciendo con fotos de chicas muertas pegadas en su closet?" preguntó Trina.

"Me preocupan más las chicas de allí que no están muertas." susurré.

Hasta ese momento, en verdad no había creído que Jade tuviera algo que ver con el Acuchillador de los Sábados por la Noche. Pero vimos un collage de fotos, reportes de la policía, y notas, todas en relación al caso del Acuchillador. Shelby Marx, Lola Martinez,Wren DeSantis y la primera victima, cuyo nombre resultaba ser Jane Harmon*. Todas se encontraban allí, mirándome de frente junto a otras tres fotografías de chicas que encajaban en el mismo perfil.

"No es un altar" murmuré. "Es una investigación. Está estudiando el caso. Ve como lo tiene todo organizado. Es como si intentara resolverlo."

"¿Estas bromeando?" preguntó Trina, señalando la foto de una chica llamada Lindy Sampson* . Esto no es resolverlo. Ésa es una fotografía de su próxima victima."

Intenté no creerle. "¿Y entonces qué me dices de toda esta información? ¿Todos los reportes de la policía? ¿Todos los perfiles de las personas trabajando en el caso? ¿Por qué tendría todo eso"

"Obviamente necesita saber cuán cerca están los policías de atraparlo. Tú pediste una prueba. Aquí está tu prueba. Dame mi celular. Voy a llamar al Detective Sikowitz."

"¡No! No es suficiente. No puede ser ella."

_Sí, me hallaba en completa negación. ¿Y qué?_

"Tori, lo prometiste. ¿Qué más necesitas? ¿Qué venga detrás de ti con un cuchillo?"

"¡Fotografías!" jadeé.

Trina comenzaba a frustrarse. "¿Qué crees que son éstas?" gritó.

"No. Me refiero a las instantáneas. El asesino dejó fotos instantáneas de sus víctimas, ¿verdad? ¿Para que conectaran los asesinatos? Bueno, ¿no a todos los asesinos les gusta llevarse recuerdos? Él les ha tomado fotos. Si Jade es la asesina, entonces tendría esas fotos."

"Oye, bien pensado."

"Ya revisé las gavetas y la mesita de noche." Miré alrededor del perfectamente ordenado cuarto y regresé hasta la cama de Jade. "Ayúdame a levantar el colchón."

"Ten cuidado, Tori, ¿en verdad quieres saber lo que mantiene oculto debajo de su colchón?"

"Oh, ya cállate y levántalo."

"Tori, si es cierto que está matando gente, ¿crees que sería lo suficientemente tonta como para guardar evidencia debajo de su colchón? Tienes que ser más creativa que eso."

"¿Y en donde sugieres que revise?" le solté y metí mi mano entre su colchón. "El único lugar donde al parecer has estado buscando es por encima de mi hombro. ¿Podrías, por favor, ayudarme?"

Trina suspiró, como si le hubiese pedido que presentara un examen por mí. "Está bien, de acuerdo." Con una mirada que sugería que yo era una idiota, Trina rebuscó debajo de la cama y sacó la caja de herramientas para colocarla sobre sus piernas. Luego de examinar el pequeño candado, dijo "No es mucho más que algo que puedes encontrar en una maleta. Estoy segura que podemos abrirlo con un palito. ¿No tendrás un invisible para el cabello?" Ambas nos reímos al mismo tiempo "Lo lamento, olvidé con quién hablaba."

"¿Esto funcionará?" pregunté, tendiéndole mis llaves con el llavero de navaja rosado.

"Aw, es tan lindo." Habló con ternura. "¿De donde lo sacaste?"

"Jade me lo regaló de cumpleaños."

"Uh, en realidad eso es muy dulce. Es una lástima que usaremos su regalo para meterla a la cárcel."

Luego de un minuto de estar luchando con el candado, se abrió. Trina comenzó a levantar la tapa y mi corazón se saltó un latido. "Espera" susurré.

Trina me miró. "¿Quieres hacerlo tú?"

"¡No! Yo... Yo... No puedo ver. No quiero saber lo que hay allí dentro."

"Tenemos que verlo."

"¿Pero qué pasa si es ella en verdad? No puedo soportarlo. Tú mira. Mira y luego no me digas. Si es ella, no quiero saberlo."

"Tori" La voz de Trina se volvió lastimosa. "Todo estará bien. Si es ella, entonces detendremos que un asesino acabe con la vida de chicas inocentes. Estarás a salvo otra vez." Sonrió juguetona. "Y no estaré más castigada los fines de semanas."

Eso me hizo sonreír. "Ah, la verdadera razón por la que me estás ayudando."

Ambas logramos soltar una risita, y luego Trina respiró profundamente. "Aquí vamos"

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y sostuve el aliento.

"Oh" murmuró Trina con admiración. "wow."

"¿Qué?" Mis ojos se abrieron mientras Trina me tendió la caja de herramientas.

Dentro de la caja se hallaba lo que había quedado de los padres de Jade. Un puñado de fotografías, un par de anillos de boda, un par de lentes de sol, un adorno para el cabello de su mamá -casi del mismo color que el mío.-

"Era hermosa" dijo Trina, mirando una fotografía de la mamá de Jade.

Levanté una foto familiar y miré de cerca al padre de Jade. "También él" dije. Ninguna de las dos podíamos levantar nuestras voces. "Con razón Jade es tan..."

"¿Deliciosa?" ofreció Trina

Jade era una combinación de ambos. Tenía los ojos de su mamá y la nariz y sonrisa de su papá. En la foto, se encontraban en una playa con una Jade de nueve años mostrando con mucho orgullo un castillo de arena, como si no le importara más nada en este mundo. Tenía una sonrisa que nunca le había visto. La foto daba una pista de lo mucho que la muerte de sus padres la había cambiado. Mi corazón casi se parte en dos al verlos juntos.

La puerta de enfrente se cerró con un golpetazo abajo, salté tan alto que el contenido de la caja de herramientas se esparció por el piso.

"¡Ya llegaron!" siseó Trina.

Frenéticamente, lancé todo de vuelta a la caja, mientras Trina se quitaba la chaqueta de Jade y acomodaba la ropa en el closet para tapar la pared.

"No podemos salir por la ventana" le dije a Trina.

"Tendremos que esperar hasta que la se vaya a su habitación o algo así, y luego salir a hurtadillas."

"¿Qué hay de Jade?"

"Probablemente aún esté en la cárcel."

Justo entonces escuchamos hablar a la tía de Jade. "¿Quieres que te prepare un sándwich o algo?"

"No, gracias" respondió Jade, sonaba algo deprimida. "Sólo estoy cansada."

"De acuerdo. Entonces voy a ir a mi oficina a hacer algunas llamadas por un rato. Ya resolveremos esto."

"Sí, seguro." Jade no se escuchaba tan optimista como su tía.

Escuchamos el sonido de la puerta de la oficina cerrándose y luego fuertes pisadas en las escaleras.

Trina y yo nos miramos con horror. La puerta de la habitación de Jade se encontraba abierta de par en par, y en unos dos segundos entraría y nos encontraría revisando sus cosas. Estábamos muertas.

"Rápido, Trina, escóndete detrás de la puerta. Yo la distraeré y tú podrás salirte."

"¡Tori, no!" Trina tomó el arma eléctrica de la mesita de noche. "Tengo una mejor idea."

"¡No vamos a electrocutarla! No me lastimará, Trina" siseé al empujarla detrás de la puerta, cerciorándome de que no pudiera verse. Luego, corrí hasta su cama y abracé su almohada como si hubiese estado durmiendo por un rato. Ni siquiera estoy segura de cómo mis ojos se cerraron completamente cuando entró a la habitación.

"¿Vega?" jadeó.

Hice mi mejor imitación de alguien agitándose en un sueño profundo. Luego de un momento, le eché una mirada a su rostro destruido y no tuve que actuar cuando me apresuré hacia ella y le eché mis brazos a su alrededor.

"¡Jade! Estoy tan contenta de que hayas vuelto. Me preocupé tanto." La manera en que sus brazos se envolvieron a mí alrededor fue más reactiva que nada.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó, sorprendida y completamente confundida

Levanté el mentón para mirarla a los ojos, pero me negué a soltar mi agarre en su cintura.

"Sé lo de Ryder" dije. "Eso es lo que vino a decirme Trina."

"Vega, espera, te juro que..."

"No importa" le dije rápidamente. No quería escuchar sus excusas. Ni siquiera quería pensar en lo que ella había hecho. Si tan sólo pudiera ignorar eso y enfocarme en su rostro —su hermoso rostro adolorido— podría olvidar todo lo malo y sólo estar feliz de verla lo suficiente para mantener a Trina a salvo.

"Cuando vi a los policías en frente de tu casa anoche pensé que me iba a enfermar. Te sacaron con esposas y después de oír lo de Ryder estaba segura de que te llevarían a la cárcel. Pensé que no te volvería a ver, y me fui tan enojada ayer. Pensé que ibas a pasar tu vida en la prisión creyendo que te odiaba."

Apreté aún más a Jade y mi nombre se escapó de su boca en forma de un suspiro. Me devolvió el abrazo como si mi sola presencia estuviera renovando su fuerza.

"¿Cómo fue que te dejaron ir?" No pude evitar preguntar.

"Sólo me llevaron para interrogarme." El cuerpo de Jade se tensó debajo de mí. "No sé por qué se molestaron. No creyeron ni una palabra de lo que les dije. La única razón por la cual no me arrestaron fue porque no tenían pruebas. El auto de Ryder todavía está desaparecido, y él no logró ver bien a su atacante. El tipo tenía puesta una máscara y llegó por detrás cuando se metía en el auto."

Me estremecí, preguntándome cómo podía hablar Jade tan tranquilamente sobre un tipo al que casi había me sintió temblar y me apretó con tanta fuerza que casi dolió. Busqué algo para decir."Espero que no te moleste que haya venido, pero me sentía tan horriblemente preocupada por ti"

"¿Molestarme que hayas venido?" repitió incrédula. La confusión podía haberse ido de su voz, pero su incredulidad no lo había hecho. "Tenía miedo de que me odiaras. No pensé que me dejarías explicarte."

Al oír el crujido de la puerta de Jade, eché un vistazo sobre su hombro. Mi hermana todavía esperaba la oportunidad para escapar. Sentí a Jade comenzar a girar y llevé mi mano a su cabello, lentamente pasando mis dedos sobre el mismo. Los ojos de Jade se cerraron ante la caricia.

"No necesito una explicación." le dije. "Sólo necesito que mi novia me bese."

Jade lucía desconcertada, pero exitosamente distraída podría haber sacado un tanque de guerra de su habitación y ella no se habría dado cuenta.

"Acabas de decir la palabra con N" dijo.

"Y todavía no me estás besando."

Jade no necesitó que se lo dijera otra vez. Me besó con tanta seriedad que aunque supiera que tenía un armario lleno de fotos de chicas muertas y probablemente próximas-a-morir, me derretí en sus brazos. Por el lado positivo, Trina fue capaz de escapar a salvo. Por el lado no tan positivo, ahora besaba a alguien que probablemente había apuñalado a un hombre y matado a cuatro chicas, y descubrí que realmente no quería detenerme.

Gracias al cielo por el celular de Trina. Si hay algo que puede acabar con mis ganas de besuquearme, es esa cosa.

"No respondas" gruñó Jade, aparentemente eso no había acabado con su humor. Pero sabía que sería Trina tratando de rescatarme, así que contesté.

"¿Hola?"

"Tori, hola, ¿todavía estás en lo de Jade?

Jade escuchó la voz de Trina a través del teléfono y eso sí acabó con su humor. Me dejó ir y cayó en su cama, frunciendo el ceño. Me acosté en la cama con ella, aunque eso me hacía querer besarla un poco más. Necesitaba estar lo suficientemente cerca para que pudiera escuchar cualquier excusa que Trina estuviera a punto de darme.

"No te preocupes, ya no estamos peleando" le expliqué a Jade, sonriendo cuando rodó a mi lado y pasó su brazo sobre mi estómago. Al teléfono dije "Sí, todavía estoy aquí. Jade llegó a casa hace como cinco minutos, así que pensé en quedarme un rato. ¿Por qué, qué pasa?"

"Será mejor que vuelvas a casa. Acabo de escuchar a papá levantarse."

Me incorporé. Había muchas probabilidades de que esa excusa fuera real.

"Gracias. Estoy yendo ahora mismo."

Jade se aferró a mi mano y me dirigió una mirada inquisitiva.

"Lo siento" dije. "Pero no quiero tener que explicarle a mi padre que estoy haciendo en tu casa a las ocho de la mañana en pijama."

Jade parecía infeliz acerca de tener que dejarme ir, pero al menos no parecía enojada.

"¿Alguna vez tendremos la oportunidad de besarnos sin ser interrumpidas?"

"No ahora mismo" dije. "Te llamaré más tarde. Estoy feliz de que estés en casa." Jade me acompañó hasta la puerta de entrada y no me dejó ir hasta que la besé.

"Me debes una sesión de besos" me advirtió. Sólo respondí con una sonrisa.

Trina prácticamente me abordó en cuanto entré a la casa. "¡No puedo creer que hayamos salido de esa!" dijo una vez que hubo cerrado mi puerta. Ambas nos dirigimos directamente a mi ventana. "Cuando esa puerta se abrió, pensé que ambas estábamos muertas. Linda distracción, por cierto. Qué manera de besarte con una asesina."

Mis instintos naturales querían escupir alguna estúpida respuesta, pero lo único que salió de mi boca fue un suspiro.

"Tienes que admitirlo, Tori. Tenemos que llamar a la policía."

"Pero no encontramos nada que pruebe que lo hizo. Todavía no puede ser ella."

"¿Pero qué hay de esas fotos en su armario? Había tres chicas que no están muertas aún. ¿Tenemos que esperar hasta que lo estén?"

Estaba derrotada y lo sabía.

"Supongo que no."

* * *

Tres horas atrás, no me convencía de que hablar con los policías fuera lo correcto, pero Trina y yo estábamos sentadas en el patio de comidas con el detective con el que habíamos hablado antes.

"Podría haber ido a su casa" dijo el Detective Sikowitz una vez que saco un coco de su traje y se uniera a nosotras en nuestra mesa. "En realidad debería estar hablando con ustedes con sus padres presentes."

"¡No!" dijimos Trina y yo juntas. Creo que eso sobresaltó al Detective Sikowitz.

"Nuestros padres van a irse en un crucero el miércoles" explicó Trina. "Si se enteraran de todo esto, cancelarían el viaje."

"Es su vigésimo aniversario" añadí. "Y jamás se han ido de vacaciones sin nosotras. Rompería sus corazones no poder ir."

"¿Me están queriendo decir, chicas, que estarán solas en casa este fin de semana?"

"Casi tengo dieciocho" dijo Trina, ofendida. "Somos lo suficientemente grandes como para quedarnos solas. Además, tenemos un contacto de emergencia a ocho kilómetros. Estaremos bien."

"Y en realidad no hay razón para preocuparse, ¿verdad?" pregunté. "Quiero decir, la última vez dijo que todo este tema con Jade es probablemente sólo coincidencia, ¿verdad?"

El detective tiró del cuello de su camisa, obviamente muy incómodo acerca de algo.

"¿Qué?" exigí, mientras Trina preguntaba más cortésmente

"¿Encontraron algo?"

El policía echó un vistazo alrededor del atestado centro comercial y se inclinó sobre la mesa para susurrarnos "Encontramos el auto robado de su amigo Ryder. Había un cuchillo allí dentro."

"¿Qué tiene eso que ver con Jade?" pregunté.

"¿O el Acuchillador de los Sábado por la Noche?" añadió Trina.

"El cuchillo se encontraba cubierto de sangre, así que hicimos pruebas de ADN. Encontramos el ADN de Ryder, y también el ADN de dos de las víctimas de los Sábados por la Noche. Quienquiera que haya atacado a Ryder es definitivamente nuestro asesino serial."

"Bueno, eso no tiene sentido" me quejé. "El Acuchillador de los Sábados por la Noche ha estado perfecto. No ha dejado una sola huella digital o hebra de cabello o nada en ninguno de los cuatro asesinatos. ¿Por qué de repente atacaría a un chico al azar, robaría un auto y luego sería tan descuidado de dejar el arma del asesinato allí? Es simplemente estúpido."

El Detective Sikowitz actuó con condescendencia cuando me sonrió.

"Los crímenes pasionales siempre son más descuidados. A tu novia realmente le molestó que Ryder llegara a lo físico contigo."

"¡Pero no pueden probar que fue Jade la que hizo eso!"

La sonrisa del policía se volvió lamentable.

"Es verdad. No hay pruebas de que haya sido Jade la que atacó a Ryder" dijo. No creo que estuviera tratando de consolarme. "Todo, incluso lo que ustedes me han dicho sobre las fotos en su armario, es circunstancial. No podemos atrapar a esta chica hasta que tengamos pruebas fuertes.

Me estremecí por la manera en que dijo "atrapar a esta chica". El policía se encontraba convencido, y en busca de sangre. Y si él estaba convencido, y era el detective principal del caso del Acuchillador de los Sábados por la Noche... Mi mundo se desmoronó alrededor mío.

"Así que es verdad, entonces" murmuré. "Jade realmente es la... " No pude terminar mi oración. Mi novia era una asesina serial. Besé a una asesina serial. Me gustaba una asesina serial. Todavía me gusta. Sentí el brazo de Trina envolverme los hombros, pero no me hizo sentir nada mejor.

"¿Qué se supone que haga ahora?" susurré.

"Uh, ¿terminar con ella?" sugirió Trina.

"¡No!" dijo el Detective Erwin tan de repente que Trina y yo saltamos.

"¿Qué?" jadeó Trina.

"No puedo simplemente permanecer en una relación con una asesina."

"Victoria" dijo gentilmente el policía. "Tienes que actuar con normalidad. Nada de repentinas rupturas. Si Jade piensa que has descubierto su secreto, si sospecha que vas a volverte en su contra en absoluto, te matará para protegerse. Es lo que hacen estos tipos de personas. Tienes que seguirle la corriente hasta que yo pueda atraparla. Es la única manera de mantenerte a salvo."

"Pero Jade no va a venir a por mí. Sin importar lo mucho que quiera, no puede. Es demasiado riesgoso y ella lo sabe. Dijo eso cuando le dije que Trina pensaba que era el Acuchillador."

"¿Le dijiste eso?" jadeó Trina.

"Tenía que decirle algo" espeté defendiéndome. "Se ofendió bastante cuando llamaste a la policía por ella."

Eso hizo que el Señor Detective retrocediera.

"¿Le dijiste que me habían llamado?" preguntó cuidadosamente.

"¿Parezco estúpida?" dije. "Por supuesto que no le dije a mi novia que mi loca hermana había llamado a la policía y lo había acusado de matar a cuatro chicas. Quería mantenerla como novia en ese . Trina le dijo que había llamado a los policías por ella en el parque luego de que sacara un puñal ante Ryder. No entendía por qué ella lo había delatado con tanta facilidad cuando en realidad nadie había resultado herido y sólo trataba de defenderme."

"¿Así que no sabe que están contactando con la policía acerca de esto? ¿Sólo piensa que es una teoría loca?"

"Sí."

"¿Y piensa que tu lo crees?"

"Por supuesto que no."

El Detective Sikowitz agudizó su mirada en ambas y habló lentamente.

"¿Alguna de las dos le ha dicho algo a alguien acerca de esto? ¿Sus padres? ¿Amigos?"

Trina sacudió su cabeza y yo dije "Sólo cuando le conté a Jade sobre la loca teoría de Trina. Pero no le dije cuánto creía eso ella."

El Detective dejó escapar la respiración.

"Bien" dijo. "Eso tiene que quedar entre nosotros. Si Jade sospecha cualquier cosa en absoluto, vendrá a por ustedes. Estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo para atraparla detrás de las rejas, pero sólo necesito un poco más de tiempo."

Levanté la mano como si estuviera esperando a que el profesor me nombrara. "Entonces, todavía estoy confundida. ¿Cómo exactamente se supone que actúe como una novia normal con una asesina?"

El Detective rió. Bastante poco profesional, si me preguntas. Las estúpidas autoridades piensan que son superiores todo el tiempo. Por supuesto, yo tenía problemas con el manejo de la ira.

"Por lo que parece, ya eres todo menos una novia normal, así que sólo sé tú misma."

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?" espeté.

No tenía idea de por qué mi pregunta hizo que el detective sonriera, o que Trina bufara. A juzgar por las miradas que me dirigían, esperé a que ambos respiraran y me dijeran

"Oh, Tori." Tenían que escupirlo para mí antes de que lo entendiera.

"Pareciera que lo mantienes en posición de una joven señor Obispo, en el departamento del romance" dijo el Detective.

"¿Eh?"

"Haces que se ponga increíblemente celosa por todos tus amigos, no soportas su mierda, y estoy suponiendo que probablemente no lo mandas a pasear lo suficiente como a ella le gustaría, tampoco" tradujo Trina. "Creo que el Detective Sikowitz está diciendo que eres impredecible en una relación."

El Detective asintió con la cabeza y dijo "Lo cual trabajará en tu ventaja. La atraparemos tan pronto como podamos, y mantendré un ojo puesto en ti, pero sólo recuerda que lo más importante para mantenerte a salvo ahora mismo es nunca dejar que sepa que sospechas de ella." Miró a Trina a mi lado y agregó "Tú tampoco."

Miré a mi hermana con el ceño fruncido. Todo lo que ella había hecho era sospechar de ella.

"Estamos tan muertas."

* * *

Dr. Phil es un Talk Show estadounidense protagonizado por el Dr. Phil McGraw. Así tipo La "señorita" Laura pero sin tanta pendejada

Jane Harmon es el nombre de la co-protagonista de la pelicula The First Time donde (obviamente) ese era el personaje de Victoria Justice

Lindy Sampson el personaje de Victoria Justice en la serie original de MTV Eye Candy que se estreno por el momento solo en MTV Estados Unidos

\\(• ◡ •)/ gente dejen Review ⇘


	22. No me hizo nada malo

Victorious no me pertenece. La historia es adaptación del libro Serial Hottie de Kelly Oram.

Se me olvido decirles quedan dos para el final y uno extra que aun no me decido si subirlo o no, hehe lo siento por avisar cuando quedan tan poquitos. Nos leemos pronto.

* * *

**_Esto apesta._**

Comía helado directamente desde la caja de cartón en frente de mi puerta el miércoles en la mañana con Trina, en vez de jugar hockey en el parque como debería estar haciendo. Este era el segundo juego que me perdía. Incluso desde que mi novia psicópata apuñaló a algún idiota que trató de tocarme, todos los que conocía me han estado evitando como si fuera la peste. Ellos realmente no se mostraban, pero estaba bastante segura que tenían miedo de venir a verme por temor a que Jade fuera luego detrás de ellos.

Vi a mi novia atacar viciosamente el saco de boxeo en su garaje.

"Mi vida se ha acabado."

"Eso es un poco dramático, ¿no crees?" preguntó Trina.

"Um, no. Gracias a Jade, todos los que conozco están asustados de acercarse a mí. Las únicas personas que siguen hablando conmigo, se relacionan conmigo o matan gente los fines de semana por diversión."

"Mira el lado bueno. Sólo tienes dos años más hasta que puedas encontrar una linda universidad-fuera-del-estado donde nadie te conozca. Asumiendo que tu novia no te mata primero."

"Muchas gracias por eso, Trina"

Como si supiera que hablaba de ella, Jade miró en nuestra dirección y saludó con la mano tentativamente a nosotras. Se tomó un minuto para tragar un poco de agua y limpiarse el sudor de la parte superior de su cuello

"Y hablando de nuestra sexy serial." dijo Trina mientras ambas devolvíamos el saludo con unas sonrisas falsas en nuestras caras. "¿Está mal que siga sin perderme sus entrenamientos por nada, incluso sabiendo de que utiliza sus músculos para dominar niñas indefensas?"

Tampoco quería perdérmelos. Eso era parte de mi problema. Suspiré otra vez y Trina lo hizo eco.

"¿Cómo están las cosas en la tierra de la falsa relación?" preguntó a la devoción de mi depresión.

"Horrible" dije, "creo que fallé miserablemente como actriz. No puedo estar tranquila a su alrededor. No he dejado que me bese desde que hablamos con el Detective Sikowitz. Sabe que estoy asustada de ella. Sabe que estoy alterada. No creo que pueda mantenerme feliz con ella del todo."

"¿Pero crees que sabe que estamos hablando con la policía?"

Negué con la cabeza.

"Piensa que estoy asustada de ella por Ryder. Sigue diciendo que no atacó a Ryder. Piensa que no le creo."

"No lo haces." señaló Trina.

"Lo sé. Pero se supone que ella no sabe eso. También sabe que estoy enojada por mis amigos y piensa que la culpo por no estar disponible para jugar hockey."

"Lo haces."

"Lo sé. La peor parte es, que ella ha sido extra dulce tratando de poner todo bien de nuevo. Si no fuera un asesino en serie, sería la novia perfecta."

Parecía que no podía hacer otra cosa que seguir suspirando. Y poner helado en mi garganta.

"No sé cuando tiempo podré hacer esto, Trina"

"Bueno, espero que no sea mucho tiempo. Quiero decir, es una buena probabilidad que ella trate de matar a alguien este sábado, ¿cierto? Luego el detective Sikowitz la atrapará y todo volverá a la normalidad."

Mi estómago se revolvió cuando Trina dijo la palabra "normal".

Deslicé el helado lejos de mí.

"¿Normal?" me burlé. "Nada en mi vida es normal nunca más. No lo ha sido todo el verano."

"¡Santa camisa rosa de Batman!" Una voz gritó desde la acera en frente de mi casa. Cuando miré y vi a los J caminando por mi jardín delantero. Dejé escapar un grito y salté para quedar de pie. Josh pasó a ser el más cercano, así que lo ataqué a él. Me sentía tan aliviada de verlos—y tan desesperada porque algo en mi vida tuviera sentido nuevamente— que no me importaba cuán femenina era.

Corrí con toda mi fuerza y literalmente salté en Josh, envolviéndolo en el abrazo más apretado que logré. Josh estaba forzado a atraparme, pero intentó mantenerse en pie, mi ataque había llegado como una sorpresa que nos caímos conmigo encima.

"¿Qué demonios, Vega?" gritó cuando nos detuvimos en la hierba, me encontraba encima de él. "¡Suéltame, psicópata!"

Me alejé de él y Jack me ayudó a pararme. Todavía me sentía tan dichosamente feliz de verlos que en el momento que estuve en equilibro, envolví mis brazos alrededor de un Jack desprevenido y lo apreté como si nunca lo fuera a dejar ir.

"Um, ¿Vega?" preguntó Jack como si yo hubiera perdido completamente mis tornillos.

"Lo siento. Sólo estoy tan contenta de que estén de vuelta." dije, pero no podía moverme.

"Jesús, Vega" murmuró Josh detrás de mí. "Decían que te volviste loca, pero..."

Fue entonces cuando Jack empezó a sentir inquietud debajo de mi brazo.

"¿Chicos?" chilló. "¿Un poco de ayuda?"

Finalmente me retiré. Cuando me encontré con los ojos de Jack, su cara se puso toda rosa, lo que luego hizo que mi cara se pusiera rosa y rápidamente miré hacia otro lado. Pero mirando a otro lado no ayudó, porque me encontré mirando a Jesse. Me miró por un segundo, pero luego rompió en una sonrisa y sostuvo abierto sus brazos.

"Bueno, ven entonces. No tengo miedo de ti." No se por qué, pero su aceptación de la nueva yo hizo que me perdiera por completo. Me dejé caer en sus brazos y actualmente tenía mis ojos nublados.

"Gracias, Jesse" susurré, rezando para que ninguno escuchara la emoción en mi voz

Jesse me apretó tan fuerte que empecé a creer que mi vida tal vez no llegaría a su fin. Quizás podría seguir siendo la nueva Tori y eso estaría bien.

Por supuesto, Jesse tenía que arruinar el momento diciendo "Amiga, en realidad si tienes una bonita delantera. ¡Eso es loco! Todo este tiempo nunca lo supe."

Finalmente me di cuenta por qué me abrazaba tan fuerte. Alejé mi pecho de él y le di un puñetazo fuerte en el estómago.

"¡Te pones pervertido de nuevo y me aseguraré que nunca tengas hijos!"

Tan pronto como Jesse pudo respirar nuevamente, comenzó a reír. "Buenas noticias, chicos. Podrá estar sexy ahora, pero sigue siendo la misma vieja Vega."

"Cállate, imbécil."

Josh echó el brazo encima de mi hombro y dijo "Si esto ayuda, yo todavía no creo que seas sexy."

Cuando todos nosotros finalmente reímos y casi al momento en que alguien tiró de mi cola de caballo, una puerta se cerró de golpe al cruzar la calle, lo que me trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Todos los chicos cuestionaron mi suspiro, pero sólo murmuré "Estaré de vuelta." Y me dirigí al otro lado de la calle sin más explicación.

Golpeé la puerta y cuando no respondió, grité _**"¡Son mis mejores **__**amigos! Los he conocido toda mi vida. ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?"**_

La puerta se abrió entre nosotras y Jade me miró, demasiada furiosa para hablar. Cuando abrí mi boca para comenzar a gritar, me tiró contra ella y aplastó sus labios con los míos. Al principio su beso sabía a ira, pero rápidamente se fundió en algo tan sincero que mis músculos se relajaron.

Sus manos rodearon mi cintura, sosteniéndome cuando amenacé con colapsarme. Su respiración era entrecortada y sus ojos ardían salvajemente mientras miraba mi cara de la manera más feroz que jamás había visto de ella. "Sé que las cosas no están bien entre nosotras, pero no puedo perderte, Vega" dijo. "No puedo."

Lanzó una mirada preocupada sobre mi hombro y recordé a los J. Me di la vuelta, mi cara ardiendo, y por supuesto, se encontraban allí de pie boquiabiertos. Jesse lucía sorprendido, Josh se veía ligeramente incomodo, y el pobre Jack se veía realmente confundido.

Arrastré a Jade hasta los J y me encogí de hombros torpemente.

"Jade, estos son los J. ¿Chicos? Jade. Mi, um, mi..."

"Novia" gruñó Jade, molesta cuando no dije la palabra.

"Nos dimos cuenta" dijo Jesse.

"Van a comenzar a hacer eso en frente de nosotros todo el tiempo, ¿no?" preguntó Jack.

Josh asintió vigorosamente

"Sí" intervino Jesse. "Nunca me has visto meter mi lengua en la boca de alguien."

Me estremecí. Eso era algo que esperaba nunca ver.

"Eso es porque ninguna chica te dejaría, Jesse" dijo Jack. Jesse sonrió.

"Tu madre no tiene problema cuando lo hago con ella."

Jesse recibió otro puñetazo y cuando él y Jack cayeron al suelo en un combate de lucha libre, le di a Jade una mirada seca.

"¿Ves ahora que los J no son un problema?"

"Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?" preguntó Jade.

"No hay problema" dije rápidamente. "Todo está bien."

Josh, quién trataba de quedar con Trina, le dijo a Jade "No dejes que ella te hunda. Vega es una grande, gorda mentirosa."

"¿Te importa?" espeté.

Josh me dio una gran sonrisa.

"No en absoluto. En realidad, esta cosa de Vega-tiene-una-novia tiene potencial."

Estaba a punto de darle a Josh el dedo, pero Jade agarró mi mano.

"¿Podemos hablar?"

"Estamos hablando."

La cara de Jade se puso roja con ira.

"¿Solas?"

"Um."

"Tori, ¡no puedes seguir evitándome!"

Aparentemente el rumor no había alcanzado aún a los J, la noticia de Jade apuñalando a Ryder, de lo contrario podrían haber pensado dos veces antes de empezar la mierda.

"Ooh, ¡discusión de amantes!"

"¿Ya hay problemas en el paraíso, Vega?"

"Es mejor verlo, amigo. Vega no es tan buena manteniendo una conversación sin golpear a la gente."

"Esto va a ser bueno. Diez dólares a que Vega la bota en menos de dos minutos."

Podía ver el temperamento de Jade llegar a su punto de ebullición.

"¿Por favor? ¿Antes de que mate a uno, o posiblemente todos, tus mejores amigos?" preguntó, tratando de no gruñir.

Miré nerviosamente a Trina y articuló con la boca "Mantenla feliz."

Bajé la vista a los nudillos de Jade y prácticamente corrí dentro de su casa

"¡Mejor que sea uno rápido, Vega!" gritó Josh lo suficientemente fuerte para que todo el barrio lo escuchara. "Todavía tengo que mostrarte todas nuestras nuevas habilidades enfermas."

"¡Mira hacia delante! ¡Será mucho más patético ahora cuando te haga pure!" grité y cerré la puerta de Jade. Me apoyé en ella y dejé escapar un suspiro. "Idiotas. ¿Por qué quería con tantas ganas que volvieran a casa?"

"Esto se va a volver viejo muy rápido" dijo Jade, mirando a la puerta.

El odio que Jade mostraba a mis mejores amigos era abrumador. Supongo que es una buena cosa que ella no iba a pasar mucho más tiempo con ellos. Me compadecí por su compañera de celda.

"No lo dices en serio." le dije. "Si nos están molestando, eso es una buena cosa. No están completamente asustados. Y en este momento son los únicos que siguen hablándome, por lo que deberías ser linda."

La cara de Jade se derrumbó cuando me miro.

"Tori, no toqué a Ryder. Sé como luce, pero tienes que creerme."

"Te creo."

"¡No, no lo haces! Tienes miedo de mí. Has estado en el borde conmigo durante varios días, y no lo entiendo porque cuando llegué a casa desde la estación de policía, me dijiste que no te importaba. Esperaste toda la noche a que volviera y parecías feliz de verme. Todo fue genial, y más tarde ese día algo sucedió. ¿Qué es lo que no estas diciéndome?" La mirada de Jade me acusaba y eso hizo que mi estómago se retorciera. Era consiente de mucho más de lo que yo pensaba.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" pregunté suavemente, tratando de calmarla. Jade no estaba en calma.

"¡Yo fui al centro comercial el domingo!" gritó agarrando mechones de su cabello y tirando de ellos con frustración. "¡Les vi a ti y a Trina hablando con un oficial de policía!" Palidecí, y luego me aleje de ella, golpeando mi espalda contra la puerta principal, Jade rápidamente reinó en su temperamento. "¿Quién era? ¿Que te dijo para que me tuvieras miedo?"

Me asusté. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Tenía que pensar en algo y rápido, pero me sentía demasiado asustada para salir con una mentira decente. Si no podía arreglar esto ahora mismo, Jade sabría, que sabíamos sobre ella, y Trina y yo, ambas estaríamos muertas.

"¿Nos seguiste?" exigí, tratando de ganar. Jade soltó un suspiro de frustración y se dirigió escaleras arriba.

Pensé en salir pero mi curiosidad pudo más que yo, así que la seguí.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" le pregunté cuando sacó la caja de herramientas debajo de su cama. No me respondió. Dejó la caja en su armario, sacó la tapa con el cuchillo y sacó una pequeña caja que no había estado ahí cuando Trina y yo lo esculcamos. "No las espiaba" gruñó, empujando la caja en mis manos. "Fui a comprar esto." Tenia miedo de mirar, pero estaba demasiado curiosa para no hacerlo. Mi mandíbula cayó al suelo cuando abrí la caja y encontré un collar en su interior. Un collar con un maldito diamante colgando de él.

"_¡Santa mierda!_ ¿es de verdad?"

"Tori, la otra noche fue una mala noche. Cuando llegué a casa y te encontré esperándome..." La voz de Jade se nubló de repente por la emoción. "Nadie había estado ahí para mí de esa manera. Nunca. Yo quería algo especial, para que supieras lo mucho que significas para mí. Algo que sólo da una pareja."

_Doy asco_. Tuve que tragar de nuevo la bilis. Oh, el sentimiento de culpa. _¡Soy una idiota! ¡Soy escoria!_ Aquí se piensa que yo estaba siendo una novia súper ejemplar, cuando en realidad buscaba pruebas para obtener que la metieran en la cárcel por el resto de su vida. _Pero está __asesinando gente, Tori._

"Te vi a ti y a tu hermana hablando con ese policía y pensé que no era buena idea interrumpirlos. Supuse que te preguntó acerca de Ryder. Pero también pensé que cuando llegaras a casa me dirías algo al respecto. Sólo que no lo hiciste, llegaste a casa actuando como cuando pensabas que había matado a alguien." Ella lo sabe. _¡Oh mierda, oh mierda, oh mierda!_ Empecé a buscar una vía de escape. Jade me agarró por los hombros y dijo "¿Qué te dijo?"

"¡Nada!" Di un grito ahogado. "E-e-el..." Entré en pánico y le espeté "No se trataba de Ryder, se trataba del Acuchillador de los Sábados por la Noche." Jade se congeló y me di cuenta de mi error. Si Jade no sabia que estábamos sobre ella antes, seguro que lo hacía ahora. Busqué desesperadamente una mentira. "Este tipo es un detective en el caso del Acuchillador. Sólo quería hablar conmigo porque encajo con el perfil. Dijo que había estado visitando a todas las chicas que podrían estar en riesgo y decirnos como mantenernos a salvo." Pensé que mi historia parecía bastante razonable, pero no creo que Jade lo creyera, porque se enojó.

Espantosamente enojada. Era el tipo de enfoque misterioso que sólo podía imaginar, del tipo que tenía cuando apuñalaba a chicas gritando.

"¿Cómo lo encontraste?" Me preguntó, su voz sonaba como el acero. "Los policías no tienen una base de datos de todas las chicas parecidas a ti en el mundo."

Oh, no, no sólo sabía que los policías estaban sobre de ella. Sabía que la habíamos atrapado.

"Um..." Odiaba lo mucho que mi voz temblaba. No me gustaba que ella supiera que me sentía asustada. "No lo dijo. Pero hizo que fuera a la gran casa* el fin de semana pasado. Ellos no tomaron mis huellas digitales ni nada de lo que te hicieron, pero estoy segura de que hay un reporte por ahí con mi nombre en él. Había varios policías ahí ese día y mencioné que era carnada de un asesino serial. Cualquiera de ellos podría haber dicho algo."

Parecía que se lo había creído. Jade se quedó ahí, perdida en sus pensamientos por un momento, pero finalmente salió de ellos y se conectó de nuevo a la calmada, amorosa novia. Me atrajo hacia ella y murmuró en mi pelo con una voz sedosa.

"¿Eso es lo que te ha tenido tan alterada esta semana? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?"

"No lo sé. Supongo que me avergoncé. Me siento como un caso de paranoia mental." Jade me besó en la cabeza y me frotó la espalda, tratando de mandar lejos mis nervios mientras me abrazaba. Su toque era tan tierno y su sonrisa tan sincera. ¿Y la manera en la que se perdió en mis ojos? Fue demasiado para resistir. Cuando me dijo que no me preocupara y me prometió que estaría a salvo, era difícil no creerle.

Sintió el momento en que me relaje. Me miró con sus grandes ojos esperanzados y preguntó "¿Así que no era sólo miedo de mí? ¿De verdad me crees acerca de Ryder?"

No podía mentirle. No podía estar allí y ver ese rostro que quería que yo tuviera fe en ella tan malditamente mal, y decir una mentira.

"Es el Acuchillador, Jade, hablar con ese policía lo hizo real. Quiero decir, si ese detective me pudo encontrar, entonces el Acuchillador también puede hacerlo. Lo siento, he sido un poco loca." Jade me abrazó, en un abrazo que hubiera podido crear la paz mundial. Mi corazón se partió en dos. ¿Cómo podía ser esta chica el Acuchillador de los Sábados por la Noche? Yo deseaba una manera de separarlas y sólo quedarme con esta Jade.

Odiaba la forma en que me dieron ganas de confiar en ella. Odiaba la forma en que me hizo sentir.

Me hubiera gustado poder odiar todo de ella de la manera que necesitaba, pero no podía. Sobre todo cuando rompió el sensible silencio susurrando "Creo que mi tía tenía razón, Tori. Creo que estoy enamorada de ti."

Su declaración fue tan pura como terrible, y sin embargo la forma en que mi corazón reaccionó ante su confesión fue aún más aterradora.

"Jade" suspiré. "Yo-yo no sé que decir."

Jade sacudió la cabeza

"No tienes que decir nada. Sólo necesitaba que lo supieras." Mientras me encontraba allí luchando contra los sentimientos que no podía reconocer y las emociones que no sabía que era capaz, Jade abrochó el collar alrededor de mi cuello. Después de asegurase de que estuviera recto, consideró mi expresión abrumada y tímidamente, acercó sus labios a los míos, y me dio tiempo de protestar si lo necesitaba.

No protesté.

Mientras me daba el más amoroso, tierno y perfecto beso en el mundo, me di cuenta de que mi corazón siempre le pertenecería a ella, y nada en mi vida me ha causado más dolor. Me zafé de su agarre y me tambaleé hacia atrás tratando de recuperar el aliento. "Lo siento Jade" dije jadeando. Me quité el collar y lo dejé sobre la mesita de noche y me volví fuera de su habitación. "Yo-yo me tengo que ir."

Corrí escaleras abajo y al otro lado de la calle, apartando el sonido de la voz de Jade llamándome, y haciendo caso omiso de las estúpidas bromas de los J. Sólo había una persona en el mundo a la cual yo quería en este momento y esa era Trina. En el momento en el que llegué donde ella seguía esperándome ansiosa justo enfrente de nuestro porche y me lancé en sus brazos, ya me hallaba repleta en llanto. No, jadeos no. Yo estaba llorando.

En algún lugar, una nueva grieta se había abierto en el tiempo- espacio continuo.

"¿Tori?" preguntó Trina.

Podía sentir a los J detrás de mí y no podía siquiera imaginar su sorpresa.

"¿Qué paso?" preguntó Jack, a la vez que Josh. "¿Te lastimó?"

"¡La vamos a matar!" dijo Jesse y no dudé que le daría su mejor esfuerzo. E iban a obtener la paliza de su vida.

"No" le dije rápidamente. "No me hizo daño. No me ha hecho nada malo." Una nueva oleada de lágrimas me golpeó. "Ella lo hizo todo bien."

Detrás de mí, oí murmurar a alguien.

"Chicas."

"Vayan a casa, idiotas." gritó Trina por encima de mi hombro "Los llamará más tarde."

* * *

Y Tori nos rompió el corazón :( bueno más bien a Jade... Chicos comenten, esto ya se acaba, no duden en dejar Review

Cuando Tori dijo "la gran casa" quiso decir la prisión.

En serio por favor dejen review... Nos leemos pronto, esto está llegando a su fin, solo dos o tres capítulos más


	23. Sábado por la noche

Disclaimer: VicTORIous no me pertenece por lo tanto ninguno de los personajes es mio. La historia tampoco es una adaptación del libro Serial Hottie de Kelly Oram.

Queda uno para terminar la historia y un capítulo extra super largo.

* * *

Después de mi única-vez-en-mi vida, nunca-siendo-repetida mi crisis emocional del miércoles, le conté a Trina todo.

Resultó ser una sorprendentemente buena oyente y no me juzgo incluso por estar enamorada de una asesina en serie. Casi. Ella escuchaba, me animó lo mejor que pudo, y me ayudó a ocultar mi depresión de mis padres hasta su salida para sus vacaciones después de esta noche.

Estoy a favor de esta nueva hermandad que Trina y yo parecíamos tener, pero para cuando llegó el sábado y nos encontrábamos oficialmente bloqueadas por la noche, yo no había visto ni hablado con nadie más que ella en días, y estaba empezando a mostrarse.

"No" dije cuando le puso en MTV. "No estaré viendo esto toda la noche. De ninguna manera."

"Bueno, te puedes olvidar de ESPN."

"¿No tienes algunos chicos que puedes ir a llamar o ¿algo así?" espeté.

"No tienes algunos juegos de vídeo que puedes ir a jugar o ¿algo así?" escupió.

Cogí el mando a distancia de Trina y empecé a cambiarle de un tirón a través de los canales.

"La TV los sábados apesta."

"Olvida eso. Voy donde Rachel. Mamá y Papá ni siquiera están en casa. Nunca sabrán si salimos."

"¿Vas a dejarme aquí sola?"

"Bueno, ¿por qué no? Tú eres probablemente la persona más segura en el sur de Michigan. No sólo el Detective Sikowitz dice saber que Jade no hará daño a nadie, Jade te ama. No va a matarte. Además, son las ocho ya. Probablemente está afuera acechando a su próxima víctima en estos momentos."

Casi como si el destino se burlara de nosotras, el timbre sonó entonces, ¿y adivinen quien estaba de pie en el porche?

"Así que, si está aquí en este momento" le susurré a Trina a medida que nos asomamos a la ventana, "¿eso me hace su próxima víctima?"

Trina me miró confundida y preocupada.

"No entiendo, ¿qué está haciendo aquí?" susurró a su vez.

"Ustedes" llamó Jade con voz plana "puedo ver sus sombras a través de la cortina."

Trina y yo saltamos fuera de la ventana, fijando nuestras espaldas contra la puerta principal.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?" le pregunté. "¿La dejo entrar?"

"Supongo. Me refiero a que una novia de verdad lo haría" musitó Trina.

"¿Crees que el detective Sikowitz está ahí fuera viéndola? Él no dejaría que nada nos pasara. Tal vez deberíamos dejarla entrar."

"Vega" gritó Jade, golpeando la puerta de nuevo. "No me iré hasta que hablemos."

"Suena enojada" dije.

"Tori, ¿por favor?"

"En realidad, suena desesperada" dijo Trina. Su rostro se llenó de simpatía y me encogí. Ella todavía no había sido expuesta a la vulnerabilidad de Jade, y me pareció que estaba tan susceptible a ella como yo, porque antes de que pudiera decir algo, abrió la puerta.

"Hola Jade." comenzó a decir, pero ella irrumpió derecho pasándola, cerró la puerta detrás de ella y luego se volvió hacia mí.

"¿Sólo no vas a hablar conmigo otra vez?" preguntó.

_Ese era más o menos el plan._

"Lo siento" dije sin más explicaciones. ¿Qué se supone que diga? ¿Odio haberme enamorado de ti, y estar cerca de ti duele demasiado? Incluso ahora, mientras permanecía de pie en silencio rogándome aceptarla, mi corazón y mi cabeza se hallaban en guerra dentro de mí. Ella comenzó a venir hacia mí y en un movimiento sorpresa, Trina se acercó a mi lado, estrechando mi mano.

"Sólo necesitaba un poco de tiempo, Jade."

Me quedé impresionada por la confianza que mostró. Su frontal protectora hacia Jade se detuvo, y finalmente fui capaz de reunir un poco de coraje. _Mantenla feliz, _me recordé_. No puede saber que sospechas de ella._

"¿Te quieres quedar por un rato?"

"Sí."

Miré a mi hermana. Parecía preocupada, pero me dejaba la decisión a mí.

"Vamos, entonces" le dije con un suspiro. "Justo veíamos la televisión."

Jade rozó sus dedos contra los míos cuando pasé por delante de ella. ¿Por qué su contacto tiene que ser así de eléctrico? Envió una corriente a través de mí, haciendo imposible para mí romper la conexión. Miré impotente a Jade y luego le di lo que quería... mi mano.

"¿No podemos ir a tu habitación o algo así?" me preguntó en voz baja. Sus ojos se clavaron en Trina. "Tú y yo tenemos algunos asuntos pendientes, y esperaba un poco de privacidad."

_¿Asuntos pendientes? Tragué saliva. Tal vez soy la persona de su __elección esta noche después de todo._

"Por lo tanto, Jade, ¿cuáles son tus planes esta noche? ¿Nada divertido?" dijo Trina, viniendo a mi rescate. Nos conduje a la sala de televisión antes de que Jade me pudiera hablar de ir arriba.

"Es sábado. Vega es mi único plan para la noche. La cantidad de diversión que tenemos depende de ella" respondió Jade, mirando a mi hermana con desprecio. "Y tuya, al parecer."

Trina y yo intercambiamos una mirada de asombro. Traté de sentarme en el sillón de mi padre, pero le había dado mi mano a Jade y ella no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a ella. Tiró de mí hacia abajo en el sofá con ella.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó cuándo me puse rígida a su lado. Asentí rápidamente, pero Jade parecía que no me creía. En un intento por convencerla, saqué mis pies debajo de mí y me inclino en su contra. Bingo. Jade inmediatamente se olvidó de todo, excepto el hecho de que me acurruqué contra ella. Se olvidó de nuestros "asuntos pendientes" y se resigno a sí misma a una larga noche de ver la televisión.

Dos repeticiones de Los Simpson y un episodio de Dr. House después, empecé a dudar de que el Detective Sikowitz prometiera que todo esto acabaría pronto. Jade, obviamente, no pensaba en ir a ningún lugar o matar a nadie esta noche. Iba a estar atrapada a ser su novia por siempre. Por supuesto, mientras me encontraba sentada a su lado y me masajeaba ligeramente la parte de atrás de mi cuello, relajándome en un estado de semi-conciencia, me imaginé que habían peores cosas.

Debo haberme dormido, porque desperté asustada por el jadeo de mi hermana.

"¿Qué es?" pregunté, sonrojándome cuando levanté mi cabeza del hombro de Jade. Por suerte no hubo baba.

Jade no me dejó sentarme.

"No es nada" susurró, tirando de mí hacia ella. "Vuelve a dormir."

"Tori, ¡mira!" dijo Trina, pero no importaba, ya lo veía.

Eran las noticias de las once, y vi la cara de una chica. Pero no era cualquier chica. La reconocí al instante como una de las imágenes en el armario de Jade.

"¿Hubo otro asesinato?" jadeé. "¿Esta noche?"

Miré a Trina. Lucía tan asombrada como yo.

"No es de esta noche" dijo Jade, interrumpiendo nuestra conversación silenciosa. Las dos la miramos y esperamos a que lo explique.

"¿No han visto la noticia en todo el par de días pasados?"

"Supongo que no." dijo Trina después de pensar en ello. "Desde que nuestros padres se fueron. Ellos son los adictos a las noticias."

"¿Por qué?" le pregunté.

"La encontraron la semana pasada" dijo Jade, apuntando a la pantalla. "Pero sólo la identificaron como una de las víctimas de los Sábados por la Noche, ayer."

"¿Ayer?" preguntamos Trina y yo juntas

"Quince años de edad, Tammi Dyson* de Wayne, Michigan" recitó Jade. "Arrastrada encima de la orilla del Refugio de Vida Silvestre del Río Detroit la última semana. Creen que fue abandonada cerca del río y fue arrastrada en esa gran tormenta que tuvimos."

"¿Murió hace dos semanas?" preguntó Trina "¿La noche de la gran tormenta?"

Cuando Jade asintió con la cabeza, Trina me miró con ojos muy abiertos, pero me perdí lo que trataba de decirme con esa mirada.

"¿Por qué les tomó una semana para identificarla?" le pregunté. Jade sonrió.

"Piensa en ello. Les tomó una semana para encontrarla. Ella no estaba en la mejor condición."

"Ew."

"Además, ¿con los animales en el refugio? Estoy sorprendida que fueron capaces de confirmar que es víctima del asesino de los Sábados por la Noche en absoluto. Apuesto a que el Acuchillador no se sentía muy feliz cuando no se encontró."

"Casi suena como si tú fueras infeliz al respecto" me quejé. Recibí una mirada de Trina, pero Jade sólo se encogió de hombros.

"Me volvía loca" admitió. "No tiene sentido que un asesino en serie rompa su patrón. Y luego no hubo asesinato el pasado Sábado tampoco. No me gusta." Jade frunció el ceño y me llevó en sus brazos, apretándome protectoramente. "Ahora que han encontrado a Tammi, estoy segura de que habrá otra víctima mañana."

Está bien, así que tal vez ese apretón no era tan protector. Tal vez sólo estaba ansiosa de que Trina saliera de la habitación para que pudiera matarme ya.

"Tori" dijo Trina, aclarándose la garganta. Me miraba con ojos locos. Por mi vida no me podía imaginar lo que pasaba repentinamente con ella, así que cuando dijo "¿Todavía tienes las pinzas negras que te dejé prestado? Mi pelo me está volviendo loca." No cuestione la idiotez de su declaración.

Estoy segura de que Jade sabía que no había prestado ninguna pinza para el cabello de Trina —tienes que ser un idiota para no adivinar eso— pero no me importaba. Trina se volvía loca por algo, y yo era demasiado curiosa para no enterarme de lo que quería decirme, así que dije "Uh, sí. Te voy a enseñar donde están."

Jade realmente no quería que me levantara, así que dije "Voy a estar de vuelta." Y rocé mis labios contra los suyos. Ese beso breve ofrecido espontáneamente por mí le hizo sonreír tan grande que me di cuenta de lo hambrienta de afecto que se hallaba. wow, soy muy mala. El beso tuvo el efecto deseado, sin embargo. Me dejó levantarme sin cuestionar dónde iba o que no iba a correr y esconderme. Lucía tan distraída que ni siquiera creo que cuestionó la mentira. Debo tratar esto con más frecuencia.

Trina se detuvo en la base de la escalera. Después miró hacia atrás para asegurarse de que Jade no nos había seguido, me volví hacia ella.

"¿Qué es eso?"

Trina miró hacia atrás, también. La costa estaba aún clara.

"Tori" chilló con entusiasmo. "¡Tenemos que ir a llamar al Detective Sikowitz!"

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

"Tenemos que darle la noticia sobre Jade"

Me confundí totalmente.

"¿Qué noticias?"

"¿No lo entiendes?"

"Um, ¿no?"

"¡Jade no lo hizo!"

"¿Qué?"

"Esa chica fue asesinada hace dos semanas." dijo Trina como si eso lo explicara todo

"¿Y?"

"¿La noche de la gran tormenta?"

"Todavía no lo entiendo"

Trina puso los ojos.

"La noche pasada Jade estuvo contigo."

Era tan simple que todavía no entendía. Mi hermana parecía muy decepcionada de mi capacidad mental en el momento.

"Si estuvo contigo toda la noche, entonces no pudo haber matado a esa chica" dijo. "No es el acuchillador. Y si no es el acuchillador, entonces eso quiere decir que no lastimó a Ryder tampoco. ¡Ha estado diciendo la verdad!"

"Pero si no fue ella quien lastimó a Ryder, ¿quién lo hizo?" No es que estas no fueran grandes noticia, pero yo acababa de comenzar a aceptar la horrible verdad, ¿y ahora se suponía que sólo no creyera?

"¿A quién le importa?" dijo Trina. "De lo único que Jade es culpable es de ser un bombón. Puedes ser su novia. Como de verdad. Está bien amarla."

"No lo sé. ¿Qué pasa con las fotos, y el...?"

"Es una aficionada al crimen extraño, como dijiste. ¿Quién sabe? Tori, estuvo contigo toda la noche y en algún lugar de todo el camino por la ciudad, una chica fue asesinada. No pudo haber sido ella. El Detective Sikowitz dijo que el hombre que atacó a Ryder era sin duda el Acuchillador. Ryder debe haber estado sólo en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado."

"Pero..."

"Tú misma lo has dicho, Jade sigue diciendo que no tocó a Ryder. Y seamos honestas, Jade parece ser el tipo de persona que no tendría problemas en admitir si hubiera lastimado a Ryder. Está diciendo la verdad. Tiene que hacerlo. ¡Esa chica muerta lo prueba!"

"Pero no tiene sentido" argumenté.

"Claro que sí. Estás siendo una gallina porque Jade dijo que te ama."

"No soy una gallina."

"Tú eres totalmente una gallina. Voy a ir a las escaleras para llamar al Detective Sikowitz ahora mismo y decirle a él la buena nueva. Vuelve allí y pasa algún tiempo con tu extraña-pero-no-totalmente-psicótica novia."

"¿Vas a dejarme a solas con ella?" No pude evitar mi pánico repentino.

"¿Ves? Gallina. Vas a estar bien, lo prometo." Suspiré. Tal vez tenía un tiempo difícil creyendo en la inocencia de Jade porque la quería tan mal. Simplemente no hay forma en que podría ser tan fácil.

"¿Estas realmente tan segura de que no va a tratar de matarme en el segundo en que desaparezcas?"

"¿Alguna vez me he equivocado antes?" dijo Trina, me giró para enfrentar la sala de estar donde Jade me esperaba.

Cuando dije la palabra "Beck." Hizo rodar sus ojos y me dio un pequeño empujón. Me encontré en la otra habitación y choqué contra algo suave y era una adolescente.

"¿Todo bien por aquí?" preguntó Jade de repente. Grité, por supuesto. Bueno, ella me había espantado la viviente luz fuera de mí. La forma en que Jade puede sigilosamente deslizarse a una persona es inquietante.

Trina sonrió con más intensidad a Jade de lo que nunca la había visto sonreír a nadie.

"Todo está bien. No me di cuenta de lo cansada que me sentía. Creo que voy a dejarlo todo por la noche." Me lanzó una sonrisa sarcástica y dijo "Tengo algunos chicos a los que llamar o algo así. ¿Crees que puedes manejar a Tori vigilándola el resto de la noche?"

Jade asintió en silencio, como si todavía no pudiera entender lo que pasaba, porque el pensamiento de que podrían dejarnos solas era imposible. Tengo que admitir, que era bastante adorable.

"Bien. Estoy fuera" dijo Trina, y luego vagaba por las escaleras. Cuando oímos la puerta del dormitorio cerrada, Jade se volvió hacia mí, aturdida.

"¿Ella realmente se ha ido? Creí que no confiaba en mí lo suficiente como para dejarnos solas." De ninguna manera iba a explicar este repentino cambio de corazón de Trina.

"Te dije que Trina es voluble" le dije, diciéndome a mí misma que no tenía nada que temer.

"No pensé que confiabas en mí, tampoco." Toda la alegría había desaparecido de la voz de Jade y me hizo sentir como una idiota. No había confiado en ella. Cuando no dije nada de inmediato preguntó "¿Por qué huyes de mí? ¿Por qué no me has hablado en tres días? ¿Por qué no quieres siquiera mirarme ahora?" No me había dado cuenta de que miraba a mis pies. Encontré entonces su mirada, y desee no haberlo hecho. Uf, que cara. ¿Por qué tenía que mirarme así? El asustado Bambi no podría hacerme sentir peor si hubiera sido quién mató a su madre.

"Lo siento" le susurré. Me hubiera gustado encontrar más de mi voz, pero al menos con agitación así, Jade sabía lo mucho que significaba lo que dije.

"¿Qué hice mal?" preguntó.

"Nada" le dije rápidamente. "No has hecho nada malo." Si no has matado a nadie, entonces no ha hecho absolutamente nada malo. "Soy la que se mantiene metiendo la pata. Soy una mierda de novia." Jade me estudió y decidió que yo decía la verdad, o que no iba a renunciar a la verdad.

"Estás perdonada" dijo finalmente. Luego, en un movimiento tan rápido que me dejó sin aliento, Jade me levantó y me fijó por debajo de ella en el sofá. "Me debes una sesión de besos." Juro que esta chica está hecha de hormonas. "Y esta vez..." Se distrajo demasiado por mis labios para terminar la frase.

Tuve que volver la cabeza lejos de sus besos para poder hablar.

"¿Esta vez?" pregunté.

Jade se inclinó y sonrió como el diablo.

"Esta vez no hay nadie que nos detenga. Tus padres se han ido. Tu hermana no importa. Incluso le expliqué a mi tía que ustedes se encontraban en casa solas y necesitabas a alguien que se quedara contigo, por lo que no tengo que dejarte esta vez. _Eres mía_ esta noche, y ni siquiera necesito una coartada."

Me estremecí por la forma en que me había llamado suya. Era tan posesiva, pero en una sexy exasperantemente manera que me hizo desear someterme. Por un segundo, lo hice, me perdí en sus besos. Hasta que algo hizo clic en su lugar en la parte de atrás de mi cerebro.

"Tu coartada" jadeé.

"¿Qué?"

"¡Te fuiste!" Me puse en posición sentada, luchando para empujar a Jade de encima. "La última vez que estuviste aquí, no te quedaste conmigo todo el tiempo. ¡Te fuiste!" Jade me miró confundida. Supuse que no podía culparla.

"¿Sí?" dijo, sin saber por qué me volvía loca. "Para hablar con mi tía, ¿te acuerdas? Pero no es necesario esta vez." Empezó con los besos de nuevo y tenía un tiempo difícil deteniéndola lo suficiente como para decir "No te dejaré esta noche, Tori."

Jade continuó besándome, pero yo no podía devolverle el beso, mi cabeza daba vueltas. Había estado dormida durante horas esa noche. Dijo que sólo se había ido por una hora, pero en realidad, pudo haberme dejado en cualquier momento. Tenía tiempo de sobra para escaparse, matar a alguien, lavar la evidencia, y colarse de nuevo en mi habitación después de la salida del sol. La única cosa que hizo que mi hermana esté tan segura de que era inocente, era su coartada, era un gigante agujero negro. Jade trató de ponerme hacia debajo de nuevo, pero no se lo permití.

"Jade, espera" le dije, entrando en pánico. Volví la cabeza hacia un lado, pero eso no hizo nada por detener a Jade. Sus labios rozaron mi mejilla y luego fue a mi oído. "Bésame, Tori" exigió en voz baja. "Antes de que me vuelva loca." Me estremecí.

"Oh, no. No la voz sexy. ¡Eso no es justo!" Jade no me hizo caso. "Sólo besos" dijo, acercando su boca a la mía de nuevo. "Nada más. Lo prometo. Puedes manejar los besos." Jade procedió a sacar mi cola de caballo para que pudiera enredar sus dedos en mi cabello. Ella iba a ganar esta batalla. Era una asesina en serie y yo iba a ceder ante ella. Quería ceder a ella. Soy tan psicótica como ella.

"Te amo, Tori. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que se siente?"

_Sí._

"Necesito que me beses. Ahora mismo."

Oh, por el amor de... mierda. Le di un beso. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y la besé como si no hubiera mañana. Después de todo, era una asesina con un gusto por las personas como yo, tal vez no había mañana para mí. _Oh bueno. Si me mata esta noche, al menos moriré feliz._

Los besos se detuvieron al instante. Abrí mis ojos para averiguar que pasó y encontré a Jade mirándome con cautela.

"¿Qué acabas de decir?"

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Había dicho algo?

"¿Qué quieres decir con "si te mata esta noche vas a morir feliz?" ¿Si quien te mata? ¿Yo?"

_Oops. ¡Maldito estúpido mi cerebro!_

"Uh..." Ahora estoy muerta con seguridad. "No sé lo que dices. Yo no he dicho nada."

"Tori." Los ojos de Jade brillaron con ira y sacó mis manos de su cuello. "No me mientas. Te escuché alto y claro. ¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Nada" le solté, mi temperamento encendiéndose en respuesta al suyo. "Y si te vas a poner de mal humor, entonces puedes irte."

"No lo creo. No hasta que me lo digas."

Salté del sofá y Jade se puso de pie con sus manos cerradas en torno a mi muñeca antes de que incluso pudiera pensar en correr.

"Suéltame."

No lo hizo.

"Explica" ordenó. "Ahora."

"Que te jodan."

Me aparté, y cuando Jade aún no me dejó ir, hice una bola con el puño libre y golpeé tan duro como podía.

No creo que Jade creyera que jamás pudiera golpearla. O tal vez pensó que no podía. Esa es la única explicación para el hecho de que no se agachó lo suficientemente rápido, y la mirada de sorpresa en su cara cuando lo registró. Jade me miró, sorprendida, y miré atrás, mi pecho agitado aún por la furia. Poco a poco, llevó sus dedos a la nariz. Cuando retiró la mano, examinó la sangre en el dedo con un sentido de temor reverencial. Tiré mi brazo libre de ella.

"**¡No. Me des. Órdenes!"**

"Tú me golpeaste." Se veía desconcertada aún por esto.

"Y voy a hacerlo de nuevo si tengo que hacerlo. ¡Fuera de mi casa!"

Jade finalmente se sacó de su estupor.

"No me iré mientras estés actuando como una persona loca. ¿Qué está pasando?"

Dio un paso hacia mí y di un salto atrás, golpeando con fuerza la mano. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo seria que estaba, evaluó la situación. Por desgracia, el camino que decidió seguir fue hacerme frente. Corrió hacia mí, pero esta vez la vi venir y no me iba a llegar tan fácilmente. Le tomó cuatro veces más para ponerme en el suelo con mis manos detrás de mi espalda esta vez, y una vez que lo hizo, estaba indefensa y ambas agotadas.

"Estás mejorando mucho en eso" dijo, y tuvo el descaro de parecer divertida. Si estuviera frente a ella, le habría escupido en la cara.

Ya sabía que era inútil luchar, pero eso no significaba que no lo haría. Luché y luché y luché hasta que mi cuerpo me dolía. Entonces grité con frustración cuando me vi obligada a darme por vencida.

"¡Te odio!"

"No, no lo haces."

Eso me enojo de nuevo y escuche a Jade maldecir.

"Sabes que lo siento por esto, pero eres demasiado terca para tu propio bien, y no estás actuando racionalmente en estos momentos. Dime por qué crees que te voy a matar."

Le respondí golpeándola tan fuerte que casi tiró mi brazo de su agarre. Parte de mí quería arrancarlo de mi hombro, sólo para que Jade se sintiera mal, pero antes de que pudiera sacar las agallas para hacer eso, Jade inclinó su cabeza hacia la mía.

"Por favor, cálmate" suplicó. Odiaba que su voz sonara llena de preocupación. "No puedo manejar este juego que estás jugando. Algo ha pasado. Algo ha estado equivocado toda la semana y necesito que me digas qué es. La verdad esta vez, por favor. No te puedo ayudar a menos que confíes en mí."

"Sé que eres tú, ¡está bien!" grité, derrotada. "¡Sé que mataste a esas chicas! ¡Y si me vas a matar, entonces hazlo ya, porque no aguanto más! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio por hacerme sentir cosas sobre ti que no debo!"

"¡Tori!" Jade se quedó sin aliento. "¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Yo no he matado a nadie!"

"Ahora, ¿quién es la mentirosa?"

"¡No estoy mintiendo! ¿Cómo se te ocurre eso?"

"¡Encontraron el coche de Ryder!" grité, y entonces toda la lucha me dejó. No podía gritar más. "Eso es lo que dijo ese detective cuando me viste con Trina hablándole. Encontraron el coche de Ryder y en el interior había un cuchillo que tenía tanto el ADN de Ryder como el ADN de dos de las chicas de los Sábados por la Noche."

Fue entonces cuando Jade dejó de luchar. Sentí su cuerpo aflojarse. Tropezó mientras subía encima. Cuando me di la vuelta sobre mi espalda, Jade se encontraba allí sentada, viéndose fantasmalmente blanca. Dudo que habría sido capaz siquiera de ponerse de pie en el momento, si lo hubiera intentado. Parecía asustada, lo que me hizo querer consolarla. La odiaba por eso. Pero también no pude evitarlo.

"Yo no quería creerlo, Jade. Lo siento. No lo intenté tampoco. Pero era tan seguro."

"Si eso es cierto, ¿por qué a ti? ¿Por qué te dijo eso? ¿Por qué simplemente no me arrestó?"

"Porque no tenemos pruebas concretas de que tú atacaste a Ryder. Te necesita para ir tras otra chica. Me dijo que no podía romper contigo, porque averiguarías lo que sabíamos. Dijo que era una buena distracción para ti y me dijo que te hiciera feliz." Yo no podía dejar de sonreír amargamente. "Fallé bastante con esa asignación la mayoría del tiempo."

"Créeme" dijo Jade con una risa áspera. "Su plan funcionó a las mil maravillas. Me ha mantenido distraída mucho esta semana. Demasiado distraída."

Jade se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por la habitación. "Debería haberlo imaginado" se reprendió a sí misma. "Lo vi contigo y no cuestioné. Sabía que algo iba mal contigo. Incluso sabía que me mentiste el miércoles, pero me preocupé tanto por ti que no lo relacioné. ¿Cómo pude haber sido tan estúpida?"

Ahora lucía enfadada. Enojada porque había estado descubierta, y enojada por haber dejado a una chica distraerla a metiendo la pata en su perfecta operación. Jade se perdió en sus pensamientos y sacó su cuchillo de su bolsillo trasero. Mi sangre se convirtió en hielo en mis venas mientras la miraba estúpidamente abrirlo y cerrarlo. Mientras contemplaba mis posibilidades de escape si corriera hacia la puerta ahora mismo —lo que era una pobre consideración ya que ahora se encontraba parada y saltaría sobre mí en el segundo que tratara de ponerme de pie— los ojos de Jade cruzaron como un relámpago hacia abajo en mí.

"Este detective" dijo, "¿Está con el FBI?"

Parecía casi una locura ahora. Pensé que no era prudente darle más mierda. Sacudí mi cabeza.

"Policia de Detroit."

"Quería utilizarte como cebo, ¿y sólo estuviste de acuerdo con él?"

"No me usó. Sólo dijo que si sabías que yo sabía tu secreto, ibas a tratar de matarme. Dijo que no romper contigo era la única manera de mantenerme a salvo. Prometió mantener un ojo en mí. Dijo que sabía que no podrías lastimarme."

"Apuesto a que lo hizo" murmuró.

Tuve que mirar hacia otro lado mientras decía mis próximas palabras, porque me daba vergüenza creerla. "Yo pensé que lo sabía, también" susurré patéticamente. "Incluso

si pensaba que matabas a las chicas que se veían igual a mí, estaba segura de que nunca me harías daño. Es por eso que seguí con esto. Y es por eso que me molesté tanto el miércoles, porque no podía hacerme odiarte. No podía no gustarme cuando me besaste. Me dijiste que me amabas y yo... yo... ¡Eres una asesina en serie! Y yo estúpida no podía dejar de enamorarme de ti de todos modos."

La ira de Jade se desvaneció. Sonrió cariñosamente lastimada. "Tienes razón" bromeó. "Eso fue estúpido de ti. No es que no lo aprecio."

Mi mandíbula cayó. "¿Esto es una broma para ti?"

"¡No!" dijo Jade, toda su ira volviendo en un instante. Hombre, ¿tengo un talento para hacerla perder los estribos o qué?

"No es una broma. Y no puedo creer que no estés tomándolo más en serio. Estás en peligro, Vega. Peligro real. ¿Te das cuenta de eso?"

Jade estaba al cien por ciento seria, y su tono fue más duro de lo que jamás la había oído. Era la primera vez que realmente creía que iba a hacerlo. Iba a matarme. Fue sólo una cuestión de tiempo. Bueno, no me tendrá sin luchar.

"¿Y qué hay de tus padres?" continuó a despotricar. "No puedo creer que tus padres se fueron con esto. Y dejarte sola."

"¿Estás bromeando? Mis padres no saben nada de esto. Cuando el detective Sikowitz nos contó dijo que no podíamos decirle a nadie, nos hizo mantenerlo en secreto. Tenía miedo de que te enteraras. Tenía miedo de que si mis padres cancelaran su viaje, podrías conseguir asustarme y matarme."

"Espera. ¿Él sabe que estás sola en casa este fin de semana?" Los ojos de Jade se estrecharon y todo su cuerpo se puso rígido. Me agarró del brazo y tiró de mí a mis pies.

"Vamos a salir de aquí ahora mismo" dijo.

Me tomó unos pasos antes de que lograra golpearla. Esto fue todo. "¡El infierno que no, nos vamos!" le dije, arrancando mi mano de la suya. Me sorprendió que no hubiera estado aferrado con más fuerza. Intenté contraatacar por las escaleras, pero me agarró por el tobillo.

"¿Aún crees que quiero matarte?" preguntó Jade incrédula. Sabía que sólo era cuestión de segundos antes de que ella me tirara de nuevo, pero ahora me encontraba suficiente cerca para que Trina pudiera oírme sobre la música explotante de su habitación.

"¡Trina!" grité. "¡Trina! ¡Llama al Detective Sikowitz!"

"¡Tori, para! ¡Sólo espera!"

"¡Aléjate de mí!" Pateé hacia atrás y logré golpear a Jade en la cara con tanta fuerza que me soltó. Me apresuré a subir las escaleras. Si tan sólo pudiera llegar a la habitación de mi hermana, podríamos cerrar la puerta y esperar a que la policía aparezca. Jade era demasiado rápida. Voló a mí, ya llegando a la cima de la escalera. Me tenía en el piso de nuevo.

"¡Trina!" grité.

"¡Tori, sólo escúchame un segundo! No lo pueden llamar" me gritó Jade. "¿No lo entiendes? Los asesinatos en serie son manejados por el FBI, no..."

Jade cortó a media frase y dejó escapar un grito de dolor. Luego Trina gritó y Jade cayó inerte encima de mí.

"¡Trina!" grité. "Trina, ¿qué pasó? ¿Estás bien? ¡Trina!"

Empujé el cuerpo de Jade lejos de mí y encontré a mi aterrorizada hermana de pie junto a nosotras, sosteniendo el arma de electrochoque de Jade.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó ella, con las manos temblando y las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro.

Jade tosió mi nombre, no del todo inconsciente, y cuando trató de alcanzar su mano hacia mí, Trina y yo gritamos cuando mi frenética hermana la aniquiló otra vez. Tuve que quitarle la cosa de las manos antes de que soltara el gatillo. Esta vez Jade quedó inconsciente."

* * *

**_Tammi Dyson_** es la antagonista de la película Spectacular! de Nickelodeon en donde es el personaje de Victoria Justice, e igual en esa misma película sale Matt Bennett &amp; Avan Jogia.

Lamento tanto la demora, estuve ocupada con la universidad y las practicas que estoy llegando a observar a un niño en su entorno natural... *voz de German* ¿Pregunta? ¿Ya vieron el vídeo de una mujer dando a luz? Sí la respuesta es no, no tienen idea que suerte tienen, yo ya había visto uno anteriormente, pero la semana pasada una de mis maestras nos puso uno de esos vídeos y recordé uno de los tantos motivos del porque no quiero tener hijos, ese día después de clases me entro la curiosidad y le pregunte a mi mamá si le dolió mucho al tenernos a nosotros por parto natural (somos 5) y su respuesta es (y cito textualmente) "es como querer pasar una sandia chica por un lugar del tamaño de un limón" gracias mamá por esa escena algo perturbadora en mi mente...

Dejare de divagar y solo quiero decirle que gracias por los reviews los follows y los favoritos tanto de esta historia como de las otras... En mi perfil, agregue mi ask por si a alguien le interesa, podrían fastidiarme y acosarme para que me apure a actualizar...

Dejen Review gente bonita, sensual y preciosa... Nos estamos leyendo, hasta el próximo capítulo... Oh casi se me había olvidado... Hay un fic que se llama "Hiding" de la autoría de MintBlueNeon son 59 capítulos hasta ahorita, son capítulos cortos, así que no se espanten si ven muchos capítulos, a pesar de eso es muy buena historia es Jori me gusta, a pesar de que me quede como por el 27 por estar ocupada, por favor si pueden pasen y léanla y dejenle un Review al menos por todo el esfuerzo que hace la escritora... Creo que eso es todo ahora si.

Recuerden solo queda **1 **capítulo para terminar la historia y uno extra super largo.

Dejen Review por favor (/u-u\\) tengan una semana decente...


	24. El Asesino de los Sábados por la Noche

Como dice Shikamaru de Naruto ¡Buenas! Este es el capítulo final de la historia pero aún queda un capítulo extra super largo que es punto de vista de Jade y como fue que ella y su tía Cat llegaron al mismo vecindario donde vive Tori

Disclaimer: Juro solemnemente que VicTORIous no me pertenece, y que mis intenciones con los personajes no son buenas... La historia es adaptación del libro Serial Hottie de Kelly Oram

Los dejo leer y nos leemos más abajo

* * *

"No creo que te propongas hacer eso a alguien más de una vez." Respiré mientras empujé a una Jade inconsciente. Era la única cosa en la que podría concentrarme en ese momento, la manera de mi cerebro de tratar con mis miedos. Me encogí en lo ensangrentado que su rostro se veía. Imagino que la podría haber pateado muy bien.

Trina y yo nos encontrábamos ambas tan agitadas que cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó, gritamos de nuevo antes de darnos cuenta quien era.

"¡Detective Sikowitz!" jadeó Trina.

Corrimos por las escaleras y nos tiramos en los brazos del sobresaltado policía. Sí, se sorprendió un poco al encontrar dos histéricas adolescentes de repente pegándose a él.

Trina y yo comenzamos a lanzar la historia al mismo tiempo, hasta que el detective Sikowitz rió y nos detuvo. "Chicas" dijo tranquilamente. "Una a la vez, por favor."

Di un paso hacia atrás, capaz de calmarme más rápido que mi hermana. La dejé hablar, ya que dudaba que fuera capaz de detenerse a sí misma. Ella parecía estar en estado de shock.

Cuando Trina se aferró a la chaqueta del detective y comenzó a explicarle que Jade intentó matarme y ahora estaba inconsciente en el pasillo de arriba, el detective Sikowitz dio un paso en la casa y despacio cerró la puerta tras de él, deslizando el cerrojo en su lugar. Tenía un brazo apoyado en torno a mi hermana, escuchando cuidadosamente su historia, pero nunca quitó sus ojos de mí, sus locos y hambrientos ojos.

Me di cuenta sólo un segundo demasiado tarde.

El detective Sikowitz reconoció el momento en el que la compresión me golpeo. Sonrió.

_¡Ugh, Tori, estúpida! ¡Estúpida! ¡Imbécil! Jade tenía razón. Soy __demasiado terca para mi propio bien._

"Ella estuvo intentando decírmelo, pero yo no prestaba atención."

"La chica se había dado cuenta, ¿verdad?" El detective rió. "Yo sabía que ella lo intentaba. ¿Por qué crees que te necesitaba para distraerla? Ah, ah, Tori" dijo cuándo mi cuerpo se tensó. "Ten un poco de paciencia."

Trina sacó su cara del pecho del detective Sikowitz y sólo tuvo tiempo de preguntar "¿Qué...?" Antes de que el psicópata le diera la vuelta y la atrapara con fuerza contra su cuerpo. No vi cuando agarró un cuchillo, pero de repente lo tenía presionado contra su garganta.

Trina y yo nos congelamos.

"¿T-T-Tori?"

"No te muevas, Treen" le advertí. Entonces centré mi mirada en el detective. Aún no me había quitado los ojos de encima. No estaba incluso segura de que él pudiese parpadear. Y pensaba que Jade era espeluznante.

"No te preocupes, Tori" dijo el detective. "Te daré una posibilidad, sólo que no todavía."

El detective Sikowitz finalmente rompió su mirada para sonreírle a mi hermana de una forma que me daría pesadillas luego. Me sentía contenta de que Trina no pudiera mirarlo.

"¿Qué hay sobre ella?" pregunté, empujando mi histeria hacia el fondo lo mejor que pude. Mi voz todavía temblaba, sin embargo. "¿Le darás la misma oportunidad?"

El detective Sikowitz le dio a Trina una mirada calculadora. "Podría" reflexionó. Entonces sus ojos se clavaron en mi otra vez, "pero tú y yo sabemos que no importaría. No eres una luchadora" susurró en el oído de Trina. "¿Lo eres cariño?"

El detective Sikowitz deslizó lentamente la hoja de su cuchillo hacia abajo por la garganta de Trina atrapándolo en el cuello de su camisa. La tela sumergida suficientemente bajo como para mostrar su escote. Ella jadeó y las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

Vi con horror, como el detective Sikowitz se echó a reír y entonces lamió las lágrimas de su cara. "¡Basta ya!" grité, cuando Trina comenzó a sollozar.

No podía contener mis lágrimas por más tiempo, pero en lugar de entrar en pánico, mi miedo se convirtió en rabia. Cambié mi peso sobre las puntas de mis pies. No tenía idea de lo que iba a hacer, pero de ninguna manera iba a dejar que le hicieran daño a mi hermana.

"Cuidado, Tori" advirtió el detective Sikowitz, pero la forma en que su voz ronroneó, creo que esperaba que lo intentara.

"Déjala ir."

El detective Sikowitz dejó escapar una risa cruel.

"Nunca lo conseguirás debido a nosotras" dije, intentado sonar más fuerte de lo que me sentía. "Sabes que no voy a estar de pie aquí esperando a que termines con ella, y ella no es realmente la que deseas."

"Eso no es totalmente cierto" dijo el detective, aunque no podía ocultar su deseo. Trina definitivamente no era quien quería. Me deseaba tanto que apenas podía mantener la concentración. "Odiaría que Trina se perdiera la diversión. Después de todo, estoy muy agradecido con tu hermana. Tu estúpida, imaginativa, ridícula, tonta, brillante hermana." La besó en el lado de su cabeza y suspiró. "Cuando presentaste ese informe, me diste un regalo. Dos regalos."

Trina se quedó sin aliento ante sus palabras.

"Es mi culpa" sollozó. "Todas sus víctimas tenían antecedentes penales. Así es como las encontrabas. Nunca habrías encontrado a Tori, si yo no hubiese llamado a la policía por Jade."

"Ni en un millón de años" acordó Sikowitz. "Pero es tan deliciosamente perfecta. Jade, también, ¿con su accidente, la muerte de sus padres, un carácter violento, y un trastorno de personalidad? No podría haber creado un mejor chivo expiatorio si lo hubiera conjurado de la nada."

"Tori" sollozó Trina. "¡Lo siento tanto!"

"No lo sientas" le dijo el detective. "Has salvado vidas. ¿Quién sabe por cuantas otras chicas habría ido si tú no me hubieses dado una manera tan hermosa de salir?"

Esto no ayudó precisamente a que Trina se sienta mejor. Comenzó a llorar tan fuerte que el detective Sikowitz apenas podía mantenerse cerca de ella. Traté de ignorarla. No podía permitirme el lujo de la distracción. Calculé que, si sólo pudiera mantenerlo hablando lo suficiente, Jade despertaría y llamaría a la policía. O tal vez mataría al psicópata. Cualquiera de las dos opciones me parecía bien.

"Tú atacaste a Ryder" dije, juntando las piezas. "Después de que Jade se metió en problemas por amenazar a Ryder, lo atascaste para hacer parecer a Jade culpable."

"¿Cómo podría resistirme? ¿Con mi cuchillo conectando a Ryder y los asesinatos de los Sábados por la Noche? Una vez que ellos las encuentren en la mañana, ningún jurado en el mundo le permitirá a Jade caminar."

El detective Sikowitz comenzaba a inquietarse. Su cuchillo caía lejos del cuello de Trina mientras se resistía a la tentación de atacarme. Vi una oportunidad para distraerlo. Por supuesto, eso significaba provocarlo a venir detrás de mí. Sólo esperaba que Trina tuviera un sentido suficientemente bueno como para correr tan pronto como él lo hiciera.

"Hablas de un gran juego para un tipo que sólo va tras los fugitivos muertos de hambre y los adictos de crack."

El peligro que había visto brillar a menudo en los ojos de Jade ahora apareció en la abrumadora mirada de Sikowitz. Mi desafío lo emocionaba.

"Cierto" dijo. "Es por eso que esto va a ser muy, muy interesante."

Miré en sus salvajes ojos. Sus pupilas tan dilatadas, que todo lo que yo podía ver estaba negro. Mi corazón se aceleró. Había tanta adrenalina corriendo en mis venas. No creo que fuera físicamente posible sentir pánico. Sabía que vendría cuando todo acabara. De hecho, apuesto a que estaría más jodida que Jade si sobrevivía a esto. Pero ahora mismo, sólo podía enfocarme en el juego. Y esto era un juego. Un enfermizo, retorcido juego.

Bueno, no iba a dejar que el Acuchillador de los Sábado por la Noche me golpeara más de lo que jamás había dejado a Beck golpearme en un juego de uno contra uno. Canalicé toda la loca energía que mi miedo me daba, ajusté mis hombros, y tiré de mis manos temblorosas en puños apretados. "Empecemos."

Está bien, voy a admitir que no siempre soy la persona más inteligente del mundo, y tenía la sensación de que lo que estaba a punto de hacer era casi la cosa más estúpida que podría haber hecho, pero imaginé que correr hacia él, sería la última cosa que esperaba que hiciera. Antes de que pudiera arrepentirme, corrí hacia él. Tenía razón ya que esto lo sorprendió y tuvo que empujar a Trina fuera del camino con el fin de defenderse de mi ataque. Lanzó el peso-de-mi-hermana tan fuerte que golpeó su cabeza con la puerta principal y aterrizó con un golpe en el suelo. Se encontraba en estado de shock y posiblemente tenía un masivo dolor de cabeza, pero por lo menos su garganta no había sido cortada.

Las cosas, sin embargo, no se veían tan bien para mí. Me las había arreglado para sacar a mi hermana fuera del peligro, pero también me las había arreglado para conseguir que me agarrara por detrás.

"Espero que eso no sea todo lo que tienes, Tori."

_No lo era._

El detective Sikowitz no era un tipo enorme, pero tal vez había tomado las mismas clases de defensa personal que Jade había estado tomando por años. Pero tal vez no porque no había levantado mis pies fuera de la tierra de la manera en la que Jade siempre lo hacía, lo que hizo posible para mi pisar fuerte hacia abajo en su pie y puso sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros en lugar de en los codos, lo que me dio más que suficiente espacio para que pudiera lanzar mi codo hacia atrás en sus costillas. El golpe fue suficiente para poder separarme de él y marché a través de la casa, dirigiéndome a la puerta trasera.

"¡Tori!" gritó y justo como esperé, se olvidó de Trina y vino corriendo detrás de mí.

Si no fuera por la estúpida mesa de cocina que se hallaba entre la puerta corrediza de cristal y yo, podría haberme encontrado fuera y capaz hacer el ruido suficiente para alertar a la caballería. Comencé a ir alrededor de la mesa, pero Sikowitz me atrapó. "Tendrás que hacerlo mejor que eso" dijo, agarrándome por el pelo.

Cuando me tiró hacia atrás tuve la oportunidad de agarrar una silla y la giré tan fuerte como pude. A diferencia de cualquiera de las veces que he visto a Chuck Norris romperle una silla a alguien en las películas, la cosa no se rompió en mil pedazos—lo que era totalmente decepcionante— pero le dejé una herida gigante al costado de su cara. A juzgar por la mirada que me dio, era definitivamente la primera chica de los Sábado por la Noche que lo hizo sangrar.

Llegué a la puerta trasera, pero estaba cerrada, y antes de que pudiera deslizarme y abrirla, un muy enojado asesino serial me levantó y golpeó hacia abajo sobre el mostrador de la cocina. Mi cabeza golpeó casi en el mismo lugar en el que la había roto al comienzo del verano, y aquellos puntos negros flotantes en mi visión regresaron para una visita. Mis ojos en blanco por un momento, pero quebró la concentración cuando estallé en un agudo dolor de cabeza tan abrazador que pensé que me hallaba envuelta en llamas.

Por un minuto no podía siquiera pensar. Todo lo que podía hacer era gritar de dolor mientras Sikowitz arrastraba su cuchillo en mi estómago. No fue lo suficientemente profundo como para derramar mis tripas ni nada, pero así es como este tipo funciona, él haría que durara.

"Así es, Tori" susurró. "Grita para mí, mi pequeña luchadora."

Su voz me sacó del dolor y me di cuenta que se encontraba sobre mí. Me volví frenética, golpeando tan violentamente como pude, a pesar de causar que mi estómago se prenda fuego nuevamente. Tenía uno de mis brazos libres y le di un puñetazo. Pero gracias a los músculos de mi estómago cortados hacia arriba, no pude conseguir la fuerza suficiente para derribar al hombre de dos veces mi tamaño de encima. Al psicópata le gustó cuando le pegué, sin embargo.

Intenté una nueva táctica y comencé tocando cerca de mi cabeza por algo en el mostrador, pero las únicas cosas que logré alcanzar fueron una pila de cartas, el bolso de Trina, y las llaves de mi Jeep.

_¡Las llaves de mi __Jeep!_

Mi diminuta navaja suiza de color rosa nunca había parecido más hermosa. Jade me había dicho cuando me la dio que nunca me protegería de un asesino en serie, pero yo estaba dispuesta a probar la teoría. Arrebaté y tiré de la hoja abriéndola con los dientes, luego la metí tan fuerte como pude en cualquier parte del cuerpo de Sikowitz que estuviese cerca. El largo de la hoja se clavó hasta el fondo en su antebrazo, y aunque no era exactamente una herida fatal, tenía que haber dolido como el infierno.

Lo había lanzado completamente fuera de su juego. Cuando se tambaleó hacia atrás, hice la única cosa que se me ocurrió, que era tirar el cuchillo fuera de su brazo y comenzar a apuñalarlo nuevamente.

"¡Te gusta, tú Psicópata!" grité mientras atascaba mi cuchillo en su brazo unas buenas dos o tres veces más.

Mmm, aparentemente no le gustó, porque me llamó por la palabra Puta —La verdadera palabra P, no la que de vez en cuando decía Jade -perra- y asomo su navaja mucho más grande en mi estómago, esta vez de verdad.

Es divertido, porque lo sentí y sabía exactamente que esto pasaba ahora, pero es como si el dolor era tan intenso que simplemente dejó de doler. La herida de arma blanca no había dolido casi tanto como la rebanada de trabajo que él había hecho hace un minuto. Ni siquiera grité. Tan solo solté una especie de jadeo y todo se volvió muy frío.

Esperé por algo más por él sacando la navaja fuera y apuñalándome nuevamente, o por lo menos diciendo algún comentario espeluznante, o poniendo sus asquerosos dedos en mí pero nada de esto llegó. En su lugar, se oyó el sonido de un crujido de un cráneo y el grito de Trina helando la sangre.

Abrí mis ojos cuando Sikowitz cayó al suelo, y allí se encontraba mi hermana, sosteniendo un sartén con manchas de sangre en ella. Temblando tanto que apenas podía mantenerse.

"¡Tori!" gritó. "Sólo aguanta. ¡Ya llamé a los policías!"

"¿Dónde está Jade?" pregunté, pero cuando hablé, tosí un poco de sangre y Trina se puso histérica otra vez.

Un minuto después, todo se convirtió en un caos mientras un millón de policías invadieron mi casa. Trina fue llevada lejos, al igual que el asesino serial inconsciente. Y yo envuelta por un grupo de paramédicos. Lo que sea que inyectaron en mi cuerpo, benditos sean, no sólo eliminó el dolor, también dejó dormir toda la parte de mi estómago donde estuvo el cuchillo. Estoy bastante segura de que era una buena cosa. Me hallaba a la deriva cuando me pusieron en una camilla, pero podía reconocer apenas a la persona que me ayudó a bajar las escaleras, ya que me llevó hacia la puerta principal.

Los ojos de Jade se encontraron con los míos por un breve momento. La única palabra que se me ocurrió para describir la expresión en su rostro era 'atrapada'. Traté de llamarla, pero tenía esta estúpida máscara en la cara, y simplemente no tenía la energía para hacer nada más que susurrar. De cualquier forma, seguramente no me escucharía. Me sumí en la inconsciencia después de eso.

* * *

Estaba segura de que Jade nunca me iba a volver a hablar, pero esperé estar equivocada cuando desperté y sentí una mano cerrada sobre la mía con tanta fuerza que no podía sentir mis dedos.

"¿Jade?"

"¡Tori!"

Nop. Era Trina. No era la persona que yo esperaba, pero sorprendentemente esto era mejor.

"Hola, hermana" dije, feliz de verla ilesa. Bueno, relativamente ilesa. Sus ojos se encontraban todos rojos e hinchados, su nariz congestionada con mocos, y tenía esta diminuta herida sobre su ojo que fue tapada con una bandita de mariposa. Aún con una parte enferma, todavía se veía preciosa. No hay duda de que tendría toda la población masculina de Canton, posiblemente todo Michigan, cayendo por todas partes para ayudarla a recuperarse. "Te ves como la mierda"

Trina me dio esta medio histérica risa/llorosa y muy llorosamente dijo "Lo siento mucho. Todo esto fue mi culpa."

"Y sin embargo, soy la que quedó ensartada, mientras que te ibas con sólo un golpe en la cabeza. ¿Dónde está la justicia en eso?" Me sentí como una idiota total cuando se echó a llorar. "Oh, Dios mío, Treen, ¡sólo bromeaba!"

"¡Pero es cierto!" gimió.

"Tal vez" le dije, tomando un tono serio. "Pero sólo tratabas de protegerme, y, al final, me salvaste la vida."

Trina me miró y frunció el ceño.

"El Detective Sikowitz estaba entrenado, y lo acabaste con un solo golpe." le expliqué. Ni siquiera tuve que fingir el orgullo en mi voz. "Tenemos que conseguirte en un juego en algún momento. Apuesto a que tienes un golpe brutal."

Trina se sorprendió, conociendo la profundidad del cumplido que le di. Me eché a reír al ver la expresión de su rostro y dije "Puedes ser femenina, pero sigues siendo una Vega."

Trina sollozó, pero su rostro parecía esperanzador. "Así que, ¿no me odias?"

"Eres mi hermana mayor. Por supuesto que te odio." le dije, pero esbocé una sonrisa.

"Eres una mentirosa."

Trina y yo tuvimos una buena risa y se inclinó sobre mi cama para exprimirme, esta cosa de abrazar era cada vez más fácil para nosotras.

"Hablando de mentir" le dije después de un momento. "¿Has hablado con mamá y papá?"

Trina se encogió. "Oh, sí. Estamos en problemas. El FBI envió un helicóptero a su crucero para conseguirlos. Si yo fuera tú, exageraría con lo de víctima traumatizada tanto como sea posible, ya que el FBI les dijo que habíamos estado hablando con el detective Sikowitz a sus espaldas por un par de semanas ahora. Su avión aterrizara en unas dos horas, y luego estaremos más o menos sin permiso de salir indefinidamente."

"Es una buena cosa que vinimos ahora, entonces."

Trina y yo nos sorprendimos por la intrusión, supongo que ambas seremos siempre un poco más nerviosas ahora.

Me sorprendió mucho ver a Beck en la puerta de mi habitación del hospital, teniendo en cuenta que no me había hablado desde el ataque de Ryder, ninguno de los chicos lo había hecho. Aún más sorprendente, fue todavía cuando André y Robbie lo siguieron hasta la habitación.

Beck se acercó a mi cama y sacó un ramo gigante de rosas de detrás de su espalda. Rojas. Me quedé boquiabierta ante la vista y lo miré para encontrarme con la sonrisa de Beck. "Por el amor de... no me digas que estás esperando otra oportunidad."

"Relájate, Tori. He aprendido mi lección la primera vez." Beck se volvió a mi hermana y le entregó las flores. "Estas en realidad son para ti" dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. "Yo estaba... me alegro de que estés bien."

Cuando Trina tomó las flores, y de hecho se sonrojó, me burlé. "¿En serio? Amigo. Me apuñalaron ¿y le das flores a ella? Apestas." Beck se echó a reír. "Lo siento. No pensé que fueras del tipo de flores."

"Ese no es el punto."

"Suficiente." dijo Andre. Él y Robbie habían llegado en torno al otro lado de mi cama. "No te damos flores, porque pensamos que te gustaría mejor esto."

Él y Robbie intercambiaron sonrisas y Robbie sacó un muñeca Barbie de tamaño del muñeco Steve Yzerman de detrás de su espalda. Le habían puesto una máscara de Freddie Kruger en ella y un súper cuchillo del ejército suizo el tamaño de mi llavero pegado en lugar de su palo de hockey. Habían blanqueado el apellido Yzerman en la parte posterior de la camiseta y escribieron Vega en su lugar con un marcador.

"Ustedes chicos son unos tontos" dije. Pero abrazaba la atesorada muñeca en mi pecho. "Y esto es mucho mejor que las flores. Gracias."

Mientras Beck se alborotaba el pelo y Andre me palmeaba los cinco oímos el sonido de las zapatillas arrastrándose detenidamente en la capa del piso del hospital. Alcé la vista a tiempo para ver a los tres J amontonarse.

"¿Qué demonios es esto?" preguntó Jesse.

"Vuelvan a desmadrarse de nuestra mujer" ordenó Josh. Beck, Robbie, y Andre de repente me flanquearon a ambos lados, creando una muy clara 'nosotros contra ellos' situación. Beck sonrió, sentándose en el borde de mi cama para que pudiera lanzar su brazo sobre mi hombro. "Lo siento, chicos. Estafamos a sus bienes este verano" anunció "Y no estamos devolviéndoselo sin luchar."

"¿De qué está hablando, Vega?" preguntó Jack, lanzándome una mirada acusadora.

Me encogí de hombros, pero Andre elevó la voz "¿Qué dices, Tori?" preguntó. "¿Quieres mostrarles a estos maricas del campamento de verano que es un juego real?"

Ahora que soy una señorita, bueno, menos cruda de lo que era a principios del verano, de todos modos, no voy a repetir la basura hablada que valió esto de los J. No hace falta decir, que casi se reducía a una pelea de patio amistosa y terminó con una promesa para el enfrentamiento de hockey callejero del siglo que acabaría tan pronto como tuviera la oportunidad de volver a jugar. Bueno, eso y un puñado de enfermeras que pateó a todo el mundo excepto a Trina para hacer espacio para mi próxima serie de visitantes.

* * *

Me sentía agotada. No sabía exactamente de los otros visitantes, sobre todo cuando esos visitantes eran dos personas cuyos trajes rígidos gritaban 'agentes federales'. Pero Jade barajaba detrás de ellos.

Sentí a mi corazón saltarse un latido. O dos. O tres. Realmente no creía que alguna vez me hablaría después de todo lo que le había hecho. Todo lo que la había acusado. Me hizo feliz ver que se hallaba bien, y me odiaba a mí misma por la forma en que su rostro lucía negro y azul a partir de donde la había pateado. Pero sobre todo, me sentía mal por la forma en que no me miraba.

Los ojos de Jade se pegaron al suelo y vaciló en el umbral de mi cuarto. Era claro que no quería estar aquí. Era evidente que ni siquiera quería verme nunca más. Sentí lo que creo que fue mi corazón rompiéndose, y la forma en que mi estómago comenzó a revolverse no hizo mucho por la herida de arma blanca recuperándose en mis entrañas.

Sentí un apretón tranquilizador en los dedos y miré la mano de Trina sosteniendo la mía. Sonrió, pero sus ojos se veían llenos de preocupación por mí

"Ahí están mis dos heroínas" dijo una mujer de traje con voz resonante, y algo alegre.

Se refería a Trina y a mí. Yo no podía dejar de tartamudear. "¿H- heroínas?"

La mujer se echó a reír como un recostado Papá Noel excepto que no tenía barba. "Las dos detuvieron a un asesino en serie anoche. Diría que eso es bastante heroico." Acercándose a estrechar la mano de Trina y la mía. "Helen Ophelia Dubois Baxter , Directora de la Oficina Federal de Investigaciones. Es un verdadero placer conocerlas a ambas. Especialmente a ti, Victoria. Jade me ha hablado mucho de ti."

Miré a Jade y rápidamente hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Me había estado mirando, pero todavía no podía mirarme a los ojos. "¿Yo... Ella...?"

"Se preocupó mucho por tu seguridad, Victoria. Ha estado trabajando con el Agente Lane Alexander aquí." Hizo un gesto al del otro traje "Para tratar de resolver el caso."

Miré detenidamente al silencioso tipo alto de pie junto a Jade, y el reconocimiento me golpeó. Era el hombre que se encontró con Jade en el lugar de sushi. No era un intercambio ilegal después de todo. Jade había pedido un favor a su amiga, la directora del FBI, para que pudiera tratar de mantenerme a salvo.

Me encontraba tan halagada y agradecida de que Jade llegaría a tal loco extremo por mí que de repente exclamé "¡Pero ella lo resolvió!" Quería que todos supieran lo increíble que era. Y sobre todo quería que Jade supiera que era consciente de que lo había hecho. "Lo sabía antes..." No pude terminar la frase y dije "Trató de decirme. Era demasiado terca para escuchar."

La agente Helen Dubois arqueó una ceja ante Jade. "¿Es eso cierto, West?" preguntó, sorprendiendo a Jade que levantó la mirada del suelo. "¿Te diste cuenta?"

Jade miró a la Helen Dubois y se movió incómoda. "Sí, señora. Sólo a duras penas."

"¿Y no se te ocurrió llamar al Agente Lane antes de que estas señoritas fueran atacadas?"

"Estaba a punto de hacerlo. Pero..." Los ojos de Jade finalmente brillaron sobre mí, pero rápidamente se volvió hacia Helen. "Pero mi novia y su hermana patearon mi culo antes de poder hacerlo, señora."

Trina y yo hicimos una mueca. Ambas nos sentíamos como una mierda por lo que hicimos a la pobre e inocente Jade.

Helen no parecía tan preocupado por eso. Rugió con una risa que sacudió los pasillos. "Eso es toda una hazaña" dijo, sonriéndonos. "He visto a la Srita. West acabar con algunos de mis agentes altamente entrenados."

La Sra. Helen Debious siguió hablando sobre la condición física del Detective Sikowitz también, y nos dio las gracias por tomarnos con calma a Jade, pero no pude escuchar de verdad. No después de lo que Jade había dicho.

Cuando ya no pude aguantar más, interrumpí a la directora del FBI, que mi madre me habría matado por hacerlo, y le dije a Jade "¿No querrás decir ex-novia?" No podía ocultar la conmoción en mi voz.

Jade finalmente me miró, y por una vez no podía leer su expresión. Había demasiadas emociones pintadas en ella para distinguir cualquiera.

"Um" dije, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que todos en la sala me miraban. "Asumí que acusándote de ser una asesina, estropeando tu rostro y que mi hermana casi te noqueara a muerte, era motivo suficiente para justificar el deshacerte de mí."

"Lo siento mucho, por cierto" interrumpió Trina, encogiéndose de nuevo.

"¿Estás diciendo que aún quieres ser mi novia?"

_Um, ¡DUH!_ Me sonrojé ante la mirada de Jade, lamentando haber traído a colación el tema. Realmente deseaba a toda esta gente fuera.

Como si leyera mi mente, mi encantadora hermana sonrió al y preguntó "¿Ya han visto la cafetería aquí? Me muero de hambre, y desde que la policía previamente dijo que no se me permitía ir a ninguna parte sin escolta hasta que mis padres llegaran aquí."

El rostro de la Sra. Helen se iluminó. "El almuerzo suena como una idea fantástica" dijo. "Vamos, Lane, usted me puede ayudar a llenar el interrogatorio de la Señorita Vega."

"Oh, ¿sobre eso? Cuando lleguen nuestras declaraciones y esas cosas, ¿cree que podría mencionar un poco eso de las heroínas a mis padres? ¿Al igual que, mucho?" preguntó Trina, mientras caminaban hacia la puerta. Oí a la Sra. Helen reír todo el camino hasta el ascensor. La habitación se encontraba repentinamente vacía, salvo Jade y yo. Era tan tranquilo, casi demasiado. Tenía que romper el silencio.

"Um..." Jade miraba sus pies de nuevo y no se había movido de su lugar contra la pared junto a la salida. Casi esperaba que huyera. "Para que conste, de verdad lo siento. Sé que no va a ayudar a que me odies un poco menos, pero..."

"¿Odiarte?" jadeó Jade. "No te odio."

"¡Eso es una mentira! ¡Ni siquiera puedes mirarme!"

Jade me miró, haciéndome sentir mal por haber perdido los estribos.

"¡Porque no soporto verte así!" gritó de nuevo, y luego se deslizó por la pared hasta el suelo. De repente su voz era nada más que un susurro. "Me prometí que te mantendría a salvo, y mírate."

"Sí, mírame. Estoy a salvo." le dije, esperando que la sonrisa que le di la capturara. No lo hizo.

"Sabes lo que quiero decir."

"Correcto, bien. Pero no es tu culpa. No sabías cómo de testaruda soy cuando hiciste esa promesa. Y, además, me mantuviste a salvo. Si no me hubieras avisado sobre el detective Sikowitz, las cosas podrían haber ido mucho peor. Soy la idiota que gastó demasiado tiempo para entenderlo. Soy la idiota que fue engañada por la mierda de Sikowitz. Soy la idiota que creía que eras capaz de..." Sentí que se me revolvía el estómago de nuevo. "¿Cómo no me odias?"

"Estaba siendo investigada, Vega. Por la policía. Y él hacía un muy buen trabajo de ello. No te culpo en absoluto por escucharlo y querer protegerte. De hecho, estoy orgullosa de ti."

_Wow. ¿Somos una pareja en mal estado o qué?_

"Está bien, así que no me culpas y no te culpo" le dije. "¿Qué tal si ambas dejamos de sentirnos como basura y sólo acordamos que mis cicatrices van serán más impresionante que esa insignificante pequeña cosa entre tus pechos?"

Jade se sobresaltó por un momento. Por fin llegó a mi lado de la cama con la extraña combinación de tristeza y alegría en sus ojos. "Bien. Pero nunca respondiste a mi pregunta."

"¿Qué pregunta?"

"¿Todavía quieres ser mi novia?" Su voz temblaba como si estuviera muerta de miedo por mi respuesta. "Porque estoy bastante segura de que anoche dijiste varias veces que me odiabas."

Sonreí ante su pregunta, porque la respuesta era tan ridículamente obvia. Esto era exactamente lo que había querido durante mucho tiempo. Esta era mi Jade, dulce y vulnerable Jade, que me miraba como si yo fuera todo el universo, así como un sabroso bocado de algo que no podía esperar para devorar. Todavía gritaba peligro, pero ahora no tenía por qué sentirme culpable por haber sido atraída a ese peligro. "Sí" le dije. "Pero también admití estar enamorada de ti."

Jade trató de ocultarme su reacción, pero tenía un tiempo difícil manteniendo todo adentro. Metió la mano en el bolsillo. Pensé que iba a sacar el cuchillo, pero en lugar de eso, sacó el collar que había tratado de darme el miércoles. "¿Vas a mantenerlo ahora, por favor?"

Jade no esperó una respuesta antes de enganchar la cadena alrededor de mi cuello.

Cuando llegó por detrás de mí, acortando la distancia que había entre nosotras, mi cuerpo, me avergüenza decirlo, se volvió completamente loco. Mi corazón se aceleró, me estremecí, se atascó mi respiración... y, bueno, sí, Jade no era precisamente ajena.

Jade me dio el más divertido _'Oh, Tori'_ y un suspiro, sin embargo, luego se echó hacia atrás. "Entonces, ¿cuál es?" preguntó, la sonrisa en su rostro volviéndose peligrosamente confiada. "¿Me amas o me odias?"

"Yo..."

Chasqueando mi mandíbula cerrada, Entrecerré mis ojos cuando me di cuenta que jugaba conmigo. Tratando de hacerme decirlo. La palabra con A. No sólo la palabra A, sino todo el asunto, con el "yo" y el "tú".

"Buen intento, amiga." _No me estás haciendo decir 'Te amo' tan __fácil, incluso si es verdad._

Jade reprimió una sonrisa y cruzó los brazos sobre sus pechos. "¿Sabes que escuché eso, verdad?"

_¡MIERDA!_

* * *

Y llegamos al fin, felicidades a las personas que adivinaron que el asesino era Sikowitz... Soló queda un capítulo que es un extra que nos muestra como llego Jade al mismo vecindario que Tori

Gracias por seguir esta historia, por los follows, los favoritos y por los Reviews... No se cuando subiré el capítulo extra así que tengan paciencia

Ahora, no voy a desaparecer de fanfiction, aun me queda una historia por traducir de 14 ó 15 capítulos (no me acuerdo ahora muy bien) de la cual ya retomare muy pronto su traducción y varios One Shot's que quiero subir, pero me daré un descanso... _**Dejen Review**_

Nos leemos pronto, y como dice mi profesor de Lógica "Sean Felices"


	25. Buscando una casa

¡Hola mundo de fanfiction! Quiero disculparme por no haber podido subir esto antes, se rompió mi computadora, así que por eso la tardanza… Este capítulo está contado por Jade, disfruten…

Disclaimer: VicTORIous no me pertenece es propiedad de Dan Schneider &amp; Nickelodeon. La historia es adaptación del libro Serial Hottie de Kelly Oram

* * *

Este iba a ser el verano más largo de mi vida. Había estado en Michigan por exactamente seis horas y veintitrés minutos, y ya sabía que lo odiaba. El aire era tan espeso que casi se podía beber, y había demasiados árboles. Hacia donde mirara, había árboles. Árboles y hormigón.

Como si el aire caliente y húmedo, y los árboles, no fueran suficientes para sofocarme, el pensamiento de tener que vivir con un grupo de americanos incultos y sencillos de clase media, definitivamente lo hacía. Después de haber pasado todo el día conduciendo por la zona metropolitana de Detroit mirando casas, he aprendido que la idea de esta gente de los coches deportivos eran los Mustang o los Camaro, y una buena mesa significaba Applebees y Outback Steakhouse*. No volvería a ver un Rollo Californiano decente.

¿Y los mataría escuchar algo que no sea hip-hop?

Justo cuando pasábamos otro centro comercial en ruinas, entramos en un barrio llamado Brookhurst.

"Sé que van a amar esta" gritó la señora de la inmobiliaria desde el asiento delantero. "¡Este vecindario en particular tiene mucho carácter!"

"¿Qué opinas, Jade?" dijo mi tía Cat, mirándome a los ojos por el espejo retrovisor.

Una palabra vino a mi mente. Infierno. Técnicamente, el mapa decía que "Hell" estaba justo a una hora al noroeste de aquí, pero aun así. Era lo suficientemente cerca. Por supuesto, no podía decirle eso a mi tía. Fui yo la que escogió esta ciudad de mierda. En serio, ¿en qué pensaba?

Me encogí de hombros sin comprometerme. "No es Beverly Hills."

"Pero esa es la aventura, ¿cierto, Jade?"

Tía Cat sonaba como si estuviera tratando de convencerse a sí misma más que a mí. Me di cuenta por la expresión en su rostro que cada una de las últimas cinco casas que habíamos mirado la habían dejado tan impresionada como a mí.

"¡Bueno, aquí estamos!"

La señora de bienes raíces era demasiado alegre para su propio bien. En cierto modo, quería apuñalarla. Podría haberlo estado considerando inconscientemente, porque a medida que nos acercábamos a la puerta principal, de la que rezaba no fuera mi futura residencia, mi cuchillo y mis tijeras habían encontrado de alguna manera su camino a mis manos, y yo lo giraba, abriéndolos y cerrándolos. Tía Cat se mete conmigo cuando hago eso.

Guardé el cuchillo y las tijeras en el bolsillo de mi Jeans y cuando la dama de bienes raíces fue a mostrarle a mi tía la cocina, vagué por las escaleras ya que no quería oír su voz nunca más.

Supuse que las habitaciones eran bastante grandes, pero quien sea que haya decorado este lugar (lo que me imaginaba que sólo podría haber sucedido en 1972) tenía algo con las sucias alfombras de pelo largo, los paneles de madera y papel pintado con colores rojo-naranja, y oro. Era como si alguien hubiese vomitado otoño dentro de aquella casa.

Ya había visto suficiente. No me importaba si yo era una mocosa malcriada y rica de Beverly Hills. Toda esa idea de experimentar la clase media era falsa.

Yo estaba, literalmente, saliendo de la habitación con el propósito de marchar abajo para exigirle a la tía Cat que olvidara este plan estúpido y me llevara a casa, cuando de repente alguien en el vecindario decidió interrumpir la paz con _Social Distortion_. Mi curiosidad me traicionó. Me olvidé de mi misión actual y me acerqué a la ventana.

La música venía de la casa al otro lado de la calle, de la ventana del piso superior, justo enfrente de donde yo estaba de pie, en la ventana completamente abierta.

Me apoyé en ella y esperé a ver si podía echar un vistazo al vecino. A pesar del buen gusto para la música, no quería ser atrapado viviendo en la calle de algún idiota. Realmente no tenía mucha tolerancia para la mayoría de la gente de mi edad. Chicos, especialmente.

Una mochila pesada salió volando por la ventana hacia el techo por encima del garaje, y luego una pelicastaña, alta, que llevaba una camiseta deportiva lo suficientemente grande como para ahorcarla, la siguió.

Mi aliento se atascó en mis pulmones. Era preciosa. De la clase de quienes no sabían que lo eran. Su pelo largo y recto, estaba recogido en una cola de caballo desordenada, dejando al descubierto un cuello largo y delgado. No podía ver sus ojos, pero incluso desde el otro lado de la calle me di cuenta de que tenía los labios llenos de un color rosa que sería perfecto para besar. Realmente no podía ver su figura debajo de sus ropas holgadas, pero mientras se acomodaba contra el costado de su casa, me di cuenta de que tenía una flaqueza que sugería que era una atleta seria.

Hacía su tarea en el techo, con el rock a todo volumen, y comiendo lo que sólo podría ser helado de menta y chips. Tenía una lata de crema batida a su lado, pero ella no la puso en su helado, como una persona normal. Tomó un bocado y luego roció la crema batida directamente de la lata a su boca.

Me fasciné completamente por esta extraña chica, y, oh, yo quería ser esa lata de crema batida. No, yo quería tomar esa lata y...

Salté cuando oí voces subir las escaleras detrás de mí. Fingí estar mirando el espacio en el armario cuando la tía Cat y la señora de la inmobiliaria entraron en la habitación. "¿Así que...?" preguntó la tía Cat.

Podía oír la esperanza en su voz. Ella sabía que yo no estaba encantada de mudarme, y mucho menos entusiasmada con tener que rebajar el estilo de vida lujosa a la que fui acostumbrada. La pobre mujer quería desesperadamente que encontrara algo de mi agrado.

Sí, había encontrado algo de mi agrado. Pero no era esta casa de mierda.

"Sí" dije, tratando de sonar lo más indiferente posible. "Podría estar de acuerdo con ésta."

Los ojos de mi tía Cat se iluminaron. "Está bien" chilló, tratando de contener su alivio. A veces era difícil para ella volver a marcar su intensidad. "Bueno, puedes tomarte todo el tiempo que necesites. Consigue una sensación del lugar. Vamos a dar un paseo rápido por la calle y ver un poco el barrio."

"Me parece bien."

"De acuerdo." La tía Cat saltó hacia delante, envolviéndome en un abrazo, emocionada. "Te quiero, Jade. Eres una chica increíble." Traté de no rodar los ojos. O sonreír. Mi tía podría ser ridícula a veces. Siempre tratando de maquillar mi infancia. Siempre queriendo asegurarse de que yo sabía que tenía a alguien que me amaba. Nunca se lo admitiría, pero me encantaba el afecto. Ni siquiera me avergonzaría más. _Yo también te quiero, tía Cat_. "Nos vemos en unos minutos."

Después de estar segura de que mi tía y la señora de bienes raíces se habían ido, me volví hacia la ventana. Para mi alivio, la chica seguía sentada allí. Su cuenco vacío de helado había sido dejado de lado, reemplazado por una lata de Dr. Pepper. Ni siquiera de dieta. No sabía que las chicas podían comer helado y beber soda regular. Su cabeza se balanceaba junto con la música, y todo lo que garabateaba en su cuaderno se parecía más a un dibujo que a cualquier problema de matemáticas o al reporte de un libro.

Un gran autobús escolar amarillo apareció por la calle y se detuvo a pocas casas de distancia. Un minuto más tarde, tres tipos llegaron corriendo y riendo de forma desagradable. Me tensé cuando me di cuenta de que se dirigían a su casa. ¿Era uno de esos idiotas su novio?

"¡Vegaaaaaaaa!" llamaron los tres al unísono. Me relajé un poco. Eso no me parecía el comportamiento de un novio. Sobre todo cuando uno de ellos se dirigió a ella como: "¡Amigo!"

"¡Amigo! ¿Dónde has estado? ¡Estás totalmente perdida! Alguien se metió con el rostro de Haley Ferguson esta mañana. Va a tener un ojo morado para la graduación."

La chica, Vega (supuse que era un apellido), dejó la soda. "No me lo perdí, idiota. _Yo lo hice."_

¿Hacer qué? ¿Meterse con el rostro de esa chica?

"¡No lo hiciste!"

Mi chica misteriosa se encogió de hombros. "Preguntó mis preferencias sexuales de una manera muy ofensiva, así que mi puño puso en duda la proximidad de su cara de una manera aún más ofensiva."

Sentí que mis cejas tocaron el techo. Lo había dicho con tanta indiferencia, y sonrió, no con orgullo, pero como si lo encontrara divertido. Nunca había visto a una chica más relajada, más natural. Tan cómoda en su propia piel.

"De ahí mi ausencia en la escuela hoy" continuó explicando. "Me enviaron a casa con una suspensión de tres días."

Uno de los chicos se dirigió al primero y le tendió la mano. "Paga, perdedor. Te dije que era obra de Vega."

Él pagó su apuesta y luego dijo "Oye, Vega, ¿cuál es tu preferencia sexual de todos modos?"

Rápida como un rayo, la chica se quitó el zapato y azotó a la cabeza del tipo. Él lo esquivó, pero sólo apenas. Su brazo y su puntería eran impresionantes. "¿Cuál es la tuya, cara de idiota?"

Todos rieron, incluso la chica. Incluso yo. Fue realmente algo que ver. _Ella _era algo.

Después de un momento, todos se calmaron y uno de ellos dijo "Entonces, ¿qué pasa? ¿Estás castigada o qué?"

"No lo sé. Fue muy raro. Cuando mi mamá me recogió de la escuela, recibí una severa reprimenda, pero entonces el agente de viajes llamó acerca de su crucero y se olvidó por completo de castigarme. Sólo me dejó en casa y se fue a trabajar."

"Genial. Entonces baja y vámonos. Probablemente sea la última oportunidad para entrar en un juego antes de que nos vayamos por el verano, porque tu trasero estará frito cuando tu madre llegue a casa y se dé cuenta de que olvidó castigarte."

Me preguntaba a qué tipo de juego se referían, y los detestaba completamente por llevársela. Pero eso es lo que hicieron. Ella se arrastró hacia el interior de su casa, y, sin molestarse en cerrar la ventana de su dormitorio, volvió a aparecer en el porche delantero y comenzó a atarse un par de patines.

Antes de que pudiera salir, un coche se detuvo en el camino de entrada, por lo que sus amigos se dispersaron como bolos. "¡Toriii!" Una tipa con una falda corta la llamó, mientras se despedía del auto lleno de chicas que la había dejado.

Tori. Su nombre era Tori. Tori Vega. Era un nombre tan cursi, pero todavía me gustaba. La suavizaba de alguna manera.

La tipa siguió quejándose en voz alta mientras se obligaba a pasar a los amigos de Vega para llegar a la puerta principal. "¿Puedes, por favor, no dejar que tu banda de perdedores malgasten su tiempo donde la gente puede verlos? Es humillante. ¿Y realmente le diste un puñetazo a Haley Ferguson en el rostro? Si pierdo mi nominación para el baile gracias a ti, en serio te voy a matar."

Me reí por varias razones. En primer lugar, debido a la mirada que Vega le dio a sus amigos detrás de la espalda de su hermana. Y, en segundo lugar, porque, por mi vida, no podía entender cómo esas dos chicas podían estar relacionadas. O, tal vez, más exactamente, cómo habían sobrevivido tanto tiempo sin matarse la una a la otra. Vivir en su calle nunca sería aburrido, eso era seguro.

"Muérdeme, Trina" dijo Tori. "Sólo la golpeé porque te llamó una roba novios, aspirante a animadora, que probablemente pagó para que su nombre esté nominado a princesa de la graduación. Defendí tu honor. Te lo juro."

Trina gritó, creyendo la mentira, y corrió hacia la casa. Sin duda para llamar a sus amigas en busca de apoyo moral, y hacer control de daños.

Tori y sus amigos no esperaron hasta que ella se fuera para caer al suelo riendo. Todavía trataban de calmarse cuando mi tía y la señora de la inmobiliaria vinieron caminando de regreso a la casa. Vieron a Tori y sus amigos, curiosamente, Ella las miró de vuelta, también con interés evidente en su rostro.

Me di cuenta de que Tori se preguntaba acerca de quién podría mudarse a la casa de enfrente, y por lo tanto a su vida. Sin tener que considerarlo, yo sabía la respuesta. Yo.

Iba a entrar en esta casa. Iba a desempacar mi cama justo debajo de esta misma ventana. Luego iba a hacer que la tía Cat viviera en esta ciudad de mierda hasta que Tori estuviera lista para ir a California conmigo.

Bajé las escaleras para encontrarme con mi tía, con la esperanza de obtener una mejor visión de Tori y tal vez ver cuál era su reacción al verme, pero ya se había ido cuando salí, patinando lejos por la calle con sus amigos. Nunca miró hacia atrás.

"Entonces, ¿es la indicada? ¿Podemos dejar de mirar?" preguntó mi tía Cat al verme.

Miré de nuevo a la casa y luego hacia la ventana abierta de Tori.

Ésta era sin duda la única. Asentí con la cabeza. "Tenemos un ganador."

* * *

El día que finalmente conocí a Tori comenzó como cualquier otro día desde que me había mudado a Michigan —conmigo tomando un vaso de jugo de pasto de trigo frente a la tía Cat en la mesa, mientras ella trataba otra vez de convencerme de mover mi equipo de gimnasio hacia el sótano.

"Creo que ya está a treinta grados afuera" se quejó. "¿Estás segura de que no prefieres mover tus cosas al sótano? Es más fresco allí abajo."

Habíamos tenido variaciones de esta conversación por seis días consecutivos. "No hay luz real allí abajo. Soy una chica del sur de California, nacida y criada. Necesito sol, a pesar de mi palidez." Un hecho real, pero no la razón del por qué hacía mis ejercicios en el garaje. Esperaba que Tori me notara y viniera a saludarme. Sin embargo, no le iba a admitir eso a mi tía. "Además, treinta grados no es tan caliente."

"¡Lo es cuando lo combinas con un noventa por ciento de humedad!" se quejó.

Ella trabajaba en su último manuscrito en la mesa de la cocina porque decía que hacía demasiado calor en su oficina. Tenía dos ventiladores apuntando directamente a ella y su botella atomizadora fijada para rociarse ocasionalmente. También había remplazado a su café de la mañana por lates helados y había cambiado sus pantalones para escribir por un par de pantalones cortos.

"¿Por qué no pudiste escoger una casa con aire acondicionado?"

Me encogí de hombros. "Querías que esta mudanza se sintiera auténtica. Ninguna de las casas en este vecindario tiene aire acondicionado."

Mi tía se quitó sus lentes y se frotó el puente de su nariz. "Tienes razón" dijo con un suspiro. "Esta locura fue mi idea. Y es bueno para nosotras experimentar. Somos muy mimadas, tú y yo, ¿verdad?"

"Habla por ti misma" bromeé, aunque ambas sabíamos que tenía razón. "¿Me has escuchado quejarme una sola vez desde que nos mudamos aquí?"

"No." Tía Cat sonrió afectivamente. "Eres una muy buena chica, Jade. No te merezco. Gracias por venir aquí conmigo, y gracias por tener una actitud algo más positiva."

Ella en verdad me daba demasiado crédito. Si no fuera por Tori, no habría hecho otra cosa que quejarme sobre este estado infernal las veinticuatro horas, siete días a la semana. Por supuesto, sería mejor si Tori realmente me hablara.

He estado aquí por una semana entera, y no creo que Tori incluso se haya dado cuenta de que existo. Eso, o a ella no le importaba que existía. Esa era una idea deprimente, así que elegí creer que se encontraba encerrada en su propio mundo. Si sólo supiera cómo extender ese mundo para incluirme a mí.

Normalmente yo habría ido feliz a hablar primero, pero de alguna manera no creía que eso iría con ella. Parecía del tipo que tiene que hacer las cosas a su manera. Por lo que pude ver, si me le acerco era muy probable que yo recibiera un golpe. No podía ir e invitarla a salir, no importaba cuánto quisiera.

Además, no hay forma de que pueda llegar hasta ella. Esa hermana suya se aferraría a mí al segundo que diera un paso en su porche. Probablemente había visto una docena de chicos diferentes ir y venir de su casa esta semana y mientras Trina coqueteaba con ellos, seguía mirándome como un animal hambriento.

Desearía que Tori me mirara con la misma cantidad de lujuria que su hermana. Diablos, deseaba que me mirara en general.

La idea de Tori teniendo ya una relación cruzó por mi mente. La había desechado después de verla con esos chicos la primera vez que la vi, pero tal vez me equivocaba. Mis manos se apretaron en puños ante la idea del novio o novia de Vega. Odiaba al tipo/tipa más de lo que he odiado a alguien, y ni siquiera sabía si existía.

Mi tía me trajo lejos de mis pesadillas con otro suspiro. "Todavía me preocupo por ti entrenando. Asegúrate de beber mucha agua. No te sobre calientes."

"No soy un auto, tía" dije.

La besé en la cima de la cabeza, luego me dirigí hacia fuera, rezando porque hoy fuera el día en el que Tori y yo finalmente hablaríamos.

No lo fue. Al menos, no entonces. Hice mis ejercicios como siempre, sin interrupciones. Tori no se hallaba a la vista.

Trina revisó el correo dos veces.

Tía Cat tenía razón sobre lo del calor. No importaba cuanta agua consumía durante mi entrenamiento, aún seguía muriendo de sed. Tomé otra botella fría del refrigerador antes de llegar a la ducha. Mientras bebía, miré por la ventana de mi habitación hacia la casa de enfrente.

La habitación de Tori se encontraba directamente frente a la mía. Tenía una tendencia de dejar su ventana abierta con la cortina completamente abierta, y ese hábito, odiaba decirlo, me convertía en una especie de acosadora. Incluso me di por vencida y busqué mis binoculares. No podía no mirar. La habitación de una persona hablaba mucho sobre ella, y necesitaba saber todo lo que podía sobre Vega si iba a hacerla mía.

No había notado a Vega hasta que me terminé mi botella de agua. Ella estaba de pie en su ventana mirándome justo a mí. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y una descarga de adrenalina subió por mis venas. Era la primera vez que hacíamos contacto visual. Pero tan pronto como nos notamos la una a la otra, se agachó fuera de mi vista.

Se arrastró lejos como si estuviera avergonzada. Era casi como si pensara que la había atrapado mirándome y no al revés. La esperanza surgió dentro de mí. ¿La _había _atrapado mirándome? ¿Era posible que me observara de la forma en que yo la observaba?

Esperé. Tenía que saber si miraría de nuevo. _Vamos,__ Tori__. __Mira __de __nuevo. Mírame_. Quise que sucediera. Aunque fuera sólo un pequeño vistazo y yo sería capaz de descifrar algo de sus pensamientos. Soy extremadamente buena leyendo a las personas.

Efectivamente, Tori lentamente dio un paso de nuevo a la vista. Se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos para no poder leer la expresión en su rostro, pero me di cuenta de que se sorprendió al verme aún de pie ahí. Me di cuenta de que se sentía avergonzada. Eso era suficiente. Si había estado observándome, o sí me acababa de notar, se había tomado un minuto para chequearme. De eso estaba segura. Y a juzgar por el nivel de inquietud que mostraba, le gustaba lo que veía. Pudo incluso tener unos cuantos pensamientos sucios. Eso esperaba. Eso nos convertiría en algo más.

No estaba segura de cómo alguien podría tener tal efecto en mí, pero mi cuerpo entero se sintió vivo con energía imprudente sólo con saber que me miraba. Que pensaba en mí en ese mismo momento. Me gustaba —me gustaba demasiado, tal vez.

Pensé que iba a agacharse de nuevo, pero me sorprendió y saludó con la mano admitiendo su culpa. Era tímida y desafiante a la misma vez —como si se sintiera tímida por primera vez en su vida y no supiera muy bien cómo manejarlo.— La idea de que podía hacer que una chica tan segura como Tori se sintiera tímida era tan excitante que no pude regresarle el saludo. Era un gesto demasiado casual para los tipos de pensamientos que me entretenían en ese momento.

Nuestro momento se terminó muy rápido. Algo o alguien, la sorprendió tanto que prácticamente saltó fuera de su piel. Considerando que sus padres trabajaban, supe quién era ese alguien.

Con nuestro momento oficialmente terminado, fui a prepararme para mi día, tratando de encontrar una buena manera de acercarme a ella. Porque no podía esperar más a que viniera a mí. No después de eso. No ahora que sabía que me había notado. Hoy era el día. De una manera o de otra, iba a hablar con la chica de mis sueños.

No sucedió como yo esperaba. Habían pasado sólo cuarenta y cinco minutos desde que había visto a Vega. Me las había arreglado para ducharme y arreglar mi cabello, pero vestirme había sido complicado. No sabía qué tipo de personas le gustaban a Tori y yo absolutamente no quería dar una mala impresión.

Era claro que yo era el tipo de su hermana Trina, y estaba muy segura de que en la opinión de Tori, eso contaría como algo en mi contra. Necesitaba algo que pudiera sugerir que había más en mí que sólo una buena apariencia y un buen auto. Jeans eran obviamente un hecho, pero no tenía una camiseta deportiva de ningún tipo —atuendo estándar de Vega —así que pensé que como teníamos el mismo gusto en música, una pequeña sport de mi banda favorita local de Los Ángeles estaría bien debajo de mi camiseta. Podría ser un buen tema de conversación para empezar.

Acababa de rociar un poco de perfume cuando escuché lo que reconocí como el sonido de patines saltando la cuneta. Me acerqué a mi ventana y efectivamente, Tori se hallaba de pie en su entrada y lucía como si volviera de un buen y largo entrenamiento

Esto era perfecto. Ella no tenía auto, y tenía una debilidad obvia por el helado, y actualmente se moría de calor. Apostaba a que si yo iba allí y le preguntaba si por aquí había alguna genial heladería cerca, no sería capaz de rechazarme, incluso si no se interesaba en mí.

Se quitó el casco y se secó el sudor de la frente, un gesto que me pareció excesivamente atractivo, pero luego lucía asustada. Puso sus manos enfrente de ella y gritó "¡Bruno, no! ¡Sentado! ¡Perro malo!"

El perro era grande y se veía feroz. Tenía las orejas cortas y un cabo de cola como un pitbull. No soy un experto, pero esto no podía ser bueno. Había aprendido sobre ataques de perros cuando trabajaba con la unidad K-9 una vez en Los Ángeles. Después de ver lo que esos perros policías podían hacerle a un hombre adulto, me mantuve lejos de ellos. Pero no iba a dejar que uno se comiera a mi futura novia.

Ni si quiera lo pensé, en realidad. Sólo reaccioné por instinto. Tomé mi arma de electrochoque, la cual siempre tengo a mano, ya que mi tía Cat no me permite llevar un arma, y corrí bajando las escaleras. Para el momento en que salí volando por la puerta principal, Tori estaba inconsciente en el suelo y el perro encima de ella. La cosa esa iba directo hacia su rostro y no dudé. Dejé sin sentido al perro hasta el próximo martes.

El perro aulló y cayó al suelo, pero estaría bien eventualmente. Me preocupaba más Tori. Había un charco de sangre del tamaño de una piscina decente manchando la entrada. Se había abierto la cabeza bastante fuerte, pero lo bueno era que se encontraba despierta.

Su mirada se veía un poco confundida, pero cuando me notó inclinada sobre ella, fue capaz de centrar sus ojos en mí. Qué color avellana tan hermoso. Más cafés que verde, con diminutas motas de dorado en ellos. Eran unos ojos hermosos. No podía creer que por fin los miraba.

"Hola Vega" dije. "Es un placer conocerte."

No pude quitar la sonrisa de mi rostro. Esta no era para nada la manera en la que me había imaginado presentarme con ella, y aun así, de alguna forma, parecía apropiado que nuestro primer encuentro involucrara armas y mucha sangre.

Tori aparentemente no apreciaba las inusuales circunstancias de nuestro encuentro, porque gritaba como una loca. Debió estar confundida por el golpe en la cabeza porque me miró con pánico en sus ojos e inmediatamente comenzó a empujarme lejos.

"Tranquila, Vega" le dije, tratando de parecer tranquila. Se iba a hacer más daño si no se quedaba acostada y quieta. Había demasiada sangre y necesitaba detenerla. La única cosa que tenía era mi camiseta, irónico considerando cuanto tiempo me llevó escogerla.

Con un suspiro, tiré de ella y la presioné contra su herida. Gritó de nuevo, pero después de un momento pareció que entendió un poco mejor lo que ocurría y comenzó a calmarse. Una vez que había desaparecido, gimió. No podía culparla. Probablemente tenía un dolor de cabeza terrible y todos esos gritos no podían haber ayudado en nada.

"¡Tori! ¿Por qué diablos gritas? ¡Estoy al teléfono!"

Me había olvidado de su hermana mayor. En verdad esperaba conocer un poco más a Tori antes de tener que interactuar con el buitre, pero supuse que en esta situación no tenía remedio.

Contuve un suspiro cuando Trina se acercó. Gritó un grito de los que te hielan la sangre, sonó casi idéntico al de Vega. Supongo que eran familia después de todo.

"No te preocupes, estará bien" le aseguré. "Pero va a necesitar unas puntadas."

"Son azules" dijo Vega de pronto. "Profundos, oscuros, azules como el océano." No tenía idea de qué hablaba hasta que agregó "Hermosos, justo como el resto de ella."

Casi me echo a reír. No era que no estuviera emocionado al igual que aliviado de saber que se sentía atraída hacia mí así como yo hacia ella, pero este no era el momento para coquetear. Debió golpearse muy fuerte la cabeza.

Moví mi dedo en frente de su rostro y gimió como si estuviera a punto de vomitar. "Podría tener una conmoción también" le dije a su hermana. "Deberíamos llevarla al hospital. ¿Están tus padres en casa?"

Trina había estado mirando fijamente la sangre en el suelo, pero salió de su trance al sonido de mi voz. Finalmente vino corriendo a mi lado. "¡Los dos están en el trabajo!" exclamó, casi histérica.

"Muy evidente, ¿Trina?" preguntó Tori. Seguí la mirada de Tori hacia Trina, siempre tan delicada aferrándose a mí. Esta vez sí me reí. En voz alta. Incluso con su conmoción, Tori logró hacer una mueca de disgusto.

Las hermanas se miraron una a la otra por un momento, pero luego Vega perdió su enfoque y comenzó a parpadear. Necesitaba atención médica. Puse la mano de Trina sobre la camiseta en la cabeza de Tori.

"Sostén esto" le dije. Esperaba que fuera capaz de seguir al menos una instrucción hasta que yo volviera. Aunque tenía mis dudas, así que me apresuré por si acaso.

Crucé la puerta principal momentos después con el perro inconsciente en mis brazos y mi tía saltó de la mesa. "¿Jade? ¿Qué…?"

"Es un perro. Lo paralicé. Atacó a la chica de enfrente."

"Atacó…" La voz de mi tía se fue apagando, horrorizada. Corrió para abrirme la puerta trasera. "¿Está bien?"

"No la mordió" le aseguré mientras acostaba al perro en el porche trasero. "Pero se golpeó la cabeza. Creo que tiene una conmoción cerebral." Corrí hasta la sala de lavandería y tomé la primera camiseta que pude encontrar. "El perro tiene un collar. ¿Puedes llamar a su dueño mientras llevo a la chica al hospital?"

"Claro." Mi tía me siguió hasta la puerta principal. "¿Necesitas ayuda para llevarla allí?"

"Su hermana está afuera. Estaremos bien."

"Está bien. Llamaré a los padres de la chica. Su madre me dio su número cuando nos mudamos. ¿Cuál hermana fue?"

"La menor."

Tía Cat asintió como si no estuviera sorprendida. "Ella es interesante, ¿verdad?"

No me había dado cuenta de que sonreía hasta que me lanzó una mirada astuta. "Por supuesto" dijo con un suspiro juguetón. "La menor. Debí haberlo sabido." Miró hacia la horrible casa sin aire acondicionado. "Ahora todo tiene sentido."

"¡Adiós, tía Cat!"

Afuera, Trina realmente se las había arreglado para mantener la presión en la cabeza de su hermana. "¿Sabes dónde hay un hospital?" le pregunté, dándole mis llaves.

"Uh, sólo a unos tres kilómetros de aquí."

"Bien. La llevaré. Tú maneja."

Cuidadosamente, tomé a Tori en mis brazos. Todo lo que puedo decir es que es algo bueno que yo entrene. Tori debió estar hecha de músculos. Pude sentir lo delgada que era debajo de su ropa holgada, pero se encontraba lejos de ser un peso ligero. De pronto, por más inapropiado que podría ser en el momento, me imaginé cómo sería tener un combate de lucha con ella. Me encantaría intentarlo.

Fui despertada de mi sueño por otro grito. "¡Hay demasiada sangre!"

Miré de nuevo hacia la entrada. No estaba tan mal como originalmente había pensado. "He visto cosas mucho peores."

"¿Has visto cosas peores?"

"Ha perdido mucha sangre. Confía en mí. ¿Puedes abrir la puerta por mí?"

Mientras subía en el auto, Trina me preguntó "¿La sangre no mancha? Vas a tenerla sobre todo el auto."

Instantáneamente, una imagen de mis pesadillas vino a mi mente. "No sería la primera vez" murmuré.

Traté de alejar la memoria mientras subía en la parte trasera y cuidadosamente acomodaba a Tori en mi regazo. Puse la camiseta de nuevo en su cabeza y traté de ignorar la sangre. Esta no era la misma situación, y este definitivamente no era el momento para tener un ataque de pánico.

"¿Q-qué q-quieres decir con que no sería la primera vez?" susurró Vega.

Se oía débil. Cansada. Pero acarició su rostro contra mi pecho y mi accidente de hace años quedó en el olvido. "Shh" le dije, dándole un guiño en el que esperaba que encontrara consuelo. Luego sólo dije "Sólo date prisa, ¿está bien?" A Trina, que aún tenía que manejar el auto.

Cuando doblamos la esquina fuera de nuestro vecindario hacia la carretera principal, Vega gimió y sus ojos se pusieron en blanco. "Vega" dije en voz baja, dándole una suave sacudida. No despertó, así que le di una palmada en la mejilla con sólo suficiente fuerza para despertarla. Si había una cosa que sabía sobre lesiones en la cabeza, era que no se suponía que te durmieras si tenías una. "Oh, no, no." le dije, sonriendo aliviada cuando abrió los ojos. "Nada de dormir."

"No lo puedo evitar" murmuró, derritiéndose como mantequilla contra mí. "Estoy tan cansada, y eres tan cómoda."

Encajaba tan perfectamente contra mí, lo cual era casi como si ella estuviera hecha para mí. Si no estuviera preocupada por su bienestar físico, podría haberla tenido así para siempre. Así como se encontraba, sangrando sobre mí, no cambiaría este momento por nada. Luché contra un estremecimiento y la apreté con fuerza contra mí.

Tori dejó escapar un suspiro de satisfacción contra mi pecho. "Para alguien con unos músculos tan fuertes, la chica nueva es sorprendentemente suave."

Me reí. Estaba seguro de que Tori no se encontraba completamente consciente de las palabras que salían de su boca. Claramente, la parte de su cerebro que se había golpeado era la parte que filtraba sus pensamientos antes de que los dijera.

"¿Algo gracioso?" me preguntó, y casi tuve que reír de nuevo.

"Tú lo eres."

Y lo era. Apreciaba este raro vistazo de su mente sin vigilancia, casi tanto como lo iba a disfrutar cuando ella recordara este momento después de que se sintiera mejor. _Oh, Tori_, pensé mientras la miraba fijamente. _Vas a__ ser tan __divertida_.

No pude evitarlo. Rocé con mis dedos su mejilla. Era tan suave. Tan perfecta. En ese momento éramos sólo Ella y yo. Todo lo demás se había desvanecido. Se estremeció debajo de mi roce en una forma que me puso la piel de gallina, y luego me miró con una sonrisa perezosa. "Tan brillante y radiante cabello castaño" susurré mientras puse un mechón caído detrás de su oreja. "Hermoso, justo como el resto de ti."

* * *

* Restaurantes típicos americanos

Personitas en general muchas gracias por todo el apoyo en esta historia y de las otras.

Desde que no tengo computadora he escrito dos Shot's desde mi celular, lo cual es muy fastidioso, así que son bienvenidos a leer y dejar un review.

Gracias por todo y nos leemos en otra ocasión. Como diría mi profe de Logíca "Sean felices"


End file.
